Something Like You
by Virtual Mage
Summary: You can't always have a happily ever after; no matter how hard you try, there'll always be obstacles. It all depends on how we face them. Goes with Rise Above & Loser Like Me; original characters, you may want to read the prequels first. Save & Klaine
1. 01  Why

**Author's Note**:

Here we go again! Thanks so much to those of you who have stuck with me through **Loser Like Me** and** Rise Above**, and welcome to those of you who are just finding our little family. I invite you to go back and read the first two stories if you haven't. I am trying to weave the stories together so things come up from chapter to chapter and story to story, so you might want to skim over them anyway, even if you've already read them to remember why the characters act the way they do.

Fair warning ... these stories follow canon _ever so loosely_, so just consider it "alternate universe" content.

Okay, enough from me ... let's start the show!

Don't know anything, don't know anyone, and certainly don't own anything. (I wish though!) Please feel free to review with constructive criticism, etc.

**01 - Why**

* * *

><p>It was the first week in September, school had been in session for about two weeks now and everyone was trying to settle in to new classes, new teachers, and new homework expectations.<p>

Dave's job at the bookstore was gone now since he was only a summer hire, but Blaine had managed to talk Mr. Salvatore, the music storeowner, into letting him stay on part time so that he still had money coming in to pay his "rent" to Dan. Sam also managed to stay on at the Italian place with reduced hours so he could help with his family as well.

"Are you sure you don't mind me using your truck this weekend?" Sam asked.

"It's fine Sam," Dave said. "I'm not using it, and it's a good thing to take Joey's shifts, especially since his wife's baby is due this weekend."

"I'm just making sure," Sam said.

"For about the fifteenth time," Dave said teasingly.

"Sorry," Sam said. "I'm just ... making sure."

"I know, but you don't have to," Dave said. "I'd even go with you if you'd let me."

"Well, that might have been alright in my old jeep," Sam said, "I could put the pizzas in the back seat. In your truck though, they won't stay warm in the bed."

"I know," Dave, said frowning. "Just don't say I didn't offer."

"Never," Sam said with a grin as he kissed him.

* * *

><p>"Got all your homework done?" Blaine asked brining everyone drinks.<p>

"Yeah, Sam helped me with my science and I helped him with his history," Dave said as he took the pop.

"It's so cool how interested he is in the science," Kurt said before taking a swig of his diet pop.

"Yeah, I remember last year," Dave, said. "Everything was driving him nuts. You know I know those glasses that Bryce got him weren't prescription, but he just goes nuts the other way with them." He laughed. "I can't get him to put down a book when he gets into it."

"Hey have you noticed that anytime Dan or one of his other teachers gives him a study guide they print his in the color of his glasses?" Blaine asked. "I think it's so cool the way they're all trying to help out."

"Yeah, that's been great," Dave, said. "You know he can actually study those handouts without his glasses on and still get it. They worked great on those first two quizzes we had. You know he actually got a better grade than me on that history quiz?"

"Damn, isn't that one of the classes he failed last year that kept him a junior for this one?" Kurt asked.

"Yeah, I'm the history whiz and he's the science nerd," Dave said.

The others laughed.

"Somehow I don't picture Sam as a nerd?" Kurt said. "When I think nerd, I think of Artie. I think it's a glasses thing."

"Well Dan's a science nerd, and he doesn't wear glasses either," Blaine offered.

Kurt shrugged. "Maybe it's just me."

"Hey are you finally settling in at McKinley?" Dave asked. "I know you transferred at the end of last year, but I mean it was still just a partial semester, are you doing okay with the ... I guess lack of discipline is the nicest way to put it."

Blaine laughed. "Yeah, well I can't say that I don't miss the uniforms," he said as Kurt scoffed. "I know, it is much more comfortable without the tie and blazer, but rolling out of bed in the morning and not having to worry about what to wear does have its benefits."

"Well, when you wear your letter jacket everyday like me it simplifies it," Dave said. "You wear jeans and the same sneaks, and the shirt doesn't really matter, everyone just sees the jeans and the jacket; they don't worry about the shirt. You just have to sniff it to make sure it smells okay."

"Dave Karofsky, you are the un-gayest gay guy I have ever met," Kurt said shaking his head.

"Like you've met that many," Dave said.

"At least three," Kurt said with a smug look.

"Yeah, well, the only reason I can see to worry about what you wear is to impress another guy," Dave said. Blaine and Kurt both shrugged and nodded. "Well I've got all the guy I need, so I'm set."

Blaine laughed. "I hear that!"

"Like you'd be caught dead at school without one of your spiffy bowties and those cute cuffed jeans of yours," Kurt said with a huff.

"Of course you've never seen me just hanging out with Dan have you," Blaine said.

"Well you'd better not be trying to impress D," Kurt said.

"Can't even do it in nothing but my boxers," Blaine said shaking his head. Kurt cocked an eyebrow in his direction as Dave's eyes widened. Blaine smirked and chuckled. "Once in New York and once here the night after I dislocated my shoulder... Oh, and the morning he and the newlyweds came in from New York, but he got Sam that morning too. Not that he's interested anyway." He shook his head.

"Okay, well ... regardless," Kurt, said as Dave laughed.

"To go back and answer your question," Blaine said, "yeah, it's going great. I love it at McKinley, I love all you guys too. If we can just keep the slushees at a minimum this year, we'll be great."

They all laughed as Dave's cell rang. He took it out and looked at it. The others noticed the confused look.

"What's wrong?" Blaine asked.

"Don't recognize the number," Dave said. He flicked it on and held it to his ear. "Hello?"

"Hello, I'm trying to reach Mr. Karofsky," the female voice said.

"I'm David Karofsky and my father is Paul," Dave said. "Which one are you trying to contact?"

"The registration appears to be in your name David," she said. "May I call you David?"

"Actually it's Dave," he told her. "May I help you?"

"This is Officer Moore with the Lima police department," she said. "We've located your truck and I'm afraid that it doesn't look very good."

"What?" Dave said scooting forward on the sofa cushion as his face went blank. The other two boys looked at him inquisitively.

"We've located your truck," Officer Moore said. "It appears someone took it for a joyride. It appears that they've vandalized it as well and I'm sorry to say it looks like they've totaled it."

"I ... I ... I don't think I understand," Dave said.

"As I said, I hate to be the bearer of bad news," she said. "Can you start by telling us where you left it parked tonight?"

Dave was having difficulty breathing. "I...it wasn't parked," Dave said. "My ... my ... uh ... f...friend borrowed it to deliver pizzas tonight."

Blaine and Kurt both placed their drinks on the table and perked up.

"Oh, I'm sorry," the officer said. "I wasn't aware the two cases were related."

"T...two cases?" Dave said. "Where's Sam?"

"We had a report that a delivery driver was robbed earlier," Officer Moore told him.

"Where's Sam?" Dave asked pleadingly. "I don't give a shit about the truck, where's he?"

"Please calm down Mr. Karofsky," she said.

"I can't calm down, where's Sam," Dave said.

"Mr. Karofsky," she said again as Blaine took the phone from him.

"Hello, officer," Blaine said. "My name is Blaine Anderson; I'm a friend of both boys. Dave's a little distraught at present, as he said though; we're all more concerned about our friend Sam than the truck. Any information you have would be extremely helpful."

"That's understandable, I'm certainly glad he's there with friends," Officer Moore told him. "All I know is that there was a report earlier, we didn't know this was the vehicle involved we simply found it and got his name and number from the vehicle registration. As far as we knew it was a joyride, but we'll turn it over to Robbery-Theft so that they can run down any clues on their end."

"Is there any info at all on Sam?" Blaine asked.

"Hold on, let me have a word with my partner," she said.

Blaine reached over, grabbed Dave's hand, and squeezed it reassuringly.

"Mr. Anderson," she said as she came back, "we do have down that his parents were called and that he was taken in for treatment. You should probably call his parents to check on him."

"Okay, thank you so much," Blaine said. "Please just give me a number that we can contact about the truck and we'll handle that later."

She politely gave him the number, he wrote it down, and then they hung up and called Sam's mom.

"Dave?" said Mrs. Evans.

"Actually it's Blaine ma'am," Blaine said. "We just got a call from the police that they just found Dave's truck. Where's Sam? Is he okay?"

"Uh ... yes, he's in the hospital," she told him. "They roughed him up pretty bad so they admitted him."

"Which hospital?" Blaine asked. Dave's eyes grew wide and Kurt placed his arm around him and squeezed him.

"We're at Lima Memorial," said Mrs. Evans. "I'm not really sure he's up to..."

"We're on our way," Blaine said hanging up. He grabbed his keys and his jacket and hopped up. "He's at Lima Memorial," he said. "She said he was roughed up a bit."

Dave still looked as if he was in a daze, but with Kurt's help, he made it out to Blaine's car. They all piled in and Blaine took off for the hospital.

* * *

><p>At the hospital, the boys paused at the information desk just long enough to find out which room he was in and then headed upstairs. On the floor, they began checking room numbers, and once they found it, they knocked softly and opened the door. Inside they found both the Evans' but the bed was empty.<p>

"Hi, guys," Blaine, said as he entered. He absently dropped the jacket over his arm onto the counter beside the door.

"Is he okay?" Dave asked shakily.

"He's okay, honey," Mrs. Evans said walking over to hug him. "He's just not up for visitors just yet," she said pulling back to look in his eyes.

"You're sure he's okay?" Dave asked her again.

She nodded. "He just needs some rest; maybe he'll be feeling better in the morning."

"Okay, we don't want to intrude," Kurt, said.

"Why didn't he call me?" Dave said.

"Everything just happened so fast," Mr. Evans said. "The police actually called us; they probably just didn't know to call you too."

Dave nodded and the boys turned to go. The boys went into the hall and located the waiting room.

"Hey, it probably just took a lot out of him," Kurt said. "Why don't you write him a note and let him know you were here and to call you and let you know when he feels up to it?"

Dave nodded and Kurt went to find him paper. As Kurt returned from the nurse's station with paper and a pen, Blaine looked around.

"Damn, I left my jacket in his room, it has my phone and keys in it," Blaine said. "Well, I'll take your note to them and grab it then." The others nodded and Dave scribbled his note.

Blaine nodded at them both as he headed for the room. He knocked as he opened the door. "Sorry guys, I just forgot my jacket," he said as he entered.

As Blaine glanced up, he caught site of Sam as he returned from the restroom. Their eyes met and Blaine's face went blank, all of the color draining from it. "I'm sorry," Blaine said as he backed out of the room.

"Son, hold on a second," Mr. Evans called after him. He walked out into the hall just in time to see Blaine disappear into the stairwell.

He reentered Sam's room to find him curled up in a ball on the bed as his mother rubbed his back soothingly.


	2. 02  Kindred

**Author's Note**:

I seem to be slightly confused... My name isn't Cliff, and I hate no one, not even anyone named Cliff, so why on Earth would I be hanging Cliff? [shrug] Come now, it wouldn't be a good story that kept you chomping at the bit if there weren't at least some intrigue! (Please don't kill me!) LMFAO

It has come to my attention that many of you have problems with hanging by your fingertips from cliffs, so I decided to have at least a little pity on you.

So ... enough from me ... on with the show!

Don't know anything, don't know anyone, and certainly don't own anything. (I wish though!) Please feel free to review with constructive criticism, etc.

**02 - Kindred**

* * *

><p>Dan walked in the house to find glasses and pop cans on the living room table and the boys nowhere to be found. Untidy was not the boys' usual practice, so he looked around confused and called out for Blaine, but there was no answer. He went down the hall, checked Blaine's room, and found it empty. Something occurred to him so he went to look out the front door. He saw Kurt's car, but not Blaine's which piqued his curiosity.<p>

He pulled out his phone and tapped a few buttons. "Hey, Bro, where are you guys?"

"Uh, Dan?" came the female voice.

"Anne?" Dan said.

"Yeah," Anne said.

"Why do you have Blaine's phone and where are you guys?" Dan asked.

"We're at the hospital..." she said.

"What?" He took a breath realizing that he'd cut her off. "I'm sorry, go on."

"Understandable reaction," she said. "We're at the hospital; Sam was ... mugged tonight while he was making deliveries. Blaine brought the boys over, but Sam's not up to seeing anybody. Blaine left his jacket in the room with his phone in the pocket."

"Well, if Sam's not up for visitors, why didn't they just head back home?" Dan asked.

"I'm not sure," Anne, told him. "Blaine came in to get his jacket, but he had a look at Sam and just bolted out of here. Max ran after him, but he just disappeared down the steps."

"That doesn't sound like him," he said. "Which hospital are you in?" She told him the information and he grabbed his stuff and headed out.

* * *

><p>Dan arrived at the hospital and made his way to Sam's room. On his way, he spied the other two boys in the waiting room, but they were still alone. He rapped softly on the door and slowly entered.<p>

"Hey," Anne said as she saw him.

"How is he?" Dan said quietly.

"He cried himself to sleep," Max told him frowning as they shook hands.

"What happened?" Dan asked.

"I'd like to say that someone just mugged him, or robbed him," Anne said. "That's just the half of it though."

Dan looked over at the bed; his eyes grew wide and his jaw went slack. Sam's assailants had exaggeratedly marked up his already wide lips with what looked to be red marker, making him look like The Joker's stunt double. The word "FAG" was written across his forehead in black marker, and portions of other homosexual epithets could be seen on the exposed sections of his arms.

"Oh my God," Dan said. He sighed. "Blaine saw him didn't he?" Anne nodded. Dan blew out another breath. "Blaine had something similar happen to him a few years ago. Seeing him probably brought it back."

"Oh my Lord," Max said. "The poor kid."

"Well, the good part is that Sam has someone that can truly empathize," Dan said. "I'll go find him. You guys have enough to worry about. Speaking of which, where are the other two kids?"

"A neighbor is looking after them," Anne said.

"Which reminds me," Max said, "I need to get home and get them back home and to bed."

Dan took the car keys from Blaine's jacket and headed out to the waiting room. He gave the keys to Kurt and told him to drive himself and Dave home.

"Are you sure?" Kurt said.

"Yes, I'll find him," Dan said. "I won't go home without him."

Kurt grudgingly agreed and he and Dave took the elevator down with Dan, who saw them to the lobby. After he'd watched them go, Dan headed toward the hospital coffee shop.

He gave it a thorough search, making sure to check all the dark corners that one could go to "lose" oneself. Then he left, pausing shortly in front of the chapel. He thought for a moment and then ventured in. He looked around and spotted the curly mop of dark brown hair he was looking for, so he walked over and sat down on the bench behind him.

"How are you doing?" Dan said.

Blaine turned around and glanced at him. "I've been better," he said. He turned and closed his eyes again. "I shouldn't have done that. Is he okay? I saw the look on his face, but I couldn't help it. I had to leave."

"Whether he's alright or not isn't the point right now," Dan said. "You first. Let's make sure you're back on point and then we'll worry about him."

Blaine nodded. "I just had to get out of there. You know how much I love hospitals in the first place."

"I was kind of impressed that you took the lead and got them over here in the first place," Dan said with a crooked smile.

"Heat of the moment," Blaine said. "I just did what needed to be done." He paused. "Have you seen him?"

Dan nodded. "Yeah, I did."

"How the hell could anyone be that fucked up?" Blaine said shaking his head.

"I know," Dan said. "We just don't worry about that and we pick up the pieces."

"Oh, God," Blaine said becoming more animated. "Kurt and Dave, I just left them sitting there."

Dan placed his hand on his shoulder. "It's okay; I gave Kurt your keys and told him to get Dave and himself home." Blaine seemed to relax. "Back from your little trip, huh?"

"Yeah, if you could call it that, " Blaine said.

"I told you, worry about yourself first," Dan said. "Get on an even keel, and then you can worry about everyone else. When you're on a plane, you put your oxygen mask on first, and then you worry about the next person. It's the first thing you learn in drown proofing too, you make sure the person you're trying to save doesn't take you down with them."

Blaine nodded. "Thanks for taking care of Kurt and Dave for me."

"Not a problem," Dan said. "Look, when I was just up there, Sam was already asleep. Why don't we head home and get a fresh start in the morning. Replenish those reserves and then make a better attempt in the morning."

Blaine nodded. "Yeah, that's probably for the best."

"We need to go grab your jacket and phone," Dan said. "Do you want to come with or wait here?"

"I think I'll just let you go," Blaine said. "I'll wait for you in the lobby."

Dan nodded and they both went out to the lobby. Blaine waited in the seating area as Dan went up to get his things and tell Anne good night.

* * *

><p>The next morning Dan and Blaine rose bright and early. Blaine had spent his night talking to Kurt and explaining what had happened as well as he could without giving him specific details. The conversation ended well, though, when Blaine promised to make it up to him in a method of Kurt's choosing. Once they had both showered and grabbed a quick breakfast, Dan grabbed a small bag of supplies and they headed for the hospital.<p>

They went straight up to the room and rapped lightly on the door. They heard Anne say to come in and they opened the door slowly.

"Hi, guys," she said.

"Hey, lady," Dan said as he walked over and gave her a friendly hug. "How's he doing?" he asked nodding his head toward the curtain.

"Physically, he's better..." she said.

Dan nodded. "Can I buy you cup of coffee?"

She looked behind the curtain to Sam, then back to Blaine, and said, "Yes, I believe you can."

He smiled at her and then the two went downstairs.

Blaine came around the curtain to stand beside the bed. "Hey," he said.

Sam looked anywhere but at him. "Hey," he said looking toward the window.

"I'm sorry I bolted last night," Blaine said.

"It's okay," Sam said shrugging.

"No, it's not," Blaine, said. "It was me; I don't like hospitals anyway and seeing you ... I knew what happened and it hit pretty close to home. What happened in ninth grade came flooding back and ... I just couldn't handle it."

Sam nodded, finally looking at him. "I understand." He looked away again. "I don't want to see Dave. Is that bad?"

"Why not?" Blaine said.

"I..." Sam started and then paused. "He's asked me some many times... Sam, you're bi, why are you with me, why don't you just forget me and stick to dating girls?" He shook his head. "I don't want some girl," Sam said. "It's so much more; I like him for being ... him. I want someone who has principles, who stands up for them, who recognizes what right and goes for it."

"Someone who's a friend first and then becomes more?" Blaine said.

"Yeah, exactly," Sam said smiling.

"I know," Blaine said.

"I don't want to see him yet though," Sam said. "Well, I don't want him to see me."

"The ... decorations?" Blaine said sympathetically.

"Yeah," Sam said frowning. "I don't want him to think it's his fault."

"Sam, it's nobody's fault but the assholes that did this to you," Blaine said. "I went through this when I got ... when I was attacked. I wondered if it was my fault for being so outspoken on gay rights. My God Sam, you were just delivering pizzas."

"But..." Sam started, but then started crying. "It's all over me. I don't want him to see it; I don't want to hurt him."

"Well, we've got a plan for that," Blaine said.

A few moments later Anne and Dan came back in.

"Perfect timing," Blaine said. "I was just about to tell him the plan."

"What plan?" Anne asked.

"Professor Deen's Magic Elixir and Ointment," Blaine said. "I'm thinking more ointment than elixir, though, 'cause I wouldn't like to try drinking it."

Dan chuckled. "As a student teacher, the school I worked in was one of those new ones that doesn't use chalk boards. White boards only in all the classrooms. We made our own secret recipe for marker remover."

Sam's eyes lit up as he wiped the tears from his cheeks. "Really?"

"I think I got the recipe right," Dan said. "We'll try it somewhere and see."

Blaine got a few paper towels and rubbed some of the concoction onto Sam's arm and the marker eventually started to come off.

"Uh, before you start in earnest," Dan said. "Did the police get any pictures of the ... decorations?"

Anne shook her head. "Not that I remember," she said.

Sam shook his head as well.

"I really hate to put you through it," Dan said, "but it might help you not have to actually do more than say 'yeah that's them' if they have the photos to back it up. Let them do the talking for you."

Sam nodded. "They don't get to Dave, though. Please."

"Your decision," Blaine said. "It might be better coming from you though, once you're doing better."

Sam nodded at him. Blaine helped him with his hospital gown and Dan snapped pictures of the injuries and markings. They were just finishing up when they heard a knock at the door.

"Just checking up on you before I get off Mr. Evans," the male nurse said. "Oh, I'm interrupting a photo shoot. I thought you looked like a model."

Blaine turned and looked at him and then stretched out a finger. The nurse did likewise.

"Mr. Anderson!" he said.

"Andy, right?" Blaine said smiling.

"And if it isn't Mr. 'Cute but not interested', right," Andy said turning to Dan.

"I think we went with 'Deen, but no relation'," Dan said smiling.

"Ah, that's right," Andy, said grinning.

"I take it you guys know each other," Anne said.

"Andy took care of me when I wrenched my shoulder," Blaine said. "I guess you lucked out," he said patting Sam's shoulder.

"So ... what are we doing?" Andy said.

"We were just snapping some pics as evidence so we can try to get rid of these," Blaine said.

"Cool!" Andy said. "I just got off my shift, so count me in. An extra set of hands is always useful."

"I don't want to hold you up if you're heading home," Sam said.

Andy sniffed and pointed around the room. "He's taken, unless Mr. Gaga went stupid; he's not interested; she's married and I'm not interested anyway; and you sounded like you were attached ... so unless he has the number for that hot model that he looks like I have no better prospects."

Blaine scrunched his face. "Actually, we all have his number, but he just got married, so ... too late?"

Andy glared at him. "Hold out!" He shook his head. "How do you all have his number?"

"Brothers," Blaine said pointing at Dan with his thumb.

Andy's jaw dropped. "Wait, his name's not Deen is it?"

"You're not nuts," Dan said. "He goes by his middle name."

"Okay, I feel a little better now," Andy, said before looking at Blaine. "You're still a hold out though."

"His husband might hurt you if you hit on him though," Blaine said. "So it was really a kindness."

Sam nodded and smiled.

"Oh my God," Andy said. "He can smile! I was beginning to wonder."

Anne sat down with her coffee and a magazine as the guys started working on Sam. Once Andy saw the process, he came back with supplies more suitable for the task. He grabbed them vinyl gloves and gauze, which, with its rougher texture helped them get the marker off faster. He also took care of the red marker around Sam's lips, careful not to disturb the lesions and cracks.

Sam was leaning forward so that they could get his back and he groaned.

"You need some more ice?" Andy asked. Sam bashfully nodded. "Both?" Andy asked. Sam nodded again. Andy headed out with the little Styrofoam pitcher.

Anne leaned forward and asked, "Are you okay, Sammy?"

"Yeah," he said nodding.

"You sure?" Dan said.

Sam nodded again. "I ... they ... um..." He closed his eyes and shook his head. "They kicked me," he said.

Blaine tipped his head to the side curiously, as Dan squinted, then Dan's eyebrow went up and he looked over at Anne. She grimaced and nodded. Dan groaned as Andy walked back in with a full picture and a sock-like ice pack. He offered it to Sam and he replaced the one already between his legs with that one.

"Oh my God," Blaine said shaking his head. "Are you sure you're okay?"

"Not going to be playing with Dave any time soon," he mumbled almost under his breath, but Blaine heard it and gave him a sympathetic smile. "I'll be fine though."

A little while later the boys finished cleaning Sam up. Thankfully the majority of the damage and "decoration" was on his upper body, the assholes weren't brave enough to venture further down except for several kicks which left a good deal of bruising, but nothing worse except for the truly well placed one to his crotch.

"Have you seen that guy of yours yet?" Andy asked.

Sam shook his head.

"Well, it's almost lunchtime," Andy said looking at his watch. "Why don't we get you the rest of the way cleaned up and you can have him drop by after you eat?"

Sam looked unsure, but Blaine gave him a nod, which was echoed by both his mom and Dan. He thought about it for a minute and then shrugged and nodded.

Andy nodded and said, "I'll go get what we need and one of the other nurses and we'll get you cleaned up."

Sam's eyes grew wide and he looked around with uncertainty.

"This is a hospital, not a porno," Andy said giving him a look. "There won't be anything that your boyfriend won't approve of." Then he thought about it. "Or your mom, though I think we'll ask her and your other friends to go on down and get them some grub while we get you ready."

"Already on my way out," Dan said as he headed for the door.

"Will you be alright honey?" Anne asked.

"I guess, as long as Dave won't have a problem with it." Sam then quickly added, "Or you."

"Well, I have a problem with it," Blaine said. "I just got a back rub, and he gets a sponge bath... Where's that fair?"

"One word..." Andy said looking at him. "Icepack."

Blaine looked at him briefly. "Got it." He then turned and quickly headed out with Dan.

Mrs. Evans leaned over and kissed Sam on the forehead. "Enjoy yourself honey."

Sam looked at her and screwed his face up slightly. "Mom ... icepack."

She grinned, smiled and kissed him again then headed for the door.

Andy came back with another male nurse, basins and towels. "I figured you'd be a little more comfortable with another guy, but I can ask somebody else to help or take care of it entirely if you want."

"No it's fine," Sam said.

"Are you doing okay?" Andy said as his partner filled the basins with warm water. "You look like you're kind of running out of steam. Are you sure you weren't just putting on a face for the folks?"

Sam shrugged as Andy helped to get his hospital gown off. It was clear he was having trouble deciding what to say.

"If you don't want to talk you're always free to say shut up," Andy said.

"I'm not gay, I'm bi," Sam said. Andy nodded. "My boyfriend's asked me several times why I just didn't stick with girls so I didn't have to worry about crap like this." He took a deep breath. "I just don't want him to feel bad."

"Okay," Andy said as his partner placed the basins on the small rolling table. Andy squirted shampoo in one to suds it up. "And why would he feel bad about this?"

"I don't know," Sam said. "I mean it wouldn't have happened if we weren't going out." He scooted gently over to the edge of the bed as Andy and his partner each took a side and started gently scrubbing his arms.

"You might have still been jumped for the money even if you were going out with a girl," Andy said, his partner nodding. "It has nothing to do with being gay, some people are just assholes." They rinsed his arms and started on his back.

"I guess that's true, I just..." Sam started and then stopped shrugging.

"You can't live your life with or for 'I just's," Andy said. They rinsed his back and massaged it as they dried it off, then had him lay back down on the bed.

"I guess you're right," Sam said. He watched as they washed off his chest and stomach, being extra careful around his bruises.

"Were you on your back while they came at you?" Andy asked.

Sam nodded. "Yeah, they were basically standing on my upper arms," he pointed at the large bruise blooming on the inside of one of his upper arms.

"Oh, there just weren't as many bruises on your back," Andy said as they toweled off Sam's chest. They pulled up the sheet, covering his chest and midsection and pulled it up from below exposing his legs. Again each soaped their cloth and took a side to make it faster as they worked from his feet up. Sam giggled as they worked on his feet. "Ticklish?" Andy said with a grin.

"Just a little," Sam said stifling another giggle. "Something else my boyfriend doesn't need to find out."

Andy and the other nurse both mimes zipping their lips. "So, how do you guys all rate having male models number?" The other male nurse arched an eyebrow and Andy nodded. "Keep in mind; we can tickle the truth out of you if necessary."

"No need," Sam said laughing. "Derrick is Mr. D's brother; we all met him in New York last year while we were on a school trip. His husband Bryce is a cool guy too. We have his number too."

"Just don't tell me he's a male model too or something," Andy said jokingly.

"Well ... actually," Sam said. "Ah, bruise!"

"Sorry, that was just a little shock," Andy said. "Lost my concentration."

"Jealous much, Andy?" his partner said breaking his silence.

"Yes!" Andy said. "Freakin' little hold outs. They both have boyfriends."

"Well maybe you should get your nose off those celebrity blogs and look a little closer to home," the other nurse said.

Sam grinned as they dried his legs.

"Yeah right says Luke with his beautiful girlfriend," Andy said rolling his eyes.

"For your information, Krista and I broke up about a week ago," Luke said. "And we're not all either gay or straight." He made a "snick" sound with his tongue and teeth as he rewet the cloth.

Andy froze then slowly looked up at him.

"I think I'll take this part," Luke said. "He did get kicked, and you seem a little distracted ... not to mention slow."

Andy arched an eyebrow and turned to look at Sam, who grinned up at him trying not to laugh.

Luke gently cleaned Sam's private parts without looking up as Andy stared at him. Once he was done washing and drying Sam off, he pulled the sheet down to cover Sam and looked up at Andy. "Butt?"

"Excuse me?" Andy said staring blankly at him.

"Would you like to wash the rear or are you still flabbergasted?" Luke said.

Sam couldn't help but laugh this time.

"Shut up you," Andy said to Sam.

"I think I can get that part," Sam said.

"Not without hurting one of the twins and I think they've had enough," Luke said. "Just roll over toward me, gently."

Sam did so and moaned slightly.

Andy cleaned and dried his posterior and then went to empty out the basins as he rolled back onto his back.

Luke looked at him and smiled. "This is no rinse shampoo," he said holding up a small bottle. "Just put some on and lather it up like normal, then all you have to do is towel it dry."

Andy came back, squinting at him as he placed one of the basins to the side to dry. He partially filled the other and placed it on the table.

"Here are a razor and toothbrush and all the stuff you need," Luke said. "If you feel up to it, you can go in the restroom, but we'll leave this here with some fresh water. There's a mirror in the table if you squeeze here and slide it if you don't feel up to going in there. I'll get you some fresh ice for the icepack too." Sam nodded. "Don't try to empty the basin either, get your mom or one of your friends to do it so you don't hurt yourself. And, um, remind him that I get off at three when he snaps out of it," Luke said pointing over his shoulder at Andy.

Andy rolled his eyes as Luke walked out with the icepack.

"Hold outs, I tell you damn it, they're all hold outs!"

Sam laughed as Andy stood there shaking his head.

* * *

><p><strong>End note:<strong>

Okay, there we go, and we even had a nice little blast from the past. Now we just have to wait and see how it goes with Dave. Does this still constitute as a cliffhanger, or is this just a little fog? Hmm ... I wonder. [shrug]

Don't forget to leave reviews. How else am I supposed to judge how it's going?

**Wikipedia:** picture definition: a design or representation made by various means (as painting, drawing, or photography). 


	3. 03  Tension

**Author's Note**:

Well, I'm being nice this week. I had this post ready to go and I polled my usual reviewers about posting sooner rather than later. As you can see, they had the power to change post day from its usual Tuesday to today, Sunday. Next week though I don't think I'm going to ask _old_ reviewers, I'm going to ask _new_ reviewers. Moral of the story, become a _new reviewer_ so you can ask for an early post!

Now, we've kept Dave hanging on for long enough; let's get him up there to see his man. Not to mention giving you something to get you geared up for the Glee-ful return Tuesday. By the way, for those of you who aren't already in the know, episode 3.05 will be airing an hour later on Nov 8th due to what we all hope will be "more mature content" which requires the later air time. We can only hope!

Now, enough from me ... on with the show!

Don't know anything, don't know anyone, and certainly don't own anything. (I wish though!) Please feel free to review with constructive criticism, etc.

**03 - Tension**

* * *

><p>Blaine met Kurt and Dave in the hospital lobby. He managed to deflect most of their questions about the night before by saying that he and hospitals just didn't get along, which wasn't a lie, just not the entire truth.<p>

"I just came a little early because I needed to apologize to him for bolting last night," Blaine said. A statement that at least felt closer to the truth.

"Is he really alright?" Dave asked as they waited for the elevator.

"Yeah, he's doing loads better today than he was yesterday," Blaine said. "He can't wait to see you."

Dave paced the entire elevator ride. The others all but had to push him out of the elevator car when it reached the floor. The three walked slowly to the door and Dave froze when they reached it.

"It's okay, Dave," Blaine said. "Really." Kurt also gave him a nod.

Dave slowly reached out and knocked.

Anne opened the door then reached out and hugged him. "Go on in, Dave, he's waiting to see you." She held the door open and placed her hand on his back gently guiding him in. She held back with the other boys. "Why don't we go down and grab some coffee and give them a few minutes boys?" she said quietly. "My treat." The two nodded and they left Dave and Sam alone.

Dave slowly walked in and spotted Sam on the bed. He was sporting a black eye, a few other facial bumps and bruises and a wickedly busted lip, but upon seeing Dave, the lips spread into a broad smile. Dave rushed over to him, but stopped just short of a hug.

"You okay?" Sam said with a questioning look.

"I ... I don't know..." Dave said. "Is it okay to..."

Sam smiled again, reached up, and hugged him.

Dave slowly relaxed into the hug and began to hug him back. Dave sank onto the edge of the bed and finally leaned back with tears in his eyes. "Oh, God, I was so worried," he said. "They called me about the truck and..." He shook his head and rubbed at his eyes.

"I'm sorry about the truck," Sam said frowning.

"Fuck that," Dave said. "I don't give a flying fuck about the truck."

Sam reached up and cupped the side of his face wiping a tear away with his thumb.

"They couldn't tell me anything about you," Dave said. "I was terrified."

"Shh, it's okay," Sam, said wiping at another tear. "I'm okay."

"Are you sure?" Dave said. "You didn't want to see me last night."

"It was just a lot," Sam said. "It took a lot out of me. Blaine gave me your note though." Sam smiled at him. "I'm sorry I didn't have someone call you. I'm sorry you had to hear it from the police."

"Well, that's the way your parents found out too, so..." Dave said managing half a smile.

Sam smiled crookedly, the weight of the busted lip pulling the one side down.

"Are you really okay?" Dave said. "You're not just telling me that are you?"

"No, I'm doing okay," Sam, said nodding.

"Okay, not fine?" Dave said. "What's wrong? Is there something I can do? Is there somewhere I should be careful? Is there something I can get you? Is there..."

"Slow down!" Sam said smiling at him. "I'm okay." He said it slowly and forcefully. "It's mainly bumps and bruises on my face, and my arms and legs, then there are several on my stomach..." He tipped his head back and forth. "They did land one good kick though..."

"What?" Dave said scrunching his eyebrows.

"They kicked me in the..." Sam started. "Well, we'll need to hold off on making out for a while..."

"I still don't..." Dave said shaking his head.

Sam took hold of Dave's hand and placed it gently between his legs. He felt the sock shaped bag, but the cold took a moment to reach him. He jerked his hand back, his mouth moving but no sound coming out.

"One good kick..." Sam said shrugging.

Dave started shaking his head. Still speechless, he reached over and hugged Sam tightly. They stayed that way for the longest time and then Dave finally managed to pull back and ask, "Are you sure you're okay? I mean, they didn't do any damage or anything did they?"

"No, we'll still be able to..." Sam started.

Dave closed his eyes and sighed. "Not us ... you. I mean, I still wanna ... but you'll still be able to have kids and everything, right?"

"Oh! Yeah," Sam said smiling. "They're just bruised."

Dave all but deflated beside him.

Sam smiled then slid over in the bed and patted the space beside him.

"We probably shouldn't," Dave said shaking his head.

Sam smirked and let out a little laugh. "I love you very much, and you are sexy as hell, but I think I can handle a little cuddling without going all horn-dog. Plus the ice helps."

Dave finally cracked and began to laugh as he slid over beside Sam and wrapped his arm around him. "As long as you're sure," he said.

Sam nodded.

Sam's mom and the other two boys walked in soon after.

"Okay, what'd we miss," Mrs. Evans asked as she walked around the bed to her seat by the window.

"Nothing," they both said together.

"Okay then," Kurt said. "I'm glad you're feeling better, Sam."

"Thanks, Kurt," Sam said.

"Do you have any idea how long they're planning to keep you?" Kurt asked. "I'm just wondering if we need to start the homework tree up for you."

Sam shrugged and looked at his mom.

"They mentioned letting you go before the weekend is out," she said. "I don't know how you're going to do with the icepacks and school though. We may want to find out how long before the swelling goes down."

All the boys save Kurt grimaced, leaving Kurt to look around curiously. Blaine leaned over and whispered in his ear and Kurt's eyes grew large. Kurt grimaced and let out a pained, "Oww."

* * *

><p>Sam stayed in the hospital for the rest of that weekend. Both his brother and sister were brought over to see him Sunday after church and he even let them grab a wheelchair and push down to the maternity ward so that he could see Joey and his wife and their new baby. He was released Monday and the doctors told him he should be able to go without the icepack in few days, which made it all the better that they only had a three-day school week the following week, Monday was Labor Day and Friday was an in-service day.<p>

Everything seemed to be going fine until Thursday rolled around. As Blaine had hoped, the number of slushees had seemed to reduce. Having a good number of the glee club on the football team and having one of the worst of the bully's and instigators on their team now - in more ways than one, seemed to help drastically. The hockey team was another story, however.

Each of the glee members were taunted left and right, but it was especially bad on Blaine, Kurt and Dave. After all, they had multiple facets of their lives to be targeted. Dave seemed to get the worst of it. Tyler, the biggest mouth of the hockey bunch, seemed to have an especially bad need to torment Dave. To his credit, however, Dave seemed to let it roll off his back.

To Tyler's credit, he seemed to have a knack for avoiding teachers when his slights and barbs were launched.

"Aw looky looky, it's the fairy brigade," Tyler said as the boys rounded the corner headed for science. Once Dan came into the room the taunts would of course cease, but the stares and silent taunts wouldn't.

"Give it a rest Tyler," Dave said. "Or at least get some new material." He pushed past him and entered the room.

"How about you Lady Boy," Tyler said to Kurt as he blocked his path. "If you're so down on pussy, wouldn't you at least like some real cock for those luscious lips of yours?"

Kurt arched an eyebrow. "If that's you offering ... this is me declining. I have all I need thank you very much," he said tossing a glance back to Blaine.

Tyler tried to continue to block the path, but Finn walked up, towering above him, and helped Kurt to push past him.

"Like a sissy boy like you could have anything that could keep anyone satisfied," Tyler aimed at Blaine.

"That's funny, I haven't heard Kurt complain yet," Blaine said. "Unlike some of your former ... are the still conquests if they say it sucked?" Tyler glared at him as Puck and Mike patted him on the back and escorted him in.

Tyler sauntered in and walked over to his seat, his gaggle of cronies following him. "Too bad somebody didn't take you out back and beat the living shit out of you fags instead of Evans," Tyler said before slamming his books down loudly on his desk.

Dave, Kurt and Blaine glared at him as his cronies followed him with "yeah"s and slammed their books down as well.

"That's enough!" Finn yelled at them. Kurt reached over and took hold of Blaine's clenched fists. "Poor taste you assholes." He patted Dave on the back, only a few of them actually knowing why.

"That's enough," Dan said entering the room. "Not sure what that was all about, but it's done now. Seats everybody."

Tyler looked over at Blaine and Kurt and began puckering his lips, miming kissing, and then punching himself in the side of the head.

Blaine was gritting his teeth as Kurt rubbed his back to try and get him to calm down. Dan, meanwhile, leaned on the lab bench that served as his desk as he marked attendance in his grade book.

Tyler and one of his friends mimed a few other lewd and overtly homosexual gestures, all the while careful to be silent and under the radar, but at the next suggestion of violence Blaine all but snapped.

"That's enough you fucking asshole!" Blaine yelled as he stood up glaring at Tyler.

Dan's head snapped up from his grade book and he stared at Blaine.

"You've picked and poked and prodded and you're nothing but a sick son of a bitch, Tyler," Blaine said as Kurt grabbed his arm. "You just keep going and going and you expect no one to catch you or do anything."

"Mr. Anderson," Dan said.

"You'd take something horrible that happened to someone, and wish it on someone else?" Blaine continued. "Sam got attacked and really hurt. So badly he's still not back at school and you want that to happen to someone else?"

"Blaine!" Dan said.

"No, Dan, this sick asshole just needs to get off his fucking high horse and get over himself! You wouldn't stand for this at home or out in public if it was about Derrick why would you let him get away with it here?"

Dan's eyebrow arched. Blaine finally halted his tirade briefly enough to glance over at him. Blaine's eyes grew wide as his jaw grew slack. He looked away to nowhere in particular, his eyes growing unfocused as his body froze.

"I think ... I need to be ... excused," Blaine said quietly.

Dan pointed to the door with the grade book in his hand. His eyes also unfocused as his jaw clenched.

Blaine silently walked out of the room and down the hall.

"I'll just ... take these to him," Kurt said collecting Blaine's things and starting to get up.

"Sit," Dan, said his eyes snapping back to focus as the eyebrow fell, but his jaw still clenched.

"I ... yes sir," Kurt said as he settled back in his seat.

"Some people just can't handle themselves in public," Tyler said flippantly shaking his head.

"Would you like to join him Mr. Morrison?" Dan said his eyes shifting toward Tyler.

Tyler's eyes grew wide. "No, sir," he said.

"Open your books to page 371," Dan said flatly, staring at a point somewhere in the back of the room over their heads.

Rachel raised her hand. "But Mr. Deen, that's chapter three and we haven't finished chapter two yet."

"The remainder of chapter two is the scientific method, scientific notation, significant figures and acceptable discrepancies, all of which we covered last year. Now may I run my own class or does someone else think they can manage it better?" Dan said coldly as he dropped his grade book on his desk and crossed his arms.

"No, sir," they all said quietly.

"Turn to page 371 and begin reading," Dan said. "Answer all of the 'Did You Get It' questions at the end of each section and find definitions to all of the vocabulary words at the end of the chapter. Write down the questions and the answers so you can use your notes to study for your quizzes."

"What the hell, you never make us do all that?" Tyler said.

Dan stared at him. "While you're at it, do the Comprehension questions at the end of the chapter as well. Also write the questions and the answers."

"What the...?" Tyler said.

"Shall we add some more Mr. Morrison?" Dan said still staring at him.

"Shut up dude!" his closest neighbor whispered harshly to him.

The room fell silent except for the shuffle of pages and the occasional cough.

* * *

><p>Just before the bell, Dan told them to finish anything they hadn't for homework. He then disappeared as soon as the bell sounded.<p>

Kurt gathered the rest of his and Blaine's things and headed down to Mr. Figgins' office. He found Blaine sitting in the waiting room outside it, but Dan was nowhere to be found. He sat down beside Blaine as Mr. Figgins came out.

"Well, Mr. Anderson, as Mr. Deen has yet to discuss what sent you to me I shall tell you to go on about your normal business and I will discuss the matter further with you after conferring with him."

Blaine nodded silently and stood up and he and Kurt left.

"Are you okay baby?" Kurt asked him.

"I ... I crossed a line today, a big one," Blaine said staring at his feet.

"You were just angry, we all were," Kurt said.

"No, not with Tyler, he's a fucking asshole," Blaine said. "I don't give a shit about him. I crossed it with Dan." He was misting up. "I never should have done that. W...what happened after I left?"

"He just gave us an assignment," Kurt said with a shrug.

"Just a regular assignment?" Blaine said still not looking up.

"No, I wouldn't say that," Kurt said as they headed down the hall toward the practice room. Kurt told him about the assignments Dan gave them.

As they reached the practice room Blaine asked, "He didn't say anything else?"

"Not until the end of the period when he told us to finish it for homework," Kurt said.

The others asked Blaine if he was okay when they both entered. Blaine just shook his head and waved them off.

"Mr. Schue, could I have a word with you?" Blaine asked as Schuester entered. Schuester nodded and followed him over to the side of the room. "Have you seen Mr. Deen since last period by chance?"

Schuester shook his head. "No, I haven't seen him since lunch."

"May I be excused?" Blaine asked. "I'm not feeling very well. I'll get notes from the guys later."

Schuester looked him over and it was clearly evident that something was wrong so he nodded and told him to feel better and went back to the rest of the club.

With all of their worried looks, he asked them what he'd missed and they told him what happened during the last period.

"Crap," was all he managed before he began running them through practice in a decidedly somber mood.

At home that night, Blaine moped around. He didn't even sound very energetic when Kurt called him later. He received a text later that night from Dan telling him not to wait up, and that he'd get dinner while he was out. Blaine shook his head then sent a good night text to Kurt and went to drown himself in music.

* * *

><p>Sam's parents grudgingly allowed him to head over to Blaine's place on Friday for their usual movie night, but it wasn't to be a late one, and he was to take extra precautions due to his injuries. Once they'd seen the lengths that Dave and Kurt had taken when they picked him up their worries were diminished. They even began to wonder if they should tell them to lighten up, but figured that it couldn't hurt, besides, they were enjoying watching Sam's reactions.<p>

Blaine still seemed depressed. He still hadn't seen or talked to Dan since the incident. Dan had gotten in late the night before, not that Blaine would have heard him with his headphones on and the music so loud. Today also happened to be a teacher in-service day though, so while the students had the day off, it was all but a regular school day for Dan, and so he was out the door before Blaine had even gotten up.

The other three boys arrived and Blaine welcomed them in, but he was definitely not his usual jovial self. Seeing that the mood had continued, Dave and Kurt filled Sam in on what had happened while Blaine was in the kitchen getting drinks.

"Blaine, I hope you didn't get in trouble because of me," Sam said when Blaine came back.

"No, I mean, the outburst was because Tyler was being so damn callus," Blaine said. "It wasn't that though. It's like I told Kurt yesterday, I crossed a really big line with Dan." He shook his head. "He said he was afraid of it when I first moved in, the line between us being teacher and student and us being friends getting blurred." The others looked at him compassionately. "I haven't even seen him or talked to him since yesterday."

"Since it happened?" Dave said.

Blaine nodded.

"Oh man," Sam said.

"Well, it's movie night ... well day, so let's get your mind off of it at least for a while," Kurt said.

"Oh, before I forget, this came for you, from Bryce and Derrick," Blaine said grabbing an express mail package from the table and handing it to Sam. "Not sure why they sent it here," he shrugged, "I know they have your address."

Sam looked at it and then tore it open. There was a folded piece of paper inside and another smaller plainly wrapped package. He opened the paper and read it.

"_We heard you were hurt and we both hope you feel better soon, until then, this may help. Of course, you can probably enjoy it afterwards too...  
>Bryce and Derrick<br>P. S. You may want to open it away from others, definitely parents and younger siblings, which is why we sent it to Blaine and Danny and not directly to you._"

"Okay, that was strange," Sam, said as he shrugged. "Well, I've gotta hit the boys room before we start anyway." He took the package and headed down the hall.

He'd been gone for a while and then they heard laughter from down the hall, followed by "Ow, ow, ow" and more laughter.

"Are you okay Sam?" Dave yelled down the hall.

"Yeah, ow," Sam answered. He limped down the hall, slightly bent over as he tried to stop laughing. He was pressing at his abdomen low near his hip.

"Are you sure you're okay?" Dave said jumping up to help him back to the couch.

Sam nodded and handed him the opened package.

Dave took it, pulled it open, and pulled the small fabric bundle from inside. The overall shape seemed familiar as he stretched it out. It was a familiar wide upper band with two smaller side bands, all of which attached to a mesh pocket of sorts. He scrunched his eyebrows as he looked over at the box in the plain paper. Then his eyes grew wide. "Oh my God!"

Sam pushed at his abdomen again, as he again tried to stifle his laughter. He nodded as Dave tried to fight his own laughter.

"What?" both Blaine and Kurt asked, so Dave held up the box.

The gift, it turns out, was a jock strap designed to hold a man's testicles comfortably in place whilst his penis fit through a hole in the mesh allowing it to still be used - for either function for which it was created, they were fairly certain. Useful now ... and later.

* * *

><p><strong>End note:<strong>

Good place to end I think, since I'm fairly sure the next chapter might get a bit intense.

Don't forget to leave some reviews and let me know how you think it's going.


	4. 04  Perception

**Author's Note**:

To quote Sam, "I'm slow, not stupid." So considering the subject matter of the next show to air, I'm not even going to try to compete. So here you go, this one is just to wet your appetite while you wait for Tuesday.

Enough from me ... on with the show!

Don't know anything, don't know anyone, and certainly don't own anything. (I wish though!) Please feel free to review with constructive criticism, etc.

**04 - Perception**

* * *

><p>After several hours, the boys had finished their movie and were sitting around having a decent time. The more they tried for a 'good' time the more Blaine's concerns weighed at them all. While his relationship with his mother was going wonderfully, the one with his father was still rocky to say the least with the notion of reconciliation still up in the air until things could all be ironed out. He still had no real place to go other than there with Dan, and if this hiccup in their relationship wasn't resolved, things might change radically for all of them and they all knew that.<p>

Later that afternoon, into early evening the door opened and Dan walked in. The others noticed the change in Blaine immediately, they knew he both dreaded and need to talk to Dan.

"Hi guys," Dan, said walking in.

"Dan, can we talk?" Blaine asked mounting his courage.

"Sure," Dan said. The others started to excuse themselves, but he stopped them. "I'd like to talk to the rest of you guys too when we're done, so please don't head out."

The others looked at one another. They knew how Blaine's situation could be in jeopardy but why did he want to talk to them?

Blaine led Dan out onto the back deck; it had become their place to talk things out. Blaine stood there for a while trying to figure out just what he wanted to say and Dan just let him.

"I ... need to apologize for what happened yesterday," Blaine said. "I ... lost control and I just ... I let it come out and..." Tears tried to fight their way out, but he did his best to will them back. "I know we talked about keeping teacher and student, and friend and housemate separate and ... I let it slip. I..." The battle was lost and the tears began to fall. "I know you were worried about it, and ... I let you down." He shrugged as the words deserted him.

Dan pulled off his jacket, came over, and placed it around Blaine's shoulders as he shivered. The crisp autumn air wasn't as suited to discussions as the summer sun had been. "Blaine ... you did kind of lose it, but I know where it was coming from," Dan said. "Tyler's an ass, and he presses the point as far as he can stretch it. The remark about home and Derrick were personal and not really for school, but ... you are absolutely right; I wouldn't have put up with it anywhere else."

Blaine's brows scrunched in confusion as he looked up at him.

Dan sighed, and then pulled Blaine over to sit on one of the benches. Blaine bowed his head and stared at his sneakers as Dan continued. "I let you down," he said. "That night in the diner in New York, when I heard what you went through, when I heard just how far the bullying had pushed you, how close you'd come. I decided then that I wanted to do something, something to make it better for you guys, to try to make a difference, but ... I got complacent. I got comfortable, and I lost sight of just what you and the others, even Derrick and Bryce, go through on an almost daily basis, especially you boys.

"I know Derrick and Bryce have reached the point that most of it is behind them, but I know they still run into it from time to time. I took the wedding and the good times we had over the summer and I forgot that once school started back you guys would be getting it every day, again. Tyler and guys like him, manipulate the system, they make sure that they do it where you can hear it, but there's no proof, nothing for me and the other teachers to go on to catch them and do ... anything. I'm just as much to blame for you being pushed to that point as he is, something should have been done about him long before you hit that point.

"I know you were wrong. You had an outburst in the middle of class, while Tyler just gave you a dumb look like you had no reason to, but we both know that wasn't the case. I talked it over with Mr. Figgins today, and we both believe that you shouldn't receive any points for class participation yesterday since you weren't there." Blaine nodded solemnly, still not looking up at him. "You won't get credit for doing the assignment, which was to read the chapter and answer the questions about it." He nodded again. "However, since it was mainly busy work that I gave them and there was no participation by anyone in class and I'm not taking up that assignment and grading it anyway, I don't see how either will affect your average anyway."

Blaine's triangular brows scrunched in confusion again as he looked up at him. "You're not mad?" Blaine said.

"I was upset," Dan said. "Mainly that I let ... anyone get you to that point."

"I thought you were steamed, that you might want me to move out since I fucked it all up."

Dan shook his head. "It would take a lot more than that to make me kick you out."

"I..." The tears were back this time more from relief than fear or upset.

"Come here," Dan said as he reached over and hugged him. When they broke apart, Dan pushed him back so that he could look him directly in the eye. "I told you, we'll muddle through together. If and when the line starts to get too blurred, we'll talk it over and figure out what to do. Together."

Blaine nodded.

"Let's get inside, it's getting chilly out here," Dan said standing and offering him a hand.

Inside they were met by three sets of concerned and questioning eyes, but Blaine's smile seemed to ease them.

"Everything's okay then?" Kurt asked.

"Yeah," Blaine said nodding.

"Sorry about snapping at you yesterday, Kurt," Dan said.

"One word does not a snap make," Kurt said smiling. "You were upset."

"Not in the way you think, though," Dan said. He came over and sat on the table in front of them all. "I ... need some help from all of you." They all looked at one another. "Your folks too, probably."

"What can we do?" Blaine said removing Dan's jacket and laying it over the back of his chair.

"I thought about this when we were in New York," Dan said, "and Blaine ever so kindly reminded me of it yesterday." Blaine smiled crookedly at him. "I talked it over with Principal Figgins and several of the other teachers today, and we'd like to start either a Gay-Straight Alliance or a PFLAG chapter at McKinley. Personally I'm thinking about like a mixture of both."

The boys all looked at one another, and then they all broke into smiles.

"Look most of us are just as tired of jerks like Tyler getting away with it as you guys are," Dan said. "He just manages to make sure he's not in front of us when he does it which ties our hands. I'd like to start up something like a GSA so that you guys and others like you can get together and see that you're not alone. I mean there's already the four of you and Santana came out to at least you guys in glee at the end of last year, so that's five of you already. Not to mention that as a gay straight alliance people like Sam and Santana who aren't out to everyone yet can still come and not really be pressured as to why, plus I'm pretty sure at least the rest of the glee club would join you guys too as other straight members."

The boys nodded.

"That sounds great and I like the fact that Sam's not going to feel pressured," Dave said. Sam reached over, hugged him and kissed his temple.

"I'd kind of like to get your folks involved too," Dan said. "They already seem pretty close as it is, but it would be nice to get them involved and kind of get started working on getting some others involved; after all PFLAG stands for parents, family and friends."

"You know it might be good to get my dad involved with them if he really wants to know what it's all about," Blaine said. The others nodded as Dan smiled at him.

"I'd really like you guys to give me your opinions on how you'd like it to run," Dan said. "What you need, how we can keep it confidential for anyone who's not ready to come out just yet, how we can cut down on the bullying, and anything else that you can think of. Figgins already said 'tag you're it', since I brought it up I get to be the faculty advisor, if you guys will have me."

"I can't think of anyone better," Kurt said. "I mean, you've already been through most of it with Derrick, so who better to help out."

"We can't exactly go as far as Dalton and have a zero tolerance policy," Dan said. "We can work on tolerance from the other side though and try to get more tolerance for those in your position, not to mention get it out there that we're not going to take it anymore. I really want to come up with a way to add some kind of consequence for anyone who gets out of line, be it a slushee or just plain name-calling. Trouble is they're incredibly good at making sure there aren't members of the faculty or staff around to see it. Maybe we should go back to elementary school and bring back hall monitors."

The boys all laughed.

* * *

><p>Sam returned to school the following week and things were business as usual for the most part. The other guys had brought him his homework so he was all caught up for the most part. His only current problem was keeping up with everyone else, his only real pain coming about when he tried to rush or forgot to take it easy.<p>

They took the rest of the month to prepare for their first GSA meeting, scheduling it for the end of September. A medium sized classroom in the math and science wing was chosen because it had no windows and was away from student traffic thus providing them more privacy. The first meeting was uneventful, consisting of only the glee club so they mainly sat around and talked amongst themselves and tried to come up with ideas for protecting any other members who might join later and coming up with ways to prevent Tyler and others like him from continuing to get away with things.

Nothing really came about until their second meeting two weeks later. They were joined by a few more people, so Dan suggested that they go around and introduce themselves and tell as much about themselves as they were comfortable sharing.

Rachel started, describing what it was like to have two dads. "The only real problem I can think of about having two dads is... Well, while some gay men may act rather feminine at times, feminine hygiene is not one of their strong suits," she said. "I'm just lucky that I have aunts who could help me."

The other girls giggled remembering their own experiences and thinking about what it might have been like not having the guidance they had each had.

Finn went next giving everyone a rather uncomfortable look having to follow that subject matter. "Uh, hi, my name is Finn, and my step-brother Kurt is gay," he said as Kurt gave everyone a royal wave. "I have to say that I was kinda uncomfortable at first. I guess that can happen when your new step-brother had a crush on you just a few months before becoming your brother." Kurt rolled his eyes and shrugged as Blaine tried to stifle a chuckle. "It took some time, but now I think it's one of the best things that's happened to me. He gets along great with my girlfriend, and they have so much in common, it's kind of like having an inside track to her best friend." Rachel smiled at him. "And his boyfriend ... at first I didn't really know what to feel about it, but eventually I just stopped worrying about it and let it happen and... It really is like having two more bothers ... I mean I'm not sure what I thought it would be like. I'm not really sure how to put this..."

"Just give it a try, Finn," Dan said smiling at him and trying to help keep the conversation going.

"This isn't going to come out right, Kurt," Finn said and Kurt nodded telling him to go ahead. "Kurt is a little more ... well 'girly' in what he likes and stuff. I mean he knows all about designers and Wicked and Streisand tunes, which is all great; really 'cause I know I can always go to him and find out what Rachel was talking about." Kurt and Rachel both grinned at him. "His boyfriend Blaine though, he's great too, 'cause he not only knows about all that stuff, but he's as up on sports as I am so we can have some really great talks and stuff. I guess what I'm trying to say is that I was wrong at first about what it was like to be gay, and I'm glad I was and I'm glad to have both of them be my brothers." They both smiled at him and came over to hug him.

They went around and allowed most of the others to introduce themselves before they came around to one of their new members. He looked reluctant at first, but soon looked almost relieved to be able to share his story.

"Hi, I'm Josh," he told them. "I'm straight, but... My older brother Justin, he was in college. Last year I went to visit him over spring break ... ours started before his, so I went to see him and see what it was like at college and then I rode back home with him when his break started. While I was there, I asked to borrow his phone to call home. His was one of those new smart phones, it was all, sleek and touch-screen and stuff. Anyway, he had a text come in and it just popped open. It turned out to be from his boyfriend. I accidentally opened the texts archive and I ended up reading a few more of them, and I figured it out. I know I shouldn't have, but it was really an accident. I didn't really have a problem with him being gay anyway; I mean he was still my brother."

Several of the others were becoming rather antsy and shifting about uncomfortably in their seats. It was something about the way Josh was speaking in the past tense.

"I actually met his boyfriend Chris while I was there," Josh continued. "Of course Justin didn't introduce him like that, but they said goodbye before we left and I caught a glimpse of them hugging before we left.

"Well, we all went up to help him move out of the dorm for the summer and while we were there my mom and dad saw him with Chris and... They had words ... not very nice ones. They tried to keep me out of it, but I knew what it was all about anyway. We went home carrying most of his stuff in the station wagon and..." Josh had tears in his eyes, but he made no move to wipe them, it was as if he couldn't move.

"Justin wrapped his car around a telephone pole on the way home," Josh said. "They told us he died instantly. I hope so at least. Later, we went to the spot where it happened, my mom wanted to put one of those wreaths on the pole." He choked up for a moment, and then continued, "I looked around, but I didn't see any skid marks, so... I figure he just couldn't figure out how to deal with our folks finding out. I just wish I had told him that it was okay when I first found out. Maybe he might have thought about it more ... maybe he wouldn't have... I just wish I had done ... something."

Everyone had tears in their eyes. After he regained his own composure, Dan asked if anyone else wanted to say anything, but they all responded with a somber shake of the head so they wrapped up the meeting. As everyone left, several of them headed over to hug Josh and offer their condolences. The boys also gave him their numbers in case he wanted to talk later.

* * *

><p><strong>End note:<strong>

A rather somber place to end, but I think that's where the break is. I hope that Tuesday night's episode will leave you with a better feeling. Until then take care.  
>Also, please remember the message of all of these stories. You are <span>not<span> alone.

ht tp:/www. thetrevorproject. org/


	5. 05  Hidden Frontiers

**Author's Note**:

I'm torn. I knew better than to try to compete with Tuesday's episode, so I went ahead and posted early. Now I've also stated that it's reviews that make the posts come faster, and since I posted early due to the episode rather than due to the _one new review_ I got (thanks by the way blzrgurl71) I think a few of you might have forgotten that fact. I've only received two reviews for Chapter 4, so I can only assume that most of you suffered a cardiac arrest at some point during "The First Time". Personally, I didn't find it all that cardiac arrest worthy. No, I'm not heartless, and yes, had there be skin, _YES_, it would have been _MORE_ than worthy, but it's a prime time TV show and you're _not_ going to see _that_ there.  
>HERE on the other hand, you HAVE seen it - or at least read it...<br>So ... choose where your review bread and butter lay! :P

Okay enough from me ... on with the show!

Don't know anything, don't know anyone, and certainly don't own anything. (I wish though!) Please feel free to review with constructive criticism, etc.

**05 - Hidden Frontiers**

* * *

><p>The gang's next meeting two weeks later came just before Halloween, and they all decided that they would volunteer as a group to help at the annual Halloween carnival for the elementary and middle schools and then come together for a costume party of their own that weekend. Most of the girls volunteered to help with the smaller kids, face painting, bobbing for apples and prize fishing, while the boys were made up as zombies and other scary creatures in the school's haunted house.<p>

"Are you sure you're okay with this?" Blaine asked as he donned his green cloak and began to tie it.

"Sure, as long as your mom's going to be here to help out," Dan said.

"Sure..." Blaine said raising an eyebrow and looking up from the leather tie. "Would you tell me if you weren't okay with something?"

Dan stopped scooping the frozen honeydew melon 'eyeballs' into the punch and sighed. "Yes, I would," he said. He walked over to reinforce the tie of the cloak and straightened it for Blaine. "I've got sad news for you," he said giving him a sideways look as he went back to his task. "You're not that cute."

Blaine smirked. "Yes I am..."

Dan arched an eyebrow. "I suppose it all depends on who you talk to."

"Okay, I'll give you that one," Blaine said grinning. The doorbell rang. "I got it!" Blaine said jogging toward the sound.

Dan laughed quietly as he finished the punch and then started putting out the headstone cupcakes. He looked up to find the gypsy coming toward him with her arm around Blaine.

"You look magnificent, honey," she told Blaine as she ruffled his nearly gel free curly mop of hair.

"Thanks Mom," Blaine said. "I'm not done yet, though, Kurt has the rest of the accoutrements."

"Hey, Trish," Dan said as she sidled up to the other side of the peninsula.

"Hi, Dan, how've you been," Trish said taking a seat on one of the stools.

"Can't complain," Dan said.

"You have him," she said pointing at Blaine. "What are you, a glutton for punishment?"

"Obviously," Dan said smiling.

Kurt joined them a short time later, followed by a grinning Blaine. The long white hair of Kurt's wig was tied back on itself and his bow was slung over his shoulder as he carried another tray of cupcakes, this set complete with gummy worms.

"Oh, here is the one ring my dear Frodo," Kurt said producing the ring and chain from his pocket after he had placed the tray on the counter. "Your feet are in the bag."

"Thank you my dear Greenleaf," Blaine said smiling as he placed the ring around his neck and slid on the oversized 'feet'.

"Why so formal my dear?" Kurt asked. "I thought we'd established that Legolas would suffice a century or so ago?"

"Of course my dear elf," Blaine said before leaning over and kissing him.

"Are they always like this?" Trish asked Dan.

Dan glanced up. "Only when they're together."

"Ah," Trish said.

* * *

><p>Dave and Sam joined them about ten minutes later, Dave seeming rather agitated.<p>

"I can't get this damn nose ridge to stay on," Dave said as the entered.

"Whoa, Starfleet arriving," Dan said seeing them both in their uniforms. "What's wrong commanders?"

"I can't get this Bajoran nose ridge to stay on," Dave said growling with frustration.

"Well just take off the earring and stay human," Dan said.

"The character is Bajoran," Dave said deflating slightly.

"Okay, then did you bring the makeup kit?" Dan asked.

"Yeah," Dave said producing it from the bag.

"Well come on, we can't have you break characters," Dan said and he led them down the hall to his room. "Have a seat," he said rolling out his desk chair. Dan took the pack from Dave and began reading the instructions. He went in the bathroom and grabbed a few supplies. "Here you go, pull it off gently and give the area a good clean with the alcohol."

After Dave had done so, Dan had him dry it thoroughly and then helped him to reapply the piece. "Oh man, thanks," Dave, said beginning to reach and touch it.

"Don't touch," Dan, said batting his hand away. "That's probably why it didn't stick last time."

"Wow, Mr. D, I didn't know you were a Trekker," Sam said browsing his bookshelf.

"Actually not just a Trekker, a sci-fi junkie is more like it," Dan said. "I'm into just about anything and everything sci-fi." He looked at Sam and saw him pick up an assault phaser mod he'd done. "No not that one!"

He was too late. Sam had picked it up and pulled the trigger and a bright blue spot appeared on his opposite hand. "Fuck me!" Sam yelled as he shook his hand blowing on it.

"Sorry," Dan said as he took it from him. "I was afraid if that." He flipped a small switch. "It's a mod I did."

"What the hell was that it burns like ... fire," Sam said rethinking his statement.

"Sorry, it's got a real laser diode in it," Dan said.

"That's a real laser?" Sam said forgetting his injured hand as he stared at it.

"Yeah, so that one's not a toy," Dan said. "I've got a few more that might work for your costumes though."

"Really?" Sam said as his eyes lit up.

"Uh, oh," Dave said as he grinned.

"Shut up," Sam said before grinning back.

Dan put the phaser back onto its display stand, then went over to another shelf and grabbed two smaller instruments. "These are tricorder mods," he said. "This one is a toy upgrade," Dan said handing it to Dave. It was one of the plastic 'role playing' toys, which had been modified with actual functioning LEDs, switches and buttons. "This one is a mod of a more advanced one from the movies. I used an old PDA I picked up off eBay." He gave that one to Sam.

"Hey, why does Sam get the super tricked out one?" Dave said.

"You're wearing green, so you're a science guy or a medic," Dan said. "Sam's in yellow, so he's either security or an engineer and they always get the good stuff."

Sam grinned and nodded at him as Dave rolled his eyes.

* * *

><p>In the next half hour, everyone else arrived. Finn had taken Sue up on her putdown of a costume idea and come as 'Frankenteen', a cross between Frankenstein's and Young Frankenstein's monsters, complete with a zipper and ear buds instead of neck bolts. Rachel came as his bride, her hair swept back and 'frozen' into place with trademark white streaks on each side and a beautiful flowing gown.<p>

As Mike and Tina arrived, Blaine warned them to stay clear of Dan. He'd dressed as a vampire hunter and they had both come as gothic vampires. Another idea borrowed from someone else as Tina took hers from Mr. Figgins. The two looked spectacular in black with deep - blood - reds and purples. They even wore contacts that gave their eyes a more eerie preternatural quality than their fangs.

Mercedes came in looking radiant in a deep blue flapper dress from the 1920's. She also wore a long strand of pearls, a lacy black headband with a feather to one side of her head and a beautiful sequined mask with a feather on the other side. Her companion was dressed as 1920's gangster complete with a matching banded hat and mask. The look was completed by a long watch or key chain and a Nerf Tommy gun.

Kurt started to go press Mercedes for more info on her companion but he was distracted when Santana came to the door with her 'friend' Jo. They were both dressed as playboy bunnies causing him to giggle. "Have you heard from Quinn, Puck or Lauren?" Kurt asked Santana once he'd calmed himself.

"Oh, Quinn and Puck volunteered to babysit Beth so that Shelby ... I mean Ms Corcoran, could have a night off," Santana said.

"Okay," Kurt said giving her a strange look.

"I know, you should have seen Lauren's face when he told her," Santana said. "I think boyfriend's going to be minus a nipple ring."

Kurt tipped his head as he arched an eyebrow. "Oh, well ... um, there's food and punch in the kitchen. Nice to see you again Jo," he said as she passed.

"Thanks, Kurt, nice to see you again too," Jo said with a curtsey.

Kurt was about to close the door when Artie rolled up with Brittany. Artie was dressed as a cowboy and his wheelchair was tricked out to look like a horse. Brit was dressed as a barmaid from the period with a long flowing teal dress that swirled around her ankles.

"It's a pleasure," Brit told him before fanning herself with her teal and black lace fan.

They all danced to the music and shared the scary food, Blaine and Kurt even had to assure Brittany on multiple occasions that the frozen melon balls were not in fact real eyeballs. For the most part Dan and Trish just stayed back and let the kids do their thing. A short while later the doorbell rang again and this time Dan went to get it so that the others could have fun.

He opened the door to find Josh accompanied by another slightly older young man. "Josh, glad you could make it," Dan said ushering him in.

"Hi, Mr. D," Josh said as he came in.

Dan squinted slightly as he gave them a look. "Doctor and Captain Jack?"

"Good eye sir," the other young man said shaking his hand.

"Mr. D, this is Chris," Josh said.

Dan looked at him and raised his eyebrows. "Chris as in..."

Josh nodded. "This is ... well was, my brother's boyfriend."

"Nice to meet you sir," Chris said.

"I ... well ... after talking to you guys at the meetings I decided to go over and see him," Josh said. "I knew what we were all going through and Chris lost Justin too. He's a great guy; I can see why Justin fell for him."

Chris smiled at him, blushing ever so slightly. "I'm an only child, so it's kind of like having a little brother." Josh glared at him. "Sorry, younger brother."

Josh smiled as Dan laughed. "Well come on in guys," Dan told them leading them into the party.

The party continued and they all sang and danced. They all had fun laughing at Blaine's attempts at dancing in his oversized hobbit feet. As they mixed and mingled, the boys ran into Josh and Chris.

"Eleventh Doctor and Captain Jack Harkness?" Dave asked.

"Yeah great call," Josh said.

"Well I'm trying to get better," Dave said. "Sam is the expert, but I'm trying."

"Hey, I'm not that bad," Sam, said.

"Sam, you're a geek," Dave said. "I know you. You're just dying to point out that the Eleventh Doctor and Captain Jack technically haven't met."

Dan smiled from the spot where he stood with Trish. They were just within earshot.

"Yeah, well," Sam said, "you're the one who brought it up..."

"Mm hmm," Dave said looking at him.

"He is right," Chris, said laughing. "Technically they haven't met. Last year I went as Captain Jack and Justin went as Number Ten. We just changed up the costume so Josh could go as Number Eleven."

"Oh, I'm sorry I didn't mean to..." Dave said.

"It's okay," Chris said. "Thanks though. I'm glad Josh came by, I was afraid they all hated me or blamed me, and at least I know that Josh doesn't."

Josh reached over and punched him lightly in the arm.

"Glad you came along Chris," Blaine said clapping him on the shoulder.

Trish smiled noting that Blaine was acting more as the host to the party than Dan. In fact, Dan hadn't done much but help put out trays and answer the door a time or two.

Chris looked at the four of them. "Okay, if you're couples," he said pointing to each, "I get Ro and Aster, but Frodo and Legolas not so much. I would have thought Samwise Gamgee or someone else."

"Oh, I just thought as tall and thin as he is Kurt would make a great elf," Blaine said. "Besides I love to see him in leggings and the hair is just great."

"Wait, who are Ro and Aster?" Kurt said.

Chris pointed at Sam and Dave. "You are aren't you?"

"Wait, they're not together," Josh said confused. "Are you?" Sam grinned and then nodded. "I ... wow. I didn't even get that they were a couple; how did you get it Chris?"

"Ro Nevin and Corey Aster," Chris said. "They're the most well known gay couple in Starfleet. I don't see rings, and he's in green not red, so I'm assuming sometime prior to getting married and getting promoted."

"He's good," Dave said as Sam laughed.

"I take it that's why the nose was such a big deal?" Dan said smiling at Dave.

"Yeah," Dave said smiling back at him.

"Just a little 'you get it if you're in the know' kinda thing," Sam said.

"Good one," Dan said as the others laughed and nodded.

"Well the only mystery we have left is who the hell that is," Kurt said looking over at Mercedes dancing with her mystery gangster.

"I thought you guys said not to worry with masks since you all know one another," Dan said.

"Yeah, we did," Blaine, said. "You know, he seems familiar, but they seem to be avoiding us."

"Well no body avoids Kurt Hummel unless he wants them to avoid him," Kurt said as he started marching toward the two as they danced. Blaine shrugged at Dan and his mother then followed him.

"Well hello my warm mocha love goddess," Kurt said as he reached Mercedes and hugged her. "How is my best girl?"

"I'm fine my elfin friend," she answered smiling at him.

"And how is your small, dark and mysterious friend enjoying the party?" Kurt asked.

"What is the big deal with me being short?" her gangster said. "He's the hobbit!" he said pointing at Blaine.

"Wait," Blaine, said giving him a closer look. The gangster bowed his head, shaking it as he sighed. Blaine moved closer and grabbed the hat. As he pulled it off the mask came with it. "Nicky!"

"Oh my Gaga!" Kurt said.

"Hi guys," Nick, said smiling crookedly as he waved at them.

"Why the hell were you hiding?" Blaine said.

"I didn't know how you would take me going out with a friend of yours," Nick said looking at the two of them.

"You dumbass, as long as you treat her right your fine," Blaine said. "You know we love you, once a brother always a brother."

"Yeah, but that said, we love her too," Kurt said. "So you hurt her and we break your legs. Got it?"

"Absolutely," Nick said throwing his hands up and nodding.

"Okay, then enjoy the rest of the party," Blaine said. They both hugged him and then Mercedes.

* * *

><p>An hour or so later the party was wrapping up. Most of the others had already headed out, in fact only Sam, Dave, Finn and Rachel remained as they helped to clean up. The doorbell rang and Kurt jogged to get it.<p>

He came back with a strange look on his face. "Mr. D, it's Officer Jim."

Dan went out to the foyer to meet him. As he came back, Dan had a look around and saw that Dave was in the restroom. "Sam, could we see you for a minute?"

"Yeah, sure," Sam said looking concerned.

"It's okay, Sam," Dan said. "Nothing to worry about. This is my friend Jim, remember him?"

"Uh, yeah, we met at the wedding," Sam said.

Jim nodded. "I just came over because the department knows that I know you guys," Jim said. "I tried over at your house but they told me you were here."

"What's going on?" Sam asked.

"We've got news on your case," Jim said. "I just came over to let you know that the two guys have been apprehended."

"They have?" Sam said. There was a mixture of emotion tied to the question, relief that they had been caught, but concern about what it might mean.

"I just wanted to let you know that they've both been arrested and that thanks to the evidence they left behind in the truck there was enough to tie them to the hate crime as well," Jim said. "Between that and the pictures that you guys took of what they did to you, the only thing you'll need to do is come pick them from a photo lineup and the case will be air tight."

"I won't even need to see them in person?" Sam said sounding relieved.

"Nope, we'll just put their photos and some others in a stack and let you pick them out," Jim said. "They left the markers they used to write that stuff all over you in the truck and they had their finger prints all over them. We even managed to pull your epithelials from the marker tips, so like I said, it's air tight, you picking them out is just the last nail for the DA. I'm truly sorry; singling you out because you're gay is just as bad as if it was for the color of your skin or something, I'm glad we managed to get them off the street."

"Thanks..." Sam began, but he was distracted by a noise behind him. He turned to find Dave standing in the doorway. Their eyes met briefly, before Dave bolted out the door. "Dave wait!" Sam hurried out the door, but Dave was already in his truck and pulling away.

"You okay?" Dan said placing his hand on Sam's shoulder.

Sam ran his head over his forehead. "I should have told him earlier. Blaine was right."

"Just give him some time," Dan said.

Sam nodded and headed back into the house with him.

* * *

><p><strong>End note:<strong>

Okay, first I know this one was very detail heavy and didn't have much action to move things along, but hey ... TWO REVIEWS for the last chapter! [_glares_] Still this one is roughly the same length as the others so it's still a chapter. Second, feel free to go back and review the last chapter or to review this one and sound of on the choices of characters or costumes or anything else from this one. I look forward to hearing from you! [_arches eyebrow_]

P.S. - Throw some love my way, you **_may_** get some thrown back yours... Just sayin...


	6. 06  Divergence

**Author's Note**:

Well, I've requested, I've suggested, I've glared and I'm down to begging ... which I got over since doing so during the last two stories. Therefore, this time I'm not saying a word. (Other than this...)

Enough from me ... on with the show!

Don't know anything, don't know anyone, and certainly don't own anything. (I wish though!) Please feel free to review with constructive criticism, etc.

**06 - Divergence**

* * *

><p>For the next few days, things were rather dicey for Dave and Sam. Dave refused to take Sam's calls and even when Sam chanced to call Dave's house instead of his cell, Mrs. Karofsky said that he couldn't - or wouldn't - take his call. She did however say that Dave had just said that he needed some time.<p>

"Honey, he still loves you," Mrs. Karofsky said. "He wouldn't be this hurt if he didn't. He just needs some time."

"Thanks, Mrs. Karofsky," Sam said. "You don't know how much that means."

Dan and the others at school watched as the two of them sat as far away from one another as possible. For Dan though, he found it odd that by Thursday it was Dave who was in their usual seat and Sam that had moved to the other side of the room. Two things about that struck him odd. First, it meant that now Sam was doing the avoiding and the most shocking part of all, it placed Sam in enemy territory with Tyler and his cohorts. Dan also noted that from the looks of all of the others that they had no idea what was going on either.

Thursday after class, Dave tried to catch up to Sam, but Sam left too quickly. He sighed as he left the science classroom and headed for the practice room hoping to catch him there, but Sam wasn't at practice.

"You okay?" Blaine asked him.

"Yeah," Dave said. "I mean, I've been avoiding him, so it's not like I have any room to talk. I just couldn't believe he'd hide something that big from me."

"I don't think it really started out like that," Blaine said. "He just didn't know how or what to tell you."

"You knew?" Dave said staring at him.

"I sort of found out accidently," Blaine said.

"How long?" Kurt said also upset.

Blaine sighed. "Since the night it happened," Blaine said hanging his head.  
>"It really was an accident ... when I went back in to grab my jacket."<p>

"So that's why you bolted?" Kurt said.

"Yeah," Blaine said. "Look, babe, it was bad, and it's his to tell, not mine. And Dave, I did tell him that he should tell you, but he wasn't sure how. I don't know what's going on now, but I don't think it's the attack. His whole problem with telling you was that he didn't want to hurt you for whatever convoluted reason he thought it would. I'm sorry ... to both of you."

They both nodded at him.

* * *

><p>The next day, Dave made a concerted effort to try and talk to Sam, but he seemed to be making an equally concerted effort to avoid him. Finally, he cornered Sam at his locker.<p>

"Sam, we need to talk," Dave said as Sam closed his locker and turned around.

"I can't now ... I'm gonna be late," Sam said.

"For what?" Dave asked.

"Can't explain, gonna be late," Sam said ducking away from him and jogging away down the hall.

Dave sighed and followed him. He eventually saw him duck into the boys' locker room and followed him in. In the middle of the day, the place was deserted since this one was for the teams and all of the PE classes used separate ones. Dave looked around and finally found Sam cleaning out his locker.

"Cleaning weekend?" Dave said walking up to him.

Sam jumped and finally said, "Yeah, something like that."

"Sam, come on, I'm sorry," Dave said.

"Why they hell are you sorry?" Sam asked confused.

"I know I bolted on you and then I avoided you," Dave said. "I just needed some time to process."

"It's not that," Sam said. "You had every right to be pissed off."

"No, I didn't," Dave said. "I mean, whatever happened, happened to you, so if you didn't want to share it, that's your right."

Sam stopped pulling the stuff from his locker and placing it into his gym bag then turned to look at Dave. "Look, I just didn't want you to feel bad. I know how many times you've asked me to just ... 'stop being gay' ... like I ever could. Yes, they stole the pizza money, but as soon as they figured out I was the 'gay one', they beat the shit out of me and wrote ... shit all over me. I just didn't want you to take that and ... I don't know. This isn't about that though."

Dave looked at him and saw the tears welling up in his eyes.

"I think we'd probably be better just calling it quits," Sam said.

"What? Why? Because of..."

"No, not because of anything," Sam said. "I just ... it would be better." A tear ran down his cheek.

Tears were flowing silently from Dave's eyes as well now. He hated to cry, he hated the way it made him feel weak. "Why? Is it because I avoided you?"

"No," Sam said emphatically. "It's nothing you did or didn't do."

"Then why?" Dave said. "I mean, I don't want to say that you owe me that, but..." He choked back a sob. "Damn it you do owe me at least a reason. Something. Anything."

Sam tried to fight his own tears, but he couldn't, they silently fell as he went back to stuffing things back into his gym bag.

"Damn it, Sam, please..."

The 'please' tore at Sam's heart like a knife as he leaned his forehead against the lockers. He began to sob.

"Sam," Dave said then sniffed. "If it's tearing us both up this bad, then why is it happening?"

Sam slammed his fist into the lockers causing Dave to jump. "It's just better this way!"

"Obviously not!" Dave said. They stood frozen for several minutes before Dave sniffled again. "You're bleeding."

Sam's breath hitched. "What?"

"Your knuckle's bleeding from where you punched the locker," Dave said. He walked over and grabbed some paper towels, wet them and brought them back over. He grabbed Sam's hand and started cleaning off the blood.

Sam began staring at the line where the lockers met the concrete floor. He sank down onto the wooden bench between the banks of lockers, Dave following him still holding his hand. "That's the first thing Dave ever said to me," Sam said.

"What?"

"Last year, outside of Mr. D's classroom," Sam said. "That's the first time I met Dave, not just Karofsky."

Dave smiled over at him.

A dam burst and Sam's tears flowed freely.

"What's going on?" Dave asked. "Please just tell me, it can't be that bad."

Sam closed his eyes and shook his head. "I'm moving..." It came out almost a whisper.

"What?" Dave said hoarsely as he froze.

"That job that Mr. D helped my dad get at Wright-Pat, it's over two hours away in good traffic. He's tried driving it every day and even tried staying down there all week and just coming home on the weekend. It's either too much gas or paying for two houses. I mean he's got a room on base that's next to nothing, but he still needs food and toilet paper and all that shit. We just can't handle it, so my folks are going to move closer to Dayton to..."

"Oh, God," Dave said. "Well, we'll make it work ... somehow."

"I can't ask you to do that," Sam said. "You deserve to have a boyfriend that..."

"I have a boyfriend," Dave said.

"It's not fair to you," Sam said.

"We'll ... do something," Dave said. "We'll make it work." He reached over and hugged Sam.

They heard something and broke apart suddenly as they heard someone moving about the locker room. They both coughed and sniffed trying to clean themselves up. Suddenly Dan appeared around the end of the lockers carrying a piece of equipment.

"Hey guys, I was just grabbing the fog generator they used at the carnival, Coach brought it back for me," Dan said. "Aren't you guys supposed to be in class?" He looked at both of them, taking in the red eyes and flushed cheeks. "Are you two okay?" They both nodded. "Are you sure?"

Sam swallowed hard and looked away.

"Sam's moving," Dave stated simply.

"What?" Dan said looking at them both.

"They can't afford the commute anymore," Dave said. "They're moving down closer to Wright-Pat."

Dan leaned the fog generator on his knee and scratched at his head. "W...when?" he asked.

"After report cards come out," Sam said sniffling.

"As in next week's report cards?" Dan asked shocked.

"Yeah," Sam said. "They just told me yesterday."

Dave hung his head as Dan shook his.

"Are your folks going to make it to parent teacher conferences next week?" Dan asked.

"At least my mom," Sam said. "She was going to talk to all of you then and see if you guys had anything about where they should try to get me placed or if I needed an IEP or anything. By the way ... thanks for doing your best to help with my dyslexia, it's really been a big help."

Dan nodded at him. "Look, here," Dan, said. He placed the machine down, walked into Coach Beiste's office, grabbed some paper and a pen, and scrawled something. Tearing the sheet off, he returned the pad and pen to her desk and came back out tearing the paper in half. "Here, take these. Take as much time as you need and then get back to class, okay. I don't want you both in trouble; you've got enough dealing with this."

They both looked at the notes he'd written them and thanked him.

"Don't worry guys, something will work out for you," he said. He then picked the machine back up and headed out.

* * *

><p>Parent teacher conferences were the next week and Dan scheduled the one with Sam's parents as late as possible so he had plenty of time to talk with them. He jumped up, shook Anne's hand, and gave her a half hug as she came in.<p>

"Where's Sam?" Dan asked showing her to a seat.

"He's at home with the other two," Anne said. "Look, Dan, there's something I need to tell you."

"Is this about you guys having to move?" Dan asked.

"Yeah, how did you know?" she asked.

"I ran into the boys right after he'd told Dave," Dan said with a frown.

"Oh," Anne said. "I can just imagine how that went."

"Not well at all," Dan assured her.

"Listen, Max and I can't thank you enough for finding him that job at Wright-Patterson," Anne said. "It's really been great and you were right, those government benefits have been great. Sorry you lost them."

"I didn't," Dan said. "I was only part time remember, no benefits."

"Well then I feel a little better," Anne, said laughing.

"Look, I've got something to tell you too," Dan, said. Anne wasn't exactly sure she liked the change in his demeanor. "I've been doing something a little underhanded when it comes to Sam."

She looked at him with concern. "Oh?"

"Nothing bad," he assured her. "A few of his other teachers and I were not all that happy that he was held back last year."

"Neither were his father and I," Anne said, "but it was one of the deciding factors to go ahead and make the move. I mean we never would have wanted to mess up his senior year, but with him still a junior it made the decision a little easier."

"Oh, God," Dan said.

"What?" she asked.

Dan took a deep breath and blew it out. "Anne, Sam is one of the brightest student's I've ever met," he said and she nodded. "He knows his science, and in fact as well as he's been working with Dave and some of the others in group work I wouldn't be surprised if he even made a great teacher some day. I can't tell you how pissed off I was that I had to fail him just because of his test grades when I knew it was just because he wasn't testing well."

She nodded at him.

"I spoke to Ms Stewart and Mrs. Palmer as well and they both agreed that it was mainly his problems with testing, him not understanding the questions or not being able to get the answer out that was causing him the biggest problems. I mean I can't tell you how many times Mrs. Palmer asked him to stay after in his English class to try to help him out with his dyslexia. She knew he understood it especially after they watched the movie version of the book, but reading it was just too frustrating."

"I know, I've walked in on him a many a time when he was ready to throw the book across the room in frustration," Anne said.

"We know most of his problems stem from his dyslexia," Dan said. "We also know how damn close he came to bumping his grades back up in all of his classes after he met Bryce and Bryce started teaching him tricks to fight it."

"I know, I can't thank you and your brother enough for introducing them," she said.

Dan sighed again. "The three of us have been playing fast and loose with the school board rules." Anne looked at him questioningly. "I don't know how much he tells you about his homework."

"Quite a bit, that's been our big tradeoff with his athletics and dating and such," she said. "We don't want him to slack off; we know how important it is."

Dan nodded. "Are you aware of the extra stuff I have him doing in science?" She considered and nodded. "What about the book reports in English and the investigation assignments in History?"

"Yes," she said confused. "What about them?"

"His are the only ones actually being graded," Dan said. She looked at him strangely. He leaned his head back, closed his eyes and then dropped it forward as he sighed. "The three of us checked out the rules and found out exactly what constituted enough independent study credit to fulfill the requirements of a full blown class."

"I still don't...," she said.

"Sam's only a junior because he missed three classes," Dan said. "If he had made up those three classes over the summer he'd be a senior and just need this year's class credits."

"Yeah, I get that," Anne said. "We tried to get him to go, but he refused, he wanted to help out the family and work."

"I know, that's just how good a man he is," Dan said.

"Yeah, but I still don't get it," she said.

"It works the other way around too," he said. "As long as he passes all of this year's classes, and he makes up those other three credits by the end of this year, he graduates."

"But..." Anne's eyes grew wide and then narrowed as she stared at him. She shook her head.

Dan nodded his. "We didn't want to tell him and up the pressure."

"Oh my God," Anne said shaking her head. "Had we only known you were..."

"We should have at least told you guys," Dan said.

Anne sighed. "If only we were still in Tennessee, he'd have family to stay with or something." She shook her head. "And we just found a house."

"I'm so sorry," Dan said.

"Oh, it's not your fault," Anne said. "You did the right thing not telling him. The pressure would have been so much he might have folded."

"I'm not too sure about that," Dan said. "He's got a lot more going on and he's a hell of a lot stronger than he seems."

She smiled at him. "If there were only someone he could stay with. I mean we're only two hours away. I'd hate not having him around, but if it meant that he could stay on track and graduate, I'd do it in a heartbeat. Besides, it's not like he won't be leaving for college next year anyway. But there isn't anyone else for him to stay with, I mean I'm sure Paul and Julie wouldn't hesitate, especially if it meant keeping him and Dave together, but that puts him and Dave together and that's a little much for any parent."

"True," Dan said.

"Thanks for telling me," Anne said. "I'll talk it over with Max and we'll see if there's anything else that we can come up with."

Dan nodded, stood up and hugged her and then the two said goodbye.

* * *

><p><strong>End note:<strong>

The phrase "trouble in paradise" comes to mind, though I've never really thought of McKinley, Lima, or even Ohio as paradise...


	7. 07  Frustration

**Author's Note**:

Looks like you guys reached the 100-reader mark so here is the next chapter. Enjoy since the X-Factor is getting in our way, again.

This chapter kind of snuck up on me. I know my usual repertoire and our usual subject matter, but this one just came up ... out ... around. I'll apologize to some for the subject matter but then I'll grin to the rest of you. Complain or thank, you know how to do either, it's called a review. I must warn you; however, the following contains Stimulating, Moving, & Uncharacteristically Tantalizing material.

Enough from me ... on with the show!

Don't know anything, don't know anyone, and certainly don't own anything. (I wish though!) Please feel free to review with constructive criticism, etc.

**07 - Frustration**

* * *

><p>Friday afternoon Dan sat quietly and anonymously in a pair of workout clothes on the bleachers and waited for football practice to end. He watched as the players all filed into the building and presumably to the locker room inside. Once they all cleared, he pulled his iPod out of his pocket and scrolled around until he came to his favorite blowing off steam playlist. One that most people would use as their dance mix, full of upbeat songs and hard-hitting rhythms, he used it instead when he ran.<p>

He pulled out his ear buds, plugged one end into the iPod, and stuck the others in his ears, then zipped it into the little pocket in the upper part of his jacket. He stretched out as the slower first song played. A friend of his had reminded him always to put a slower song first to remind him to stretch. He was glad he'd done it as well; the length of time he had waited for the students to leave the field had left him antsy and ready to go.

As he finished the warm up, a faster song started and he began to jog then run the track around the field. His circuit around the track didn't last long however, soon he left the track and began trudging up the bleachers, alternating between one and then two at a time. As he made his way down the other end, he began to leap between one side of the seats and the other all the way down.

At the bottom, he began to run the football training circuit changing up the normal uses for the football equipment for ones that he could use for Parkour. As the music would wane, he would use a move that tested his balance and leap from one object to the next, holding the position until the music picked back up when he would leap to or sprint for the next object. During the faster parts, he would run the open area of the field, alternating between front flips, back flips and tumbles. At other points, he even ran up the side of the small building that housed the public restrooms.

Unseen by Dan; Coach Beiste, Dave and Finn walked from the building toward the field.

"Thanks for helping bring the stuff in boys," Beiste said as they made their way to the field.

"No problem, Coach," Finn said. "I've got the day off at the garage for once so I've got time."

"Yeah, and Sam's mom picked him up so he could watch Stevie and Stacy while she did something with his dad," Dave said. "So my day's open too."

As they neared the field, they caught site of the man running. As they got closer, he ran up one of the goal post verticals, swung arm over arm across the horizontal, pulling himself up on to it to rest on his abs before building momentum, swinging off it and tumbling across the ground to regain his feet at the goal line.

"What the hell?" Beiste said as Dan popped up just beside her.

"Oh, man," Finn, said. "Are you okay?"

Dan stood before them breathing heavily.

"Blowing off some steam?" Dave asked.

"Gym's being renovated this week," Dan, said squatting down to stretch.

"What the hell was that?" Beiste said.

"He free runs," Finn said.

"Maybe you should teach me some of that to add to these guys training routine," Beiste said.

Both Finn and Dave's eyes grew big as they both shook their head behind her.

Dan did his best to conceal his smile as he said. "Yeah, maybe. Anyway, I'm gonna get out of your way, I'm going to grab a shower and get out of here."

"You should have it all to yourself," Dave said. "We were the last ones in there; everyone else has left."

"Thanks guys," Dan said before heading back up to the building.

"I wonder if he's more worried than he let on," Dave said after Dan had made it up to the building.

"What's going on?" Beiste asked.

"Sam's dad's been commuting down to Dayton for his job at Wright-Pat," Dave said. "It's getting a little hard on their pocketbooks, so their planning to move closer."

"You mean Sam's leaving?" Finn said. "So that's why he's been so moody. I mean leaving and especially you two..." He stopped himself before mentioning their relationship.

"Oh," Beiste said.

"You two ... hanging out and stuff," Finn said trying to cover.

"It's okay guys," Beiste said.

"What?" Dave said wide-eyed, trying to look nonchalant.

"It's okay Karofsky," Beiste said. "I know about you and I figured out about Evans, and no ... the two of you aren't obvious."

Dave stood with his mouth open.

"You're not obvious," she assured him again. "I've been there from the start, though. I saw how he looked at you and how he reacted that day you first came out, and I've seen how the two of you are always there for one another. I've watched it grow and it's all of it together, not something that you can just see, so your ... secret is still safe."

"Thanks," he told her.

"And it wasn't your fault either Hudson," Beiste said. "I already knew, so you didn't spill the bean pot." Finn gave her a relieved look. "Alright, let's get this crap squared away; I'm sure we've all got better places to be."

* * *

><p>Dan finished his shower quickly and headed out. He had a few places he needed to stop before heading home, so he made the rounds. At one of his stops, he encountered a familiar voice, "Why Dan Deen as I live and breathe."<p>

He turned to see the lovely and familiar face. Her blonde hair and light complexion just the same as always, giving her an air of the exotic. "Lisa, is that you?" he asked surprised.

"Yup, caught you," she said.

"I thought you moved away," Dan said surprised. "Indianapolis or something wasn't it?"

"Yup, good memory," Lisa told him.

"It's great to see you," Dan said hugging her. "So what brings you back to little ole Lima?"

"Just visiting the parental units," Lisa said.

"Oh, how are they?"

"They're fine, how 'bout yours?"

"Great."

"I heard that brother of yours just got married," Lisa said. "I think we all figured it would be you first."

"Uh, yeah, well."

"Come on, I know Derrick is supermodel extraordinaire, but you are definitely still the hottest guy I ever threw away."

"Yeah, well that'll teach you to watch what you're throwing away now won't it."

"Ya think?" Lisa said punching him in the arm. "Say are you doing anything for dinner?"

"No not really," Dan said shrugging.

"So you wanna?" Lisa said.

"Isn't it supposed to be me asking you?" Dan said arching an eyebrow.

"Well it used to be you asking and I decided to break up with you and leave town, so I figure it's the least I can do," she said.

"Well, the least you could do is pay," Dan said smirking.

"Derrick's the cutie, not you, it'll be Dutch," Lisa said and he laughed.

* * *

><p>Lisa led Dan into her family's pool house. "So you have the whole pool house to yourself?" he asked.<p>

"Yep, beats a hotel, and actually staying with the rents," she said smiling broadly. "So, do you want a drink?"

"Nah, I'm good," Dan, said, "maybe just a pop or something."

"So how am I supposed to ply you with whisky and have my way with you?" she said.

"You never had to ply me with whisky before," he said with a smile.

"You're a tease, but you know that don't you," Lisa said.

"It takes one to know one," he said sticking his tongue out at her.

"That is true," she said. She made herself a drink and then brought him a plain Coke and a glass of ice. "So, what's this problem that you didn't want to talk about over dinner?"

"Nothing really, I just have this student that's going to be forced to leave due to financial hardship," Dan said.

"And how is that your problem?" Lisa asked.

"It isn't for the most part," Dan said, "but he's a good kid, and some of the other teachers and I were trying to finagle it so that he could graduate on time with his class, but that's going to be blown out of the water."

"Have you tried stepping back from it for a while?" she asked.

"I just found out last Friday," he said. "Not to mention the fact that they're planning to move in the next week or two provided the house goes through."

"Well stepping back couldn't hurt," Lisa said. "I remember it worked great in the old days."

"Yeah, but those old days are gone," Dan said. "Been a grown up for far too long."

"Grown up," she said glaring at him. "Bite your tongue! We're never that old."

"Okay, so you're Peter Pan now?" Dan laughed.

"No, I'm someone who knows you," Lisa said. "And I seem to remember how you liked to relax best..."

She leaned in and kissed him. It was slow and stiff at first, but he soon relaxed into it as surprise wore off and memory took over, the taste of her lips the feel of her hands. She moved to straddle his knees then reached down to his waist, took hold of his shirt, and began to sneak her hands beneath it. She brushed over his abs and felt them ripple as he inhaled sharply from her touch. Her hands crept higher and she brushed through his light hair. Reaching his taught pecs, she squeezed gently, both of them moaning.

His hands went around her, his right tracing up the small of her back as the left moved up and laced through her long blonde hair. He leaned in to her as she pulled his shirt from his jeans and then up over his head. He fell back against the back of the couch as she pushed him back by the shoulders.

She grinned at him before moving down, first to his throat and then to his chest. She kissed and licked each nipple as she ran her chin across his chest, reveling in the feel of the hairs as she brushed past them from one nipple to the other. Her hands traveled down to his waist once more, where she began to unbuckle first his belt and then his jeans.

"Uh, are you sure about this?" he managed breathily. Her answer was the arch of an eyebrow as her hand snuck inside and grasped his partially swollen cock. He gasped then said, "I guess so."

Her lips returned to his abs as she worked to free his cock from his jeans and his boxers. She kissed and licked at his treasure trail as she pulled his cock and balls through the fly of his boxers. His eyes rolled back and he let his head fall against the back of the couch as she rolled his balls in her hand.

His legs tensed and widened as she lifted his cock and began to lick the underside from its base to its tip. She smiled and then circled the head with her tongue eliciting a groan before she widened her mouth and swallowed his cock whole. He moaned and arched into her.

"Oh God," he managed.

Lisa pulled back, leaving just the tip in her mouth, her tongue swirling around it the entire time. She then went back down, allowing the tip deeply into the back of her throat. She built up a rhythm with her mouth as she let her left hand roam about the hair on his chest. She alternated both rolling then pinching each nipple, while her right hand moved around his cock. It flattened around its base as her mouth went down then curled like a fist as she pulled off, twisting around it adding yet another facet to the sensation.

Soon he squirmed beneath her, his hands gripped at the back cushions of the couch. "Lisa..." Dan finally managed to get out. "Darlin, I'm... I'm gonna... Lisa..."

She sped up, pulling on his balls with her left hand.

Dan's whole body tensed as he arched up into her. "Oh, God, ahhh!" he screamed. He dropped back to the couch panting, smaller jerks and shudders following the major one. Soon he reached down with his left hand and touched her head. "Oh, God ... that's enough," he panted. "Getting to be too much."

She slowly pulled off him and moved up to sit beside him again. "I guess it has been a long time," Lisa said smiling at him.

Dan looked over at her. "You have no idea," he said as he panted.

"Oh, judging by that load, I have some," Lisa said grinning back at him.

He laughed. "Yeah, well..."

"So, how are you doing," Lisa asked. "Relaxed yet?"

"A bit," he said nodding.

"I must be losing my touch then," she said. "So, do you still have that hang up of yours?"

"You mean the claustrophobia?" Dan asked.

"Yeah that one," Lisa said.

"Can't help it," Dan said. "I just can't stand my mouth and nose both being in an enclosed space. I have a hard enough time trying to scuba and I know that the mask is pumping in the air."

"Oh, well," she said sighing.

He leaned over and started to kiss her. Eventually his left hand brushed the inside of her knee and began to glide up the inside of her thigh. "I do have coping skills though," Dan, said smiling at her.

He took her head in his right hand as he kissed her again. His tongue rolling over hers as his left hand moved up her thigh. She moaned as he reached her panties and teasingly scratched over the silky material. He pressed a flat hand against her as she spread her legs and moaned into his mouth. Dan moved his hand up and brushed her stomach as he kissed down her jaw to her throat. His hand then snaked beneath the waistband of her panties as he brushed through her trimmed hair.

Dan intentionally kept his hand flat, choosing to glide his hand teasingly across her outer lips covering her completely. He kissed at her throat and then began to lick and as he did so, he spread her outer lips with two fingers and allowed his middle one to delve between them. Lisa gasped as his finger moved up and found her clit. She began to moan and shudder as he teased it, alternating between gentle brushes and firm rubs. Dan grinned and gently nipped at her collarbone as he plunged his middle two fingers deeply into her causing her to let out a deep, low moan.

"Oh ... my ... God," she said her hand moving around to claw at his naked back. He arched his back at the sensation but moved right back in to nip and kiss her collarbone and throat.

He began to alternate between pumping her with his fingers and rolling his fingers around her clit, his mouth travelling down into the neckline of her dress, not stopping until he reached the crevasse between her breasts.

Lisa reached up and began to pull at his hair eliciting a moan, only to receive a louder one as she once again clawed at his back.

"Oh, God, Dan," Lisa said. "I forgot what you could do to me."

He grinned again and shoved his fingers deeply inside her once more. This time he curled them and began scratching at the forward part of her warm walls in almost a come-hither motion. He suddenly found the area he was searching for.

Lisa bucked forward and screamed. "Oh my God!" she said. "Oh my, God, Dan!"

Dan eased back and then pressed into it again gaining another scream. He then started alternating between her clit and the spot. She began panting and writhing at the overload of sensation. She was almost incoherent as she moaned.

"Dan ... Dan ... oh God Dan," Lisa said. "I'm ... I'm ... oh God Dan!" She screamed and he felt the warm wetness rush around his hand as her entire body convulsed. He maintained the pressure on her spot for a moment more and then just thrust his fingers in and out until she began to relax. Once she calmed, Dan allowed his fingers to slide free, but made sure to glide across her clit as he removed them. She shuddered and slapped his back playfully gaining a grin.

"I forgot you knew how to do that," Lisa said breathlessly.

"Well it's always good to make up for one's shortcomings," Dan said smiling.

"Honey, there is nothing short about you," Lisa said grinning wickedly.

Dan laughed. "Feeling better now?" Dan said.

"Honey, it was you who we were making feel better," she said. Lisa ran her hand across his chest and down his abs to his open pants. She grabbed hold of his erect cock. "Looks like you could use some more relaxing," she said.

"More would be nice, but I didn't exactly come prepared," Dan said frowning.

"Oh, honey, female boy scout," Lisa said raising her other hand and smiling. "I'm always prepared, got some in the nightstand."

"Well in that case," Dan said standing up and offering his hand.

Lisa led him to the bedroom and opened the drawer producing the pack of condoms.

Dan smiled and kicked off his shoes. He pushed at his jeans and boxer briefs and let them fall to his knees before reaching to help her with the dress she was already unfastening. Once it was off he grabbed hold of her and the two fell back on the bed. They kissed as they kicked at his pants until they were the rest of the way off. Lisa removed her bra as Dan pulled her panties down and off.

He began to crawl back up her as she grabbed a condom. Dan smiled and sat up on his knees. He took and opened it then slipped it on his cock as she situated herself comfortably on the bed. Once done, Dan grasped her legs and pulled them up placing her feet over his calves. He moved forward and moved slightly farther than required brushing his balls across her lips. He then moved back and brought his cock down, allowing it to brush across her clit.

"Oh, God!" she yelled.

Dan smiled and then slowly pushed himself in, burying himself to the root, his balls brushing against her. Her eyes grew wide and he stared into them as he pulled back and built up a rhythm, slowly stroking in and out. His need was begging him to speed up, but he wanted to please her as much as himself so he fought the urge and listened to her reactions. She writhed below him, her hands fisting the comforter as she began to match his thrust begging him to go deeper.

Eventually Lisa pulled herself up and he partially sat back onto his heels. She wrapped her hands around Dan's neck and pulled in to kiss him as she rode his cock up and down. His hands were wrapped around her hips as he held her steady, but he allowed her to take the lead and go as fast as she wanted. Her one hand played with his hair as the other clawed at his back, each scratch gaining a more forceful thrust.

Dan slid his hands up the small of her back as he released her lips and guided her back. He took in one of her nipples, first sucking gently and then licking around it. It puffed up, becoming erect for his trouble, so he moved to the other, eventually gaining the same response.

Lisa began bucking forward on him, forcing her clit closer to his taught abs and he caught on to what she was doing. His left hand traced around, sliding down her stomach, and then sank between them. She screamed as his finger slid in and found her clit.

Dan could feel her walls convulse around his cock so he continued the action. She screamed as he hit it repeatedly. She panted for a few more seconds and then she felt the waves of her orgasm flow through her once again. Her walls pulsed around Dan's cock as he felt her warm juices flood around him, eventually dripping from his balls.

He screamed as well rising up on his knees, his body tensed as he felt his orgasm explode as well. His back arched and he slammed his cock inside her as deeply as he could and he felt his come fill the condom. They stayed like that for several moments as the both shuddered and jerked.

Eventually Dan sat back onto his feet, guiding her down, her head coming to rest on his shoulder. "Are you sure you haven't done that for a while?" Lisa said.

"Yeah," Dan said smiling.

"Well you have a very good memory," she said smiling back.

He laid her down gently then removed the condom and lay down beside her.

"Damn that was good," she said.

"Why did we break up again?" he said reaching over and grabbing her hand.

"Something about my stupid ass moving I think," she said smiling at him. "I may have to rethink that idea though."

He smiled then leaned over and kissed her. "That's the best I've had in a while," Dan said. "And that's not just because it's been a while," he quickly added.

"You all relaxed now?" Lisa said smiling back at him.

"Oh, I'm definitely relaxed," Dan, said.

"Forget your troubles?" Lisa asked.

"Oh, I'm not that easy," Dan, said. "I still know I have them, I just don't care."

"Now that's not what we were looking for," she said. She began to grin evilly. "Oh, I remember what literally made you forget everything."

Dan looked at her strangely and watched as she leaned over and grabbed a few items from the drawer.

"Hold this," she said as she placed a condom on his chest.

"Wait ... what in the world," he said. She held a dildo or a probe of some sort in her hand that was roughly the shape of the 'gun' formed by an outstretched index finger and a thumb. "Are we going to play 'peeping tom' or something?" he asked laughing.

"No, I was just remembering that time when you were curious about ... 'what Derrick was getting out of it' ... I think was how you put it." She rolled a condom over the longer index finger of the probe.

Dan looked at her strangely. His eyes widened as she produced a bottle of lube from the drawer. "Whoa, whoa, whoa," Dan said squirming.

"Oh relax," Lisa, said smacking his abs. "It's not for you ... yet..." She quickly took his flaccid cock into her mouth, then dropping the probe she lubed up her fingers and began playing with his ass.

"I ... oh ... whoa ... Lisa ... Lisa ... w...wait." Dan's legs stiffened and then moved apart as his head dropped back onto the pillow. He jerked and panted as her finger went round and round his ass and then slowly sank inside. His cock began to plump in her mouth. He moaned as Lisa slowly moved the finger in and out, and then added another.

She grinned around his rapidly hardening cock as she rolled his balls in her other hand. Once she reached three fingers, she curved the middle one searching the front wall of his rectum.

"Oh God!" he screamed as she found her destination. He bucked up and his cock came to instant attention.

Lisa tore open the condom from his chest and placed it between her lips. She placed it on the end of his cock and began unrolling it down his cock with her mouth. "I thought you would still appreciate that," she said once she was done.

He panted as she moved up, straddling his hips. Lisa lowered herself onto his cock, and urged him to bend his knees. She took the toy, slathered it with lube, and placed its tip at his sphincter. "Do you remember the safe word?" she asked looking back at him with a smirk. He glared up at her, so she smiled and began to ease it in.

His breathing hitched, so she held still for a moment. She felt his cock twitch inside her and then he relaxed so she pressed it in further until the thumb of the 'gun' was against his taint. She leaned down and kissed him and he kissed her back ferociously. Lisa broke the kiss and moved close to his ear. "Ready?" she asked. He stared into her eyes again, and she saw the need and want smoldering there.

She reached down for the little control and hit the button and the toy began to vibrate causing him to jump. She hit another one and the part inside him began to gyrate and spin. She increased the setting and it hit his prostate. He jerked and she felt his cock twitch again and she bent down and kissed him.

Dan kissed her more deeply as he ran his hands up and down her back. Lisa leaned back and he brought his hands around to cup her breasts as she clawed at his chest. He leaned up as he pulled her toward him and kissed first one breast and then the other. He began to suck at them gently and then alternated sucking and playfully biting.

She could feel his cock pulse each time the toy hit his prostate and she greedily hoped the times he'd come before would make him last longer this time. She felt his legs begin to flex, pushing him up into her in a rhythm that followed the pulses of his cock. He pulled her back down to him and kissed her, her nails clawing at his back and arms, begging for more, and then it happened. His legs locked, his cock thrusting deep inside her as his back arched forcing his hips completely off the bed. Dan screamed as he came, his cock pulsing deep inside her shoving her over her own precipice.

She came harder than she had in quite a while, feeding off his need and lust and the wave of pleasure that radiated from his release. It was something she missed about him. More than any other of her partners, he wanted her to feel as good as he did if not better and right now, she did.

Dan reached for her and took hold of her hips, pulling her to him, bidding his cock to delve deeper, reach farther, wanting her to be part of his orgasm and she was. The action set off a second wave of tremors through her body. She wasn't sure if she was coming again or if it was a continuation of the previous one and she didn't care in the slightest.

His muscles gradually relaxed, lowering them back to the bed, but his cock remained hard, little spasms issuing from it each time the toy rotated. She reached for the control and gradually turned it down and then off.

Dan lay beneath her, his eyes closed as he breathed raggedly. Lisa slowly moved off of him, his cock just now starting to soften. She kissed down his abs as she began to remove the toy slowly. A groan issuing from him as it finally slid free.

"How are we feeling now?" she asked.

"A little sore," he said arching a brow but still not opening his eyes.

"Just a little?" she asked.

Dan shrugged.

"So the pleasure outweighed the pain then?" Lisa asked.

He nodded, still not opening his eyes.

"And the problem?" she asked grinning.

"What problem?" Dan said pulling her down to him and kissing her.

"Knew I still had it," Lisa said between kisses.

"That you do," Dan said finally opening his eyes to look at her. "I think I like pool houses."

"Do you now?" Lisa said.

"Yup ... and Rumpelstiltskin," Dan said.

"What, hon?" Lisa said smiling.

"The safe word was Rumpelstiltskin, Darlin," Dan said grinning.

* * *

><p><strong>End note:<strong>

Are you all feeling all right? Some of you seem a bit grossed out, but many of you seem ... flushed...

Remember, reviews work magic! B)

**Wikipedia:** Year 6 was a common year starting on Friday of the Julian calendar.

**Crunchbase:** AND Automotive Navigation Data is a company based out of Rotterdam, NLD, founded in 1984. 


	8. 08  Propositions

**Author's Note**:

Thanks to all of you who have blessed me with reviews. Thanks to all of you who have been reading.

On with the show!

Don't know anything, don't know anyone, and certainly don't own anything. (I wish though!) Please feel free to review with constructive criticism, etc.

**08 - Propositions**

* * *

><p>Dan walked in the back door and headed through the house for his bedroom. He was suddenly greeted by Blaine as he rushed into the living room.<p>

"WHERE THE HELL HAVE YOU BEEN?" Blaine yelled.

Dan froze in his tracks and stared at him, his keys in one hand and his jacket draped over the opposite arm.

"There's 'don't wait up' and then there's 'I'm not coming home at all' and that text definitely just said don't wait up!" Blaine said.

"Sorry?" Dan said.

"Sorry!" Blaine said. "You had me scared to death! You've never just not come home, not even when I thought you were pissed off at me and..." His breathing was rapid and he seemed like he was going to hyperventilate.

"Calm down," Dan said quietly.

Blaine held his side and huffed. "You scared me," Blaine finally said once he'd calmed down. He ran his fingers through his hair. "Sorry, you're an adult and..." He sighed. "You just scared me."

"Sorry, I'll try to remember next time," Dan said as he reached over to hug him.

"Where the hell were you?" Blaine asked as he hugged him back and patted him on the back. He suddenly froze as he sniffed. Blaine drew back and looked at him, his eyebrow raised?

Dan drew his mouth to the side and he scratched at the day old growth on his chin. "Uhm..."

Blaine's eyes grew large. "Okay!" he said before rushing into the kitchen and busying himself making coffee.

Dan sighed, shook his head, and continued to his room, once there, he put his jacket and keys down, and then returned to the kitchen. "Blaine?"

"No, no explanation necessary," Blaine said as he busied himself cleaning the already clean counters. "You're a big boy and you have your own life ... and who the hell would think that just because you're a teacher you didn't ... I...I mean that's like thinking your parents didn't ... I mean..."

"Blaine," Dan said grabbing his hand and taking the dishcloth from him. "Deep breath."

Blaine did as Dan said as he turned to lean against the counter. He then lowered his head and shook it. "Sorry."

"No, I'm sorry," Dan, said. "You're right; I should have let you know I wouldn't be home." Blaine started to shake his head. "You're also right that I'm a big boy. I spent the night with an old friend, and yes it was a she."

"I ... uh ... really..." Blaine said shaking his head.

"I'm not apologizing for that, just for worrying you," Dan said, and then he smirked. "Actually, I could be mean and say that turnabout is fair play, but I won't."

"Kurt and I haven't since that first time," Blaine said quickly. Dan arched an eyebrow at him. "Well, not with you in the house anyway."

"And I wasn't in the house last night," Dan said holding his hands out. The two stared at one another and then burst out laughing.

"Okay, you got me there," Blaine said. "So, an old friend, huh?"

"Yes and we even went to dinner and talked at length before hand," Dan said.

Blaine chuckled at him. "Hey, what happened with you and the coach?" Blaine asked. "I mean, I kind of got the idea that you guys were pretty tight ... especially after you came home smashed that one time."

"Don't remind me," Dan said rolling his eyes. "Shannon and I, yeah we did go out several times, and we are pretty tight as you put it, but it's more like just friends. I mean, I could definitely handle more; I would have liked more, but she just kind of looks at me as more of a little brother than a lover, so I don't really see how it can go much farther. Lisa and I, we dated for a while back while I was student teaching, but then she got a job offer in Indianapolis and she moved and that was the end of it"

"And so you two just..."

"Let's just say that it wasn't the first time we'd been together and... And I think that's far enough into my sex life," Dan said.

"Hell you know all about mine," Blaine said smiling.

"Against my will I assure you," Dan said, and then grinned.

"So, do you want some breakfast or did you have breakfast in bed?" Blaine said.

Dan snicked his teeth. "I think I'll refrain from answering that one too, and just go with I could eat."

"Okay then..." Blaine said giving him a look. "I guess I'll cook since I yelled at you earlier."

"Thanks," Dan said. He walked around the peninsula and sat on one of the stools. After sitting, he quickly stood again and gingerly readjusted himself. Thankfully, Blaine missed this as he examined the contents of the fridge.

"So, any requests?" Blaine said looking over his shoulder to him.

"How about an old fashioned scramble like we used to do?" Dan said smiling at him.

Blaine smiled back. "Sure, it's been a while," he said and then set about making the eggs.

* * *

><p>After they'd eaten and cleaned up the kitchen, Dan went back to his room for a second shower and a change clothes to rid himself of the remnants of Lisa's perfume. Once he was done, he came back out to join Blaine.<p>

Blaine grinned at him as he realized that he still hadn't shaved.

"What?" Dan said.

"Nothing," Blaine said. "I've just seen Derrick and Bryce looking scraggly, but never you."

"What? You don't like it?" Dan said grinning.

"No, haven't seen you like that is all, so it just looks a little funny," Blaine said. "It actually looks pretty good on you after the initial shock."

Dan laughed. "So do you have any plans today?"

"Nothing drastic," Blaine said. "I've still got some homework and then Kurt and I will probably get together."

"Okay," Dan said. "I don't want to hold you up, but I do have something to ask you."

Blaine turned on the sofa to face him directly. "Okay, shoot."

Dan took a deep breath and blew it out. "Have you heard about Sam yet?"

"You mean about him moving?" Blaine said. Dan nodded. "He and Dave told us yesterday. Movie night remember?"

Dan nodded. "There's something you don't know about, though," he said. Blaine perked up. "The other teachers and I got together and we've been trying to help him graduate on time."

"What?" Blaine said.

Dan nodded. "All the extra stuff, the articles, the book reports ... we've been trying to give him all of the stuff that he would get in an independent study class so that he can get those last three credits he needs to graduate."

"Wow," Blaine said. "So him moving just totally screws him doesn't it?"

"Yeah," Dan said. "His parents did say that his still being a junior was one of main things that made it okay to move ... they didn't have to worry about messing him up."

"So they didn't know?" Blaine asked.

"No," Dan said.

"Well, they're just moving to Dayton," Blaine said. "Isn't there anyway he could stay with someone else or something."

Dan shrugged. "Like who?"

"Well..." Blaine started just to answer, but then stopped to think about it. Dan could see the concern and consideration move across his face. Blaine shook his head.

"What?" Dan asked.

"Oh, it's nothing," Blaine said.

"No, go ahead," Dan, said.

"I was just going to say ... we still have a guest room," Blaine said. "It's your house though and it would be too much."

Dan smiled at him.

"What?" Blaine said.

"I thought the same thing," Dan said. "I just wanted your thoughts about it."

Blaine smiled back at him. "I'd have no problem, hell I'd even try moving back in with my folks if it would help out, if you couldn't handle both of us."

Dan shook his head. "No, you're not ready for that. I want you to be able to make a real go at getting back together with your folks. Besides there are a lot more problems with Sam than there are with you."

"What do you mean?" Blaine asked with a look of confusion.

"You're already eighteen; you're an adult so you can just be a roommate, not a responsibility."

Blaine nodded.

"I need to think about it some more," Dan said. "But I'm glad you'd be okay with it if it did come to it."

"You know it," Blaine said.

* * *

><p>At the sound of the bell, Anne went to get the door. She opened it to find Dan on their stoop. "Dan, what a surprise," she said. "Come on in." She moved aside to let him in. "If you're looking for Sam, he's not here at the moment. He and Dave took Stevie and Stacy out for ice cream."<p>

"No, actually I'm here to talk to you and Max if he's here," Dan, said.

"Yeah, he's here," Anne, said. "Come on in the kitchen."

Dan followed her into the kitchen to find Max seated at the kitchen table. He stood, greeted Dan and shook his hand. "What brings you here, Dan?" He retook his seat and indicated for Dan to take one the across the table.

"I'd like to talk to you about Sam," Dan said.

"We've done nothing but that since you told me what was going on Thursday," Anne said taking her seat beside Max. "I just wish we were in Tennessee or somewhere else where we had family that he could stay with."

"I just feel like we're letting him down," Max said. "I mean it's bad enough that we didn't recognize what to do to combat his dyslexia and do more for that."

"Well giving you an option is why I'm here," Dan said. "You know I have Blaine with me." They both nodded. "I mean it's one thing with him, he is eighteen and we don't have to worry about custodianship or powers of attorney or anything like that."

"We couldn't put you out like that," Max, said. "I mean it's very generous, but..."

"I've become fond of Sam," Dan said. "He's a great kid and it really tore me up that I had to put the failing grade in for him. I know him, I've talk to him, and I've heard him give me the right answers. I know he knows his stuff and he just can't get it out.

"It not just me either, we were all trying to sneak those independent study classes in for him. We all want him to succeed and there's no way he's going to get that if he moves. He'll actually be lucky to find a school that will help him out with his dyslexia, and most of us are already trying. We give him special study sheets and time to use his laptop and such.

"I mean it would be hard. I was terrified when Blaine dislocated his shoulder and I had to take him in to the ED and Trish was right there with me. It would be hell to know that you'd be away not able to be there for a while, not to mention the paperwork involved, but I don't want to put my fears ahead of giving him the chance he needs."

"I..." Max started, but then stopped to look at his wife.

Anne looked at him and then turned back to Dan. "Could you give us a minute, Dan?"

"Sure," he said nodding. He went into the living room to allow them to discuss the matter.

A short while later the door opened, and Sam and Dave entered with the two younger ones. They were mildly shocked to find Dan, but both greeting him heartily.

"Sammy is that you and Dave?" his mother called from the kitchen.

"Yes, ma'am," he answered.

"Can you get the young'uns squared away and then join us in here?" she asked. "We'd like to talk to Dave too, so please ask him not to leave."

"Yes, ma'am," Sam answered. He turned to Dave and got a nod and then began taking the kid's jackets off and putting them away. After a hug from Stacy and a thank you to both himself and Dave from both of them, he sent them off to play in their rooms.

Sam walked into the kitchen to join his parents. "Dan, Dave are you still in there?" Max said.

They both walked into the kitchen and the Evans' indicated for them to take seats at the table.

"Sammy, are you planning to head off to college once you graduate?" Anne asked.

Sam looked at her strangely. "Of course I am mom, as long as I get in somewhere."

"You know that'll mean you leaving home, right?" Max said.

Sam nodded.

"How would you feel about a trial run?" Anne asked.

"I don't think I get you mom," Sam said.

"I mean staying away from home, before you actually leave for college," Anne said.

Sam shrugged. "I guess it would be fine with me."

"How would you feel about staying here in Lima while the rest of us moved to Dayton?" Max asked.

Sam's eyes grew wide and you could read the mixture of confusion and surprise on his face. "I'd love to, but we can't do that," he said shaking his head.

"Why can't we?" Max asked.

"Well ... you guys need me to help out and stuff," Sam said. "Not to mention that we couldn't put somebody out like that."

"We want you to be with us," Anne said. "Not so far as you hurt yourself in the process, though. You know you would be graduating this year had you just gone to summer school and not worked."

"Yeah, but we needed the extra money," Sam said.

"Sammy, we know you want to help out, but our job is to make sure that you get what you need to grow and prosper," Max said. "It's time for you to start thinking about you, not us."

"I..." Sam started.

"It's a simple question Sammy," Anne said. "Would you stay here and finish out your senior year if there was a way to do it?"

"Sure," Sam said.

Dave smiled and took his hand, as both of his parents smiled back.

"Dave we know your parents would want to try to take him in," Anne said. "That's just not going to work though honey."

Dave frowned at her.

"Dan are you sure about this?" Max asked.

Dan nodded.

"Goin' twice," Anne said smiling.

Dan laughed. "Yes, no need for the third strike."

She smiled at him. "Sam, how would you feel about finishing out this year, while you stayed with Blaine and Mr. Deen?"

Sam's jaw went slack as he slowly turned from his parents to Dan. "I ... I ... I don't want to be an imposition." He shook his head.

"Sam, it's time for you to think about you for a change," Max said.

"I've already agreed Sam," Dan said. "All that's left is for you to say yes, and us to hammer out the rest of the arrangements."

"Really?" Sam said.

His parents nodded. "It'll be hard not having you around," Anne said, "but you're only two hours away and you can come down on weekends that you don't have loads of homework. Besides, you'll be going away to college soon, so we're going to have to get used to it."

Sam smiled, hopped up and rounded the table to hug his parents. He then headed around to hug Dan. "A...are you sure about this?" he asked.

"I wouldn't have offered if I wasn't," Dan said.

Sam smiled and then walked around to Dave. He looked at him as Dave stood up. "I don't have to leave!" Sam said as they hugged each other.

* * *

><p><strong>End note:<strong>

Happy Thanksgiving everyone!


	9. 09  Moving

**Author's Note**:

On with the show!

Don't know anything, don't know anyone, and certainly don't own anything. (I wish though!) Please feel free to review with constructive criticism, etc.

**09 - Moving**

* * *

><p>Over the next couple of days, the Evans had the papers drawn up that would allow Dan to stand in their place for anything related to Sam. He had already agreed to send anything that wasn't urgent to them, but the papers allowed him to do spur of the moment things and get things underway should Sam need medical treatment or the like.<p>

Once the purchase of their house went through Dave, Blaine and Kurt helped them pack up their things and move them. They spent Friday packing things and loading them into a rental truck, and then Saturday they drove down and started the unloading, and unpacking. With Kurt's impeccable organization, they had everything where it needed to be and most of it unpacked by the end of the night.

That night they all celebrated with pizza and then the four boys camped out in the living room with the two younger children. They made pallets and rolled out sleeping bags as they listened to Sam play his guitar. They even took turns singing songs with all of the others joining in once the first one started it.

Once the younger ones were asleep, the four of them cuddled with their respective partner. They stayed like that in the dim silence until they heard Mr. and Mrs. Evans at the doorway. They started to break apart, but Mrs. Evans stopped them.

"No guys," she said. "Don't separate on our part."

"Yeah," Mr. Evans said. "This wasn't exactly how I'd pictured this going, but we knew this day was coming eventually. I'm just so glad that you guys care about one another as much as you do; that's all I've really ever asked for."

"You guys better get some sleep," Mrs. Evans said. "You've got another long day ahead of you tomorrow."

"Night, guys," Sam said as they leaned over and kissed him on the head.

"Goodnight Dave," they both said. Mrs. Evans leaned over and kissed his head as she had Sam's as Mr. Evans clapped him on the back. "Goodnight boys," they said as they waved at Blaine and Kurt and the boys reciprocated.

The four of them lay down on their pallets and covered up, each of them snuggling into one another's arms.

* * *

><p>The next morning after a hearty down home breakfast the time finally came for the boys to head back home. It seemed as though the boys had all been procrastinating, each one finding one more thing that had to be done before they could leave. Eventually Mr. and Mrs. Evans finally put their foot down and escorted the boys out to the rental truck. Mr. Evans hopped into the back and checked to see that all of the remaining boxes, Sam's things, were secured and then closed and locked the rear.<p>

The boys all said their goodbyes, climbing into the cab and leaving Sam alone with his parents, brother and sister. He hugged Stevie and told him to watch out for his little sister or he'd have to come back down and keep him in line. Stevie nodded sharply, remaining rather quiet and subdued his lips rather stiff. When Sam moved over to Stacy, he told her to mind Stevie to make sure they both didn't get in trouble.

"You're coming back, right?" Stacy said.

"Sure thing, Stace, I'll be home for Thanksgiving next week for sure and then I'll be back on the weekends depending on how much homework I have."

"Okay," Stacy said hugging him again.

Their parents had the two of them head inside and the three of them waited until they were inside. Sam walked over and hugged them both, each of them having to let go first.

"Are you sure you're going to be okay without me?" Sam said.

"Of course we will," Mr. Evans said. "Like we told you, it's time you started thinking about yourself. Are you going to be alright?"

Sam nodded.

"We love you honey," Mrs. Evans said. "Now, we don't want you skimping on your homework. Dan has agreed to forward us your assignments and progress reports. You know our arrangements with sports and dating, no slacking off just to try and come down to see us. Make sure you get it all done and done right."

He smiled crookedly at her. "Yes, ma'am."

"We both have our cells, so you can call us any time you want to," Mrs. Evans said. "And your father is going out first thing next payday and getting us a webcam so we can chat or Skype or whatever they want to call it."

"You sure you don't need me to come back and hook it up?" Sam asked.

"I'm an engineer, I think I can handle it," Mr. Evans said.

"That's what you said about programming the DVR," Sam said with a crooked grin.

"I'll get Stevie to help us," Mrs. Evans said with a wink and gaining a glare from her husband. "And we'll call you if we run into trouble."

"Okay, I think it's time to get going now," Mr. Evans said smiling.

Sam hugged them both again, and they followed him to the truck. He climbed inside and they shut the door behind him as Dave started it up. They all then waved as Dave put the truck in gear and headed down the street.

They remained quiet as the truck left the subdivision and headed toward the highway. In the back seat, Kurt nudged Blaine and pointed out the small point that glistened on Sam's cheek. Blaine nodded and tapped Dave on the shoulder.

"Hey Dave, why don't you stop at the quickie mart up ahead there and we can run in and get some drinks and snacks for the ride," Blaine said.

"Sure," Dave said. He pulled off and he and Blaine climbed out the driver's side as Kurt asked Sam what he wanted.

Sam's answer being rather non-committal; Kurt nodded and said, "Right, one usual, coming up." He then hopped out of the truck and headed into the market.

Moments later the driver's side door reopened and Dave climbed in and hopped in the back seat. He reached forward and tapped Sam on the shoulder.

"What?" Sam said blankly, obviously concentrating on not concentrating. "Why are you back there?" he said finally realizing the situation.

"Change of plans," Dave said holding out his hand. Sam took it and Dave pulled him back into the back seat. "Are you doing okay?"

"Yeah, I'm fine," Sam, said.

"Do you really want to play bullshit?" Dave said. "I'm pretty good at it."

Sam rolled his eyes and sighed. "It's not my first time away from home."

"Sam, we've all been to football camp, or on overnighters," Dave said. "Hell, New York was pretty damn fun as I recall." Sam gave him a half grin. "This is different though, this isn't a couple of days, I know how bad it would be to say bye to my folks, but it's not just them, it's Stevie and Stacy too." A tear ran down Sam's cheek as he simultaneously shook, shrugged and nodded his head. Dave might have found it comical, as he realized that Sam's head resembled that of a bobble head, had he not grasped the depth of what he was going through. "I can't imagine what all you're feeling ... just don't cover it up," Dave said. "You don't have to say anything, just know I'm right here for you." Dave reached over, pulled Sam into him, and kissed his temple. "I love you so much. We'll get through this."

Sam took a deep breath and breathed it out. "Thanks," he said. "I love you too."

The doors opened and Kurt and Blaine hopped back in. "We all good?" Blaine asked from the driver's seat as Kurt handed the sodas and a bag of chips back to them.

"We've been better," Dave said. "We'll be alright though, won't we?" Sam nodded and leaned over onto Dave shoulder. "If you can't handle her, I'll take back over at the next exit or so, okay?"

"Ah, don't worry about it," Blaine said. "I've always wanted to try my hand at a big rig; I'll consider this a trial run at a baby one."

Dave laughed.

"Blaine, if you can't handle it, let him know," Sam said. "I'm sad, not suicidal."

Blaine glared back at him, eyebrow raised. "The sense of humor isn't affected."

"You hope," Kurt said also looking at him insecurely.

"Oh ye of little faith!" Blaine said shaking his head as he eased the truck into gear. The wrong gear, they learned as the truck gave a lurch. "I ... uh ... meant to do that." Blaine pressed in the clutch and eased it into the correct gear and they headed out.

* * *

><p>They arrived home a few hours later without incident. Dave and Sam had retaken the front seats during a rest stop about three quarters of the way home, so Dave masterfully pulled the truck into Dan's driveway when they arrived.<p>

Dan welcomed them back and helped them to unload Sam's things into the living room. He and Kurt then helped Sam to start unpacking as Blaine followed Dave and the truck back to drop it off. By the time the two returned, the three were done with nearly half of the boxes.

Kurt went to the kitchen to make them all drinks as Dan and Blaine continued to unload boxes and take the things back to Sam and Dave who placed them where Sam wanted them in his new room. Dan and Blaine had done their best to leave him a blank canvas that he could decorate and arrange, as he desired. Both they and Sam's parents had done a wonderful job of compromising. Sam own twin bed was taken down for his use while visiting and he was using the 'guest bed' at his new place. Sam also brought with him his desk and anything that he would need while doing homework since he would be doing that in Lima before going down.

Sam was just stuffing his third drawer when his cell rang. "Oh, shit!" he said looking at the ID. "Mom! Yeah, we're here. We got in about a half hour ... forty-five minutes ago. We just jumped right in and started unpacking, sorry I forgot to call. ... Yeah, okay, I will. ... Love you too!"

"Oops?" Dan said with a smirk.

"Yeah," Sam said grinning. "Okay, time out guys." They all looked at him smiling. "Mom says for everyone to go call your folks and let them know we're back."

"Sounds like good timing anyway," Dan said. "Let's all go up front and we'll see if Kurt's got the drinks ready and we'll take a break for drinks and calls."

The boys all nodded in agreement and headed up front.

It only took them a couple more hours and they had their task complete. Sam was completely moved in and so they all went their separate ways as he got settled in. Blaine and Kurt went to his room for a little "us" time as Dan went to his own room to grade the last few quizzes he hadn't yet gotten around to finishing. In Sam's room, Sam finished finding places for the things he'd brought with him, Dave giving his nod from the bed.

"How are you feeling now?" Dave asked as Sam joined him on the bed.

"I can still feel it deep down," Sam said, "but Blaine and Mr. D did a pretty good job with the room. It feels enough like mine to make me feel at home."

"I'm glad," Dave said as Sam leaned against him. He put his arm around him. "Like I said, we'll get through it."

* * *

><p>Sam was in a peaceful slumber, one that he wasn't sure he'd experienced in some time but something annoying was attempting to interrupt it. It was polite enough, but still involved that annoying pull from a state of near bliss. The last time he'd experienced something close was the Christmas before last. They'd just moved and he and his parents had stayed up all night getting the presents under the tree to make this year the best for Stacy. He had just settled in to sleep when Stacy had climbed into his bed to wake him. That time had ended with Stacy literally lifting his eyelids and telling him to wake up. No one was as direct this time. He finally roused to find Dan smiling at him.<p>

"You guys were almost too cute to wake up," Dan said.

Sam pulled his head up and realized that he and Dave were still stretched out arm and arm on his bed. He groaned and yawned. "Sorry, what time is it?"

"A little after eight," Dan said.

"Oh man," Sam said as he rubbed his eyes. "Dave," he said as he shook Dave's shoulder.

"Huh, what?" Dave said as he roused. He pulled his head up and looked around confused.

"It's getting late man," Sam said.

"It's okay guys," Dan said. "We're just cooking some burgers; we wanted to see if you guys wanted any."

"Oh, uhm ... sure," Sam said. He looked over to Dave and he nodded.

"Okay, we'll see you guys up front when you wake up the rest of the way," Dan said. He then walked back up front.

"I can't believe we did that," Sam said.

"I caaaan," Dave said within a yawn. "Sorry." He rubbed at his face. "It's been a long day, well a long few days and you finally got the chance to relax."

"Yeah, I guess you're right," Sam said. "So, you hungry?"

"Yeah, I could eat," Dave, said.

"Well let's go see what they're cooking up." Sam offered his hand and Dave took it. He pulled Dave up and the two headed up front.

* * *

><p>Monday morning came much too early for anyone's liking. While not much changed for Dan, he did have his own bathroom after all, the same can't be said for the boys. While not as bad as the typical teenage girl, it does take two teenage boys longer than it takes one to ready themselves in the morning. Who's showering first, do I need to shave, do I need the mirror to make sure the gel is doing its job, etc.<p>

Dan sat at the kitchen counter drinking his tea as he listened to the mayhem that came from down the hall. "How's it going guys?" he ask cautiously.

"Almost!" Blaine yelled.

"Need any help?" Dan asked.

"Nope, we've got it," Sam said.

They finally made their way to the kitchen. "Caffeine guys?"

"I don't know..." Blaine said.

"Yeah, don't know if we have time," Sam said.

"Blaine, counter ... Sam, freezer," Dan said smiling before he took another swallow.

Blaine checked the counter. The mug he usually used sat beside the coffee pot, the sugar and creamer already in it and the coffee freshly brewed and waiting to be poured in. Sam opened the freezer to find a glass with ice already in it and a can of his favorite soda parked beside it. He took it out and grinned.

"You two just keep moving," Dan said as he rinsed his mug and put it in the dishwasher. "I've got to head out. You guys aren't doing badly; you've still got a while to go before you need to be out the door, so I'll see you when you get there."

"Thanks Dan," Blaine said as he stirred his coffee.

"Yeah, thanks Mr. D," Sam said pouring his drink.

Dan waved and was out the door.

"So how do you think we did?" Sam asked. "I mean, I'm used to having the younger kids around. Bath time is at night, so you only have to worry about teeth and making sure the clothes are buttoned right. Not so used to sharing with someone my age except in the locker room where you have plenty of room." Sam smiled crookedly.

Blaine grinned back at him. "Yeah, only child here so I've never had to share at all except when we went to New York and shared the room. We'll definitely have to make a few adjustments to wake up times to make sure the hot water doesn't give out," Sam laughed, "but other than that I think we're doing pretty well."

"Yeah, um, sorry about that," Sam said. "Like I said bath time was the night before and mom and dad were in and out before me."

"Not a problem," Blaine said, "but I'm going first tomorrow."

"Sure, you got it," Sam said laughing. "So you ready to head out?"

"You bet," Blaine said. He rinsed out his cup and put it in the dishwasher then turned the pot off.

"Guess it's time to be a big boy," Sam said.

"What do you mean?" Blaine asked smiling.

Sam poured out the rest of his ice and placed his glass in the dishwasher. "No more mom doing dishes or the kids doing the dishes as their chore."

Blaine laughed. "Nope we're in the wilderness now," he said. "Well we don't have to kill it and skin it first, but we do have to cook it then clean it when we're done."

They both laughed as they grabbed their backpacks and headed out.

* * *

><p><strong>End note:<strong>

I know, not very spectacular, actually a bit mundane, but they had to get to where they were going.


	10. 10  Thanks

**Author's Note**:

Again, I'd like to welcome all those new readers who've just joined us. This week I've noticed several new story alerts and even favorites for not only this story but also its predecessors. At the same time, I'd also like to grouse. While there have been several new readers and plenty of hits, there have been very few reviews... Come on guys, I don't bite! (Well except on request.) Besides, I usually write back.

Okay enough whining from me ... on with the show!

Don't know anything, don't know anyone, and certainly don't own anything. (I wish though!) Please feel free to review with constructive criticism, etc.

**10 - Thanks**

* * *

><p>Sam lay in the bed thrashing about; he kicked at the sheets as he punched at the air. "No, no," he moaned as he growled and grunted. "No ... Dave ... No!" He lurched forward as he started awake and then covered his face with his hands as he lay back down on the pillow in a cold sweat.<p>

"Sam?" the voice said quietly.

The voice almost scared him as much as the dream. Sam removed his hands to find Blaine standing just inside his door. His hand on the door, he was in his usual boxer brief and tank night attire with a concerned look on his face.

"Are you okay?" Blaine asked.

"Yeah, yeah, I'm fine," Sam, said running a hand through his hair. "Just a dream."

"Yeah, I figured," Blaine, said moving closer to the bed. "Look, I don't want to pry, but like I told you, if it's about what happened ... I've been through it, so we can talk if you want."

"I ... I don't know," Sam said. "It's stupid."

"One thing that Dan's told me that's stuck," Blaine said, "it's not stupid if it's what you feel."

Sam wrinkled the brows above his green eyes. "Well it feels stupid then," Sam said, a crooked half smile creeping across his face.

Blaine smiled back. "You feel like talking, stupid or not?"

Sam shrugged and sat up. He turned on the lamp on his bedside table and then adjusted the covers around his waist. The sweat still glistened across his bare chest as he rubbed at his eyes and face. He ran his fingers through his dirty blond hair then said, "It is stupid, I mean it went great this weekend for Thanksgiving." He shrugged. "I mean, Dave went down, we had a great time with the kids, a great meal with the family..." Sam laughed. "Hell, they even let us sleep together in my room." Blaine gave him a look, his eyebrows raised. "No, we didn't do anything, like I ever could in the same house as my folks and my little bro and sis! We just cuddled together and slept on a palette on the floor."

"Yeah, it doesn't really matter how open they are, it's not happening with us," Blaine said grinning and sitting on the side of the bed. "So, what was the dream about?"

"It was just a replay of what happened," Sam said. "Only this time after they tore into me, Dave was there and they wailed on him." Blaine nodded. "Like I said though, we had a great time down with my folks and we had just as good a time back up here with Dave's folks. I mean it was so awesome that they said it was okay and delayed their Thanksgiving 'til later over the weekend so Dave could go down with me first."

"Yeah they have been great haven't they?" Blaine said smiling at him.

"I really ... yes, it shook me up when those guys jumped me," Sam said. "Shit happens though, like Andy said, they could have jumped me just for the money." Blaine nodded. "I still think that the gay stuff was just an afterthought. So I don't think it's that, I think it's more about Dave and me than the actual attack."

"Okay, I'll accept that," Blaine said. "Is that why you were worried about telling Dave then and why were you worried about him seeing you?"

"Yeah..." Sam started but fell flat. "I was being stupid; I didn't want him to worry about it." Sam shook his head. "I know this is really going to sound stupid..."

"Can we just drop the stupid thing?" Blaine said. "Let's just agree that it's not as cut and dry as stupid or whatever. Okay?"

Sam nodded. "Well even if it isn't stupid, it's probably just me being over sensitive. I mean, Dave's gay, whole hearted, not ever into girls, no question." Sam noted the strange look on Blaine's face. "You okay?"

"Yeah, I just never quite thought about it that way," Blaine said, "but I know what you mean, never even had that kind of thought about a girl myself either. Well except for that one time last year, but we'll let that one go."

"Yeah, well," Sam, said giving him a look. "Hell, it may just be me, I mean, I have had girlfriends, and I have felt that way about a girl. I guess I just have the feeling that he doesn't always think I'm really ... I don't know ... that I can be as in love with him if I have been with a girl. I mean, he's talked to me about 'turning it off' about 'ignoring the gay part' like it is a choice ... but it's not a choice..."

Blaine nodded. "Yeah, if you think about it, that's one of the first arguments that a gay or lesbian would make, 'I was born this way, it's not a choice', 'cause it's not something that you choose."

"Yeah," Sam said. "I tried to explain it, that I fall for a person, not a girl or a guy, I love him, but it's not like he trusts that it's true all the time."

"Well, not justifying for him," Blaine said, "but Dave has been through a lot. I mean, he did literally hate himself for a while there, to the point that he threatened to kill Kurt if he said anything..."

"Dave would never really do that," Sam said shaking his head. "I mean he's the sweetest and kindest guy I've ever met."

"He is," Blaine said. "That proves my point though, he was so messed up that he let it ... change the way he is." Blaine struggled with the last part. "I don't think that he would have, not now, not after he's faced it head on, but he literally hated himself enough that he probably would have eventually hurt Kurt, or more than likely, himself first."

Sam winced as the words sunk in.

"I'm sure that he wouldn't do it now," Blaine said. "It's the equal and opposite thing that Dan talks about, though. As much as he hated himself, he's got to find it just as likely that everyone else hated him too, or at least that nobody could really love him. I don't think it's that he doesn't believe you, I think it's just hard for him to believe that anyone could really love him that much."

Sam cocked his head to the side. Blaine smiling inwardly as he reminded him of a curious puppy as he mulled over his words. "You know, I never really thought about it like that," Sam finally said. "He doesn't think I'm lying, just that it's too good to be true." Blaine nodded. "I can't tell you how many times I've felt that way, just..." Sam smiled. "Thanks."

"Anytime," Blaine said. "We better get some sleep now, we've got school tomorrow. You've got the shower first tomorrow, so make sure your alarm is set."

"It is," Sam said. "Night, man. Thanks again." He leaned over, turned off his lamp, and began to settle back in.

"Night, Sam," Blaine said as he left the room and pulled the door mostly closed. He turned to find Dan leaning against the opposite wall in his own boxer brief night attire. "Eavesdropping?" he said grinning.

"No," Dan said smiling as he shook his head. "I was just up using the restroom and saw the lights on."

"Hear much?" Blaine asked.

Dan shook his head as he shrugged. "Enough," he said. "Wasn't long ago that it might have been us having that conversation."

Blaine nodded. "So, how did I do?"

"How do you think you did?" Dan asked.

"I think we probably got to the real root of the matter," Blaine said. "We at least started down the path to thinking about the right question." Dan nodded. Blaine squinted over at him. "You know, I'm waiting for you to start charging by the hour. You sound that much like my old therapist."

"Nah," Dan said. "I don't charge by the hour. It's built into the rent you pay."

Blaine glared at him and then playfully punched his arm, right in the tattoo. "That's why Derrick talked you into that thing. It's not a cross, 'X' marks the spot."

Dan reached over and ruffled his hair. "Go to bed!"

* * *

><p>"Got all of your homework done?" Stevie asked.<p>

"I've got a couple more Calculus problems and another article to read for that science report that I have to turn in Friday," Sam said. "And Dave and I are going to go over our history worksheets when he gets here later."

"Is it hard?" Stevie asked. "The Calculus and the science I mean."

"Not as hard as I thought it would be," Sam said smiling. "I actually love the articles; Mr. D gives them to me out of science journals and stuff that he gets, so they're really new stuff that I wouldn't ordinarily get to hear about. Hey, did you finish 'Ender's Shadow' yet?"

"I think I've got a couple more chapters left," Stevie said. "Then we can start talking about it. You are right, it was neat to read 'Ender's Game' first and then read 'Ender's Shadow' to look at the same scenes from Bean's side."

"I know, he did do a really great job, especially since he wrote those two so far apart." Sam heard the bell at the front door. "Whoa, that's probably Dave. I gotta go Stevie, love you."

"Love you two Sammy," Stevie said. "Talk to you later."

Sam clicked exit on the chat screen, Stevie's face disappeared, and Sam closed his laptop. He then trotted to the front door and opened it to find Dave there smiling.

"Hey, Sam, how's it going?" Dave said.

"Great, come on in," Sam said holding the door open for him. "You wanna head back to my room?"

"Sure," Dave said as he headed down the hall. "So where is everyone else?"

"Oh, uh, Blaine is over at Kurt's for the evening and Mr. D is at that PTA thing and then the PFLAG thing afterwards," Sam said as he followed him. "You wanna drink?"

"Nah, I'm good thanks," Dave said. "Did you finish your history?"

"All except for a couple of the questions," Sam said. "You wanna do that first?"

"Sure," Dave said.

The two spent about an hour working on their homework before they decided to take a break for some drinks.

"Hey, can we talk a minute?" Sam asked as the two reentered his room.

"Sure, of course," Dave said taking a drink and then sitting his drink down on Sam's desk.

"It's something that I guess has been bothering me," Sam said. Dave perked up at the statement. "I just ... I get the feeling sometimes that you're not really sure that we're okay."

Dave looked at him strangely. "That we're okay? What do you mean?"

"Well, you know I love you right?" Sam asked.

"Of course I do," Dave said.

"Are you sure?" Sam said. "I mean, you've tried to ... 'give me an out', several times ... don't you know that, 'I love you' means that it's not an optional type of thing?"

Dave opened his mouth to say something, and then just closed it. "What brought this on?"

"I just," Sam started. He coughed. "When I was attacked..." Dave's expression dropped at the memories. "Just hear me out Dave, all the way." Dave nodded. "When they jumped me, I know for the most part they just wanted the easy cash, and then they clicked on the gay connection and thought it would be fun to rub that in."

"Rub it in?" Dave said rather shocked.

"Just hear it all first," Sam said. "They took markers, they marked me up. Hell, I don't even remember what all they wrote. I mainly remember looking like The Joker when the assholes marked up my lips with red sharpie ... and they wrote 'FAG' across my forehead."

"Why didn't you tell me this?" Dave said.

Sam couldn't tell if he were hearing anger or sadness. "As many times as you've asked me why I hadn't just dropped you and gone with a girl ... I just didn't want to give you a reason to ask me again."

Sam could see the tears as they attempted to well up in Dave's eyes. They seemed just at the brink, but he was making a valiant effort to prevent them from falling. Dave cleared his throat and said, "Do you not trust me or something?"

"No, it's not that Dave," Sam said reaching over to take his hand. "Sometimes I just get the feeling that you don't trust me."

Dave looked confused. "Why would you say that?"

"Like I said, you talk to me like you think I have a choice when it comes to falling for you," Sam said. "Like just because I have fallen for a girl before ... that I could have chosen not to fall for you ... but I love you. No choice, implied, inferred, or intended. It just happened, you're stuck with me." Sam smiled at him with tears creeping into his own eyes.

"I..." Dave stared at him. "I'm sorry. I just can't believe sometimes that I got so lucky ... that you could have actually chosen me."

"That's just it, I didn't choose," Sam said smiling. "It wasn't a choice. It wasn't because I'm gay, it wasn't because I like girls and guys, and it wasn't because you're a loveable teddy bear. It's because you're ... you. You're the noblest guy I've ever met, you're generous, you're great with kids, and you're sexy as all hell to boot. It's like I've been looking for something like you all my life and you just fell into my lap. Sometimes I can't believe it either, but it's real, it's true and it's not a choice ... you're as stuck with me as I am with you."

"I..." Dave said then stopped and sighed. "I didn't know it was getting to you. I'm sorry if I hurt you."

"It's just something that you don't have to worry about," Sam said. "Just accept it. I have."

Dave smiled and leaned over and kissed him. "I'm sorry. Just accept from now on?"

Sam nodded. "That's all I'm asking."

"They really did all that to you?" Dave said. "And you didn't tell me?"

"Look, I'm not going to say that it didn't affect me," Sam said. "I've had nightmares, I've sat bolt upright in a cold sweat, but more than that I've worried about us. As long as I have us though ... that ... can't hurt me. Do you understand?"

Dave looked thoughtful for a moment and then said, "Yeah."

Sam leaned over and kissed him. "Good," he said. He leaned back in his chair and looked at Dave. Soon a mischievous look came to Sam's face. "Since we've taken care of most of our homework," he said, "and we've got the place to ourselves, and we're not going to worry about stupid crap anymore ... why don't we ... uh ... kind of have some us time?"

"What do you have in mind?" Dave said grinning.

"Well we can cuddle for a start and then see where it goes," Sam said standing up and offering Dave his hand.

"Uh, are you sure you're all okay now?" Dave asked.

"It's been two months," Sam said. "I'm willing to at least risk it."

Dave laughed then took his hand and the two headed for the bed. They lay on the bed and stretched out. "I do love you," Dave said. "I'm sorry if you've ever doubted it."

"Shh," Sam said. "No problems, no troubles, nothing but us now."

Dave nodded. "Hey, there is something I've wanted to do ... ever since we were interrupted the last time..."

"What?" Sam asked smiling over at him.

"Well, it was a little something like this..." Dave moved down and began to unfasten Sam's jeans, all the time staring up into Sam's green eyes.

"We were interrupted that time weren't we?" Sam said smiling.

"Yeah," Dave said nodding. He slowly reached into Sam's boxers and removed his manhood. He bent down to take it in his mouth but stopped. His eyebrows wrinkled as he looked back up at Sam. "If you have any problems ... from what happened ... if it hurts at all, tell me?"

Sam nodded down at him, and then Dave leaned over and took him in as deeply as he could, all the while his eyes locked on Sam's. Sam gasped as his green eyes rolled back. He balled the coverlet in his fists as his back arched.

Dave began a rhythm, first taking in as much of Sam's shaft as he could and then pulling off just leaving the tip in his mouth. He circled the hood with his tongue, being sure to pay attention to the slit at the end and the sensitive underside, before diving back down all the way.

Dave reached up and slowly began to push Sam's shirt up, first uncovering his rippled abs and then his taught chest. He dusted his hand over him detecting the scant hairs that you couldn't really see, following them down to the darker more visible pleasure trail that led from his navel into his pubic region.

"Oh my God," Sam panted. "That feels sooo good."

Dave couldn't help but smile around his mouthful. He continued his motions with his mouth as he began to play with Sam's balls. He first rolled one, and then the other and then both against one another as he also played gently with the hairs.

It wasn't long before Sam was tapping at his shoulder. "Dave." He swallowed. "Dave, I'm close," he panted. "Really close."

Dave continued his job for a few more repetitions, wanting to continue as long as he could, but then pulled off and continued with his hand. It only took a few more strokes and Sam emptied himself.

Dave looked on in awe. Sure he'd finally become adventurous and checked out some of 'those' sites. He'd seen videos of guys masturbating, he knew what it looked like to shoot a load, he'd shot more than several himself after all. This time was different though, he'd done it, not to himself, but to his boyfriend, his beautiful, sexy, hot boyfriend.

He and Sam had made love before of course, but each time there hadn't been a 'show' to see. It was a mutual thing or it was a hidden thing, in a towel or over the phone. This time he got to see the real fruit of his labor. He saw the arc of each volley as it issued from Sam, watched it as it flew and landed on his abs, his chest, and his thighs. Dave let go and marveled as he watched the little twitches subside as cum continued to trickle from Sam.

Sam finally opened his eyes and Dave could see the sated lust burning inside them. "That was the best I've ever had," Sam said. "I thought you told me last time that it was your first time."

"This is my second time trying it," Dave said smiling up at him.

"Whatever!" Sam said falling back to the pillow.

"C..can I try something?" Dave asked tentatively.

"You have to ask?" Sam said smiling down to him. "Darlin, you can try anything you want."

Dave reached down, dipped his finger into one of the puddles on Sam's stomach, and tentatively moved it to his mouth. He put the finger in and tasted.

Sam grinned. "Uh, how is it?"

"Interesting," Dave said. "Not exactly what I thought it would be, but I could get used to it."

"You know you don't have to if you don't want to," Sam said.

"I'll just try it a few more times and let you know," Dave said smiling at him. "Until then, you got some tissues?"

"Yeah, Blaine gave me a box for beside the bed," Sam said. "I wonder if this is what he had in mind for them."

They looked at one another for a few seconds then both together nodded and said, "Probably." They took a few minutes to clean Sam up and then both lay down beside one another again.

"You ready for your turn?" Sam asked smiling. Dave nodded. "Um, I don't think I'm quite ready to..."

"It's okay," Dave said. "Whatever you're comfortable with."

Sam reached over, opened Dave's jeans, removed his swollen shaft, and began stroking. He sat up onto his knees and used his other hand to raise Dave's shirt.

Dave took the initiative and pulled it the rest of the way off, then helped Sam to remove his. "I like you like this," Dave said grinning.

"I like you like that too," Sam said. "I wanna try something again."

Dave nodded and Sam halted his strokes to remove his jeans and boxers fully. Dave took the hint and did the same. Sam then moved to straddle Dave's thighs and resume stroking his shaft.

Sam brushed his free hand through the fur on Dave's chest as Dave ran his hands up and down Sam's thighs. Eventually Sam brought their shafts together and began stroking them together.

Dave moaned as he felt the tender undersides of their shafts roll about one another. "Oh God, Sam, I missed this," Dave said.

Sam smiled and moved around on Dave's thighs and Dave spread his legs letting Sam's balls fall between them. Dave gasped as he felt Sam's balls roll over his own. Sam too let a moan escape his lips.

The two moaned together until Dave arched his back, Sam rising with him. Dave screamed as his orgasm hit. His cum sprayed across his stomach and chest and even managed to hit Sam's stomach as Sam pumped at their two shafts.

Sam felt the warm sticky cum flow down his hand and around his shaft, altering the sensation and then he felt his own balls tighten again as he added his second load to Dave's. Sam continued to pump until he felt both their pulses calm. He then sat back onto Dave's thighs.

Sam smiled down at Dave. "Feeling better?"

Dave huffed out a deep breath. "Oh, yeah, I feel wonderful."

"I can't believe we haven't done that since we were in New York," Sam said.

"Well, face it, we've been a bit limited since then," Dave said.

"That is true," Sam said. Sam looked down to see a conflicted look on Dave's face. "You okay?"

"Huh? Oh yeah!" Dave said. "I'm just a little torn here."

"Why?" Sam said quickly sounding worried.

"I just ... well I like this ... love to stay like this," Dave said, "but I am a bit thirsty. We did just stop for drinks."

Sam laughed. "First tissues, and then drinks. Then I think we can cuddle some more." He looked at his watch. "I think we still have an hour or so before Mr. D's due home."

* * *

><p><strong>End note:<strong>

Okay, there you go. Hope you all enjoyed, and yes, you do know how to let me know...


	11. 11  Labels

**Author's Note**:

Just to let you all know ... you can thank those who reviewed for the early post. I polled them and they ASKED that the post come early! Actually, to quote one of them, they wanted it, "Tonight, Tonight"... Though, seeing that in print ... it started out in my head as Westside Story and ended up with a "party on the rooftop top of the world" so before I start "dancing on the edge of the Hollywood sign" here you go. :P

Enough from me ... on with the show!

Don't know anything, don't know anyone, and certainly don't own anything. (I wish though!) Please feel free to review with constructive criticism, etc.

**11 - Labels**

* * *

><p>"Hey, Blaine," Dan said as Blaine came through to the kitchen to grab himself a drink.<p>

"Hey, Dan," Blaine said smiling before going in and opening the fridge.

"Oh, hey, you got a sec?" Dan said from the sofa.

"Yeah, sure," Blaine said as he closed the fridge and walked back toward him with his drink. "What's up?" he asked as he sat down in the nearest overstuffed chair.

"Is something going on with Sam?" Dan asked.

"Something ... as in something good or something bad?" Blaine asked a suspicious look on his face.

"I'm not sure," Dan said. "He just seems a little out of sorts I guess, almost like he's uncomfortable around me or something. Is something going on?"

"Oh, something bad, no I wouldn't know anything about that," Blaine said.

"Something bad?" Dan said now a bit suspicious himself now. "So is there something good you know about?"

"Um ... no," Blaine said quickly before occupying himself with his drink.

"Blaine..." Dan said eyeing him even more suspiciously.

Blaine rubbed at his eye. "Well..."

"Blaine," Dan said a little impatiently.

"It's nothing," Blaine said. "Nothing bad."

Dan nodded. "Okay, as long as it's nothing to worry about."

"No, nothing to worry about," Blaine said. "Um ... we might want to ... um ... go over the ... uh ... code word thing with him..."

"Excuse me?" Dan said laughing.

Blaine coughed. "I was ... well I ... I took his trash out on trash day, and ... well he used the entire box of tissues I gave him."

"So?" Dan said shrugging.

"It was a new box," Blaine said. Dan shrugged again. Blaine sighed. "It was new, he hasn't been sick and I didn't even use that many that fast while I lived in Westerville."

"Wha..." Dan started and then he lifted his eyebrows. "And Dave was over while we were both out the other day?"

Blaine nodded. "I guess they either didn't remember how Derrick said condoms helped with clean up, or they haven't discovered the fun of..." He suddenly stopped as he flushed and closed his eyes. "Uh ... nevermind."

Dan covered his mouth trying not to laugh. "I get it," he said nodding.

"Sorry," Blaine said. "It's just a little confusing talking to you."

"Why?" Dan said losing the bout with his laughter.

"It's just so comfortable talking to you most of the time," Blaine said. "Then that little thing in the back of my head kicks in and screams ... hell I'm never sure if it says teacher or parent or what, but then it just flips the switch and it feels funny."

Dan smiled at him. "It's okay; sometimes I get the same feeling with you. For the record, I'm fine with pretty much anything you can throw at me. For the most part it's like talking to Derrick, and then that little voice you mentioned kicks in and goes you shouldn't be talking to him about that... So yeah, I get it. Of course, since this is about Sam, I guess it's a double whammy."

"Tell me about it!" Blaine said.

"So, he and Dave, huh?" Dan said grinning.

"Well did you figure it would be long?" Blaine said. "Hell they lasted longer than Kurt and I did."

"I seem to remember," Dan, said smiling. "So, should I have a talk with him?"

"Uhm ... actually, why don't I?" Blaine said. "I mean, it's hard enough for the two of us, and we've lived together for months now; he just moved in."

"True," Dan said. "It might be easier that way. Just let me know if you have any problems and make sure to let me know if something's wrong that I may need to worry about."

"Trust me, I know when I'm out of my element," Blaine said.

Dan gave him a look, arching his eyebrow.

"I've improved thank you very much!" Blaine said before sticking his tongue out at him then walking toward his room.

"Um hmm," Dan said smiling and going back to his book.

* * *

><p>Later that evening, after Sam had returned and Dan had gone for one of his runs, Blaine knocked at Sam's door. "Hey, Sam, got a minute?" Blaine asked.<p>

"Sure," Sam said. He put his computer to sleep and closed it then turned toward Blaine indicating the end of the bed.

Blaine crossed the room and sat on the end of the bed. "There was something that I wanted to talk to you about. Actually it's two things."

"Okay, what's going on?" Sam said.

"It's kind of about you and Dave," Blaine said shifting on the bed. "Well, when I moved in Dan and I kind of ... well we have a code word for when Kurt and I want to ... uh ... when we want some privacy."

Sam looked surprised. "Oh ... I ... uh ... well... W...why would you mention that?"

"I ... grabbed your trash can on trash day and I ... well I saw that you'd used pretty much all of the tissues," Blaine managed.

"Oh, I ... uh ... I guess I should have taken care of that," Sam said blushing.

Blaine shook his head then sighed in frustration. "I'm sorry," said Blaine. "This is coming out all wrong. I don't want to make you uncomfortable. That's the last thing I want to do. I just ... I'm glad you and Dave got some time alone. I just want to make sure you have it. Like I said, we have a code word so that we can get that privacy and the other makes himself scarce."

"Okay," Sam said. "Well I guess we can come up with something. I'm just not sure how I would feel telling Mr. D that we wanna get busy. Hell I'm not sure how I'd feel if he knew we already had."

Blaine's mouth dropped. "I ... uh ... well he already knows about this time."

Sam eyes grew wide. "You already told him?"

"Well ... it came up."

"Oh my God!" Sam said. "I just..."

"Sam, it's fine," Blaine said. "Dan's cool."

"It might be cool for you, but ... God!"

"Sam he is cool with it," Blaine said. "He knows it's going to happen. Hell it's not like he doesn't too. As long you're safe, he's not going to have any problem with it, and doing it here as opposed to in Dave's truck has to be safer and judging by the amount of tissues you guys used you're not doing anything that might be dangerous."

Sam was shaking his head and then stopped to stare directly at Blaine, tipping his head slightly. "Wait ... what?"

"Which part?" Blaine asked confused.

"I'm not sure if it was the part about the number of tissues or the he does it too," Sam said. "Do you mean he's actually asked you to get lost for a while?"

It was Blaine's turn to stare. "OH! No!" Blaine said laughing. "He just didn't come home one night; he'd stayed at a friend's place. I just mean that he's not above having sex just like the rest of us."

"That's just weird," Sam said. "Not sure if it's because he's a teacher or because he's an adult."

"It shouldn't be, I mean Mrs. Palmer was pregnant last year and had the baby over the summer," Blaine said. "I mean how else do you get pregnant?"

"I guess you're right, it just seems strange," Sam said. "Uh, what about the tissues, though."

"Well I just figured that with that amount you guys were still just ... um ... in the hand job stage," Blaine said.

"Yeah, I guess we are," Sam said with a concerned look. "Is that bad?"

"No of course not!" Blaine said.

"I just," Sam started. "I guess I just never really gave much thought to the mechanics of it all with two guys."

"I ... uh..." Blaine said shaking his head. "Well there isn't any right or wrong about it. I guess as long as you're both comfortable with it and happy in the end, pretty much anything goes."

Sam shrugged. "I mean, I never really gave Dave much thought, especially with the way he was treating Kurt," Sam said. "Then that day he apologized to Kurt it sort of changed."

"That's funny," Blaine, said, "I thought Kurt said you got a black eye that day."

Sam laughed. "Yeah, I saw you guys running and thought he'd done something to you again. I tried to jump him and got slammed by a locker ... it came out of nowhere."

They both laughed.

"After that I gained a lot of respect for him," Sam said. "Then that day when he came out..." Sam shook his head. "I was just in awe. He not only stood up for the guy he'd been attacking, he just came out in front of everybody. I definitely knew that anyone with that kind of character was a man that I'd want as a friend. I mean we'd already been hanging out. I figured if he and Kurt were really alright, there had to be a reason."

Blaine simply looked at him and smiled.

"I'm not sure when I was sure," Sam said. "But I kissed him that first time and I was definitely sure then that it felt right."

"I know how that one feels," Blaine said smiling broadly.

"You know New York was our first time," Sam said with a kind of far off look.

"Ours too," Blaine said.

"It still wasn't about the mechanics though," Sam, said looking more through Blaine than at him. "It was more making out that went on... We never really even touched one another directly, if you know what I mean."

"Yeah, I get you," Blaine said. "You know, now that you mention it, I wish ours was more like that."

"What do you mean?" Sam asked.

"Well with us," Blaine, said, "we spent so much time worried about the mechanics that it almost didn't happen." Sam gave him a confused look. "Well, I'm a little more adventurous. I'd looked stuff up and practiced a little..."

"Kurt wasn't your first?" Sam asked surprised.

"No, he was," Blaine said. "There was an almost at Dalton, but deep down I knew that I didn't want a meaningless blow in the men's room to be my first experience with someone else."

Sam nodded. "Then how'd you practice?" Sam said still confused.

"I ... uh ... well there may have been a carrot or brat involved in there somewhere ... but that's all you're getting," Blaine said blushing and looking away. "Anyway... Kurt hadn't tried before; there were teeth, some pain, and some embarrassment. Kurt was almost too upset to continue. It just ... it shouldn't be as much about the mechanics as it is about you both being happy with the outcome, however you do it."

"I definitely get that on one level," Sam said. "Sometimes I wonder though ... I wonder if it's because I'm bi and not gay, I mean a blow job doesn't come up first on my list of things to do together. Getting one sounds great ... was great." He laughed. "Is that right, though? I mean it sounds like that's right where you and Kurt jumped in."

"I told you, there isn't a right or wrong as long as you're both comfortable and you both end up satisfied with what you did," Blaine said. "You sound like you were happy with how it went, was Dave happy even if you weren't ready to try it on him?"

"Yeah," Sam said shrugging.

"Then why worry about it," Blaine said. "I mean gay and bi are just general labels. You and Dave are together, whether you guys are gay, straight, bi, or purple, it's all about making sure that you make each other happy, right?"

"Yeah," Sam said again nodding.

"Then don't worry about the labels, just be happy."

Sam laughed. "It feels funny talking about all this."

"Well, if we don't talk about it together, who else are we going to talk to it about?" Blaine said. "I guess we could call Derrick or Bryce if we wanted it to be over the phone and not face to face, but it's still the same subject matter."

"You've got a point I guess," Sam said. "So you guys started with BJ's?" Blaine nodded. "Get much further?"

Blaine nodded.

"Well ... I guess does that mean that you guys kinda started at third base?" Sam asked. Blaine tipped his head and shrugged. "So have you made it to home then?"

"You know, now that you mention it, that does beg the question," Blaine said. "Well I guess we've both made it to home, so does that mean we've not only made it home, but hit a grand slam?"

Sam looked surprised. "Is it really that good? I mean I've never really thought about trying it."

Blaine nodded. "There is something to it," Blaine said. "It was definitely worth it, thought I'm not sure if it was the act itself or if it was that it was with the guy I loved. I guess I would just suggest that you make sure it's with the person you love too, so you don't have to worry about it."

"Good idea," Sam said smiling.

"Oh, we got so distracted, I never got around to that second question," Blaine said.

"Sorry," Sam said.

"Dan had just noticed that you seemed to be distant," Blaine said. "Like you were uncomfortable around him or something."

"No, no problems with him or anything," Sam said. "It's been pretty cool here."

"Is anything bothering you at all?" Blaine said. "I mean, he is pretty good at catching on to stuff."

"Well I have been feeling kind of funny, especially with Christmas coming up," Sam said. "I mean I'm not down there with them to help out with the kids. I'm not helping to bring in any money for the family, I can't even work part time like you because that's mainly weekend shifts and I can't work and go down on the weekend. Not to mention that I'm staying here free, that one hit me hard when you handed Mr. D your rent check. I feel like a freeloader and a good for nothing."

Blaine smiled broadly and nodded. "I know exactly what you mean. That's why he lets me pay him rent. I felt the exact same way when he let me move in."

"I'm glad somebody does," Sam said.

"It'll be a load off him to know that it's nothing big," Blaine said. "Just give it some thought and give me your code word for privacy time and don't forget that you can talk to me anytime about anything. And like they've both said, if we get stuck on anything, we can always call and ask Derrick or Bryce. Remember we're not in this alone."

Sam nodded.

* * *

><p>Several days later, the gang was wrapping up practice and Dan came to the door. Schuester nodded at him and turned to the group. "Hey guys, before we break, Mr. Deen has something that he'd like to say." He gestured Dan toward his stool and music stand at the front of the room.<p>

"If we could just wait a few, there are a few more people coming," Dan said. A few moments later Lauren, Josh and a few others from their GSA came to the door.

"Told you this was the place," Lauren told them all as they walked in, Josh turning to nod at her. Puck rushed over to hug her. "Un, un," she told him holding up a hand. "You been told."

"Come on mama, it's been a whole damn month," Puck said frowning.

"You'll be lucky if you get any of this by new years," Lauren said. "You and Blondie can go discuss."

"Ouch," Finn said as Puck returned to the seat beside him. They both watched as Lauren walked across the room to take a seat beside Kurt. "You really pissed her off this time."

"We didn't do anything!" Puck said.

"You skipped a date with her to spend the time with ... well maybe not your ex, but the mother of you baby," Finn said. "She was bound to get pissed off."

"Yeah, dumbass," Santana said from the row behind them. "You're lucky to still have both nipple rings."

"Okay guys," Dan said getting their attention. "I'm talking to you as members of the GSA now; I figured that most of you are in the New Directions so I'd bring the rest of us to you instead of dragging you all to our usual spot."

Everyone nodded in agreement and thanked him.

"Well I've been working on a few things with some friends of mine," Dan said. "As most of you know my brother and his husband are both models and they know several photographers." The others nodded. "They also know several people in the business who are also sympathetic to the cause of our group, so I've made arrangements for a few of them to come and see us."

He received a chorus of "wow's" and "awesome's" and then continued. "One of those photographers and her significant other have agree to come and talk to our combined GSA and PFLAG groups and tell us what it's been like living and working together as a couple."

"Cool Mr. D," Finn said.

"She's also told me that she has an upcoming project that we can help her with," Dan said. "She has a holiday spread for an online publisher that she was just about to start casting, but she says she can use you guys if you're up to it."

"What? You mean she wants pictures of us?" Santana said shocked.

Dan nodded. "Yup and the company has also offered her a set rate for anyone she employs as a model."

A general murmur started when they heard about the possible payment, until...

"But Mr. Schue won't we get in trouble if we accept money," Rachel pointed out. "Like with the mattress store or the car commercial Coach Sylvester tried to trick us into doing..."

"You are such a killjoy Berry!" Santana said.

"I just don't want to get us excluded from competition," Rachel said defending herself.

"Ladies," Dan said. "Mr. Schue and I already checked it out for you."

Schuester nodded. "As long as you aren't being paid to sing, as long as it's just for your pictures it's fine."

"It'll be just like Finn works at the garage, Blaine works at the record store and Noah does the pool cleaning, it's just another job," Dan said.

"Plus," Schuester said, "If it all goes into a separate savings account, as long as it's not the glee clubs, you can treat it as a fundraiser."

"You mean we don't get it?" Quinn asked.

"It's up to you," Dan said. "It is a good way to start saving up for things you need though."

"Then how does it benefit the glee club?" Puck asked.

"Well the science and computer departments have helped you guys with audio, light and laser shows and stuff like that," Dan said. "Technically the glee club doesn't have to pay for that, even though they've been allowed to use them."

"So you're kinda playing fast and loose with the rules," Finn said grinning.

"I have been known to do that a time or two," Dan said nodding. "You guys can't get penalized for accepting payments, and we can still make sure that you guys get the stuff you need. I mean face it, the science club and computer club don't take trips, but you guys still have Regionals and Nationals. I'll take care of the GSA speaker's honorariums myself."

"Turning over your portion will be voluntary," Schuester said. "So those of you who are not in New Directions are under no obligation and the rest of you really aren't either. We'll make the money to get us there just like we did last year."

"I'll get back with you with more information within the week," Dan said. "We'll also have permission slips, releases and all the other paperwork to go along with it within the week. Until then, think it over, I'll have more details on who the shoot is for, who will be getting and seeing the pictures, etcetera later this week with the forms."

"Thanks guys," Schuester said.

Every one began to make their way to the doors as they disbursed, but Dan caught Sam causing Dave, Blaine and Kurt to hold up as well. "I just wanted to let you guys know that you know the photographer," Dan said. "It's Chelle."

"Really?" Dave said.

Dan nodded. "She said this shoot is a lot like the one you guys did in the park, only with holiday outfits." They all laughed. "This one is for an online thing though so the process is a lot faster."

"Well the one we did in the park was fun," Dave said, "and this time we'll even know everybody."

"One more thing, Sam," Dan said. "She said she still wants to shoot you. So if you're up for it she'll stick around and do a portfolio shoot with you just like she did when you were there with Derrick, only this one will be all you. And any money you get from that will be just for you."

Sam looked at him strangely as the others three looked on with shock. "Is this because I said I was feeling bad about not working or paying you anything?"

Blaine smiled.

"A little bit," Dan said smiling.

"I don't know," Sam said.

"Nobody is going to force you," Dan said. "The offer is there, so just think about it."

He turned and walked off with Schuester as the boys all turned to Sam.

"It was fun in New York," Dave said.

"You did say you wanted to be able to do something for money," Blaine said.

"Don't look at me," Kurt said. "I'm Switzerland, but I'm behind you whatever your decision."

Sam nodded. "I'll think about it."

* * *

><p><strong>End note:<strong>

There we go ... more to come!


	12. 12  Issues

**Author's Note**:

Sorry this installment has taken so long. Outside life intruding on creativity, I'm afraid. Hopefully the next one won't take as long as this one.

Okay enough from me ... on with the show!

Don't know anything, don't know anyone, and certainly don't own anything. (I wish though!) Please feel free to review with constructive criticism, etc.

**12 - Issues **

* * *

><p>Dave, Blaine and Kurt walked around the auditorium. The four boys were supposed to meet before they met their parents for the combined parent-student meeting that Dan had arranged, but Sam was nowhere to be found. As the three of them made their way backstage they heard what they assumed was a conversation, but the language ... was it English or wasn't it? They finally rounded a corner to find Sam sitting on a backwards chair, his arms crossed over its back and his jaw slack as he looked on at the two people in the conversation.<p>

"Sam, you okay?" Dave asked.

Sam merely looked at him then looked back to the conversation. The others followed his gaze to find Bryce speaking to the new exchange student Rory. Having classes with Rory for months now, they were used to his Irish brogue for the most part, but now as he spoke to Bryce it was thicker, barely recognizable as English. Bryce's own Scots accent had also slipped out; it was as thick if not thicker than when his family was over from Scotland for his and Derrick's ceremony.

"Oh, hiya lads," Bryce said finally realizing that they were there, his accent still as thick as ever.

"Bryce," they all said nodding toward him wide eyed.

"Are ye okay?" Bryce said.

"It ... was ... like ... being ... hypnotized," Sam said. "Couldn't stop staring."

"I'm sorry?" Rory said.

"The accent," Sam said. "I was with you until about ... the boot or the butte near the blarney of kill-army something. I didn't want to interrupt ... not sure I could have if I'd wanted to."

Bryce laughed and came over to hug him.

"We were hoping that one of you guys would make it," Blaine said as Bryce went around hugging each of them.

"Yeah, Rick had a shoot to go on and I wasn't sure if I could make it either so we decided to keep it low key until I was sure," Bryce said.

"Glad you made it," Dave said.

"So you all know each other then," Rory said.

"Ah yes, we're old and dear friends," Kurt said adding his own imitation combination Irish-Scot accent, "though we never knew he existed until he fell from behind a potted plant in New York..." Bryce smiled at him chuckling.

Rory gave him an "ah-ha" look, which quickly dissolved into one of confusion. "Excuse me, I don't believe I follow."

"I thought we'd agreed that was my lovely husband's clueless streak," Bryce said.

"Perhaps," Kurt said, "but you have to admit it is funny."

"Perhaps," Bryce said. "Blaine can't you take care of your man?"

"I can, just not like that," Blaine said, "cause if I take care of him like that, he refuses to take care of me any other way."

"Ah, you've yet to master that one," Bryce said.

"Which one?" Blaine said.

"You take care of him, by making sure that he knows that if he doesn't take care, you won't take care of him either, thus you each take care to be sure that you're both taken care of," Bryce said. "Of course you eventually get to the point that being taken care of becomes a mutual thing so the need to take care gets taken of the table because you're each going to be taken care of regardless, so then the point becomes moot."

Blaine looked at him, his eyes squinting. "Okay that's starting to give me a headache."

Dave chuckled as Bryce merely smiled.

"You got that?" Sam asked Dave.

"Yep, so I guess you better watch out," Dave, said before kissing him on the forehead.

Sam looked around Dave to Bryce. "You know, I was actually hoping you'd get to come. Now I'm not so sure."

"You know you love me," Bryce said. He was met by various "yeah, rights" and "mm hmms".

"Okay now," Dan said rounding one of the stage curtains. "Stop picking on my students or the offer of hospitality is withdrawn."

"Okay, but for the record, they started it," Bryce said before hugging Dan.

"I know, they usually do," Dan said. "As the elder though, your choice of retaliations is limited."

"Ah, I see," Bryce, said.

"Gentlemen, I think we're being talked down to, or at least about," Blaine said.

"I concur," Kurt said as the other two nodded.

"You know we love you though," Dan said and they all laughed. "Why don't you guys go make sure your folks get in and find seats? Oh, Kurt, what was the verdict from your folks?"

"Dad had meetings this week in Columbus," Kurt said. "He has another one tomorrow so he's not going to be able to make it. Carole made sure to be back though and she's going to be here."

"Oh that's right," Bryce said. "We heard that he'd won the seat; make sure to tell him congratulations from both of us."

"Will do," Kurt said with a smile before the boys headed for the front of house.

* * *

><p>Paul and Julie Karofsky stood in the hallway outside the school auditorium as Carole walked up. They had just exchanged greetings as Trish walked up with her husband.<p>

"Trish ... great to see you again," Carole said as they joined them, her eyes locked on the man approaching them.

"Hi Carole," Trish said as the two hugged. "Julie, Paul, nice to see you both again as well." They both said hello as all three turned to Trish's husband. "Oh, I'd like the three of you to meet my husband Edward." The four of them exchanged "hellos".

Carole looked questioningly at Trish, so after a moment of pleasantries, the two politely excused themselves as they let the other three chat.

"I know," Trish said. "He has been making a fairly decent effort. He actually surprised me when he asked me if he could come."

"I'm impressed, even if it's just for Blaine's sake," Carole said.

"Where's Burt?" Trish asked.

"He wanted to be here, but he had meetings at the State Capitol this week in preparation to head off to Washington," Carole said.

"How's he holding up?" Trish said giving her a concerned look.

"Oh he's managing ... barely," Carole, said giggling. "He's already had Kurt brief him on fashions that don't involve ball caps. Blaine has helped him with some more etiquette tips and tricks and the two of them have given him a whole list of conversation dos and don'ts as well as various topics to use and those to avoid." Trish laughed. "Kurt and I have also agreed that I'll forward all of the resumes for personal assistants to him so that he can help us choose and he's also given me some choice questions to help me weed my way through the candidates. Heaven knows we're going to need all the help we can get."

"I'm sure he'll do fine," Trish said smiling. "His heart is in the right place and he has a good head on his shoulders."

"Oh we're not worried about the decisions he'll have to make," Carole said. "He's just afraid he'll get the procedure wrong or something and get kicked off the House floor or something."

Trish gave her another sympathetic smile as the boys exited one of the auditorium doors. They all smiled as they jogged over.

"Hi Mom," Blaine said as he reached them. He hugged her before trading places with Kurt to hug Carole.

"Davey," Julie said as they all made their way over. Dave hugged her and kissed her cheek.

"Sam," Paul said shaking his hand.

"Dad!" Blaine said seeing his father. Kurt spun around, a single eyebrow arched. Blaine went over and hugged his father. "Glad you could make it," Blaine said.

"I told you I was going to try to understand more," Mr. Anderson said.

"Well this is the place to do it," Blaine said. "Oh, these are my friends Dave and Sam," Blaine said indicating each of them. They both shook his hand. "Looks like you've met Dave's parents." They both nodded. "Dad, this is Kurt," Blaine said taking Kurt's hand and pulling him over.

Everyone stood about as the pregnant and rather uncomfortable pause overtook them. Mr. Anderson stretched out his hand to Kurt. "It's a pleasure to meet you Kurt."

Kurt looked at the hand for a moment before he reached and took it. "It's nice to meet you too," Kurt said rather coolly.

Anderson nodded as he released the hand. It seemed a collected breath of relief came over the party, after all, they'd shaken hands and there was no explosion and neither was struck by lightning. Sensing the remaining tension Blaine said, "So, has anyone seen Sam's folks?"

"No not yet, honey," Trish, said.

"Well they are heading up from Dayton, so it may take them a while," Sam said. "Why don't we all go on in and find seats?"

"Good idea," Dave said. "We can make sure to save them seats."

They all nodded and started inside. Blaine grabbed Kurt's hand and stopped him. Carole smiled at them and patted Kurt on the shoulder before following the others in. "Are you alright?" Blaine asked Kurt once the others were inside.

"Sure," Kurt said, the answer entirely too fast.

Blaine sighed. "I know."

"You know what?" Kurt said that familiar high-pitched inflection to his voice.

"I know what he's done," Blaine said. "I know he's an ass. I know you don't like the way he's treated me. I know you're right. And I also know that he's my father ... and that he's trying."

Kurt pursed his lips.

"I know I love you, too," Blaine said leaning over and kissing him. "And I love you for ... still not liking him. And I love you for trying, too, just to make me happy even though you're still pissed as hell." Blaine smirked at him as he stared up into his piercing blue eyes.

Kurt melted as he stared back into hazel. "I'm sorry."

"Don't be," Blaine said. "You have every right to be upset. I haven't forgotten anything, but he is my father, so he gets the chance to try and make it right."

"Being your father is exactly why he shouldn't get the chance," Kurt mumbled.

Blaine lifted onto his tiptoes so that he could bring their foreheads together. "I know that too, but ... fourteen years of good have to count for something over four years of ... stupidity. I have to give him a chance, because it won't be me who throws it all away."

Kurt sighed and nodded. "For you ... and only for you."

"Come on," Blaine said with a smirk, "you'd do it at least a little for my Mom. You know you would, she loves you."

"Okay, maybe a little for your Mom," Kurt said smirking back. "If only because I know she'd help me tear him a new one if he hurts you again."

Blaine laughed. "I think you're right."

"You know I'm right," Kurt said grinning at him.

As they broke apart and reached for the auditorium door, they heard the outer doors at the end of the hall open. They looked toward them to find the Evans' entering so they waited.

"Hey boys," Anne said as she reached them.

"Hi Mrs. Evans, Mr. Evans," they said. "The others just went in to get seats so we could make sure to save yours."

"Bless their hearts," Anne said.

"Where are the ... munchkins?" Kurt said looking at Blaine who nodded.

"We left them with the family we were living beside before we moved," Max said.

"They loved going over to their place to play with them so we thought it would be fun for all of them," Anne said.

"Well let's go join the others," Blaine said opening the door for them all.

* * *

><p>The four had joined the others and had just enough time to exchange greetings and have a brief catch up session before Dan came out on stage.<p>

"Good evening ladies and gentlemen," Dan said into the microphone. "And yes I'm talking to you too Noah, I know you all have it in you." Puck lowered his hand looking rather miffed that his attempt at a joke had backfired. Dan shook his head and continued, "I'd like to thank you all for coming together like this. I've had the pleasure to meet most of you through our separate student and parent groups, but I thought I would be nice for all of us to get together to try and learn from each other.

"I've also asked a few guests to join us tonight because, while we all share similar things, most of us are only beginning our journey through life and all it entails and I felt it might be advantageous to hear from a few people who were further along that path than the rest of us. First, I'd like to introduce to you a couple of ladies who it was my absolute pleasure to meet a few months ago, Ms Chelle Rae and her partner Nancy Bourne. Chelle and Nancy are both partners in a very successful photography studio in New York City, and are partners in life as well."

The two came out to applause and waved to everyone as they came to stand at the edge of the stage. Sam and Dave both recognized Nancy as Chelle's chief assistant, the one that had handled all of their paperwork at the photo shoot in New York.

"I'd also like to welcome a gentleman who many of you have already met, but for those of you who haven't had the pleasure this is Mr. Bryce Forbes and he also happens to be my brother in law and yes, that makes him my second brother."

Bryce laughed and shook his head as he joined the ladies at the edge of the stage.

"Now we plan to keep this very friendly and informal so if you'll indulge us we'll all just sit here on the edge of the stage," Dan said. "So what do you say we just go around and let each of you introduce yourselves a little more in-depth than I did and then we'll just open the floor up for questions?

The other three nodded and did as he suggested. Chelle started, giving them a little bit of her background: where she'd grown up, where she'd gone to school, when she'd realized that she preferred women and when she's met Nancy.

After Chelle was done, Nancy followed with much the same information. Nancy as it turned out, had more in common with Sam than the others did, as she had no preference of one sex over the other. She spoke of dating both men and women before finding Chelle and the two of them becoming more permanent.

Bryce followed the ladies with his story. He spoke of his American family and friends and his Scots one, telling of their different reactions to his news. He also spoke of other men he'd been involved with, how he'd learned from each experience so that he'd recognized what he had when he finally met Derrick.

Once all three were done, they opened the floor for questions. Surprisingly Edward Anderson was the first to speak.

"Excuse me, Mr. Forbes," Anderson said.

"Please, call me Bryce," he said.

"Bryce," Anderson nodded. "I'm not exactly sure how to put this ... I'm kind of new to it all. I was just curious ... Mr. Deen called you his brother-in-law, and you referred to your partner as your husband, I was just wondering if those were accurate or if they were just terms. I wasn't exactly invited, but I did see a part of your ceremony and I just wondered if it was the same as any other wedding."

"Actually, that is a very good question," Bryce said. "Unfortunately it is a more complicated answer than one would hope. No the ceremony here in Ohio was not an actual wedding ... we like to call it a joining of families. Ohio is one of the many states that still doesn't allow same sex marriages; however, Derrick and I are legally married. I legally reside in the state of New York, which has legalized same sex marriages. Derrick and I were married there by a judge in front of witnesses." Dan, Chelle and Nancy all raised their hands as Bryce laughed. "Yes these were the three. So, no, the ceremony you saw here in Ohio wasn't actually a wedding, but we are married and it is recognized by other states and the federal government, so this year we'll have to pay our taxes just like you and we can even file them married filing joint just like you." The adults all laughed.

"Thank you," Anderson said smiling.

Several more topics came up as they fielded more questions. Everything from family and friend reactions, bullying, high school and college life, all the way to children and how it was done when both partners were the same sex.

They had a wonderful discussion with many insightful answers to some very well thought out questions until...

"What do you say to those who call it a choice?" said a man seated in one of the front rows.

"Did you have a choice in being straight?" Nancy asked shrugging. "Or choose to fall in love with your wife?"

"You know, I fought with myself, every time I thought about being gay," Dave said. They all turned to look back at him. "People told me it was wrong so many times that I hated myself for the very thoughts I was having. I acted out so many times praying that someone would find me out and put me out of my misery, because I knew that's what should happen. It's not a choice. Not one that any sane person would purposefully choose."

Beside him, Sam tensed as he closed his eyes. Knowing that Dave had dealt with his feelings still did nothing to deaden the sting as he heard that Dave had wanted it to end. His eyes snapped back open as he heard Josh.

Josh was standing beside the man who had originally asked the question. "You don't get to choose who you love or how you love. You only get to choose to accept or condemn. Maybe if you'd been a little more accepting Justin would still be here!" Josh leapt over the row of seats in front of him and ran through the side door of the auditorium.

Chris jumped up from his seat in the row behind where Josh had been sitting and ran after him yelling, "Josh, wait!"

On the stage, Dan leaned over and said something to Bryce before jumping down to follow the two out the door. Miss Pillsbury followed them as she made her way from her seat further up the auditorium. "Well, does anyone else have any other questions?" Bryce asked. He waited and received only "no's" and shaking heads. "Okay, if not, I understand the kids have graciously provided some refreshments in the choir room."

"Yes," Schuester said. "Finn, if you and Rachel will show everyone out to the choir room we'll all join you there."

"Sure thing Mr. Schue," Finn said as he hopped up and headed for the opposite door, acting as an usher.

"If you'd all just follow us," Rachel said. "Come along daddies." She led her fathers to the door giving Finn a nod as he held the door for them.

"You okay?" Dave asked Sam, noting the far off look and his glassy eyes.

"Yeah," Sam said shaking his head. "I was just thinking about something that Blaine and I were talking about the other day."

Blaine reached over the seat and grasped Sam's shoulders, giving them a gentle squeeze. He leaned down to Sam's ear and said, "That was in a different tense."

"I know," Sam said. "It still feels like a kick in the gut though."

"I take it we're missing something?" Mr. Anderson said.

"That kid, Josh," Sam said. "His brother was the one who was gay."

"Was?" Anne said.

"When his parents found out," Kurt said, "he ran his car off the road rather than face them."

"Are you sure it wasn't just an accident?" Mr. Anderson said.

"Josh had driven by the accident site," Blaine said. "There were no skid marks, and later Justin's boyfriend Chris finally showed him the note that he'd left him that day. It was a good bye, not a see you later."

The boys and their parents stood about somberly as Santana and her family approached. "Hey Cubby," Santana said smiling at Dave.

"Hey chica," Dave said smiling back at her.

"You guys okay?" she asked hugging him.

"Just worried about Josh," Dave said. She nodded at him. "Nice to see your family made it. I heard about your abuela, how you holding up?"

"It's fine, stung like hell, but the rest of the family is dealing, so that's something," she said. "My tía even hopped on the bandwagon and let me know that I have a few cousins who play for the opposite teams too. Have you met her?"

"No, don't think I've had the pleasure," Dave said as Santana pulled her over.

"Cubby, this is my Tía Sophia," Santana said.

"Is great to meet you, Cubby," Sophia said. "Aye Mija," she said in an overt, yet failed attempt at discretion. "I shouldn't have let you drag me with you."

"Why? Didn't you have a good time Tía?" Santana asked.

"Si, but I know him," Sophia said. "The teacher's brother-in-law. I saw him in that Gillette ad and then went right out and bought your tío some. It didn't work, though. To know that he's off the menu ... is just too much to know!"

"Well that's nothing; his husband is Paris Hilton's pool boy!" Santana said rolling her eyes.

"No!" Sophia said.

"Si, in the Guess ads," Santana said. "It's a damn shame."

"Aye," Sophia said. "Hey, but the teacher is with us right?"

"Well he's with you," Santana said.

"Si, there is hope!" Sophia said heading for the door.

"What about tío?" Santana yelled after her.

Sophia waved her off as she trotted for the door.

"Aye Dios mío," said Santana's mother as she excused herself and followed her sister. "Sophia, get back here!"

"Hey wait, what about Paris Hilton's pool boy?" Puck said walking over. "We all know I'm the resident pool boy, I have a no competition clause!"

"Don't worry, Derrick's not competing," Blaine said.

"Wait seriously; he's Paris' pool boy?" Puck said.

"No, he was the model in that Guess shoot with her," Dave said.

"Oh! Never really noticed him," Puck said, "too busy looking at her. Something about that's just not right, all that hotness wasted." Puck shook his head as the others laughed.

"Wait, why would you worry about his hotness being wasted on her?" Kurt asked.

"What?" Puck said. "Oh, no. I mean, why does he get to clean her pool and watch her tan all day? Such a waste!"

The boys rolled their eyes and their parents laughed as they all headed for the refreshments in the choir room.

* * *

><p><strong>End note:<strong>

Okay, admittedly this one feels a little disjointed, but everyone was talking at once and it didn't necessarily flow as well as it should have. Hope you all enjoyed at any rate. Until the next!


	13. 13  Practice

**Author's Note**:

Well, as they say, the bunnies spoke to me the other day. Wasn't by my keyboard, but that doesn't mean that it never happened. This would probably fit between the last two chapters even though it came to me after the last one. (Bunnies can have a very awkward and terrible sense of timing.) I wasn't really going to post it, but it just felt like it wanted to be shared, especially with several of my friends in need of some prime distraction of late. Be warned that this IS bunny-speak and that it doesn't fall into line with the rest of the chaptered story. Remember it probably would fit best in between 11-Labels and before 12-Issues, but it's here now for you all to enjoy while we're on hiatus ... AGAIN.

Okay enough from me ... on with the distraction!

Don't know anything, don't know anyone, and certainly don't own anything. (I wish though!) Please feel free to review with constructive criticism, etc.

**13 - "Practice" **

* * *

><p>"You doing okay?" Dave asked as he closed his history book.<p>

"Yeah, why?" Sam said.

"I don't know, you just seemed kind of far away there for a second," Dave said.

"No, it was just something that Stevie said the other day," Sam said.

"Is he okay?" Dave asked putting his books away and sliding closer to Sam.

"Yeah, he was just talking about missing playing X-Box with me and stuff," Sam said. "I guess I'm just kind of feeling guilty about being here to play with you and them still not having anything."

Dave was at a loss. He was overjoyed when he found out that Sam was going to be able to stay here in Lima with him, but he also knew how close Sam was to his brother and sister. Dave had to admit that he'd gotten close to them as well. He'd seen the way Sam always lit up when they were around and he even enjoyed playing with them as well. He just didn't know what he could do to help fix it.

"I don't know what to say," Dave said.

Sam turned to look at him, and then he smiled. "There isn't anything for you to say babe," Sam said.

"But I..."

"Dave, it's fine," Sam said reaching over to take his hand. "You can't do anything about it. I'm glad you'd want to, but it's just one of those things."

"I don't want you to feel bad though," Dave said.

"Just the fact that you want to do something about it is enough," Sam said then he leaned over and kissed his cheek.

Dave smiled back at him, and then a strange look came over him as he stared at Sam.

"What?" Sam said smiling back at him crookedly.

"You called me babe," Dave said smiling.

"Yeah, I guess I did," Sam said shrugging with a chuckle. "Is that okay?"

"Yeah ... yeah," Dave said shaking his head. "You just haven't ... well you really haven't had a pet name for me before."

Sam thought about it for a minute. "I guess you're right, I just never really occurred to me before. I guess it's just been being around Blaine and Kurt; they do it all the time. It doesn't bother you does it?"

"No of course not, I just ... I guess I'll have to come up with something for you."

Sam grinned at him. "C'mere," Sam said standing and tugging Dave up from his chair then wrapping his arms around him. "I love you so much. Just remember there's never a have to involved with us."

"I know," Dave said before he leaned in to kiss him. He managed to walk them over to Sam's bed and then gave him a gentle push down to the mattress. Sam smiled up at him as Dave began to crawl up him.

"So, what exactly were you thinking?" Sam said grinning.

"What I was thinking was ... how long do we have before anyone gets home?" Dave asked grinning back.

"We have an hour or so I think," Sam said.

"Then I'm thinking that we have plenty of time for some fun," Dave said inching Sam's shirt up his taught belly. Sam smiled down at him as Dave began kissing his way up Sam's abs. Dave went ahead and pushed Sam's shirt off over his head. Sam leaned up, took it the rest of the way off and threw it over onto his desk chair. As Dave began nibbling at his neck, Sam pulled the back of Dave's shirt up and off and tossed it to join his on the chair.

Dave quickly unfastened Sam's pants and began to kiss the cotton of his boxers, but as he pushed Sam's jeans open the rest of the way, Sam stopped him. "Are you sure you're alright?" Dave said looking up at him.

"Yeah, but come here," Sam said pulling Dave up even with him. Dave looked at him with concern, but Sam smiled back at him. "Nothing's wrong, I promise. I just ... I love what you do to me when you do that, but it just feels off balance. I want to feel you... Feel you on me, feel you with me." Dave leaned over on him and kissed his lips. Sam moaned. "Like that," Sam said with a shudder. "Come 'ere." Sam pulled Dave over onto him.

Dave moved over Sam and the two began to kiss deeply. Dave began to rub his crotch into Sam's causing them both to moan. Sam snaked his hands between them and unfastened Dave's jeans as well and began to push them off. Dave took the hint and kicked off his shoes. He was momentarily confused when Sam began to inch himself up the bed, but grinned as he realized that Sam was managing to slide himself free of his own jeans as he did it.

Soon the two were only in their boxers. Sam began to run his fingers through Dave's hair and drag his fingers across his back, as Dave managed to brace himself on his elbows and slide his arms under Sam's shoulders so he could play with Sam's hair as well.

"I think I get what you mean," Dave said before lapping at Sam's neck. "This does feel nice." He licked at his neck again. "And a little more mutual."

"I aim for mutual," Sam said smiling before groping Dave's hips and grinding up into him.

"Mutual's good," Dave said nodding before licking and biting at Sam's collarbone.

Sam growled as the sensation overtook him. He clawed at Dave's boxers and eventually managed to get them off. Dave shuddered at the freedom and moved himself so that their cocks began to rub over one another. Sam began to lick and bite at Dave's chest as Dave leaned back to add pressure to their cocks.

Their breathing got heavier as they each groped at the other, their bodies on autopilot. Sam's breath came in pants as he clawed at Dave's back. "Oh my God Dave, I'm so close... Oh, God ... I'm ... I'm gonna come!"

Dave stared down into his eyes. "Come on Sam, come on..."

Sam let out a scream as he emptied himself between the two of them. A second later Dave let out a grunt and then screamed his own release. Dave managed a few more strokes and then collapsed onto Sam. Sam kissed Dave's neck as he stroked his back.

"Oh my God, that was great," Sam, said.

"I know," Dave, said leaning in to kiss Sam's neck as well. "You're right; I do love it when we can feel one another." He managed to roll off of Sam and onto the mattress keeping his arm under Sam. "Shit," he said.

"What's wrong?" Sam said picking his head up.

"I just realized you never got your boxers off," Dave said frowning.

"Least of my worries ... or my cares for that matter," Sam said a blissful grin across his beautiful lips.

Dave chuckled. "Makes clean up a little difficult doesn't it?"

"Personally I'm partial to the way we did it in New York," Sam said grinning over at him.

"Really?" Dave said smiling over at him.

"Yeah," Sam said. "You up for it?"

Dave looked down his body, "Not yet, but probably by the time we get in there..."

Sam looked over and saw where he was looking and leaned up and smacked his chest. "You're terrible!"

"No, I'm honest," Dave, said before sticking his tongue out at him.

The two laughed and slipped from the bed and headed into the bathroom. Sam turned the water on and adjusted it then slid his boxers off. Dave caught him and pulled him back against himself, then leaned down to kiss his shoulder. He looked at Sam in the mirror, "I love you so much. I still can't believe this is real."

"It's real," Sam, said taking his hand and squeezing it. He felt Dave's cock twitch against his hip. "I guess you were right about being ready when you got in here," Sam said with a grin.

"Well the view helps," Dave said with a smirk.

Sam had been concentrating so hard on Dave's reflection he'd become oblivious to his own. He glanced down, following Dave's gaze to his own growing erection and blushed.

"You're even cute when you do that," Dave said kissing his shoulder again. Sam pulled from him trying to turn. "No, wait a minute."

"What?" Sam asked.

"I've seen you, but in close up pieces," Dave said. "It's just kind of nice to hold you like this and get the whole picture."

"Oh, you don't really want to..."

"Yes, I do," Dave, said. "You are the most beautiful person I've ever seen." Sam blushed again. "And your complexion really makes that blush travel." Dave nodded over to their reflection as he traced the outline of the blush down Sam's chest to his stomach. The action only deepened the blush.

"The water's getting cold," Sam said pulling away again. This time Dave let him go and smiled then followed him into the shower.

The two lathered each other up and washed away the remnants of their last round of love making before moving to address their already stiff cocks. Sam started by taking both of their cocks into his hand and rubbing both of their lengths over one another, but Dave stopped him.

"We did it your way last time," Dave said. "I want to taste you again." He began kissing and licking down Sam's chest and then down his abs, eventually kneeling before him and taking Sam's cock into his mouth.

Sam moaned as his eyes closed and his head fell back against the tile. He was thankful that Dave was kneeling in front of him, he was sure that without him there he'd lose his footing and slide right down into the tub. His breathing was getting more ragged as he relaxed into the feeling.

Sam's eyes suddenly flew open as he heard a knock at the door and the bathroom door open.

"Sorry man," Blaine said. "Just stopped off to grab some more gel."

Sam's eyes were saucers as he looked down at Dave. Dave had stopped his ministrations as soon as he'd heard the knock, but Sam noted the strange look in his eyes. Dave's eyes narrowed and his mouth opened as he took Sam's shaft back in. Sam's eyes rolled back and he slammed his hand down on Dave's shoulder.

"We were washing Burt's car and Finn got a little too eager with the hose," Blaine said. "Should have seen Kurt, he was so pissed." Blaine laughed as he grabbed the bottle of gel.

Sam hit the side of the tub surround and jostled the curtain, as his legs once again became jelly.

"Are you alright, Sam?" Blaine asked with concern.

"Um hum," was all Sam could manage.

"Are you sure, you don't sound so good either," Blaine said.

"I'm ... I'm ... uh," Sam managed out. "I'm ... practicing at the moment," he spat out between gritted teeth.

"Practicing? Practicing for what?" Blaine asked.

Sam moaned.

"What could you be practicing alo...," Blaine halted. "Are you alone?"

"Nuh uh," was all Sam could manage.

"Oh my God! I'm...," Blaine, said wide eyed. "New truck! Sorry, I didn't ... oh God." Blaine looked around, looked at the bottle in his hand and tossed it back to the counter. "Um ... uh ... sorry!" Blaine grabbed the doorknob and hurried out closing the door behind him. He stopped a moment leaning his head against the door. He thought a moment and cracked the door slightly. "Uh ... text me ... when you guys are ... done. Sorry, so sorry!"

"S'okay," was all Sam managed as the door slammed. They heard Blaine stumble down the hall and heard him yell "sorry" several more times, as he went out the front door.

Sam dug his nails into Dave's shoulders and exploded into his mouth. Dave gagged slightly and pulled off of Sam, laughing uncontrollably as Sam emptied the remainder of his load across his face. When Sam could compose himself he glared down at Dave.

"Sorry, I couldn't help it!" Dave said.

Sam stood panting, shaking his head. "That was evil."

"You enjoyed it," Dave said shrugging as he wiped the cum from his face.

"Maybe, but still evil," Sam said smacking the back of Dave's head. "For that you don't get round two."

Dave gave him a frown. He stood up in front of him and leaned in to kiss him. "I'm sorry. It was cute watching you squirm." Dave smirked. "I'd have paid money to see his face."

Sam's face broke into a huge grin as well. "I would have too," Sam said before they both burst out laughing. "We're both evil."

"At least we own it," Dave said before kissing him again.

* * *

><p>Later Sam went through to the kitchen to get himself a drink. As he left the kitchen, he glanced out the sliding glass door. He noticed the feet propped up on the deck railing and followed them back to their owner sitting in the deck chair.<p>

"_Oh my God_," he thought to himself. He went over to the door and slowly opened it. "Mr. D?"

Dan rolled his head over and gave him a smile. "Hey bud, your ... uh ... guest leave?"

"Oh my God," Sam said shaking his head. "You haven't been locked outside your own home because of me have you?"

Dan laughed. "No, of course not."

"Good, cause I feel bad enough already," Sam said.

"Whoa, hold it," Dan said. He pulled his feet down, sat his iPad down beside him, and indicated the other deck chair. "Go ahead and sit down."

"I don't..." Sam started but he wasn't allowed to finish.

"No, sit."

Sam did as he was told.

"Now first off, Blaine did let me know that you guys were ... occupied," Dan said. "He was embarrassed as hell that he ... interrupted you guys and he didn't want to risk a repeat." Sam blushed. "He didn't share details but I got the gist of it. I just wish I could have seen his face." Sam laughed. "What?"

"Dave and I did too," Sam said laughing.

Dan nodded. "That brings me to the next point; you never have to feel bad for something that happens naturally." Sam started to protest, but Dan stopped him again. "I know that you and Dave need time alone, just give the two of us notice and you've got it ... unless it's every night, 'cause then it's just flaunting it in our faces." Sam laughed. "You didn't lock me out. I came home and Dave's truck was still here, so I figured you were at least still sharing time together, whether you were busy or not. So since it's still absurdly warm out here for the beginning of December, I figured I'd just sit out here and finish grading some papers and then start on a book I'd downloaded."

"I still feel bad, I mean it is your house," Sam said.

"It's your house too, at least for the time being," Dan said. "Blaine and I went through this too. I guess it was probably worse on him, because at the time he had no other home. You do, but ... I don't know, just think of this like a dorm or something like that. It's your home while you're here."

Sam nodded at him.

"I invited Chelle and her partner here mainly to talk to the GSA groups, but if it does help you feel better to make some extra cash with her then I'm glad," Dan said. "Just remember, you are under no obligation to give me anything, I invited you here to help you out and help you graduate, not for monetary gain."

"Yeah, but Blaine pays you," Sam said.

"Blaine pays me because that's one of the only ways that he would actually stay," Dan said. "That boy is one of the proudest men I've ever met." Sam smiled at him. "This goes no further, or I will have to kill you." Sam nodded solemnly at him. "Aside from the ten dollars or so that his line adds to my cell phone bill and a little bit more for food, every bit of what he gives me goes into a savings account for him that he'll get back when he decides to move out." Sam looked shocked. "So unless you want the same arrangement, keep your money and put it in your own savings account."

Sam smiled over at him. "Blaine said you were pretty cool, I wonder if he knows how right he is."

"Probably not," Dan said with a wink. "So what are you in the mood for dinner wise?"

The two both stood up. "I don't know what about you?"

"Oh, I'm thinking brats and boiled new potatoes arranged just so on the plate, but then I've been told that I have an evil sense of humor."

Sam choked out a laugh as he held his hand over his mouth.

"You okay?" Dan said smiling over at him.

"Yeah, I was just reminded of something that Blaine said the other day," Sam said.

"Worth sharing?" Dan asked.

"Probably, but I've done enough to Blaine today already," Sam said.

"Point taken," Dan said and the two shared another laugh as they slid the door closed behind them.

* * *

><p><strong>End note:<strong>

There you go! I re-edited a bit to make it fit in between the two chapters a little more. I hope you liked it, or at least that it did its job as a distraction.

Oh, and remember, you can still review and at least let me know you're still alive.

Take care all!


	14. 14  Independence

**Author's Note**:

Sorry this installment took so long to get to you. It's just been one hell of a few weeks. Got roped into chauffer duty, and not for any cool celebs, just for family members, oh the joys of a single car extended family! Then the heat went out, the washer went out, the car went out ... yeah the single one! Been so worn out, that I couldn't concentrate on writing even when I finally found the time to write. I finally managed to get back to it, though, and in deference to a loyal reader and wonderful lady, I picked myself up and got my ass on the ball. I hope she enjoys it.

So enough from me ... on with the show!

Don't know anything, don't know anyone, and certainly don't own anything. (I wish though!) Please feel free to review with constructive criticism, etc.

**14 - Independence **

* * *

><p>The group going to the photo shoot gathered in the school parking lot the next day. Dan started by gathering all of their paperwork and Bryce helped him separate it between the school permission slips and the photography releases and contracts. Once they had it all squared away they piled into a few vehicles and headed for the park Chelle and Nancy had chosen for the shoot.<p>

Once they arrived, they all made their way out of the vehicles and into the park where the ladies had set up. Sam and Dave found it set up much like their shoot in Central Park, only on a smaller scale. The kids mulled around as the adults took care of the paperwork.

"Oh, hey, has anyone heard anything about Josh?" Dave asked. "I see he didn't make it today."

"Oh, yeah, Da... Mr. D said that he and his folks had a pretty good talk last night," Blaine said. "What happened last night just kind of brought it all to a head. His parents didn't really know it had gotten that bad because he'd stopped talking to them. Ms Pillsbury also gave them the name of a good family counselor."

"That's a load off," Dave said.

"Yeah, the dumbass had us all worried," Santana said.

"Okay guys, listen up!" Dan said walking closer to them. "There are only two of them to get you all into the clothes for the shoot and get the shots of you so Bryce volunteered the three of us to help."

"You're welcome," Bryce said grinning.

"The three of you?" Kurt said.

"Bryce and I for the boys and Ms Pillsbury for the girls," Dan said. "Mr. Schuester got lucky, he just gets to watch." Schuester smiled and bowed.

"Uh, hey, there's no chance that Mr. Bryce can help the girls is there?" Santana asked.

"Why?" Dan asked suspiciously.

"Well, he's gay so there'll be no harm done," Santana said.

Bryce chuckled.

"Maybe, but that still didn't answer the question," Dan said.

Santana sighed. "Well I may swing toward the female side of the fence, but a hot guy is still nice to look at," she said with a shrug.

"You know, she gots something there Mr. D," Lauren said.

"Yeah, yeah, I can see her point," Mercedes said.

"I thought you were still going out with your cute gangsta from the Halloween party," Sam said.

"I am, but like the lady said, a hot guy is still nice to look at," Mercedes said with a grin.

"I think Bryce can stay with me," Dan said. "Most of your parents will feel much better that way." Dan shook his head as Bryce and Schuester grinned.

"So, you think Nick is cute do you?" Blaine said quietly to Sam.

"Yeah, what was that about cute gangstas?" Dave said feigning irritation.

"Did I say cute?" Sam said his eyes wide.

"Yes, I believe you did," Kurt said with a nod.

"I ... I ... I meant short," Sam said. His eyes traveled between the three. "Oh, look, there's Chelle. I'm going to say hi." He ducked between them and hurried over to where Chelle and Nancy were setting up. The other boys chuckled at his discomfort.

"That was evil wasn't it?" Kurt said.

"Yeah, well, I consider any discomfort as payback for his little practice session the other week," Blaine, said. "And don't think you're getting off scot free mister. You were the main culprit." Dave held up his hands in surrender.

* * *

><p>Over the couple of hours, they found it much like the shoot that Sam and Dave had done in New York. Chelle and Nancy put out various clothing items provided by the company sponsoring the shoot and the kids got to mix and match to make their own outfits. Chelle would then set up vignettes and have them do some activity and snap shots of them as they played around. All in all, not really work at all, just playing around with a group of friends and letting someone take your picture while you did it.<p>

Chelle began working on a few shots with the girls as the boys went back to their tent to change. Rory finished changing and headed over to talk to Bryce again. Having ties to Britain, Bryce was like a breath of home for Rory, not to mention the fact that Bryce could actually understand him even if he lapsed into his full on native tongue.

The others were still changing when they heard Rory exclaim, "You've met Bono?" Rory had said it quite a bit louder than he'd intended, making him look around with a blush.

"Yes," Bryce laughed. "Just once. A friend introduced me."

"A skinny, shaggy haired rocker type by chance?" Dan asked laughing.

"Actually Reeve's cut his hair since you guys met him, but the skinny still fits," Bryce said grinning. "He even makes me jealous with that metabolism of his."

"Reeve ... as in Carney, the one in the Spider-Man show Bono and The Edge wrote for Broadway?" Rory said.

"The same," Bryce said smiling. "I met the Carney boys in New York before they were doing the show."

"I ... I ... wow, Bono!" Rory said. "I mean, I love most all Irish singers, but Bono. He and U2 are the Irish singers. I've never seen the show, but I definitely brought the soundtrack as soon as it came out. I mean Broadway and Bono and The Edge ... how much better can it get? Wait, 'you guys' ... so you've all met met this Carney bloke?"

Dan nodded. "Bryce got us in to see 'Turn Off the Dark' when we went to New York for Nationals last year then took us to a meet and greet."

"I'm a year late?" Rory said whining.

"Sorry mate," Sam said putting on his best Irish imitation as he patted him on the back.

"You have a favorite song from the soundtrack?" Bryce asked.

"Well, I like them all, but I'm partial to the one on the soundtrack that Bono and The Edge are on too."

"Ah, of course," Bryce said as he grabbed the guitar from the prop table. He strummed around for a bit a tuned it and then started to play. Rory grinned as he recognized the melody.

Bryce played the lead in and then began with Reeve's part,

_And you say rise above_  
><em>Open your eyes up<em>  
><em>And you say rise above<em>  
><em>But I can't, I can't<em>

Bryce nodded to Rory and had him sing Bono's part,

How long will it take?  
>Before these feelings<br>Go away  
>How much longer do I wait?<br>And are there any real answers  
>Anyway<p>

Your silence in a crowded room  
>Louder than the loudest tune<br>I hang on every word

Bryce followed with Reeve's next chorus,

_And you say rise above_  
><em>Open your eyes up<em>  
><em>And you say rise above<em>  
><em>But I can't, I can't<em>

He then passed the song back to Rory,

I miss you in everything  
>I was too fast traveling<br>To take you in  
>I know, silence is no crime<br>Just wish I could hear you fill it up  
>One more time<p>

Yes, I know what you say to me  
>Exactly what you say to me<br>I still hang on every word

Bryce sang the next chorus,

_And you say rise above_  
><em>Open your eyes up<em>  
><em>And you say rise above<em>  
><em>Yourself<em>

and together they sang the next part,

**In a time of treason**  
><strong>Is there time for trust?<strong>  
><strong>Where there's no them<strong>  
><strong>Only us<strong>  
><strong>Is there time for reason?<strong>  
><strong>Has your heart had enough?<strong>  
><strong>Is it time to let go<strong>  
><strong>And rise above?<strong>

Bryce sang the last part and brought it to a close,

_And you say rise above_  
><em>Open your eyes to love<em>  
><em>And you say rise above<em>  
><em>Yourself<em>

"I still can't believe you all got to go to the show," Rory said.

"Sure did," Sam said. He pulled out his cell phone and pulled up the folder with the pictures from New York. Rory started flipping through the pictures and laughed as he got to the one of Blaine, his mouth opened wide in shock, with Sam sitting in front of him, eyes bulging as Spider-Man hovered over him. "Yup, that one's my favorite," Sam said grinning.

They had to break up their discussion as Nancy knocked at the tent door and showed them the next set of clothes for the boys round of pictures.

Once most of the boys had left, Dan turned to Bryce. "You two are getting along famously," he said.

Bryce shrugged. "Similar cultures and accents, or maybe it's the shared name," Bryce said with a chuckle.

Dan looked at him for a second. "That's right; I forgot Rory was your middle name."

"Aye, but I think it's a wee bit of home sickness more than anything else," Bryce said winking at him.

"Well I know I'd have had a hard time being this far away from my family at his age," Dan said. "I'm glad his mom is coming for a visit over the holidays."

"Oh, you didn't hear?" Bryce said.

"Hear what?" Dan said.

"His mum was going to come over, but there was some kind of family emergency and she's not going to be able to, he told me yesterday while we were talking before the meeting."

"What?" Dan said.

"Yeah and to top it off the family he's staying with, Brittany's is it?" Bryce said. Dan nodded. "They already had plans to go away for the holiday, so he'll be there all alone."

"What?" Sam asked overhearing them on his way out. "Rory's mom isn't going to make it?"

"No, some kind of emergency," Bryce said.

"So he's going to be all alone for Christmas?" Sam said.

"Yeah," Bryce said with a shrug.

"That's just not right," Sam said as he looked out the tent at Rory and the others. The older men shrugged as he shook his head and walked out to join the others.

* * *

><p>They spent the better part of the next hour doing several more changes before Chelle finally called it a wrap. As the kids all changed back into their normal clothes, she had Mr. Schuester order pizza for them all, her treat. She explained that she hadn't before because they couldn't afford to mess up the loaned clothes.<p>

As they all ate, Rory chanced to speak to Bryce once more. "Oh 'ey, Bryce, do you happen to know any more songs by Irish groups?"

"Yeah, what do you have in mind?" Bryce asked smiling.

"Well, the guys have all been very nice to me, especially the blokes Mr. Deen's group is sorta set up for," Rory said. "I had a song running through my mind all last night and I'd sorta like to sing it for them if you could give me the accompaniment."

"Sure, what did you have in mind?" Bryce said smiling.

A short time later Sam's family joined them. They would be heading to a different location with Chelle and Nancy for Sam's solo shoot after first shoot was torn down.

"Sammy!" Stacy yelled as she ran to him.

He bent over and scooped her up. "Hey there munchkin! I came over to see you last night, but you were already asleep," he said.

"I know, mommy told me," Stacy said. Dave came over and tapped her on the shoulder. She turned to see who it was. "Dave!"

Dave held his arms open and she climbed from one to the other.

"Oh I see how it is now," Sam said poking out his lip.

"I still love you," Stacy said rolling her eyes. "I haven't seen Dave though."

"Piggy back ride later?" Dave said.

"Yes!" Stacy said excitedly. "Quinn!" Stacy yelled as she walked over.

"How's my little princess?" Quinn asked.

"Great!" Stacy said jumping down and running over to hug her.

"What happened to the piggy back ride?" Dave said.

"Later," Stacy said. "I haven't seen Quinn in forever!"

"I've been dumped for the babysitter," Dave, said staring her way.

"Well going with me would technically make me another of her brothers," Sam said. "So I guess you're firmly in the club." The two laughed. "Oh, hey, Mom, Dad, could I talk to you guys a sec?"

"Sure honey, what's going on?" Anne said.

Sam pulled his parents and Dave over toward their car to talk to them.

After they were done packing away the clothes and were just finishing up on the props, Chelle and Nancy thanked them all for their help.

"Guys, sorry to interrupt," Rory said. "I've been thinking since that meeting yesterday. You've all been so nice to me since I've been here, especially you four," he said indicating the boys. "You all know I'm from Ireland, and we have a great history of wonderful singers... Well, I was thinking all last night about one of our best pop bands, especially since one of them bravely stepped forward and came out like the five of you, so I've asked Bryce to help me sing one of their songs for you. If you all don't mind that is."

They all agreed and Bryce picked up the guitar and started playing. Bryce started the song and then Rory joined him.

_No matter what they tell us_  
><em>No matter what they do<em>  
><em>No matter what they teach us<em>  
><em>What we believe is true<em>

No matter what they call us  
>However they attack<br>No matter where they take us  
>We'll find our own way back<p>

_I can't deny what I believe_  
><em>I can't be what I'm not<em>  
><em>I know I love forever<em>  
><em>I know no matter what<em>

If only tears were laughter  
>If only night was day<br>If only prayers were answered  
>Then we would hear God say<p>

_No matter what they tell you_  
><em>No matter what they do<em>  
><em>No matter what they teach you<em>  
><em>What you believe is true<em>

**And I will keep you safe and strong**  
><strong>And sheltered from the storm<strong>  
><strong>No matter where it's barren<strong>  
><strong>Our dream is being born<strong>

No matter who they follow  
>No matter where they lead<br>No matter how they judge us  
>I'll be everyone you need<p>

_No matter if the sun don't shine _(sun don't shine)  
><em>Or if the skies are blue <em>(skies are blue)  
><em>No matter what the ending<em>  
><em>My life began with you<em>

_I can't deny what I believe _(what I believe)  
><em>I can't be what I'm not <em>(I know I'm not)  
><em>I know this love's forever<em>  
><em>That's all that matters now<em>  
><em>No matter what<em>

The boys walked over and hugged him, each saying thank you. Once they moved aside, Rory found Santana standing before him, an unreadable expression on her face. He opened his eyes wide and tipped his head slightly.

"With all of the corned beef and cabbage you eat, that accent of yours makes it almost impossible to understand you," Santana said. "But you sing really well for a leprechaun." He smiled at her as she reached over and hugged him.

"Wait, I thought we agreed that he wasn't a leprechaun?" Brittany asked confused.

"It's okay, we'll explain later hun," Artie said patting her arm.

"Hey, Rory," Sam said.

"Yeah, Sam?" Rory said.

"There was something I wanted to ask you," Sam said. "I heard you were going to be alone on Christmas."

"Yeah, why?" Rory asked.

"Well, being alone on Christmas just isn't right," Sam, said. "So I was wondering if you'd like to come down to my place with me and my folks."

"What?" Rory said. "I couldn't, I don't want to be an imposition."

"You wouldn't be," Sam said. "Dave's coming down on Christmas too, and I've already talked it over with my folks and him and they're all for it."

"I...," Rory started.

"Like Sam said," Anne, said, "It's just not right to be alone on Christmas. Please take us up on it."

Rory nodded. "Yes ma'am, I'd be happy to."

"Okay it's settled then," Sam said. "Glad you're coming."

* * *

><p>For Sam's solo shoot, the ladies had reserved a conference room at one of Lima's more picturesque hotels. They had various backgrounds for use in the room and the hotel had several scenic vistas, which they could use for outdoor shots.<p>

"Sam, first of all, thanks for doing this," Chelle said. "You know I've been dying for this since I met you in New York." Sam grinned shyly and nodded. "And that's one of the reasons." Her statement merely made his blush deepen. "Now I asked Bryce to come with us so he can help you understand the standard 'model speak' for lack of a better term." Bryce nodded. "I also asked your parents to be here so they can see the proofs first hand and can okay them. I know your little brother and sister were with us earlier, where are they now?"

"My boyfriend Dave took them out for ice cream so they wouldn't be in the way," Sam said.

"Okay, good," Chelle said. "Now I'm not going to ask you to do anything that makes you uncomfortable. I'm not going to lie, I'd love to get at least some topless shots, but since you're underage I'm not going to ask for anything less."

Bryce snorted a laugh.

"Shut up Forbes!" Chelle said tossing him a cross look.

"I didn't say a word!" Bryce said.

"You were thinking it!" she shot back.

"Got me there," Bryce said.

"Folks, we've got the laptop tied into the camera with a special program," Nancy said. "As she takes the shots they'll appear on the screen and then you'll get a proof sheet screen, so you'll get to see every shot as it happens."

"Anything that you don't like, aren't comfortable with, think is too much, too revealing or whatever, tell them and they can delete it then and there," Bryce said. "You guys are in control, that's why you're here." The Evans' both nodded.

Nancy showed Sam the rack of clothes they'd brought for him and Bryce began to help him choose outfits and change into them. Chelle spent the next hour snapping different shots of Sam and as he got more comfortable she managed to convince him to change his pants behind the screen they had, but to finish dressing in front of her so she could catch some of him pulling a shirt on or buttoning it up. Later as the comfort level increased more she had him give her a few shots without the shirt all together. She looked to his parents for each to make sure that they were as comfortable as he was with the level of undress in the shot.

"It's no more than they would see at the beach or the pool," his mom said.

"Interesting you should mention that," Chelle said. "Would you be up for some swimsuit pics down in the pool?"

"I ... are we talking board shorts or Speedos?" Sam asked.

"Board shorts and trunks at least," Chelle said. "Love to get you in Speedos, but I'm not greedy."

"It's fine by me I guess," Sam said.

"Now I don't want to make you uncomfortable," Chelle said. "It's entirely up to you."

"Well like mom said, it's no more than anyone would see me in at the beach or at the pool," Sam said. "I'm still not sure about the Speedos though, they don't leave much to the imagination."

"True," Chelle said.

They headed for the pool and Nancy helped Chelle to set up. They took several groups of shots, first dry ones with Sam around the pool in different suits and then Chelle had him go in and splash about.

Once they were done there, Sam dried off and they headed back to the conference room for him to change back into his clothes. As they passed the lobby, the smell of coffee attracted the Evans so they stopped to get a cup as the others went on ahead.

Sam finished getting dressed as he handed the wet clothes to Bryce to be hung. He came from behind the partition they had up for him and he smelled cherries. He looked around to find Nancy puffing on a cigarette, and each time she exhaled, he smelled them. She placed it down on the table in front of her dangerously near some paperwork.

"Hey careful there you're going to torch the place," Sam said.

"What?" Nancy said. "Oh, it's electronic, no heat." She held it up and gave it to him to examine.

"Electronic?" Sam asked confused.

"Yeah, it's just a flavoring in glycerin," she said. "It gets heated as you puff it and it comes out as a water vapor. It tastes just like cherries, wanna try it?"

"I don't know," Sam said.

Mr. and Mrs. Evans came in to find Sam with the cigarette in his mouth. "Samuel Ashby Evans, just what do you think you're doing?" said Anne.

Sam froze and choked slightly before he blew the 'smoke' out his nose. "It's not real," he said again choking slightly.

"Not real?" Max said.

"Is that the cherry or the coconut?" Chelle asked.

"Don't worry, it's my cherry," Nancy said.

"Nancy's is just cherry flavoring," Chelle said. "My coconut one is the only one with nicotine in it. It was the only way she'd let me keep smoking."

"They're fake?" Anne asked.

Bryce nodded. "It's okay folks, I can vouch for them. It's just water vapor; he's not taking up bad habits."

"Okay, sorry son," Max said.

"It's okay," Sam said. "I'm glad you care. Santana's folks know she smokes and they don't do anything. Kissing her was like kissing an ashtray sometimes, even after she'd used breath mints."

"Wait ... what?" Dave asked from the doorway. "Kissing who was like what?"

Sam laughed. "Old girlfriend, over and done with," Sam said.

"Okay, better be," Dave, said as he and the children joined them.

"Hey guys, did you have fun with Dave?" Sam said.

"Yeah, he let me get extra sprinkles," Stacy said.

"I got a banana split," Stevie said. "Extra whipped topping, way cool."

"You're going to spoil them young man," Max said. Dave merely shrugged.

"Oh, hey Mom, Dad, we're still going to dinner with the Karofsky's tonight right?" Sam asked.

"You bet," Max, said.

"Cool, um, if we're done here, do you think you guys could go ahead and head out to the car," Sam asked. "I'd like to ask Chelle something if you don't mind."

"Sure son, if you're sure," Max said.

"Yeah, don't worry, it's fine," Sam said smiling at them.

The Evans headed out with the kids as Dave asked Sam, "Did you want me to head out too?"

"No you can stay, that's alright," Sam said. "Hey Bryce, you said you'd look over all the paperwork right, like Derrick did the first time?"

"Yeah, everything is on the up and up," Bryce told him.

"Uh, Chelle," Sam started. "I don't want to seem pushy or anything, but ... well I was wondering how long it might be before I got any money from either of these shoots."

"I'm not sure," Chelle said. "I've got a few prospects lined up, but I don't have anything definite."

"Everything okay Sam?" Bryce asked.

"Oh yeah," Sam said. "It's just been such a hard year for my family, if I could get some of the money before Christmas, I'd love to be able to use it to get some gifts for my little brother and sister." Bryce smiled at him as Dave wrapped his arms around him.

"I'll see what I can do," Chelle said. "Like I said, I've got a few places in mind, and I'll get right on it as soon as it get home."

"I'll get on it sooner while she's getting that earlier shoot to the catalog company," Nancy said.

"Good idea," Chelle said kissing her on the cheek.

"Okay, enough of that," Bryce said. "Rick's out of town for another week."

Dave leaned over and kissed Sam. "Sorry, but I just had to."

"Mm hmm," Bryce said scrunching his eyes at him before the others burst out laughing.

* * *

><p><strong>End note:<strong>

I do hate writing chapters with songs in them. First, it's hard to write it and tag it so you can tell who's singing, and secondly I think the song is more like filler and the story should have more body than filler. That said, this is Glee and in Glee, they sing, so... Hope you enjoyed the chapter and I hope you could follow along. (Basic rule of thumb, Rory sang in "regular" type since he's actually on the show, Bryce sang in "_italics_" since he's not on the show, and it was "**bold**" when they all sang together."

Remember, reviews are crack! Alternatively, if you're wary of perpetuating a habit, they're the lubrication that makes the chapters come out more smoothly... Either way ... send feedback!

The Songs:

"Rise Above 1" by Reeve Carney featuring Bono and The Edge

"No Matter What" by Boyzone (Stephen Gately is sorely missed.)


	15. 15  Christmas

**Author's Note**:

Okay, it's been a long as hell time that you've had to wait for this one. And no, as you can see, I'm not dead ... YET! Lots and lots of crap getting in the way, but FINALLY here's the next chapter.

So enough from me ... on with the show!

Don't know anything, don't know anyone, and certainly don't own anything. (I wish though!) Please feel free to review with constructive criticism, etc.

**15 - Christmas **

* * *

><p>Dan lay on his back as he slowly stirred to consciousness. He gradually became aware of the weight on his arm as he slowly became more aware of his surroundings. Finally, he registered the hand on his stomach and he scrunched his eyebrows as he slowly opened his eyes.<p>

Bryce snuggled against the warm body beneath him and let out a yawn as he stretched. He moved his hand up, gliding it across the taught stomach and feeling the hairs tickle his fingers as he reached the chest. "_Hair?_" He suddenly froze. Bryce ran his fingers about the hairs once more. "Dan?" he said quietly.

"Yep," Dan said trying to stifle a laugh.

"I am so sorry," Bryce said quickly rolling over off of him.

"It's okay," Dan said. "It happens to us all," he said losing his battle with the laughter.

"What, you uh..." Bryce said. "Rick hears nothing of this!"

"Don't worry, I'm not telling him anything," Dan said. "Though I can see where that grin of his comes from, well my leg can anyway."

"Shuddup!" Bryce said reaching over and slapping Dan's chest before jumping up and heading for the bathroom.

Dan merely lay there and laughed shaking his head.

* * *

><p>"I think I've got everything," Sam said. "And you have the list of stuff to pick up?"<p>

Dave nodded. "Sam, babe, you've been over this ten times. You have everything packed and I've got the list of stuff to grab before I come down. Everything is fine, go enjoy some time with your parents and the kids and Rory I'll be down there in a few days."

"I'm just," Sam started. "I just want this to be a good Christmas."

"It will be, you're making sure of it," Dave said. "Now all of your stuff is in the car and your mom is waiting."

"I love you," Sam said smiling at him.

"I love you, too," Dave, said putting his arm around him and walking with him toward the car.

Sam climbed into the car, closing the door. Dave leaned through the window and kissed him before waving to Mrs. Evans.

"Bye guys see you Christmas Eve," Dave said. He waved as they drove away and looked up to find Dan leaning against one of the porch posts. Dave slowly walked back up to the porch.

"Everything go okay?" Dan said with a smile.

"Yeah," Dave said. "He went over things like ten or twenty times, so how could we miss?" Dan laughed. "Hey, Mr. D, you got a minute?"

"Sure what's up?" Dan asked ushering Dave inside.

"Uh, where's Bryce?" Dave asked.

"He was back in my room on the phone with Derrick when I came up," Dan said.

Dave nodded. "I've just been thinking the last few days," Dave said. "All the stuff with Josh and all, I just wanted to..." Dave took a deep breath and let it out. "You know that time I went to the bar in Dayton, when I met Derrick, wasn't the first time I'd gone," Dave said looking at the carpet.

"Oh?" Dan said.

"I'd been a few times before," Dave said looking up, but still not actually looking at him. "I actually met a few people closer to my own age the first time. Of course, I'm no twink so they told me I'd never find anyone interested in me. Oh, a twink is..."

"Yeah, I know," Dan, said.

"Next time I went, I met a few older guys," Dave said. "Found out then I'm not a twink that I'm a bear cub..." Dave looked up at Dan.

"Yeah, I got that one too," Dan, said nodding and smiling back at him.

"They all just wanted to give me drinks," Dave said. Dan frowned at him. "No I had sense enough not to take a drink from anyone but the bartender." Dan nodded at him. "You know, that night I met Derrick was the best night of my life ... up until that point anyway." He laughed. "It was the first time that someone actually seemed to like me for me."

Dan watched the far off look in Dave's eyes. He could tell there was more going on than just the apparent conversation.

"You know it was the first time it felt like someone was more than just leering at me and sizing me up for my value as a sex toy. Twink, cub, conquest... Derrick offered to buy me a drink, not slide one in front of me with God knows what in it. He listened to what I had to say, he told me how he was just in town to visit you and your folks. Course I didn't know it was you at the time." He let out another little laugh. "He treated me like a person, a friend. I kind of regret making a move on him now that I actually think about it; well I mean other than just the fact that it was Derrick."

Dan smiled.

"I came back to school that Monday and when I saw Derrick..." Dave looked far away again. "Everything felt like it was crashing again. As good as I felt meeting him, I felt like everything was just crashing around me. I felt stupid, I felt like my life was going to end there and then. I went out for baseball practice and Coach told us to run laps and I just ran, like I was trying to run away from everything.

"You came out and told Coach that you wanted to talk to me and ... that was the longest walk up the bleachers that I've ever had. I never thought that I'd admit this, but..." Dave paused a minute collecting his thoughts. "You know, Blaine told us what happened at the diner in New York, and he told me about it that other night when we were alone, but there was more to think about than just that. I was thinking more about me being a bully. Then Josh told us what happened with his brother, but still there was more going on ... enough to be distracted from it. The last couple of days though ... I've just been thinking.

"You know during that walk up the bleachers I was wondering what I'd do, where I'd do it, if I wanted to leave a note or not..." Dave was starting to tear up and Dan reached over and grasped his arm. "There are so many people who don't have friends to turn to, who don't have anyone in their lives... Seeing Josh and his family and what they're going through after Justin did what he did. That's the one thing that never crossed my mind when I was thinking about it, they're not worried about whether or not he was gay they're just missing him. My parents would have been missing me too.

"I ... just wanted to say thank you," Dave said. "I've never really told you how much just pulling me aside and telling me that you cared meant." He sniffed as he brushed away a tear.

"Come 'ere," Dan said pulling him into a hug.

"Thank you," Dave said into Dan's ear.

"Thank you," Dan said pulling Dave back to look him in the face. "Thank you for listening and having the courage to reach out for help."

Dave nodded.

"Am I interrupting?" Bryce said as he waited at the door to the hall.

"Nope," Dave said. "Just taking care of something that was long overdue." Dan smiled over at him.

"Okay, good," Bryce said. "So did your honey get away alright?"

"Yep," Dave said. "Though I thought he'd never leave. Not that I'm complaining ... but I'm complaining." The others laughed. "So how's Derrick?"

"He's good," Bryce said. "He's got one more day left on this shoot and then he's flying in for Christmas."

"Cool, maybe I can see him before I head down to Sam's," Dave said.

"Yeah, you should have plenty of time, he's flying out right after his shoot wraps," Bryce said.

"That's going to put him in late," Dan said.

"Yeah," Bryce said shrugging.

"Well I'll go to the airport with you as long as you let me try my hand behind the wheel of that sweet rental you've got," Dan said with a grin.

"Sure," Bryce said, "I'm a big enough man to share my toys."

"That you are ... most definitely a big man," Dan said with a wicked grin.

Bryce glared at him.

* * *

><p>"You've got everything in the truck?" Sam said.<p>

"Yes," said Dave into the phone.

"And you remember that the last of the stuff is in for you to pick up?"

"Yes," Dave said. "We've got everything under control." He looked over at Rory who grinned at him.

"Don't forget to print out that updated..."

"I've got my ID and I've printed out the updated email," Dave said rolling his eyes. "Sam, babe, I know how 'site-to-store' works, Rory and I have this. We're going over to get the stuff as soon as I hang up and then we're headed down."

"I can't wait to see you," Sam said.

"I can't wait to see you either," Dave, said smiling.

"I'm sorry I'm freaking," Sam said. "I just want..."

"I know, you want this to be the best Christmas ever," Dave said. "And it will be, because we're going to be together."

Sam smiled. "I love you, you know that?"

"I was hoping," Dave, said smiling. "I love you too, Sam. We'll be there in a few hours." Dave hung up and turned to Rory shaking his head.

"Is he doin' any better?" Rory said with a smile.

"Well I can tell that he's happy to be home with his family," Dave said. "He's still worried about the presents and stuff though. It's the first time he's getting to play Santa."

"Somehow I picture Father Christmas with more your build than Sam's," Rory said grinning.

Dave rolled his eyes. "Get in the truck, elf!" Rory laughed and obliged.

* * *

><p>Sam looked out the front window for the latest of a dozen times then went back to pacing the living room floor.<p>

"Sammy, won't you sit down? You're going to wear yourself out," his mother said.

"I'm fine," he said not even pausing.

"Then sit down, you're wearing the rest of us out," said his father.

Sam looked at his watch and plopped down onto the sofa. It was completely dark outside; the kids were in bed and even already asleep. They'd stayed up to watch the 'Santa tracker' on the evening news and then went to bed when he reached their area. Sam ran his fingers through his blond locks and sighed.

"They'll be here soon kiddo," his dad told him. He smiled knowingly at his wife as Sam rocked back and forth on the cushion.

A car door closed outside and then another and Sam jumped up bounding for the door. He peered out and threw the door open, then jerked to catch it before it hit the wall and made a noise. "Shit," he whispered before opening the storm door and running out. Dave had just enough time to register his presence and smile at him before Sam enveloped him in a hug. Sam kissed him as Rory looked on grinning. "I was getting worried."

"Sorry," Dave said. "We hit that traffic jam on I-75 and we were between exits. Then when I came to an exit it didn't go anywhere."

"We had to turn around and get right back into the mess," Rory said.

"Sorry. I'm so glad you're here!" Sam said grabbing his hand and pulling him toward the door.

Mr. and Mrs. Evans met them at the door, giving them each hugs.

"I'm so glad you're here," Mrs. Evans said.

"I'd ask you how your drive was, but I think the hour answered for you," Mr. Evans said with a frown.

"Yes sir," Dave said shaking his hand.

"Well come on in," Mrs. Evans said, "we've got coffee and pop and we saved you out some leftovers."

"Ta mum," Rory said. "We're starved!"

"We finished off the snacks we'd brought about an hour into sitting there," Dave said frowning.

"Come on into the kitchen then," said Mrs. Evans.

After feeding the starved young men and hearing more details of the traffic jam, the Evans parents went to bed and allowed the boys to spirit in their wares from the truck. Sam asked several more times if they had remembered everything, before Dave stopped him with a kiss and helped him to do his own inventory.

"Cool, you guys even got everything wrapped," Sam said.

"You might wanna check these last few," Rory said with a lopsided grin. "We wrapped these last ones in the truck as we were stopped in the traffic jam."

"Yeah, didn't have much else to do once the food ran out," Dave said.

"You guys did a great job," Sam said before kissing Dave.

The boys set about placing the gifts beneath the tree and then headed to Sam's room. Upon entering, Sam looked at his single bed. "Hey, Rory, why don't you take the bed?"

"Oh, no, I could n' take your bed from ya," Rory said.

"No, it's okay," Sam, said. "I'd much rather sleep on the palette with Dave."

"Ah, gotchya," Rory said with a smile.

The boys changed into their sleep attire, bedded down, and quickly fell into a peaceful slumber.

* * *

><p>Several hours later they were awakened by squeals of joy and a chorus of "Santa came, Santa came!"<p>

Sam lay on the palette with Dave's strong arms comfortably wrapped around him. He was playing possum, as Granny Evans would say. He waited as he heard Stacy approach. She carefully peeled open an eyelid.

"Sammy, are you awake?" she whispered throatily. "Sammy?"

"Hmm?" he said still feigning sleep.

"Sammy, are you awake?" Stacy whispered again. "Santa came, but Mom says we can't open presents until you and Dave are up!"

Rory looked on from the bed. Unaware of this tradition he let slip that he was already awake.

"Daaave, what about you?" Stacy whispered again. Sam could feel her shaking Dave's shoulder.

"What?" Dave said groggily.

"Come-on," she said more forcefully as she shook him again.

"What's up Stace?" Sam said finally opening an eye.

"Santa came!" she said. "Get up!"

"Okay, okay," Sam finally said laughing.

Stacy ran from the room yelling, "Yea! They're up!"

Sam and Dave sat up and Sam leaned back onto Dave's bare chest.

"Morning, Babe," Sam said leaning back.

"Morning," Dave said leaning forward to kiss him on the cheek.

"Mornin', guys" Rory said grinning at them.

"Did you get enough sleep?" Sam asked him. "I know Christmas morning is always an early one around here."

"Oh yeah, remember I have tons o' brothers and sisters too," Rory said. "I was surprised we got to sleep that long."

Sam and Dave both laughed.

Stevie came to the door. "Hey, Sammy," he said. "Mom's making pancakes when you guys are ready to eat."

"Thanks, bro," Sam said. "Hey are you okay? You don't seem very excited, after all, Santa came."

Stevie shrugged. "Sammy, I know we're broke, so I know Santa won't have brought much."

Sam smiled at him compassionately as he turned and left them. Dave pulled Sam closer and kissed his temple. "I know, that's why this meant so much," Dave said softly into his ear. Sam nodded.

* * *

><p>After an animated breakfast filled with repeated rounds of "hurry up" and "aren't you done yet?" from Stacy, the group piled into the living room and gathered around the tree.<p>

"Wow, looks like Santa was busy this year," said Mrs. Evans.

"Yea!" Stacy cheered.

"Okay, who's first?" asked Mr. Evans.

"Why don't Rory and I play elves and hand the stuff out," Dave said. "After all, Santa probably took most of our stuff to our houses."

"Good idea," said Mrs. Evans.

Dave and Rory seated themselves on either side of the tree and began to pull presents out and look at the nametags and hand them to the respective recipients. Stacy was astounded as her pile slowly grew while Stevie just grew a more confused face.

"You okay?" Sam leaned over and whispered in his ear.

"I don't get it," Stevie said.

"Santa came, Bro," Sam said smiling at him warmly and patted him on the back. Stevie smiled and nodded his head.

As they began opening their gifts Stacy got the new doll she'd been wanting and Stevie got the new action figure that he'd been hoping for, but then the gifts started making less sense. Stevie got a video game controller, one in his favorite color not just the standard black or white. Then he got the latest version of his favorite game.

"But we don't have a game console?" Stevie said. "We had to sell it. Santa must have made a mistake."

"I've never known him to before, have you?" Sam asked his parents.

They both eyed him suspiciously, but both shook their heads.

"Oh sorry Sam, this one's for you," Dave said. "It was tucked in the back."

"Oh, thanks man," Sam said. As he peeled it open, it was a new Xbox 360 system, complete with a Kinect.

"Wow, Sammy!" Stevie said. Sam had a baffled look on his face. "What's wrong Sammy?"

"I was just wondering how I was supposed to play this while I'm back in Lima," Sam said.

"Oh," Stevie said realizing that it was Sam's and that it would probably go back with him.

"Hey Dave, you still have yours right?" Sam asked.

"Yeah, sure," Dave replied smiling. "And Santa even gave me a copy of that game too."

"That's cool," Sam said. "I think I'll leave this one down here to play while I'm here and we can use yours while we're back in Lima. Does that sound okay?"

"Oh, yeah, no problem," Dave said.

They both watched as Stevie's smile spread.

"You don't think it'll be a problem if I leave this here do you?" Sam asked of his parents. "I mean the others can still use it while I'm gone provided they got your permission."

"Not a problem at all," Mrs. Evans said a proud smile across her face.

"Oh, hey, here are two more small ones," Rory said. "They were buried under that bigger one. They're for the two of you." He handed them to the Evans who looked surprised.

As Mrs. Evans opened hers, she found a lovely heart shaped pendant and gold chain. Inside the heart was a cross to the right and the birthstones of her three children to the left. Her own birthstone was within a heart at the apex of the larger heart where it hooked to the chain.

"Wow mom, that's pretty," Stevie said as he looked up from his new game.

Opening his Mr. Evans found a gold pocket watch.

"Daddy, that's like the one of grandpa's you had to sell," Stacy said.

"It sure is," Mr. Evans said. He and his wife both turned to look at Sam. He looked back at them, his full lips screwed into a veiled smile as he bit them from the inside, his eyes a little glassy.

"Hey Sam, these are for you," Dave said.

Sam looked at him in surprise. He took them and pulled the wrapping from several Star Trek engineering books. He looked up at Dave who gave him a wink.

"What say we go hook this up for Sam in his room?" Dave said.

"Can we Sammy?" Stevie asked.

"Sure Dave and Rory can help you guys get it all set up and I'll help mom and dad get stuff started for Christmas dinner," Sam said.

"All right!" Stevie said as he rushed off to Sam's room with his new game and controller.

"I love you," Sam told Dave as he got up.

"Love you too, Sam," Dave said. He nodded to the Evans and headed back with the others.

"Sammy," Mrs. Evans said shaking her head.

Sam stood up and walked over to them. "I know," Sam said. "I wanted to. You guys have done so much for me. Letting me stay in Lima and ... everything else that you've done to put me first."

"But the watch?" his dad asked.

"I know it's not grandpa's," Sam said, "but you just didn't look right without one." His father shook his head. "They're not that much, just some stuff from Wal-Mart, but..."

"But it's the thought that counts," his mother said standing and hugging him. His dad hugged him as well then the three went into the kitchen to put Christmas dinner in the oven.

* * *

><p>Later that evening they all gathered around the table as they enjoyed a traditional southern Christmas dinner with all its fixings. Rory marveled at some of the dishes. It wasn't that he'd never had them or heard of them, but some of them were in forms that he wasn't used to, so much of it was new to him.<p>

After the meal, they all gathered in the living room once again and gathered between the fire and the Christmas tree. Mr. Evans and Sam got out their guitars and began to play. After several Christmas carols they started brandying about ideas for other songs.

"Oh, here you go Sammy," Mr. Evans said. "See if you can keep up." He began to play and Sam grinned and joined him as Mr. Evans started singing to his wife.

_You may think that I'm talking foolish_

_You've heard that I'm wild and I'm free_

_You may wonder how I can promise you now_

_This love that I feel for you always will be_

_But you're not just time that I'm killing_

_I'm no longer one of those guys_

_As sure as I live, this love that I give_

_Is gonna be yours until the day that I die_

_Oh baby I'm gonna love you forever_

_Forever and ever amen_

_As long as old men sit and talk about the weather_

_As long as old women sit and talk about old men_

_If you wonder how long I'll be faithful_

_I'll be happy to tell you again_

_I'm gonna love you forever and ever_

_Forever and ever amen_

This time Sam grinned and began singing to Dave.

_They say time takes its toll on a body_

_Makes a young _man's_ brown hair turn gray_

_Honey I don't care I ain't in love with your hair_

_And if it all fell out well I'd love you anyway_

_They say time can play tricks on a memory_

_Make people forget things they knew_

_Well it's easy to see it's happenin to me_

_I've already forgotten every _person_ but you_

_Oh darlin' I'm gonna love you forever_

_Forever and ever amen_

_As long as old men sit and talk about the weather_

_As long as old women sit and talk about old men_

_If you wonder how long I'll be faithful_

_Just listen to how this song ends_

_I'm gonna love you forever and ever_

_Forever and ever amen_

They finished off the song together.

_I'm gonna love you forever and ever_

_Forever and ever_

_Forever and ever_

_Forever and ever amen_

Once they had finished they all laughed. They strummed a few more tunes and then Sam asked, "Hey Dave, what was that one we heard on the radio a week or so ago? The one about gettin' all frustrated?"

"Which one?" Dave said. "Oh, the one that sounds like 'son of a...'"

"Yeah that's it," Sam said. He started playing and Dave started the song.

_Drivin' down the interstate, running thirty minutes late_

_Singing Margaritaville and minding my own_

_Some foreign car-driving dude with the road rage attitude_

_Pulled up beside me talking on his cell phone_

_He started yelling at me like I did something wrong_

_He flipped me the bird an' then he was gone_

_Some beach, somewhere_

_There's a big umbrella casting shade over an empty chair_

_Palm trees are growing and a warm breeze is blowing_

_I picture myself right there on some beach, somewhere_

The next verse Mr. Evans smiled and joined in.

_I circled the parking lot trying to find a spot_

_Just big enough I could park my old truck_

_A man with a big cigar was getting into his car_

_I stopped and I waited for him to back up_

_but from out of nowhere a Mercedes Benz_

_Came cruising up and whipped right in_

_Some beach, somewhere_

_There's nowhere to go when you got all day to get there_

_There's cold margaritas and hot senoritas_

_Smiling with long dark hair on some beach, somewhere_

Sam grinned and took the last verse.

_I sat in that waiting room, it seemed like all afternoon_

_The nurse finally said, "Doc's ready for you"_

_You're not gonna feel a thing, we'll give you some Novocain_

_That tooth will be fine in a minute or two_

_But he stuck that needle down deep in my gum_

_And he started drilling before I was numb_

_Some beach, somewhere_

_There's a beautiful sunset burning up the atmosphere_

_There's music and dancing and lovers romancing_

_In the salty evening air on some beach, somewhere_

_On some beach, somewhere_

After a few more songs, they decided to call it a night. The younger ones put their new things away and climbed into bed to be tucked in by Sam and Dave. As he pulled the covers up, Dave pointed out to Stevie that since he had the same game, if he was online at the same time as he and Sam they could all play together. Sam grinned, that was one of the main reasons he made sure to choose that game.

After saying goodnight to Sam's parents, the boys all went to his room. Rory put on his green PJs and climbed into Sam's bed as the other two boys undressed to their boxers. Dave smiled at Sam as they lay down on the palette.

"Oh, lads, I almost forgot," Rory said grabbing his backpack. "With all of the fun with the kiddies they nearly slipped my mind. I got you these."

"Rory you didn't have to get us anything," Sam said as he and Dave sat back up.

"Nonsense," Rory said. "You've been so good to me. You even brought me down here and made me a part of your family, at least for the day," he said with a shrug. "With all of us here, I almost felt right at home. I just needed a sister or two more and I'd have been right at home." The other boys laughed as he handed them the small package. "It's not much, but it felt right."

The boys opened the package and found two necklaces, each with a small pendant. On one side, the pendant had a group of multicolored musical notes with a rainbow winding beneath them. On the reverse, it had a saying:

_Be who you are and say what you feel, _

_because those who mind don't matter _

_and those who matter don't mind. _

_- Dr. Seuss_

They both looked up at him and smiled.

"They're from a place that makes Pride and Tolerance items," Rory said. "I figured you could wear them and they would be sort of inconspicuous. Let you say it without really putting it into anyone's face. I mean, it's no huge rainbow pride flag, but you get the meanin' still."

They both came over and hugged him.

"Uh, that was all right wasn't it?" Sam asked as an afterthought.

"Well t'was a bit odd to be hugged by two lads in their trolleys," Rory said with a grin. "Course t'was my fault that I waited 'til you got yer kit off." They shared another laugh.

"Good night man," Dave said.

"Night lads," Rory told them. He watched as they lay down. This time Sam lay with his arms wrapped around Dave as Dave absently stroked them. Sam leaned forward and kissed Dave's shoulder as the two snuggled down. "_How in the world could anyone have a problem with that?_" Rory thought as he smiled and closed his eyes.

* * *

><p><strong>End note:<strong>

Okay, there it is. This was a rough one to get through. It wasn't a complicated chapter, but things kept getting in the way. Parenting issues as well as ... well not writer's block, but more writer's _damn burst_. Ideas for later chapters flooding into the forefront and I'm not done with this one yet. "Just wait, I have to get there!" Well, thanks for waiting. I only hope you enjoy this one and can hold out for the rest. I hope that there won't be as long a wait for the next chapters. Oh, please forgive any typos or other crap mistakes. This one didn't get my usual multi-pass editing style ... I was tired and ready to post it!

Remember, reviews are crack and I could use some about now!

The songs:

"Forever and Ever Amen" by Randy Travis

"Some Beach" by Blake Shelton

Y'all know (or at least you should if you've read all three stories) I'm a trivia fiend, so who can tell me why they sang these particular songs? Yes, I am desperate for reviews of any kind! Let me know why these songs were chosen in your review. :P

For your trouble, here's a link since you had to wait so damn long for this chapter.

ht tp:/www. cmt. com /videos/2011-cmt-music-awards-full-show/1665500/full-episode. jhtml

(Take out the spaces - there's 5, FF(.)net is getting REALLY pissy!)

Sorry, the link is to the whole broadcast, they removed their link to the intro alone. The whole intro is only about 3 minutes and change, but the main part you'll love is at 1:40. [wink]


	16. 16  Undone

**Author's Note**:

Okay, these posts are staying farther apart, but hopefully they'll be worth it.

Enough from me ... on with the show!

Don't know anything, don't know anyone, and certainly don't own anything. (I wish though!) Please feel free to review with constructive criticism, etc.

**16 - Undone**

* * *

><p>"You really did all that?" Kurt said.<p>

"Yup, he sure did," Dave, said leaning in to kiss Sam.

"I bet he was all smiles," Blaine said.

"Actually, he did pretty well covering it all," Dave said. "He even managed to hide it from his folks until Christmas morning."

Sam grinned back at them as he went over and changed out the DVD. "I just wanted to make sure that things went well this Christmas," Sam said shrugging. "The last few have been pretty lean."

"It must have been fun too," Blaine said. "I mean the rest of us all grew up as only children, so we've never really had anyone to share it with." The others nodded.

"I don't know," Sam, said grinning. "Dave held his own fairly well with Stacy."

"That was fun," Dave said. "A tad evil, but still fun."

The others looked at them both questioningly.

"You never wake up on the first call," Sam said nodding as if it were obvious.

"Ah," the other two said.

* * *

><p>Dan finished his little lunch meeting with the other math and science teachers and walked across the teacher's lounge to throw his stuff away. On his way he spied Shannon, Emma and Sue at a table so he veered in their direction to say hello. After all, any conversation that involved Sue being decent was bound to be refreshing if not downright interesting. Once he got closer he caught sight of the item they were all admiring ... the ring on Shannon's finger. He stopped and stared.<p>

"You alright there Whiz Kid?" Sue said.

"Uh, yeah..." Dan said. "Is that...?"

"Yup," Shannon said.

"O-kay," Dan said distractedly. "Con-gratulations." He walked off with a strange look on his face.

"Is he alright?" Emma asked as she watched him go.

"Oh, I'd say our little Whiz Kid thought he was further up the food chain than he is," Sue said with a grin.

Shannon turned and watched him leave.

* * *

><p>"What's wrong, Babe?" Blaine said as he pulled into Kurt's driveway to drop him off.<p>

"Wrong, what could be wrong?" Kurt asked, that high-pitched note grinding into Blaine's calm.

"Kurt, please," Blaine said. "I know something's bothering you, please just tell me."

"Why don't you just go discuss it with Sebastard," Kurt said glaring at him.

"I ... we talked," Blaine said seeming confused. "He wanted more advice on Dalton."

"You're on the phone with him more than you are with me," Kurt said with a huff.

"I'm with you, more than I'm with him," Blaine said with a crooked smile. The statement fell flat as Kurt glared back at him. "Look, he just calls and we talk. It would be rude to just ignore him wouldn't it?"

Kurt sighed and rolled his eyes. "He 'just calls' you constantly, and what, does he live at The Lima Bean now?"

"He's just asking for my advice on how to fit in at Dalton," Blaine said.

"You're not at Dalton," Kurt said. "You've never even gone to Dalton at the same time. If he needs advice on how to get a stain out of his tie, maybe he should ask a classmate who goes to Dalton."

"But..."

Kurt huffed. "Oh, never mind!" Kurt said then got out of the car and slammed the door.

"I love you...?" Blaine said to the empty car as he watched Kurt stomp to his front door and go inside.

* * *

><p>Dan walked into the locker room and headed back to Shannon's office. He spied her inside working on her playbook and rapped gently on the doorframe. She turned and smiled as she saw him.<p>

"Are you doin' alright Hon?" she asked.

"Yeah," Dan said nodding as he leaned against the doorframe. "I just came by to say I'm sorry."

"What for Danny?" Shannon said.

"I ... it was a bit of a shock," Dan said.

"It was for me too," Shannon said. "I took your advice and finally opened up and told him how I felt."

"Cooter?" he asked.

She nodded. "We just stopped at a Taco Bell one night over the break, I told him how I felt and we walked down the aisle the next day."

He shook his head. "I'm glad; you're good together," Dan said. He looked rather far away.

"Are you're sure you're okay, Hon?" Shannon asked.

"Yeah," Dan said snapping back to the present. "Does this mean we get a threesome going for Rosalita's?"

She grinned. "Of course!" She looked at him again. "I'm bein' denser than an oak stump again aren't I?"

"Nah," he said.

"I am," Shannon said. "You were thinkin' somethin' more, weren't you? At least a little bit?"

Dan closed his eyes and sighed. "Shannon, you are definitely one of the most amazing women I've ever met ... and I would have been more than happy with a little more." He shook his head. "It just wasn't there though."

"Hon, I'm so sorry," Shannon said. "It was just more..."

"Little brother?" he offered.

"Maybe," she said smiling. "I respect you loads, you know that right?"

Dan nodded with a smile. Shannon stood and he hugged her. "I'm glad you're happy," he said. "And tell Cooter we have a date at Rosalita's. Of course, if he doesn't treat you right I will open a can of 'whoop-ass' on him. Unless I get lucky I'll probably get killed in the process, but I'm still opening it." She smiled and hugged him again. "Congratulations," he said then kissed her on the cheek.

She nodded and he turned and left.

* * *

><p>"Dude, what's up with you and Kurt?" Finn asked Blaine as they entered their math class the next day.<p>

"He doesn't appreciate the time I've been talking to Sebastian," Blaine said shrugging as they took their seats.

"Then chill," Finn said. "If he doesn't like it, just cool it for a while."

"Well I'm not seeking him out," Blaine said. "He just calls me to ask me about one of the guys, or how to get a stain out of his uniform jacket or something and we talk. It's no big deal, we're just talking."

"Well there must be something to it," Finn said. "Otherwise Kurt wouldn't be so bent out of shape."

"I just don't know, I mean I don't want to be rude," Blaine said. "Ignoring him just wouldn't be right."

"Well it's your relationship," Finn said.

Blaine shrugged as the teacher came in and told them to take their seats.

* * *

><p>Blaine and Kurt walked down one of Dalton's picturesque corridors as they headed for the senior commons.<p>

"Come on Kurt, we don't want to be late," Blaine said.

"No we wouldn't want to be late to see Sebastard, now would we?" Kurt quipped.

Blaine came to a full stop, Kurt nearly running into him. "You know good and well that we were invited by Thad and the rest of the Warbler council because we're alumni. Sebastian had nothing to do with it."

"Did you talk to him this morning?" Kurt said glaring at him.

Blaine looked struck. "Yeah," he said with a shrug.

Kurt rolled his eyes and trudged on.

"He just called to see if we were coming," Blaine said rushing after him. "That's all!"

* * *

><p>The boys sat through the performance and enjoyed it for the most part. The Warbler's new sound was different to say the least. It was a bit more pop and quite a bit more flat without Blaine's robust lead. As the group broke up several of the boys invited Kurt for a coffee and a talk. Blaine had been back a few times but this was Kurt's first time in quite a while. Besides, he had a hard time passing up free coffee and old friends.<p>

While Kurt was gone, Sebastian began talking to Blaine. First, it was just small talk and then the conversation moved on to some deeper matters. Blaine soon found himself in one of Dalton's many plush nooks sharing a sofa with Sebastian.

"What is it that you find so fascinating about Kurt?" Sebastian asked.

"I don't know, I never really tried to put it into words," Blaine said. "I just know it; I feel it."

"I mean, he's not even a Ken doll, he's more of a Barbie with all those different outfits," Sebastian said with a sneer. "You deserve a real man, one who can meet all of your needs." He inched closer on the sofa, his hand finding its way to Blaine's knee. "We had fun at the bar that night didn't we?"

"He does meet all of my needs thank you," Blaine said trying to move away, but meeting the arm of the piece. "And yes we all had fun at the bar, Kurt included."

"Really, you think that porcelain dress up doll can satisfy you completely," Sebastian said. His hand found its way to Blaine's waistband.

"It's been fine so far," Blaine said.

"You deserve so much more," Sebastian said. He moved in and his lips crashed into Blaine's.

Blaine's eyes grew wide. Sebastian's right hand laced through his hair as his left entered Blaine's pants. The hand found its target and gave it a squeeze causing Blaine to gasp allowing Sebastian to deepen the kiss.

About that time, the door opened and Kurt and Jeff entered. "Sorry man we didn't know you were busy," Jeff said before he realized who it was.

Kurt glared at them as Blaine pushed Sebastian off of him. Blaine quickly stood up. "Kurt ... I..." Kurt's eyes went from Blaine's face to his crotch then he turned and stormed out. Blaine looked down and quickly zipped up his fly. Jeff merely stood openmouthed as Blaine rushed past him to try and catch Kurt, but it was no use. Kurt hoped in his car and sped off.

Blaine sank onto the nearest bench.

Nick approached him. "What the hell's going on?" Nick asked. "Jeff just said that he and Kurt just caught you and Sebastian making out."

Blaine looked up at him briefly and then placed his face back into his hands.

"Please tell me he's wrong," Nick said.

Blaine sighed. "They caught us together, but any making out was purely one sided," Blaine said.

"You okay?" Nick said.

"No," Blaine said simply.

"That was Kurt leaving and he was your ride, right?" Nick said.

"Yeah."

"I'll give you a ride home," Nick said.

"No, that's okay," Blaine, said. "I'll just call a cab."

"Nah, I'm headed over to see Mercedes anyway," Nick said. "Come on, brothers, remember?"

Blaine nodded, got up and followed him to his car.

* * *

><p>Sam and Dave sat in the living room on opposite sides of the sofa. They had already completed the rest of their homework and were now finishing their history.<p>

"You sure about that one?" Dave said.

"Yeah it's right here," Sam, said then reread the passage from the book.

"Well I guess that does it," Dave said. "What now?"

"Now we're done so it's us time," Sam said smiling as he took off his glasses. He placed them on the coffee table and slid over beside Dave.

Dave grinned and wrapped his arm around him. "I think I can handle this one."

"I hope so," Sam said smiling. He turned his head and leaned over to kiss Dave.

"Why don't we go to your room?" Dave asked.

"Oh really now?" Sam said.

"Yeah, but not for that," Dave said laughing. "Well at least to start with."

Sam grinned and led him back to his bedroom.

Dave pulled his shoes off and sat on the bed, propping himself up with pillows, then patted the bed beside him. Sam followed suit, kicking his shoes under his desk and joining Dave.

"I love you, you know that?" Dave said.

"Are you okay?" Sam said turning round to look at him. "I mean, I love you too, but why all of a sudden out of the blue."

"No reason in particular," Dave said. "Everything's okay, I've just been thinking is all."

"About?" Sam said leaning back against him.

"What are you expecting out of our relationship?" Dave asked.

Sam stopped and pulled away again, this time turning further to face him. "Okay, now I am worried. What do you mean, what am I expecting?"

"No, it's nothing like that," Dave, said. "It was something you said about talking to Blaine and where we started off compared to where they did."

Sam examined his face looking for any sign of doubt or dissatisfaction, but found none. "What do you mean?"

"We'll you've said that a blow job was not your first thought of what to do together, and you were worried that it was because you were bi and not gay," Dave said. "But you know I was in denial right up until just before I came out, so since you've been with other people, you're miles ahead of where I am."

"Does that bother you?" Sam asked.

"No, I was just wondering," Dave said. "I mean, it might help if we talked about it. I don't have any preconceptions about where we should start or where we should end up. It actually sounded more like it was bothering you more than it bothered me."

Sam smiled at him. "I love you."

"What?" Dave said.

"You're more worried about me and what I feel," Sam said.

"Well, just being with my boyfriend is a huge step for me," Dave said. "I have these few things that I've read when I got adventurous, but most of it was about people with established relationships, or at least about someone who'd been with someone before. I've literally never been with anyone, and you've only ever done anything with a girl, so you might as well say we're both starting from scratch."

"It doesn't bother you that I've been with a girl before does it?" Sam said squinting ever so slightly at him.

"Of course not," Dave said. "I'm glad you've had healthy relationships in the past. God could you imagine how vanilla it would be if we were both virgins?"

Sam laughed. "Okay, what do you want to talk about?" Sam said leaning back against him.

"Well, are you okay with where we started?" Dave asked.

"Yeah, of course," Sam said. "It's like I told you, I like that it feels more mutual."

"Are you okay with where I've gone further?" Dave said.

"You mean when you've blown me?" Sam said.

"Yeah," Dave said laughing.

"Oh hell yeah!" Sam said laughing. "I mean, there's no way I'd guess in a million years that you hadn't ever done it before." Dave blushed behind him. "You know I guess Mr. D is right."

"What?" Dave asked.

"Blaine was telling me about a conversation they had once," Sam said. "He said that he almost envied us for being gay. Since we have the same equipment, it's like having access to a manual that you just don't get when you're trying to please a woman."

Dave burst out laughing. "I guess he's right, I was just doing what I figured would feel good to you because it did to me."

"See!" Sam said returning the laugh.

Once he'd stopped laughing, Dave rubbed Sam's arm. "Do you think you might like to try it? Sometime, not now ... I mean."

Sam smiled and rubbed Dave's arm. "Honestly, I'd never really thought about it before ... but yeah, I think I might. It seemed kind of gross when I'd thought about it before, when I first figured that I was bi. But with you, I can actually see it. I feel comfortable with you." He leaned back and nuzzled into Dave's neck. "You know, truthfully, I've had sex with Santana, but we just did it in my jeep and we had most of our clothes on. I mean my shirt and pants were open, but it was dark, so she couldn't see much. I barely saw her breasts." Dave moved about sort of uncomfortably. "I'm sorry, I just meant to say that with you ... it sounds stupid, but with you, we've done it with the lights on."

Dave smiled and kissed him. "I meant it you know. I do think that you're the most beautiful person I've ever seen."

"You are too," Sam said.

"No I'm not, I'm fat," Dave said. "I'm definitely no twink."

"You're not fat," Sam said. "And what the hell is a twink?"

"Soft, golden brown and full of cream..." Dave said.

"What?" Sam said laughing.

"Nothing," Dave said.

"Babe, I've felt of you, all over," Sam said. "There isn't a bit of fat on you, you're all muscle."

Dave leaned in and kissed him. "You're just saying that, but it's nice."

"Dave ... all over..." Sam said again. The two laughed.

"Okay, I'll take your word for it," Dave said.

They snuggled a few more minutes.

"Um, what about further than mouths?" Dave asked.

"You mean actual..." Sam made a motion with his head.

"Well, yeah," Dave said.

"I don't know," Sam said. "It just seems like it would be painful." He shrugged. "But Blaine said that he and Kurt had tried it and that there was something to it enough to outweigh the pain."

"Really?" Dave said. "I am kinda scared; I mean I know you're right, there is pain. I am curious though."

"Is it okay if I'm chicken and not as curious as you?" Sam said turning to look at him.

"Oh yeah," Dave said. "I mean I'd never ask you to do anything that you weren't ready for."

"Are you sure?" Sam said. "I mean that's kinda what gay is, isn't it?"

"No," Dave said. "I mean, there are people who like it and people that don't. It's okay if you're one of the ones who don't."

"You sure?" Sam asked looking him in the eye.

"Of course," Dave said then leaned forward and kissed him.

They heard a car in the drive.

"Looks like someone's home," Dave said.

"It stopped in front so it's probably Blaine and Kurt," Sam said.

"Thanks for talking," Dave said.

"It probably would have been more fun to do something else," Sam, said grinning. Dave smiled at him. "We needed to do that though."

Dave nodded and leaned forward to kiss him. They heard a car door close and the car begin to leave. "Is Kurt not coming in?" Dave said.

Sam shrugged. They heard the front door close and then the door to Blaine's room and then his music started. "That's weird," Sam said.

They got up and went to Blaine's door. Sam knocked tentatively.

"Yeah?" Blaine answered once the music had been turned down.

"Everything okay?" Sam asked.

"Not really," Blaine said.

"You wanna talk about anything?" Sam asked looking at Dave.

"Not really," Blaine said. "I'll see you guys in the morning."

"Okay," Sam said. "You know where to find me if you need to talk."

They barely heard an "mm hmm" before the music started once again.

The two shrugged at each other and went back to Sam's room.

* * *

><p><strong>End note:<strong>

Okay there we go. Another chapter "in the can" as they say. Just putting this out there, do not hurt me or hate me ... THEY did it, it's just where they went!

Oh and check out my profile page for a link to my Tumblr, there's a special area on there just for my stories.


	17. 17  Breakdown

**Author's Note**:

Wow, I don't believe it! I actually managed to finish one in the right order! It seems so simple, but you'd be surprised. Lately the story's been coming out backwards. As other authors will often tell you, many times the characters whisper (or sometimes shout) the story in your ear, and lately they've been telling me what happened in the end first and then telling me how they got there. I'm like, "That's nice, but I really can't post that until I get there..." They haven't seemed to be buying it, though. :(

Well enough from me ... on with the show!

Don't know anything, don't know anyone, and certainly don't own anything. (I wish though!) Please feel free to review with constructive criticism, etc.

**17 - Breakdown**

* * *

><p>Blaine tried calling Kurt several times the next day and over the rest of the weekend but all he got was voicemail. He left multiple apologies and several more pleas just to talk, but he heard nothing from Kurt. At school the next week, Kurt avoided him the entire time. Even at glee practice Kurt sat on the opposite side of the room and left immediately before Blaine could even make any attempt.<p>

After football practice, Puck walked through the weight room and found Blaine wearing out the heavy bag. He walked into the locker room and found Finn.

"Hey man, what's with step brother number two, dude?" Puck said.

"Huh?" Finn said.

"Dude Blaine's in there about to knock the heavy bag off its mount," Puck said shaking his head.

"Didn't know he could box?" Finn said arching an eyebrow.

"So not the point," Puck said rolling his eyes.

"I know," Finn, said shaking his head. "I don't know what's up. Kurt won't even talk to me, or Rachel. All I know is they're not speaking and I don't know how long any of us are going to last."

"True that," Puck said stripping for his shower. "You better do something, or at least try. Some of us try to use that bag too." Puck smirked, grabbed a towel, and headed for the shower.

"Yeah thanks," Finn called after him. He sighed, pulled on his tee, grabbed his jacket and headed for the weight room. He found Blaine still hammering the bag. Standing and watching for a moment, he then sat on one of the weight benches. "Hey bro," Finn said.

"You sure?" Blaine said between combinations.

"What?" Finn said giving him a look.

"Sorry," Blaine said grabbing and leaning against the bag. "He must have blocked my number; it's not even going to voicemail now."

"Dude, what the hell?" Finn said. "What the hell happened this weekend? He won't tell me anything."

"I fucked up," Blaine said.

"How?" Finn said shrugging.

"You were right," Blaine said looking over at him. "I should have listened to you about Sebastian."

"Why?" Finn asked.

"He... It doesn't matter. I fucked up, I should have listened," Blaine said. He went back to throwing punches at the bag.

"I... I hope you guys work it out," Finn said. "You are ... like my other brother." He gave Blaine a last look and then got up to leave.

Blaine glanced Finn's direction and then threw a few more heated punches. He scrubbed away a lone tear with his thumb. "_I fucked it all up for everybody, didn't I?_"

* * *

><p>Wednesday night Blaine headed over to his parents for dinner. Their relationship was doing much better. His dad had kept his word and was trying much harder, so much so that his mom had rescinded the restraining order and let him move back in. They'd had family dinner a time or two, and Blaine had even been contemplating asking Kurt to join them. That prospect seemed like a far away possibility now though.<p>

Blaine's mother and father both greeted him warmly and brought him in to talk while dinner finished. He wasn't very talkative however. Once dinner was ready, they headed into the dining room. The food looked delicious; his mother had fixed Blaine several of his favorites. After all, getting to cook for him was becoming rare, so she wanted to make the best of it while she could. While he said he was pleased and thanked her, he still just stared at and played with the food on his plate.

"Honey, are you sure you're all right?" his mother asked.

"Yeah, I'm fine," Blaine, said offering her a weak smile.

"Are you sure Sport? You don't seem like it," his dad said.

Blaine managed another half smile at his dad's use of his old nickname. "I'm..." He shook his head. "I ... messed up last weekend and Kurt and I are ... having problems."

"Oh, honey," his mom, said. "I'm sure you'll work it out."

"That makes one of us," he said.

"I've seen you two together," she said. "You will. Just give it some time."

He nodded at her and took at least a bite if each dish. He, of course, didn't want to hurt her feelings, that's just the way he was.

After dinner, he offered to help with the dishes, but his parents both told him to head home and finish his homework. The two then set about cleaning up themselves.

"Look at this," Trish said. "He hardly touched it, and they were all his favorites; this one is even Lola Nenette's."

"I know dear," Ed said. "Well it wasn't your cooking, because it all tasted divine as usual." He kissed her on the cheek as he took the leftover container to the fridge.

"This just seems to be hitting him hard," Trish said. "I mean, I've seen them together. They're both head over heels."

"I know how he feels," Ed said. "I felt the same way while you were gone." He froze as he thought.

"You okay, hon?" Trish asked.

"What?" Ed said. "Oh, yeah; just thinking about something."

"Okay," Trish said. "I love you."

"Love you too dear," he said.

* * *

><p>That evening Ed Anderson sat alone in his study at his computer. He opened the side drawer of his desk, took out a worn slip of paper, and unfolded it. He tapped in a few things, ran a search, and wrote down a number on a yellow post-it. After browsing through a few pages and making sure that the number he had was correct, he stared at the number on the paper.<p>

Slowly Ed took out his phone and entered the number. He stared at it for a while and then hit the call button. It rang several times and he almost hung up.

"Hello?" came the male voice.

"Cooper?" Ed said.

"Yes? Who's this?"

"It's ... Edward," Ed said.

"Oh," Cooper said flatly. "And why would you be calling me?"

"I needed to talk," Ed said.

Cooper laughed. "After all this time? What the hell would you want now?"

"It's a long story," Ed said. "Do you have a moment?"

Cooper sighed. "I suppose I could spare a few; if for no other reason than morbid curiosity."

* * *

><p>"I guess we're not doing movie night?" Dave said with a frown as Sam showed him in.<p>

"No," Sam said shaking his head. "Kurt flat out said he wasn't coming and last time I saw Blaine he was hitting the hell out of that bag again."

"Well at least he'll have great definition in his arms," Dave said trying to smile but not even managing it himself.

"Dan's got that meeting tonight so why don't we just go to my room?" Sam said. "I know we have homework, but I really don't feel like it tonight."

"As long as your mom doesn't catch us," Dave said with a grin.

"Hey, we've been good so far," Sam, said. "It's been homework first every other time."

"True," Dave said leaning over and kissing him then following him back to his room.

"Do you feel up to anything tonight?" Sam asked.

Dave looked at him, his eyebrows going up. "What brought that on?"

"Blaine's had nothing but sad music on all week," Sam said plopping down on his bed. "I'm trying not to get depressed myself. Honestly, it doesn't have to be ... anything ... I just want a nice night with my boyfriend."

Dave smiled back at him. "I think we can handle that." He crawled onto the bed with Sam and wrapped his arms around him. Dave leaned down and nuzzled Sam's neck.

"Mmm, that feels so good," Sam, said.

"Are you doing okay?" Dave said. "It's not getting to you too much is it?"

"No, I just..." Sam started. "It's just that I know he's in pain, but he just won't talk to anybody about it. Not me or to Dan. Sometimes we'll just pass by one another and ... I can see it on Dan's face too. We want to do something, but unless he lets us in it's not happening."

Dave kissed him on the top of the head. "If he won't let you in, he won't, so there's not much you can do about it."

"Doesn't mean you don't want to," Sam said rubbing his hand across Dave's thigh. "I don't want to talk about him anymore. I want a night with my boyfriend." Dave smiled as Sam turned in his arms then leaned in and kissed him. "You game?"

"Do you really think I could ever say no to you?" Dave said.

"I was kind of hoping," Sam, said grinning. He leaned in and kissed Dave once more, taking his time and rolling over onto him. Their lips parted and their tongues mingled as they each explored.

Dave's hands roamed around Sam's back and through his hair, eventually running up under his tee.

Sam moaned as the warmth of Dave's hand brushed across his bare skin. He leaned back, sitting on Dave's thigh. Pulling him forward he divested Dave of his shirt. He quickly rid himself of his own before leaning back over Dave to return to kissing. He broke the kiss suddenly and sat back on Dave's thigh once more.

"You okay?" Dave said.

"Yeah," Sam said. "I was just thinking. I'll be right back." He jumped up and ran over to the closet. He rifled around for a moment and then found the dry cleaning bag that held his Nationals costume and grabbed the white tie from within.

"What are you doing?" Dave said with a laugh.

"Insurance," Sam said as he tied the tie around the outer doorknob, closed and locked the door. "There, no repeats of last time."

Dave laughed as Sam rejoined him. "You're bad!"

"No, I'm getting more careful," Sam, said sticking his tongue out at him. "Stand up." Dave looked at him strangely but complied. Sam unfastened Dave's pants and pushed them down.

"Damn, in a rush?" Dave said laughing again as Sam unbuttoned his own pants and let them drop.

"No, I don't know how much time we have and I'd really rather not be interrupted," Sam said with a frown that quickly turned into a grin.

"Okay, who am I to argue?" Dave said kicking his shoes off and sliding them toward the nightstand. "Want me to lose these too?" Dave said playing with the waistband of his boxers.

"I thought you'd never ask!" Sam said grinning broadly, as he reached for his.

Once they were both free of everything, they both laid back down. "Um, where were we?" Dave said smiling.

"About here," Sam said leaning back in to kiss him.

They took back up where they'd halted, mouth to mouth, tongues exploring. Dave moaned as he felt Sam's quickly plumping cock begin to grind into his hip, spurring Sam to rub against him harder. Dave's hands traced the muscles in Sam's back and ran through his hair.

Sam's left hand played at the back of Dave's neck and laced through his hair as his right traced across his shoulder and came to rest on Dave chest. Sam's nailed dug into Dave's left pectoral eliciting another deep moan from Dave. Sam then glided down Dave's side and around his hip to press Dave's firm cock against his hip.

Dave began to pant and groan more as Sam rubbed his cock into the side of his hip. Precum began to leak from the tip and dampen the side of Sam's hip. Dave groaned as Sam pulled away, gently pulling at Dave's lower lip as he did so.

Sam then began to kiss down him. First Dave's Adam's apple, then his collarbone. Sam then moved down and took first one of Dave's large nipples into his mouth and then the other. Alternating licking and then nipping at them both, Sam then rolled his face around on Dave's chest, the light stubble from his chin teasingly tickling the hairs on Dave's chest. Then Sam began to kiss down his belly to Dave's treasure trail, all the while stroking Dave's cock.

Sam kissed Dave's hipbone and down his upper thigh before leaning over to rub his chin across the hair of Dave's sack. He took a moment to breathe in Dave's scent, not his cologne, but his actual musk and he smiled. At first, he wasn't truly sure how he'd react, as he'd told Dave during their conversation, he'd found the idea off-putting before, but today it was far from gross. It was Dave ... it was his boyfriend ... and it was amazing. In fact, it was a downright turn-on. His cock pulsed and rubbed against the bed.

"Sam..." Dave said looking down at him and swallowing hard. "W...what are you doing?" Sam just smiled up at him and licked up the underside of Dave's cock. "OH MY GOD!" Dave said as he shuddered.

Sam licked the tip, taking in the bead of precum there. It tasted like a mix of seawater from the beach and a bit of sweetness. He tentatively wrapped his mouth around the head, careful to keep his teeth away, then began to swirl his tongue around.

"OH GOD!" Dave screamed again balling the comforter in his fists. He pressed his head into the pillow behind him trying to contain himself. "Sam!"

Sam began to run his mouth up and down Dave's cock, allowing his tongue to rake up and down the tender underside. His hands glided up and down Dave's thighs. He loved the feel as the scant hairs tickled his palms. Sam pushed Dave's knees up slightly bending his legs open and giving him better access to his balls. He began to play with them as he continued to swirl his tongue around the tip each time he reached the head.

Dave writhed beneath him as Sam began to stroke the sensitive area between his balls and hole with his thumb. He moaned as Sam continued. "I ... I ... Oh God Sam ... I'm about to..." He reached down trying to touch Sam's shoulder but couldn't manage it.

As Sam brought his mouth up and held just the head in his mouth, he ran his tongue back and forth just at the base of the slit then pressed it hard against the vein beneath the shaft as Dave screamed and came. Sam hooked his thumbs below Dave's balls, pulled them up against the root of his shaft, and swallowed for all he was worth, determined to take as much as he could.

Dave shuddered as he emptied himself into Sam's mouth. A bit of cum finally escaping and dribbling down Dave's shaft, Dave finally said, "Enough. That's enough." He reached down and tenderly touched Sam's blond locks.

Sam pulled up smiling at him.

"Why?" Dave said breathlessly. He took a deep breath. "That was awesome, but why now?" Sam looked at him rather quizzically. "It wasn't because I asked about it the other day was it?"

"Well kinda," Sam said wiping his mouth.

Dave shook his head, "I didn't mean for you to..."

Sam reached up and put his finger on Dave's lips. "It was because of my answer to you, not because you asked." Dave looked at him strangely. "I told you, it's because you're you. It didn't feel strange, so I figured I'd taste."

"Okay?" Dave said still eyeing him.

"I tasted the precum and it was like seawater, so I figured I'd try it," Sam said smiling.

"But you didn't have to take it all the first time," Dave said.

"I didn't want to chicken out," Sam said with a little chuckle as he sat up.

Dave grinned at him then shook his head and rolled his eyes. "Well how was it?"

"A little salty, but then just a little sweet too," Sam said. "It wasn't bad. In fact, it was kinda cool. And I kinda liked making you scream."

Dave smiled at him, and then narrowed his eyes. He reached over and pushed Sam over. "My turn now."

Sam laughed as Dave rolled over and took his cock in to the root. A gasp replaced Sam's laughter.

Dave mimicked much of what Sam had done. They'd each taken to heart the suggestion that what you like the other probably would too, so Dave used both what Sam had done to him and a few things that he liked as well.

Sam soon realized that the way that Dave had taken him left his cock within Sam's reach so he moved his hand out, took it in his hand, and stroked it. Dave moaned around his cock making Sam shudder. Soon, they began feeding off one another, the actions of one spurring on the other.

Sam began thinking of other things trying to control himself enough to hold out until he could bring Dave back. He rolled Dave balls in his hand and massaged that space between his balls and hole again. Eventually he ventured farther back and brushed his thumb across Dave's hole. Dave groaned around Sam's cock as his legs widened, so Sam did it again.

Sam couldn't take it much longer; Dave was working his cock so expertly. Teasing Dave's hole however was the right thing to do. He was leaking copious amounts of precum and was soon writhing just as much as Sam was. Soon Sam arched his back, his hips leaving the bed and thrusting his cock deeper into Dave's mouth and he came with an almost pained scream. The feeling of deep satisfaction he found from having such a strong effect on Sam brought Dave to his precipice as well. With another stroke and a press of Sam's thumb against his taint, Dave shot his second load all over his belly.

The two lay there panting; each stroked the other's thigh in the afterglow. "Oh my God, Sam," Dave said. "Say one more thing about bi, worrying about being bi, anything about bi, and I'm calling bullshit!"

Sam laughed. "Really?"

"Where the fuck did that come from?" Dave said raising his head to look at him.

"I just ... uh ... remembered the manual thing," Sam said laughing.

"You don't need a manual," Dave said. "I think you got it down."

They lay there for a while longer, and Sam heard sound from the hallway. "Is that the TV?"

"Oh, shit, sounds like it," Dave replied.

They each gave the other a final clean up and then tossed each other their clothes. After they finished dressing and giving one another a once over to make sure they were fully dressed and presentable, they headed for the door. Sam took a deep breath as he reached for the doorknob. He opened the door and they headed for the living room and the noise.

They found Dan in one of the easy chairs, his legs crossed as he looked at something on his iPad, the television playing loudly in the background.

"Are you okay?" Sam almost had to yell to be heard over the television.

"What? Oh, sure," Dan said reaching for the remote to turn down the volume. "Sorry, I didn't mean to bother you."

"Uh, you didn't bother us," Sam said. Dave shook his head behind him.

"Okay, good," Dan said nodding. "You want to stay for dinner Dave?"

"Uh, sure," Dave said. "We still have some homework to finish."

"Okay," Dan said. "I guess I can cook then so you guys can still work."

"You don't have to, we can at least help out," Sam said.

"Nah, I'll do some coneys or something," Dan said. "I'll just boil the dogs and open a can of chili. I think we still have buns."

"If you're sure," Sam said.

"Consider it a thank you," Dan said smiling.

"What?" Sam said looking at him questioningly.

"I started to head to my room, but I saw the tie on the door so I thought better of it," Dan said managing a straight face as both boys blushed. "Don't, you handled it perfectly." He stood up and moved toward them. "I saw the tie and I headed straight back in here and turned the TV on ... and up. Heard nothing, saw nothing." He patted them both on the shoulder. "As long as you both keep your promise and act responsibly, it's your business. I mean, you've got what, two or three months until you're eighteen and Dave you already are aren't you."

Dave nodded as Sam smiled at him. "Thanks," Sam said.

"It's okay, just make sure there's a tie," Dan said. "It was kind of funny to hear about Blaine walking in on you two; it's going to be considerably more disconcerting if it's me."

Dave laughed as Sam blushed. Dave patted him on the back as Sam rolled his eyes. "Hey, does this make me a cradle robber if I'm already eighteen and he's not yet?" Dave said with a smirk.

"Nah, you two are only a few months apart, so it's not that big a deal," Dan said. "Cradle robber would be more Blaine. He'll be nineteen next month and I don't think Kurt turns eighteen until May. That gives him two whole years on Kurt for several months."

The others laughed, and then it quickly fell.

"Just hope it stays that way," Sam said. "If they don't start talking to somebody..." He shook his head.

"I have confidence in Blaine," Dan said. "He can be a little ... let's just say ... slow on the uptake sometimes, but he comes through in the end."

The boys nodded and sat down on the sofa with their books as Dan went into the kitchen and busied himself with dinner.

* * *

><p><strong>End note:<strong>

Okay, there we go! As I said, surprised this one came out so easily. Most of the chapters have come out backwards. I've written like the last chapter and the one just before that already, so I know how things end up ... I'm just not entirely sure how we get there...

Oh yeah, and again, don't forget to check out my Tumblr. I've started adding little tidbits like the pictures that were the inspiration for certain chapters and stuff like that. It at least keeps my head in the game (okay sorry, HSM reference) when I can't really get far enough into the world to write.

**virtualmage01. tumblr. com/** and **virtualmage01-stories. tumblr. com/**

(_Don't forget to remove the 2 extra spaces after the periods._)

Hope you enjoy; please let me know. Review or say "Hi" on Tumblr or something. I don't bite ... unless my wife asks me to...


	18. 18  Family

**Author's Note**:

Ah, it's so nice to get back to the sanity - at least partial - of writing. To all those who've sent me requests, orders ... threats, to "FIX IT!" Alas, I cannot. Not yet, at any rate, someone's being a bit ... obstinate. The writing is coming better, easier, now, so I am hopeful. I would suggest or remind that reviews do seem to spur on the process, but that might be construed by some as blackmail or something, so I won't even consider that.

I will say, however, to bear with me through this one, and don't get confused. Just read it all at face value. I'll explain further in the end note.

Hopefully this chapter will hold you all through until Tuesday's return.

Enough from me ... on with the show!

Don't know anything, don't know anyone, and certainly don't own anything. (I wish though!) Please feel free to review with constructive criticism, etc.

**18 - Family**

* * *

><p>The following Friday the gentlemen in the Deen house were all home. Dan sat in his room working on lesson plans and quizzes for the next week. Blaine lay on the bed in his room with his somber tunes playing. Sam, who had been working on homework, was on his way to the kitchen to get a drink when the doorbell rang.<p>

"I got it," Sam called down the hallway. He opened the door to find Blaine's parents and a stranger on their doorstep. "Mr. and Mrs. Anderson, come to see Blaine?" Sam asked.

"Yes," Mr. Anderson said. "If he's not too busy."

"Um, no, I don't think so," Sam said a thoughtful expression on his face. "Please come on in out of the snow and I'll get him for you." He showed the three into the living room and then went to tell Blaine.

Blaine straightened himself up and then headed up front following Sam. "Hi guys, what's up," he said as Sam headed for the kitchen once more.

"Come sit down Blaine," his mom told him. She patted the cushion on the sofa between herself and his father.

He did so eyeing the stranger in the easy chair. "What's going on?"

"Blaine I need to talk to you," his father told him. Blaine looked curiously over at the stranger once more. "Yes it's about him as well."

"Okay," Blaine said. "Go ahead."

"Blaine, this is your Uncle Cooper," his father said.

Blaine looked at his uncle with surprise. "Nice to meet you finally then," Blaine said. Even Sam paused to look over in surprise as he walked back to the hall.

"There's something else you should know," his father said. "Cooper is gay, just like you."

Blaine froze, a look of surprise and confusion etched on his face.

Sam froze as well as he stood in the hall. He was just barely within earshot and he wondered at first if he'd heard correctly. He passed his room and headed for Dan's. "Dan," Sam said knocking softly on his door.

"Yeah, Sam?" Dan said smiling up at him from his desk.

"Uh, Blaine's parents are here," Sam, told him. "And they brought along his uncle to introduce him." Dan raised his eyebrows in surprise. "His gay uncle." Dan's surprise quickly turned to concern as his eyebrows wrinkled. "I think I'm gonna head over to Dave's."

Dan nodded. "Here, take my van kiddo," Dan said offering Sam the keys. Sam nodded as he took the keys.

Sam grabbed his backpack and Dan followed him up front. At the end of the hall, Sam went out the front door as Dan continued to the kitchen.

Blaine sat on the couch trembling, not out of fear, but anger and disbelief. "All this time, just because they said so ... just because he's..." Blaine said shaking his head. "No ... no."

Blaine jumped up and ran for the back door, threw it open and ran out. Dan looked into the living room and then rushed after Blaine. Blaine had headed left toward the driveway, but his car was blocked by his parents' so he ran across the yard toward the path leading to the play area. Dan caught sight of him and leapt over the deck rail to follow him. Hitting a patch of ice, however, he botched the landing, slipping and landing with a thud.

"Shit!" Dan exclaimed then scrambled to his feet. He continued after Blaine with a slight limp. "Blaine wait!" he yelled after him. He finally caught up to Blaine as he reached the swing set. Blaine panted, breathing heavily, his head shaking. "What's going on?"

"I ... I..." Blaine leaned over and vomited. He heaved several more times, but his stomach was empty.

Dan took him by the shoulders and guided him over the nearest swing to sit down. "Are you okay?"

Blaine shook his head. "No." He was still breathing heavily.

"Just calm down," Dan said. "It's going to be okay."

"I just want Kurt," Blaine said. "Being with him, I knew everything would be okay. If I could just hold him, touch him."

"I know," Dan said as he brushed Blaine's hair back.

"He's gay," Blaine said. "He's my uncle and he's gay."

"Is that something the two of you have in common?" Dan asked.

Blaine shook his head again. "He wasn't much older than me when he came out," Blaine said. "They just ... erased him." Dan looked at him with confusion as he sat on the next swing and turned toward him. "They gave him one chance to 'change his ways', and when he didn't they kicked him out. Dad was forbidden to even mention him ... see him ... nothing. And he just did it."

Dan wanted to say something to make it better, but couldn't. He shook his head and sighed. After some consideration, he said, "Why now?"

"What?" Blaine said.

"Why now?" he said again. "Why after all this time did your father decide to introduce you?"

"I don't know," Blaine, said shrugging.

"Well don't you think it might be a good idea to find out?" Dan said.

"I ... I guess so," Blaine said. Blaine slowly got up. The tremors were still evident and Dan figured they weren't from the cold even though there were still flurries.

Dan wrapped his arm around Blaine's shoulders as they walked back toward the house. Once they got there, they reentered the back door.

Blaine's mother rushed over to him. "Are you okay honey?"

Blaine shook his head and shrugged. He went back to the living room and instead of returning to the sofa, he sat in the empty easy chair. His mother retook her seat and Dan began to return to the other room. Blaine grabbed his arm, however, "Don't go, please."

Dan looked over at Blaine's parents and they both nodded. "Dan, you're the closest thing to an uncle or a brother he's had," his mother said.

Dan nodded and stood behind Blaine's chair.

"I'm sorry Blaine," his father said. "I'm sorry I never told you about him. Cooper, I'm sorry I never told you about Blaine either."

Cooper rolled his eyes and made a shrugging motion. "You only accidentally told me you got married."

"Why now?" Blaine asked. "Why did you choose now to finally tell me ... us."

"It was a different time then," his father said. "What your parents said went and that was the end of it."

"Yeah but grandma died, what six years ago," Blaine said. "You were free from what they told you to do."

"I know," his dad said. "By then though, it had been so long, it was so ingrained, it was just the way things were. A few years later you told us the same thing ... I didn't know what to do. All my life they'd told me that it was wrong. I didn't know how you could be, I just knew that it was wrong and I had to change you ... to help you."

"To help me or to help you," Blaine said narrowing his eyes.

His father shrugged. "Both of us I guess. It was truly about you, though, I didn't want to lose you."

"You did though," Blaine said. "You tried so hard to fix me that you pushed me away."

"I am sorry," his dad told him.

"You still haven't told me why," Blaine said. "Why did you choose now to finally tell me?"

"Yeah, I'd like to know that one as well big brother," Cooper said.

"Kurt," his dad said simply.

"What?" Blaine said staring at him a confused look on his face.

"After seeing you two together, first at the wedding, and then at the meeting you invited me to," his dad said. "The biggest thing though was dinner last week. I saw you without him." Blaine looked at him strangely. "I saw in you what I felt without your mother those several months. I saw the pain, I saw the longing, and I saw that it was true and every bit as real as my pain."

Blaine's expression softened as his mother took his father's hand. Dan reached down and patted his shoulder and Blaine glanced back at him briefly.

"And who's Kurt?" Cooper said shrugging.

"My boyfriend," Blaine said.

"Nice, I hope he's cute," Cooper said nodding with an approving air. "And I believe Trish said that you were Dan, right?" Cooper said.

Dan nodded. "I'm sorry, we weren't properly introduced. Dan Deen."

"Cooper Anderson," Cooper said tipping his head. "Okay, I know I'm a bit slow, but if he's Dan and Kurt is the kid's boyfriend ... why does he live here with Dan and not with you guys?" he asked his brother.

"Because of my stupidity," said Blaine's father simply. "I held on to what mother and father taught me instead of making up my own mind and I basically did to him what they did to you."

"You never kicked me out," Blaine said thoughtfully.

"I gave you that stupid ultimatum," his father said. "The same one they gave him. And you made your choice."

"Probably a good decision there kid," Cooper said.

"Are you still with ... what was his name?" his brother asked. "Ross, was it?"

"Nah, we broke up a few years after I ... left," Cooper said. "I think he died several years after that. AIDS or something."

Dan arched an eyebrow at Cooper's cavalier attitude. "I'm sorry," he said.

"It's okay, there've been plenty more since then," Cooper said waving his hand.

"I ... uh ... do you have a ... significant other now?" Blaine's mother asked.

"Well, by the definition I wouldn't say significant other," Cooper said, "but then I guess he's more than a casual trick. So I guess I have someone."

Blaine wrinkled his nose slightly. "Well it's nice to hear that you have someone," Blaine said. "Kurt and I aren't getting along so well at the moment ourselves."

"Ah well, plenty of fish," Cooper said. "Even rainbow ones." He smiled.

Blaine's mother looked at Cooper with a frown and then looked to her son. She was inwardly happy that he didn't look happy with his uncle's assessment. "May we take you both out to dinner so that we can talk more?" she asked. "Dan could probably stand to get back to doing whatever it was he was doing before we interrupted him."

Dan squeezed Blaine's shoulder as he leaned down to look him in the face. "You gonna be alright now?"

Blaine nodded, and said, "Yeah, I think so. Thanks." Dan squeezed his shoulder again and then released it. "Just let me go throw on something a little more suitable for dinner," Blaine said as he stood and started for the back.

Dan bid them all farewell and followed Blaine to his room. He knocked lightly on the door and pushed it open after Blaine said to come in. "Remember, I'm just a phone call away. If you can't handle it, just let me know and I'll come get you."

"This is all just so surreal," Blaine said. "I guess I just need time to process it all."

"I know," Dan said. "Just breathe, and remember to keep yourself on an even keel. As best you can anyway. You first, then worry about others."

Blaine nodded. He then went up to join his family.

Dan waited in the hall until he heard the front door close after them then went back to his room. He did his best to go back to his tasks, but couldn't stop thinking. Cooper hadn't done enough actual talking to get a good read on him, but what he had said wasn't sitting quite right with Dan. He was happy that Blaine had found a family member with something to share, but something to share doesn't always mean the best example. Cooper reminded him of some of Derrick's old boyfriends, and not any of the good ones.

* * *

><p>Dave and Sam were currently in Dave's room. They had finished the last of their homework and started to check to see if Stevie or Stacy were online to play a game with them. Having the twin game consoles was great; they could both chat with them to keep in touch and play with them at the same time. Neither of them was home, however, so they decided to skip the game and opt for simply cuddling on the bed. They both lay on the bed, their backs propped up by Dave's pillows. Each had his arm around the other while Sam's head lay on Dave's shoulder.<p>

"He's really gay?" Dave said.

"Well that's what they said," Sam told him.

"I just can't imagine that he never knew," Dave said. "And with his dad's attitude, you'd have thought he'd have learned something if his own brother was gay."

"I know," Sam said. "There must have been some real bad blood there or something."

"I guess we've just been lucky as hell," Dave said. "Lucky that our parents have taken it so well, lucky to have friends like Blaine and Kurt, and lucky to have found one another."

"Yeah," Sam said. He absently rubbed his hand across Dave's stomach, his hand eventually delving beneath Dave's shirt and brushing across the short hairs.

"Mm," Dave said and sighed. "I love you so much." He slid his hand beneath the tail of Sam's shirt and gently rubbed the bare skin of his back.

Sam leaned up and kissed him. "I love you too, babe."

Dave reached down and caught Sam's lips with his own and they shared tender kisses.

There was a knock on Dave's door and it opened. "Dave your mom wanted me to find out..."

Sam and Dave broke apart as Dave's dad entered the room.

"Oh my God," he said. "I'm so sorry." He backed out of the room closing the door.

Dave and Sam looked down finding the exposed skin of their stomachs, and seeing their hands beneath each other's shirts.

"Oh God," Sam said.

They both hopped up, pulling their shirts down and rushed after Dave's dad. They found both of his parents in the kitchen.

"Dad, I'm..." Dave said.

"No, I'm so sorry guys," his dad said putting his hand up.

"We weren't doing anything," Sam said shaking his head. "We were just..."

"We were just cuddling," Dave said. "Honestly."

"Honey, it's okay," Dave's mom told him.

"But we..." Dave said.

"Son, it's okay," his father said. "I just ... I forgot that you're dating now and ... I should have waited for you to say come in."

"I ... are you sure?" Dave said looking from one to the other.

"Yes," his mom said nodding.

"Mr. and Mrs. Karofsky, I just want you to know that I'd never disrespect you like that," Sam said. "Neither of us would."

Mrs. Karofsky smiled at him. "We know honey."

"I was just coming to ask you if Sam wanted to stay for dinner," Mr. Karofsky said.

"Um, sure," Sam said shrugging, "If it's not too much trouble."

"No, of course not," Mrs. Karofsky said. "You've fed him over at your place so often we'd love to have you two back on occasion. You're making us feel like empty nesters and we're far too young for that."

Both boys smiled. "Yes ma'am," Sam said.

"By the way," Dave's dad said. "You're both getting older ... and we know you both have needs ... urges..." Dave and Sam both shifted uncomfortably on their feet. "Which according to Sam's mom you've probably already acted on..."

"Paul!" said Dave's mom smacking him on the shoulder as both boys blushed.

He held his hand up to her. "I was just going to say, you're both good boys ... young men, and according to Sam's mom he's promised to ... act safely and responsibly. So, as long as you both keep that promise, we both trust you.

Though there was a bit of a sigh of exasperation, Mrs. Karofsky nodded to both of them.

"I ... uh ... thank you, I think," Dave said.

His dad came over and hugged him. "Dave, I love you," he said. "I never want you to feel like you can't come to us ... can't talk to us. That's ... how parents lose their kids, either emotionally, or God forbid, literally. We don't want to lose you, ever."

A tear rolled down Dave's cheek.

Dave's mom came over to hug him as well. When she released him, she wiped the tears away and kissed him on the forehead. She turned to Sam. "That goes for you too mister," she told him as she reached over and hugged him. She wiped a tear from his cheek as well. "We love you both."

As she stepped aside, Mr. Karofsky hugged Sam and patted him on the back. He released him he said, "I remember our little Dave, and how happy he was, and I remember what he was like just last year, acting out and miserable. And we've seen him with you, and he's happier than ever."

Sam smiled and Dave reached over and took his hand.

"Okay, enough of this sad, sappy crud," Mrs. Karofsky said. "Why don't you boys help me with dinner?"

"Sure, we'd be happy to," Sam said smiling and releasing Dave's hand.

"So, who has the best knife skills?" she asked.

"I don't think we've ever tried to figure that one out," Sam said looking at Dave, who shrugged.

"Well I have onions to chop and I'm tired of crying," she said grinning.

"Well dad made us cry so why don't we have him do them," Dave said smiling.

"Hey come on now," Mr. Karofsky said. "They were tears of joy."

"Tears are tears," Dave said offering the cutting board to Sam to hand to his father. "Come on back me up Sam."

"Hey, I'm Switzerland ... I'm the good son!" Sam protested with a grin.

"Hmm, I guess you do look a little like Macaulay Culkin," Dave said tipping his head to look at Sam from an angle.

Sam glared at him. "Is that so, well then I think you can handle the onions," he said handing the chopping board back to him.

They all burst out laughing.

* * *

><p><strong>End note:<strong>

Ah, two in a row written start to end instead of vice versa. I'm on a streak! (_Though I should probably shut up before I jinx myself..._)

Okay, side note, Cooper here is obviously not Cooper from the show. It's already been established that in here, Blaine is an only child, so he can't have a "Big Brother" named Cooper.

As many of you may remember, this whole ride began with **Loser Like Me** and the question "Why is Dave acting the way he is?" Well in this one, in addition to Sam and Dave's story the question "Why does Blaine's father feel the way he does?" came bubbling up. Reading a friend's story (Windrider1967 and NeverTooOldToBeNerdy's **It's Not What You Know, It's Who You Know**) it occurred to me that there had to be a reason. Maybe his "little brother" Cooper could help shed some light on the matter.

Again, drop me a line, either by review, PM, Tumblr or Twitter. They're all listed on my profile page but here is the Tumblr and Twitter info again:

Tumblr:

virtualmage01. tumblr. com/  
>and<br>virtualmage01-stories. tumblr. com/

Twitter:

virtualmage01

Just a reminder, the "virtualmage01-stories" Tumblr has tidbits from each of the stories, so check it out!


	19. 19  Good, Bad and Ugly

**Author's Note**:

Okay this one's in the can now too. I debated when to post it, and decided that now was as good as any other time. You can use it as a "tide me over until tonight" or an "after Glee mint" before bed. It's up to you. ;)

Just a reminder, this Cooper is **not** the same Cooper from the show. You can probably use Matt Bomer as the "actor" to base his looks off of, but this Blaine is an only child, so no "Big Brother."

And to "ANAMYOUS": Thank you so much for the kind words in your review.

Enough said ... on with the show!

Don't know anything, don't know anyone, and certainly don't own anything. (I wish though!) Please feel free to review with constructive criticism, etc.

**19 - Good, Bad and Ugly**

* * *

><p>Sam returned home to find Dan in one of the easy chairs in the living room reading. "Hey Dan," Sam said. "Thanks for the use of the van." He handed back the keys.<p>

"How'd it go?" Dan asked pocketing them.

"Great, we got all of our homework done and then had dinner with his folks," Sam said taking a seat on the sofa and playing with one of the pillows.

"Good, you guys need to spend some time with them," Dan said.

"I'm not sure, but I think I just got a welcome to the family tonight," Sam said grinning.

"Well congratulations then," Dan said.

"I don't know, I got to help cook anyway," Sam said laughing.

"You're in," Dan said. "Anybody would love to have you."

"I don't know, I'm not that great a catch," Sam said.

"Let's just ask Dave about that one and see what the answer is," Dan said smiling. Sam blushed and bowed his head. "You know one day, you'll get out of that. Of course, it'll probably be a while. I guess it's part of your charm, though."

Sam smiled again. "Say, how'd it go after I left?"

Dan sighed. "Uncle Cooper is ... interesting," Dan said. "It didn't go so well at the start, but I think Blaine's doing okay for now. I think I'm just chalking it up to wait and see."

Sam shrugged. "I hope it goes alright. He's a good friend you know."

Dan nodded. "You got plans for tomorrow?"

"Dave's coming to get me and we're going to try playing with the kids online again," Sam said.

"You guys love that thing don't you?" Dan said smiling.

Sam shrugged. "It lets us play with them just like we were still together. They can tell me what they've done at school and stuff and whatever they've been doing. It makes it easier."

"Great idea getting it," Dan said.

Sam nodded. "Well I guess I'm gonna head to bed."

"Okay, goodnight buddy," Dan, said.

"Night, see you in the morning," Sam said. He headed back to his room and Dan returned to reading.

* * *

><p>Dan was in his room. It had been hours since Sam had gotten home, but still no Blaine. He tried surfing around on the net, shuffled around in his bathroom inventorying toiletries, and he'd been to the kitchen to get a drink, get ice and to check the coffee maker at least three times. "<em>He's with his parents, he'll be fine,<em>" he thought. "_Of course, he's with his parents ... and his new gay uncle._" He shook his head and finally decided to give up and start getting ready for bed.

Dan removed his shirt, placed it over the back of his chair and then his pants and did the same. He had just pulled the covers back and sat on the side of the bed when he finally heard the front door. He listened until he finally heard Blaine in his room, then got up and slowly walked down the hall. Dan rapped gently on the door.

"Yeah, come on in," Blaine said.

Dan entered to find Blaine kicking his shoes off and placing them in his closet. Blaine turned around unbuttoning his shirt. "I was beginning to get concerned," Dan said.

"Yeah, sorry we were talking and not really paying attention to the time," Blaine said removing his shirt and placing it in his hamper. "The restaurant actually kicked us out so they could close," he said with a chuckle.

Dan smiled and echoed his chuckle. "I just wanted to check on you," Dan said. "Things didn't really start out on the best footing."

Blaine removed his tank and threw it in the hamper as well. "Sorry about that."

"It's okay," Dan said. "I just wanted to make sure that things went okay. So, an uncle who's gay, huh?"

"Yeah," Blaine said. "He ... interesting. Not like most of the gay guys I've met."

"Oh?"

"Well not that I've met that many, especially older guys," Blaine said. "You know, I think Derrick and Bryce are the oldest guys I've met and he's older than you, so ... I guess things were different when he first came out. More stuff for him to deal with. I mean look how he was treated by his parents. I thought my dad was rough, looks like granddad was a good deal worse."

"So it's going okay with him?" Dan asked.

"Well, he's going to take me to lunch tomorrow, just the two of us," Blaine said. "I guess I'll get to know him a little better then."

Dan nodded. "Okay, well I guess you need to get some sleep," Dan said. "Just remember, I'm here to talk ... anytime you need to. Okay?"

Blaine nodded. "Thanks."

Dan nodded and turned to go as Blaine unbuttoned his slacks. Blaine glanced up and said, "Whoa Dan! What the hell?"

"What?" Dan said turning to him.

"What the hell happened to your leg?" Blaine said coming over just barely touching Dan's right hip.

"Oh that?" Dan said. "It's nothing."

"My ass!" Blaine said looking at the large bruise darkening on the side of his right thigh.

"I slipped on the ice when I was running after you," Dan said shrugging.

"Oh my God!" Blaine said. "I caused that when I bolted?"

"No it was my fault," Dan said. "I violated the first rule of Parkour, 'look before you leap.'" He smiled at him.

"I..."

"It was an accident," Dan said. "Don't worry about it."

Blaine sighed. "If there's anything I can do, let me know."

Dan nodded and left. Blaine noticed the slight limp as he went even though Dan tried to hide it. He shook his head as he removed his slacks, climbed into bed and shut off the light.

* * *

><p>"Come on Danny," Shannon said. "It's Saturday night, you're there all alone, and you yourself said you were going to be our third."<p>

"I don't know, I don't want to be a third wheel," Dan said.

"What he say?" Dan heard Cooter ask in the background.

"He don't wanna be a third wheel," Shannon told him as she partially covered the handset.

"Well we could invite Will and Emma too?" Cooter offered.

"What, so I can be a fifth wheel?" Dan snorted into the phone.

"Oh shut it," Shannon said. "We both know poor Emma would never make it passed the sawdust on the floor, so that one's out. Danny, you and I are friends, and I really don't want me bein' married to change that. Besides I want you and Cooter to get to know one another, I want us to all be friends. His brother went to Georgia Tech; y'all can pick on him together."

Dan laughed. "Okay, that might just be worth it," Dan said.

"Figured as much!" Shannon said. "We'll pick you up in a couple of hours."

"Okay," Dan said and they hung up.

A few moments later Blaine walked in the back door.

"So how'd lunch go?" Dan asked him.

"It was okay," Blaine said.

"Just okay?" Dan said raising his eyebrows in question.

"Well, he's ... different," Blaine said. "I don't know, I guess it's just from me being from way out here in the middle of nowhere and him living in Pittsburg." Blaine shrugged. "We're going out again tonight."

"Again?" Dan said.

"Yeah, he wanted me to show him around," Blaine said.

"At night?" Dan said. "That doesn't exactly lend itself to sightseeing does it?"

"Well it's Saturday night, and I didn't want it to interfere with school or anything so I agreed to tonight," Blaine said with a shrug.

"Okay, just be careful," Dan, said. "I'm going out with Coach Beiste and Mr. Menkins."

"Ah, you gonna try it again?" Blaine said with a grin.

"I'm watching my glass this time, smart ass," Dan said. "And I'm not letting Jack get my goat this time either."

Blaine laughed. "Okay, well you guys have fun."

* * *

><p>"You doin' alright there Danny?" Shannon asked as Cooter whet to get them all refills.<p>

"Sure I'm fine, why?" Dan said.

"Well you just seem like somethin's worrying you," Shannon said. "You're not still worried about us, or Cooter?"

"Oh no, of course not," Dan said. "You guys are great. And great together."

"Everything okay at home then?" Shannon said.

"At home, what do you mean?" Dan said taking a drink from the ice in his empty glass.

"I'd really have to be denser than tar to not notice that Blaine and Kurt were having ... problems," she said giving him a lopsided smile.

Dan chuckled. "You noticed that huh?"

"Oh I don't know anyone who could miss that one," Shannon said.

"It's not them per se, I guess they're part of it though," Dan said. "Blaine's uncle is in town. The uncle that he never knew about and the one who's gay just like him."

"What?" Shannon said a bit louder than she'd mean to.

Dan shrugged. "I can't get a read on the guy," he said shaking his head. "I really don't know if it's a good thing or a bad one."

"Hon, I really hate you getting in the middle like this," Shannon said.

"And here I thought I'd been doing so well," Dan said rolling his eyes at her.

"Ya have been, but I still hate for it to be tearing you up like this," Shannon told him.

"I know," Dan said. "It's just ... it's been like having Derrick around. He reminds me so much of him. You know it's just so irritating. I'd see Derrick just every so often like when he was in college, or even when he'd just started modeling, and I could meet one of his boyfriends and ... I could just tell."

"Tell what hon?" Shannon asked.

"I could tell if he was a fake, if he was just after Derrick the model or whether he genuinely liked him," Dan said. "I could tell if he was full of shit." She nodded. "This Copper guy, his uncle, I just don't get him yet. Something doesn't feel right to me though."

"Well he is his family," Shannon said.

"I think that's what's bothering me," Dan said as Cooter returned with the drinks.

* * *

><p>"So this is Scandals, huh?" Cooper said. "How ... quaint."<p>

"Well it's all we have," Blaine, said as they approached the bar. "Are you sure this is alright?"

"What?" Cooper said as he waved to the bartender.

"I am only eighteen," Blaine leaned over and said to him conspiratorially.

"Do you have problem being here?" Cooper asked.

"No, I don't guess, I've been here before," Blaine said.

"Then I certainly don't," Cooper, said. Blaine shrugged. "What'll you have boy-o?"

"A coke, I guess," Blaine said.

"Are you really as vanilla as that father of yours?" Cooper said rolling his eyes at him.

Blaine shook his head and shrugged. "Rum and coke?"

"Ah, now that's more like it," Cooper said ordering for the two of them. As their drinks arrived, they turned toward the dance floor leaning back on the bar. "Now that's more like it!" Cooper exclaimed. He downed his drink and then headed out to the dance floor and started dancing with a rather good-looking guy who just happened to have his flannel shirt mostly open showing his smooth chest.

Blaine shook his head and took a drink.

Several dances and drinks later Cooper was back at the bar with Blaine. "Blainey-boy you really need to loosen up," Cooper said. "You are easily the hottest son of a bitch in here and you're a barfly. Come on I know you want to dance. Gimme two of my usuals barkeep." The bartender nodded and handed him two shots. "Here you go, try this one. It'll put hair on your chest."

"I already have hair on my chest," Blaine said arching an eyebrow Cooper's direction.

"Damn, if you weren't my nephew," Cooper said shaking his head and handing him the shot. "Come on, bottoms up!" Blaine took the shot rather unsurely, but downed it just as his uncle downed his. "Alright, let's dance. I know you want to."

Blaine shrugged and followed him to the dance floor. He began dancing, not with anyone in particular but just moving to the beat. He attracted several of the others on the floor who danced closer now and again.

Nearly an hour later Blaine was back leaning on the bar. He scanned the place but Cooper was nowhere to be found. He sighed as he gave up the search and gave in to nature's call. He entered the men's room, headed over to the nearest empty urinal, and began to relieve himself.

"Oh, that's it, right there," came from one of the stalls. Blaine glanced in the general direction as his brows wrinkled. He finished up and zipped his pants. Heading for the sink, he heard another, "Oh, yes ... take it, take it all!"

"Cooper?" Blaine said as he dried his hands with a paper towel.

"Blainey-boy, is that you?" Cooper said. Blaine moved closer to the stall and it opened. He found his uncle leaning against one of its walls and the guy from the dance floor on his knees in front of him, his cock in his mouth. "Mmm," Cooper said. "Wanna get in on this?"

Blaine had turned a deep red. He shook his head. "No, I don't think so." He backed up and headed back out to the bar.

"You're usual man?" the bartender asked.

Blaine shook his head it felt fuzzy and disconnected. "Just a coke please." The bartender obliged and Blaine took a sip. He leaned his elbows on the bar and held his forehead in his hands above his drink.

"Blaine?" came from behind him and he looked toward it. "I thought that was you," Sebastian said.

"_Oh, God,_" Blaine thought. "Sebastian, what a ... surprise."

"Oh, it's definitely a surprise," Sebastian said. "Fancy meeting you here."

"Not really," Blaine said. "I was just showing my uncle the only gay bar in town."

"You're uncle," Sebastian said looking around. "And where might he be?"

"He ... was in the restroom last time a saw him," Blaine said.

"Ah. So how are you and Kurt doing after our unfortunate little run in?" Sebastian asked with a smirk.

Just then, Cooper walked up. "No wonder you didn't want to join us," Cooper said looking Sebastian up and down. Blaine squinted as he watched Sebastian do the same to Cooper. "So who's your friend?" Cooper asked before licking his lips.

"Cooper, this is Sebastian," Blaine said. "Sebastian, this is my Uncle Cooper."

"Pleased to meet you," Sebastian said shaking Cooper's hand.

"So where did you two meet?" Cooper asked.

"He goes to the school I used to attend," Blaine said. "I met him on a visit back there."

"Ah, I see," Cooper, said.

"You know I think I'm getting a little tired," Blaine said. "I'm gonna head out. You can stay if you want, I'll just wait in the car."

"Out in the car in the cold all alone?" Sebastian said. "Now you don't have to..."

Blaine interrupted him. "I'll be fine alone."

"Nonsense," Cooper said. "If you're done we'll head out."

Blaine blew out a sigh of relief then turned and downed the rest of his coke.

* * *

><p>It had been several hours since Dan had returned home. He was in his room finishing up the last quiz he needed for his next week's lesson plan, while Sam was in his room reading. They heard the back door and listened as Blaine rather clumsily made his way through the living room and down the hall. He'd dropped his keys at least twice during the trip and Dan thought he'd heard him trip over one of the peninsula's barstools.<p>

"Shit!" Blaine said as he tried to place his jacket on his hat stand but missed.

"Are you okay?" Dan said.

Blaine spun around to find him standing in his doorway. "Fuck you scared me!"

"Sorry, wasn't my intention," Dan said. "Are you oaky?"

"I'm fine," Blaine, said slurring ever so slightly.

"Did Cooper drop you off?" Dan asked.

"Of course not," Blain said as he sloppily tried to unbutton his shirt. "He doesn't have a car, and I was the one showing him around."

"So you drove home?" Dan said.

"Yeah, of course," Blaine said, "they only have brooms in Harry Patter." He waved his hand dismissively and shook his head. "It was a joke," Blaine said shaking his head again. "Cheese!" He tried to get his shirt off but got one hand stuck in the sleeve. He eventually managed to get it off, most of it inside out, and then he threw it at the hamper.

Dan sighed and scratched his head. "Glad you're home. Get some sleep." Dan pulled his door closed and stared down the hall.

"Is he plastered?" Sam asked quietly from his doorway as Dan passed.

Dan huffed a breath through his nose, his jaw clenched. "Yes," he said almost under his breath.

"Are you going to say anything to him?" Sam asked almost sounding confused as he played with the glasses in his hands.

"Not tonight," Dan said rubbing his forehead. "He won't remember a word of it."

Sam nodded. "I just hope he doesn't leave or something before you can."

"He won't be," Dan said. He dangled Blaine's keys from one of his fingers. "At least he dropped these on the way into his room."

Sam smiled and nodded again. "Night and good luck tomorrow."

"Night Sam, get some rest," Dan said and then continued to his room.

* * *

><p><strong>End note:<strong>

Okay, there you go. PLEASE leave me some feedback! I know you want them back together, but ... it ain't happening yet! How do you think Blaine is handling it so far? What do you think Kurt is doing while he's hiding out? Who is Cooper, good guy, bad guy? Come on give me something. Wait give me something _good_. And don't forget, you can add comments or ask questions on the stories Tumblr too.


	20. 20  Regrets

**Author's Note**:

Okay, here we go. The hiatus is over, but we still have to wait a whole week for each episode. So here's a break for you and a little taste to tide you over.

So enough from me ... on with the show!

Don't know anything, don't know anyone, and certainly don't own anything. (I wish though!) Please feel free to review with constructive criticism, etc.

**20 - Regrets **

* * *

><p>Dan was up and about in the kitchen. He had set up coffee to brew and had it ready to start as he sat at the bar and sipped his tea. Sam had already gone over to Dave's; they had a date to play with the kids once more after they returned home from church. He heard activity from Blaine's room so Dan switched on the coffee maker and steeled himself for the conversation to come.<p>

Blaine slowly walked from the hallway. He was wearing his pants, but was barefoot and sans his shirt.

"Morning," Dan said.

Blaine gave him half a nod. "Sorry, I couldn't find my shirt or tank," he said rubbing his bare chest.

"It's okay," Dan, said shrugging. "How are you feeling?"

"Shit warmed over?" Blaine said with the faintest of a crooked smile.

"I can imagine," Dan said.

"I'm sorry," Blaine said as he sat on the barstool. "And I'm ready for it."

"Ready for what?" Dan asked.

"Just go ahead and lay into me," Blaine said. "I know it was wrong."

"I'm not going to lay into you," Dan said shaking his head as he leaned on the other side of the counter. "Like you said, you know you were wrong. Anyway, I don't want to come off as the teacher telling you what to do and what not to do."

Blaine nodded and immediately winced at the action.

"Blaine, I'm telling you this as a friend," Dan said. "I don't want to see you hurt. You terrified me last night, and that can't happen again. Either find someone to be a designated driver, before you get too wasted to know the difference, or call me. Call anybody I don't care. It's more important that you're alive and safe than whether anything is right or wrong. Okay?"

"Yeah," Blaine said. "I am sorry; I didn't mean to worry you."

"I'm actually more concerned that you supposedly had adult supervision," Dan said frowning.

"I..." Blaine started.

Dan shook his head. "Let's get you some coffee and ibuprofen."

Blaine nodded as Dan got him a mug, the sugar and creamer. Blaine added his usual dose of each and then added a few more heaps of sugar and stirred.

Dan reached into one of the cabinets and handed him the bottle of ibuprofen. Blaine took a couple out and sat them beside his mug as he waited for it to cool enough to take them.

"I really didn't mean for that to happen," Blaine said absently stirring his coffee. "He just wanted to see the only gay bar in town."

"How is Scandals?" Dan asked reheating his tea.

"Same as ever," Blaine said with another crooked smile. "Guess I don't get smart points for that one either."

"Boys'll be boys," Dan said shrugging. "They'd probably benefit from a teen's night once a week. I bet there are enough of you out there ... or in there as the case may be."

Blaine tried to laugh but ended up grasping his head with an "ow."

"Sorry," Dan said grinning.

"Nope, my fault," Blaine said. "That was a good one."

"Glad Derrick didn't care for the place or he may never have met Dave," Dan said.

Blaine nodded.

"So, how'd it go getting to know Uncle Cooper," Dan asked. "Before you got shit-faced that is."

"I don't know," Blaine said. "He's nothing like Derrick or Bryce."

"Well they're..." Dan started but Blaine cut him off.

"No I mean nothing like them at all," Blaine said. "Derrick and Bryce are together, they're with it. They both have good heads on their shoulders, and they're devoted to one another. Cooper's ... Cooper's not." Blaine shook his head. "He's not what I guess you would call 'flaming queer' ... but he's ... loose?" He shrugged. "I don't know he seems to objectify everyone and everything. I'd never treat Kurt like that, or anyone else for that matter."

Dan smiled at him sympathetically.

"He is my uncle and he's gay," Blaine said. "Other than that though, I don't really think we have all that much in common. I keep wondering if I would have been more like him if I'd have known him from the start."

Dan shrugged not wanting to say that he hoped not.

* * *

><p>Blaine spent part of Sunday with his uncle again before they met his parents for dinner. He was rather disappointed that his uncle didn't seem the least bit apologetic for the situation that he'd let Blaine get into. Regrettably, his opinion of Cooper didn't really change much during that second day of trying to get to know him.<p>

Dinner was a bit more eye opening. This was a home dinner, private not in a public restaurant, meaning stories became a bit more detailed, more in depth. Blaine found out more about what made his father tick. Some of the things that his parents had told him, the rules that he was made to adhere to, and Coopers actions in the face of those rules.

Blaine's assessment of his uncle was also becoming more clouded. He wasn't sure if some of Cooper's actions were honestly his or just kneejerk responses designed to piss off his parents and raise their ire.

Blaine said his good-byes that night knowing that he needed to put some distance between him and the situation. Regionals were coming up and he had to pull himself together. The last thing that he wanted to do was to disappoint the others in the group.

* * *

><p>At practice the next week, Mr. Schuester had Blaine and Rachel practice one part of a song he'd pulled apart as a duet. He also had Kurt and Finn practice the other half. Schuester loved the sound of Kurt and Blaine together but Kurt remained withdrawn and Blaine asked to speak to Schuester alone.<p>

"Mr. Schue," Blaine said. "It really doesn't matter how it sounds, Kurt and I are never going to make it feel real."

"Blaine I..."

"It's alright," Blaine said. "Just give it to Rachel, she and Kurt will sound great, and they're professional enough to make it look believable. I just ... this is for Regionals and we have to sell it to the judges."

Schuester reached over and patted Blaine on the shoulder and then watched him head out of the room.

* * *

><p>It was the big day, Regionals was upon them again. Today Blaine's heart just wasn't in it. The weeks without Kurt had taken their toll. Kurt hadn't gotten by unscathed, either. Blaine recalled the red eyes, and even recalled that Kurt had actually worn the same outfit twice that week, an occurrence that had never happened before in as long as he'd known Kurt.<p>

Blaine entered the bathroom and turned on the water, adjusting the temperature of the spray. He pulled off his shirt and tank and placed them on the counter, before leaning across it to look at his reflection in the mirror. His eyes looked lifeless, not necessarily hollow like those of a corpse, but soulless like all of the joy had been siphoned from the world and they'd never see it again.

Blaine slipped off his pants and checked the water one last time before sliding off his briefs and placing the two articles on the counter with his shirts. He climbed in, ducking his head under the water and letting the warm spray drench him. He closed his eyes and let the spray splash across his face, pausing a moment here and there to take in a quick breath.

He grabbed the shampoo and began to lather his hair. He breathed deep letting the clean floral scent envelop him. This was one of Kurt's many additions to his regimen. He'd never really considered it before, but today ... things just weren't right. He was off ... he was unbalanced ... he need something. Actually, he knew exactly what he needed, but it was out of reach.

Blaine left the shampoo to do its work while he took the body wash and lathered his sore muscles. They weren't sore from overexertion, or were they. He had nearly worn out the heavy bag in the boys' locker room, but he'd always cooled down properly and taken a hot shower to loosen his sore muscles. No this was from lack of proper sleep. He'd never admit it, but without Kurt nothing was right, not even sleep.

Blaine rinsed his hair and just stood under the stream of warm water. He thought back to all the things that had transpired. He thought about all the ways that he'd handled it, what he had done and how he could have handled it better. All of the times he'd heard himself say, "I can't be rude." He'd done what was expected of him, just as his father had, but what his father had done was so utterly wrong. Maybe doing the right thing, just for the sake of doing it ... isn't the right thing after all.

* * *

><p>There was a knock at the door and Dan headed to answer it.<p>

"Cooper?" Dan said opening the door.

"I was just coming to check up on my nephew," Cooper said.

"Well he's in the back getting ready for his Regionals competition, but I suppose you can come on in and wait for him," Dan said opening the door wider and stepping aside for him.

"Thanks," Cooper said as he entered and headed for the living room.

"So were you going to go and watch?" Dan asked.

"The thought had occurred," Cooper said.

"Can I offer you something to drink while you wait?" Dan said heading into the kitchen.

"No, I'm fine thanks," Cooper said. "So where's my nephew's little blond playmate?"

"Sam?" Dan said. "He's over at Dave's getting ready."

"So you've got it pretty cushy here, huh?" Cooper said picking up a Deen family portrait from a shelf.

"I don't think I follow," Dan said returning to the living room with a bottle of water.

"Danny-Boy's home for wayward twinks?" Cooper said with a sly smile as he replaced the picture.

"I'm sorry?" Dan said placing his bottle on the bar behind him.

"I checked out some photos of that brother of yours and his hubby after Blaine told me about them," Cooper said a strange smile on his face. "Hot stuff seems to run in the family."

"I'm sure he'll be happy to hear it," Dan said arching an eyebrow.

"It must be nice having your own little harem," Cooper said, "if for no other reason than the eye candy." He moved toward Dan who was still standing by the bar.

"Excuse me?" Dan said wrinkling his brows questioningly.

"Come on now," Cooper, said closing the distance between them. "Apples never fall that far from trees."

Dan just stared at him, speechless. He went to step back as Cooper leaned into him, but met the bar.

"Come on now, you can't tell me you've never been curious." Cooper stepped forward and ground his crotch into Dan.

Dan's eyebrow went up again. "_Wrist ... back... Blaine._" He grabbed the back of the nearest stool.

Cooper moved closer, as he breathed into Dan's ear. "Just a little curiosity for what your brother and his man get up to?"

"You've definitely got the wrong idea," Dan said his eyes narrowing. "_Foot ... shoulder... Don't._" His hand tightened around the wood.

"Never wondered what those gorgeous, horny teens get up to when they're alone ... hot and sweaty and hung." Cooper forced his groin into him once more.

Dan's brows wrinkled as he glared at him. "_Knee ... groin..._" His knuckles grew white as his fist twisted around the back of the stool.

"Cooper!" They both turned to find Blaine standing and staring from the hall doorway holding his dress shirt.

"I was just getting to know your roommate better," Cooper, said smiling and talking a step back.

"I think you should leave," Blaine said.

"Now that's not the way family should act," Cooper said. "You really should share."

"Get out," Blaine said pointing to the door.

"Easy there Tiger, I didn't mean to..."

"OUT!" Blaine said almost growling. Dan could see the barely perceptible tremor in his hand.

Cooper rolled his eyes and sighed, finally heading for the door. As he passed, Blaine lowered his hand, but the tremor was still there. The door slammed and Dan walked over to him.

"Dan, I'm so..."

"Don't," Dan, said shaking his head. "Don't say it. That was all him, not you." He reached over and wrapped his arms around the young man. He could still feel the tremors.

"If that's where his idea of gay came from I'm surprised he waited until I was eighteen," Blaine said shaking his head.

"I know," Dan said rubbing Blaine's back.

Blaine breathed in. He caught the subtle scent of Dan's cologne. He didn't realize it but he'd caught it before. He'd noticed it before when he'd hurt it arm, leaning on Dan as he helped him down the hospital hallway, a pleasant distraction from the antiseptic odor of the hospital itself. He remembered it from the hotel in New York, sitting on the end of the bed talking to Dan about what they'd discussed earlier and asking him not to tell his parents. Then he remembered walking into the bathroom and taking in the scents of all of the colognes, soaps, and shampoos and being able to pick out Kurt's in the entire jumble. How it instantly calmed him. God he longed to smell Kurt again, but at least Dan's scent was calming, comforting like the shampoo earlier, like home.

Dan rubbed Blaine's back again, Blaine felt the warmth of his hand trough his tank. Then Dan leaned down and placed a light kiss on his curls bringing Blaine from his reverie.

"Did you just ... kiss me?" Blaine said his triangular eyebrows wrinkling.

"Yeah, sorry," Dan said. "You just seemed like you could use it."

"Don't be," Blaine said into Dan's shoulder as he shook his head. "Like Mom said, you're the closest thing to a brother I've got. I've called the guys brothers, but ... you've treated me the way you would have treated Derrick, like a real brother. And unlike my father and his brother, I do know the difference."

Dan smiled as he remembered what he'd told Blaine when he first moved in. Intelligent people know the difference between friendship and sex. "Are you gonna to be okay?"

"I guess," Blaine said.

"That doesn't sound very definite?" Dan said pulling back to look at him.

"Would you believe I don't even feel like singing?" Blaine said not really even looking at him.

"Now that does worry me," Dan said stooping down slightly to look him in the eye.

"There just doesn't seem like much to sing about," Blaine said. "I can't let the others down though." Dan frowned as Blaine pulled away from him and shrugged on his shirt and began to button it. "Did you want to drive or did you want me to?"

"I will," Dan said. "You've got enough to think about."

Blaine shrugged and followed him out.

* * *

><p>At the venue, they quickly found their way back to the New Direction's practice area. Schuester, Pillsbury and Dan were all chaperones and dressed in manner complimentary to the kids so they all made a cute presentation.<p>

Rachel ran them all through warm up exercises and then they practiced a few of the more complicated sections of their numbers. After a while, Blaine excused himself to go to the restroom and get some water.

Blaine had just finished his drink and turned around to find a tall young man in a Dalton jacket. He recognized him as one of the upperclassmen on the Warbler Council.

"I'm sorry Mr. Anderson," he said. "May we speak for a few moments?"

Blaine shrugged. "Sure, I guess." Blaine followed him over toward the Warbler's practice area. He could hear them practicing somewhere along the hall. The council member led him to a deserted room and told him to go on and enter.

Down the hall, a blond head did a double take and then gazed upon the scene with great interest.

Blaine stepped into the room and had a casual look around.

"Ah, Blaine," Sebastian said. "Been quite a while, been missing you man."

"Sebastian, you just saw me last Saturday," Blaine said rolling his eyes as he shook his head.

"But it was so short a meeting," Sebastian said. "We really didn't get to talk, and we certainly didn't get to touch." Sebastian ran a finger down Blaine's back.

"Look I really can't think of any other way to say this," Blaine said. "I'm not interested."

"You would be if you'd just give in to it," Sebastian said an exaggerated pout on his lips. "You're the one that got away. I'm not asking for much, just a little..." Sebastian stepped closer grinding his crotch into Blaine's hip. His hand snaked its way down, found Blaine's other hip, and squeezed.

Blaine pictured Cooper and Dan back at the house. He felt nauseous. Blaine stepped away from him again. "Look, no. I'm not interested in you in that way," Blaine said. "I've tried to be nice; I've tried to be your friend ... just your friend. I'm not interested in anything romantic, or sexual or anything at all for that matter. There just isn't any other way I can think of to say it." He turned and started heading for the door.

"But Blaine I just want that tight little ass of yours once and then you can go back to your lame little Ken doll," Sebastian said walking his fingers along Blaine's shoulder.

Blaine stopped and sighed then said, "Actually, there is one other way I can think of..."

* * *

><p><strong>End note:<strong>

Okay well, I did say a taste... If they get a week, I get ... a week too right?

Hey, you got shirtless Blaine and Blaine in the shower! You can wait for a little while. :P

Don't forget ... reviews are like crack. Come on!

virtualmage01-stories. tumblr. com/


	21. 21  The End

**Author's Note**:

You can thank my rather close-knit band of Klainers and others who have had "such a f***ed up week" to quote several of them. I figured that I'd be nice to all and let the other shoe go ahead and drop. Enjoy!

Enough from me ... on with the show!

Don't know anything, don't know anyone, and certainly don't own anything. (I wish though!) Please feel free to review with constructive criticism, etc.

**21 - The End**

* * *

><p>"Look I really can't think of any other way to say this," Blaine said. "I'm not interested."<p>

"You would be if you'd just give in to it," Sebastian said an exaggerated pout on his lips. "You're the one that got away. I'm not asking for much, just a little..." Sebastian stepped closer grinding his crotch into Blaine's hip. His hand snaked its way down, found Blaine's other hip, and squeezed.

Blaine pictured Cooper and Dan back at the house. He felt nauseous. Blaine stepped away from him again. "Look, no. I'm not interested in you in that way," Blaine said. "I've tried to be nice; I've tried to be your friend ... just your friend. I'm not interested in anything romantic, or sexual or anything at all for that matter. There just isn't any other way I can think of to say it." He turned and started heading for the door.

"But Blaine I just want that tight little ass of yours once and then you can go back to your lame little Ken doll," Sebastian said walking his fingers along Blaine's shoulder.

Blaine stopped and sighed then said, "Actually, there is one other way I can think of..." He pulled back and punched Sebastian squarely in the nose. "I LOVE KURT DAMN IT!"

"MY NOSE!" Sebastian whaled as he doubled over on the floor. "You broke my fucking nose!"

"I'm sor..." Blaine said. "Oh, who am I kidding, I'm not sorry anymore."

"Oh my God," Trent said half laughing.

Blaine spun around. "Guys..." His eyes grew wide as the entirety of what he had done struck him. "Oh my God, I am sorry," he said shaking his head. "I didn't mean to sabotage your performance."

"Easy man," Nick said. "Are you okay?"

"Yeah, but..." he said.

"No buts," Jeff said. "He deserved more."

"What the fuck, man!" Sebastian said nasally from his crouched position on the floor.

"Jeff, go get one of the organizers to call an ambulance," Nick said. "And Trent you go get the council." They both nodded and left.

Jeff returned a few moments later with several of the event organizers who quickly began seeing to Sebastian and took him to meet an ambulance.

"What the hell happened?" Thad asked entering with the other two Warbler council members.

"Sebastian finally hit his wall," Nick said simply.

Thad gave him a look, and then looked over at Blaine. A smile crept across his lips, but he quickly wiped it away.

"Anderson did this?" the taller of the council members said. Nick, Jeff and Trent all shrugged and nodded.

"Sabotaging our performance is the best you could hope to do Anderson?" the shorter one said. "We'll have the New Directions disqualified for this."

"Sebastian started it!" Jeff said.

"Councilmen," Nick said. "I petition to have Warbler Smythe removed from the group."

"On what grounds?" the taller one asked.

"Behavior unbecoming a Warbler," Nick said.

"Harassment," Trent said.

"And being an all around asshole," said Jeff.

Nick started to laugh but caught himself and coughed. "Sebastian did start it," Nick said. "He's been at it since he met Blaine, but this time he went too far."

"What proof do you have?" the shorter council member said.

"The word of three other Warblers," Trent told him arching an eyebrow.

"As if we'd..." the shorter one began.

"And this," Nick said. He turned his phone around to them and Blaine heard Sebastian's voice and then his own. A video of the events that had just occurred played back on Nick's phone as he grinned over at him. A smile spread across Blaine's face. "Now come Monday, when we can convene the Ethics Council I doubt Sebastian will be a student at Dalton any longer, and unless you'd like to appear before the council with him, I think it's high time that you finally do the right thing."

Thad smiled. "He's had you in his pocket for long enough," Thad said shaking his head. "You've out voted me on everything and this group has gone to shit. Do the right thing, finally, or we may have to begin a no confidence vote and see about re-electing the council."

The two looked at each other and shook their heads. "Petition granted," said the taller of the two.

"Whatever!" said the shorter of the two.

"Unanimous," Thad said and the other two stormed out. Trent followed them as Thad turned to Blaine. "I'm sorry; it never should have come to this. I don't know what their deal with Sebastian was, but they sided with him on everything."

"It's okay," Blaine said. "I know it wasn't your fault."

"No, it was all of ours," Nick said. "We should have stood up to him long ago."

* * *

><p>Across the auditorium, the New Directions practiced in their green room as one of the organizers came to the door.<p>

"Mr. Schuester, may I have a word?" she said.

"Yes ma'am, of course," he replied.

"The Warblers have had an accident with one of their members and will require a delay," she told him. "Would it be okay to change the lineup and have you go on before them?"

"Sure, that's fine," he said shrugging. "Is everything alright?"

"Yes, we'll explain later," she said. He nodded to her and she turned to leave. Behind her was Trent.

"I'm sorry," Trent said. "May I speak to Kurt?"

"Um, sure," Schuester said. He turned and motioned for Kurt. "Is everything okay over on your side?"

"Yes, sir, nothing to worry about," Trent said as Kurt approached. "One of our members just ... ran into something."

"What is it, Trent?" Kurt said.

"Could you come with me for a few?" Trent said.

Kurt looked back at the others and then nodded and followed him. As they passed one of the exits, Kurt saw the EMTs wheeling out a groaning form, a Dalton jacket draped across the foot and a bloody towel near the head. "Was that Sebastard? I mean..."

Trent laughed. "Yeah, exactly." Kurt looked at him strangely.

They approached the door to a room near the Warbler green room and heard Nick as they entered, "I still tell you this is my favorite part."

Next, they heard Blaine, but it sounded distant like it was recorded: "Actually, there is one other way I can think of..." There was a brief pause, an audible crack, and a scream of pain. "I LOVE KURT DAMN IT!"

Then Kurt heard Sebastian, a decidedly nasal sound to him, "MY NOSE! You broke my fucking nose!"

"What the...?" Kurt said. They all turned to look at him.

"Kurt," Blaine said.

"You broke Sebastian's nose?" Kurt asked.

"Believe me, he had it coming," Jeff said.

"We'll leave you two alone," Nick, said smiling as he ushered the others out and closed the door.

"I..." Blaine started. "Kurt, I'm so sorry. I miss you so much. I..."

"You broke Sebastard's nose?" Kurt said again simply.

Blaine smiled crookedly and nodded, shrugging. "He just doesn't know how to take no for an answer. And I didn't know how to say it so that he understood."

"I think you may have managed that this time," Kurt said smiling.

"I know I don't deserve you," Blaine said. "I should have stood up to him sooner. You never should have had to doubt whether I loved you or not, but..." He shook his head as tears meandered down his cheeks. "I'm not whole without you. I love you."

Kurt walked slowly to him. He looked him up and down and then wrapped him in a hug. "I've missed you too. I've been a little stubborn."

Blaine pulled back shaking his head. "No you had every right..."

"No, I should have let you apologize," Kurt said looking away. "I didn't want to listen because I know I would have given in."

"Really?" Blaine said hazarding a weak smile.

"I love you too," Kurt said. "You're my missing puzzle piece."

Blaine smiled broadly, leaned in, and kissed him. The two stayed like that for some time and began swaying back and forth to the gentle tune that began. All at once, they both pulled away and looked at each other. Their eyes grew wide as they both said, "That's our first number!"

On the stage, the introduction of the song faded and the lights came up:

Santana: _I really hate to let this moment go_

Brittany: _Touching your skin, and your hair falling slow_

Both: _When a goodbye kiss, feels like this_

**_Don't you wanna stay here a little while?_**

**_Don't you wanna hold each other tight?_**

**_Don't you wanna fall asleep with me tonight?_**

**_Don't you wanna stay here a little while?_**

**_We can make forever feel this way_**

**_Don't you wanna stay?_**

Sam: _Let's take it slow, I don't wanna move too fast_

Dave: _I don't wanna just make love, I wanna make love last_

Both: _When you're on this high, it's a sad goodbye_

**_Don't you wanna stay here a little while?_**

**_Don't you wanna hold each other tight?_**

**_Don't you wanna fall asleep with me tonight?_**

**_Don't you wanna stay here a little while?_**

**_We can make forever feel this way_**

**_Don't you wanna stay?_**

Sam: _Oh yeah_

Santana and Brittany: _Oh, you feel so perfect, baby_

Sam and Dave: _That it feels so perfect, baby_

**_Don't you wanna stay here a little while?_**

**_Don't you wanna stay here a little while?_**

**_Don't you wanna hold each other tight?_**

**_Don't you wanna fall asleep with me tonight?_**

**_Don't you wanna stay here a little while?_**

**_We can make forever feel this way_**

**_Don't you wanna stay?_**

Sam: _Don't you wanna stay_

**_Yeah! _**

**_Yeah!_**

Kurt reached out and grabbed Rachel, pulling her backstage as the group repositioned themselves for the next number.

"What in...?" she said, but quieted as he saw them. "Where have you been? We were getting worried."

"Long story, tell you later," Kurt said.

"I need my solo back," Blaine said smiling.

"But..." She looked down at their interlaced hands and smiled. "Are you two...?" They both smiled and nodded. She took a deep breath and said, "Only for you two." She hugged them and pulled them back out onto the stage and the all rushed into position as the music swelled.

Mercedes:

_Lyin' here with you so close to me_

_It's hard to fight these feelings when it feels so hard to breathe_

_I'm caught up in this moment, caught up in your smile_

Sam:

_I've never opened up to anyone_

_So hard to hold back when I'm holding you in my arms_

Both:_ **We don't need to rush this, let's just take it slow**_

All:

**_Just a kiss on your lips in the moonlight_**

**_Just a touch of the fire burning so bright_**

**_No I don't want to mess this thing up_**

**_No, I don't want to push too far_**

**_Just a shot in the dark that you just might_**

**_Be the one I've been waiting for my whole life_**

**_So baby, I'm alright with just a kiss goodnight_**

Mercedes: _I know that if we give this a little time_

Both:_ **It'll only bring us closer to the love we wanna find**_

Mercedes: _It's never felt so real, _

Sam: _No, it's never felt **so right**_

All:

**_Just a kiss on your lips in the moonlight_**

**_Just a touch of the fire burning so bright_**

**_No, I don't want to mess this thing up_**

**_I don't want to push too far_**

**_Just a shot in the dark that you just might_**

**_Be the one I've been waiting for my whole life_**

**_So baby, I'm alright with just a kiss goodnight_**

**_No, I don't want to say goodnight_**

Sam: _I know it's time to leave_

Both: **_But you'll be in my dreams_**

Sam:_ Tonight, _

Mercedes:_ Tonight, _

Both:_ **Tonight**_

All:

**_Just a kiss on your lips in the moonlight_**

**_Just a touch of the fire burning so bright_**

**_No I don't want to mess this thing up_**

**_I don't want to push too far_**

**_Just a shot in the dark that you just might_**

**_Be the one I've been waiting for my whole life_**

Sam:_ So baby, I'm alright_

Mercedes:_ **Oh,** let's do this right _

Both:_ **With just a kiss goodnight**_

Mercedes: _With a kiss goodnight, _

Sam: _Kiss goodnight_

The upbeat music began and Kurt stepped forward from the group:

Kurt:

_I'm feeling sexy and free_

_Like glitter's raining on me_

_You're like a shot of pure gold_

_I think I'm 'bout to explode_

Then Blaine stepped out from the other side. Schuester and Deen looked across the stage at each other from the wings and both smiled as he continued:

Blaine:

_I can taste the tension like a cloud of smoke in the air_

_Now I'm breathing like I'm running 'cause you're taking me there_

_Don't you know... You spin me out of control_

All:**_ Oh oh oh oh_**

Blaine:

_We can do this all night_

_Damn this love is skin tight_

_Baby come on_

All:**_ Oh oh oh oh_**

Kurt:

_Boomin' like a bass drum_

_Sparkin' up a rhythm_

_Baby, come on!_

All:**_ Oh oh oh oh_**

**_Rock my world until the sunlight_**

**_Make this dream the best I've ever known_**

**_Dirty dancing in the moonlight_**

**_Take me down like I'm a domino_**

**_Every second is a highlight _**

**_When we touch don't ever let me go_**

**_Dirty dancing in the moonlight _**

**_Take me down like I'm a domino_**

Blaine:

_You got me losing my mind_

_My heart beats out of time_

_I'm seeing Hollywood stars_

_You strum me like a guitar_

Kurt:

_I can taste the tension like a cloud of smoke in the air_

_Now I'm breathing like I'm running cause you're taking me there_

_Don't you know... You spin me out of control_

All:**_ Oh oh oh oh_**

Blaine:

_We can do this all night_

_Damn this love is skin tight_

_Baby come on_

All:**_ Oh oh oh oh_**

Kurt:

_Boom'n like a bass drum_

_Sparkin' up a rhythm_

_Baby, come on!_

All:**_ Oh oh oh oh_**

**_Rock my world until the sunlight_**

**_Make this dream the best I've ever known_**

**_Dirty dancing in the moonlight_**

**_Take me down like I'm a domino_**

**_Every second is a highlight_**

**_When we touch don't ever let me go_**

**_Dirty dancing in the moonlight_**

**_Take me down like I'm a domino_**

Kurt:

_Oh baby baby got me feeling so right_

_Oh baby baby dancing in the moonlight_

_Oh baby baby got me feeling so right_

_Oh baby baby dancing in the moonlight_

Blaine:_ Yeah_

Kurt: _Oh baby baby got me feeling so right_

Blaine:_ Yeah_

Kurt: _Oh baby baby dancing in the moonlight_

Blaine:_ Yeah!_

Kurt: _Oh baby baby got me feeling so right_

Blaine:_ YEAH!_

Kurt: _Oh baby baby_

All:**_ Oh oh oh oh_**

**_Rock my world until the sunlight_**

**_Make this dream the best I've ever known_**

**_Dirty dancing in the moonlight_**

**_Take me down like I'm a domino_**

**_Every second is a highlight_**

**_When we touch don't ever let me go_**

**_Dirty dancing in the moonlight_**

**_Take me down like I'm a domino_**

The New Directions left the stage all smiles as they gathered around Blaine and Kurt. "Are you two okay now?" Finn asked hopefully. Kurt nodded. "Thank God, you guys were wearing me out," Finn said laughing.

"So glad to have you guys back," Dave said as he and Sam went over and hugged them.

"Yeah, I like sad music and all, but damn man enough is enough!" Sam said laughing.

They all went out to take their seats in the auditorium for the Warblers to end the night.

The Warblers filed out in the darkness of the stage and then everyone heard Thad say, "This performance is for a few friends and fellow Warblers."

It had been announced to the audience earlier about the lineup change and that the reason was an injury in the Warbler camp, so they may have suspected the dedication was for Sebastian, but Blaine and Kurt knew better. Thad's quick search of the audience, eye contact and nod told them for sure. The guys started their harmonies as the lights came up:

_Mr. Know It All_

_Well you you think you know it all_

_But you don't know a thing at all ain't it_

_Ain't it ain't it something y'all_

_When somebody tells you something about you_

_Think that they know you more than you do_

_So you take it down, another pill to swallow_

_Mr. Bring Me Down_

_Well you like to bring me down, don't you_

_But I ain't laying down_

_Baby I ain't going down_

_Can't nobody tell me how it's gonna be_

_Nobody's gonna make a fool out of me yeah_

_Baby you should know that I lead not follow_

_Oh you think that you know me, know me_

_that's why I'm leaving you lonely, lonely_

_Well baby you don't know a thing about me_

_You don't know a thing about me_

_You ain't got the right to tell me_

_When and where to go, no right to tell me_

_Acting like you own me lately_

_Yeah baby you don't know a thing about me_

_You don't know a thing about me_

_Mr. Play Your Games_

_Only got yourself to blame_

_When you want me back again_

_But I ain't falling back again_

_'Cause I'm living my truth without your lies_

_Let's be clear baby, this is goodbye_

_I ain't comin' back tomorrow_

_Oh you think that you know me, know me_

_that's why I'm leaving you lonely, lonley_

_Yeah baby you don't know a thing about me_

_You don't know a thing about me_

_You ain't got the right to tell me_

_When and where to go, no right to tell me_

_Acting like you own me lately_

_Yeah baby you don't know a thing about me_

_You don't know a thing about me_

_So what you've got the world at your feet_

_And you know everything about everything_

_But you don't_

_You still think I'm coming back but baby you'll see_

_Oh you think that you know me, know me_

_that's why I'm leaving you lonely, lonely_

_'Cause baby you don't know a thing about me_

_You don't know a thing about me_

_You ain't got the right to tell me_

_When and where, no right to tell me_

_Acting like you own me lately_

_Yeah baby you don't know a thing about me_

_You don't know a thing about me_

_Mr. Know It All_

_Well you you think you know it all_

_But you don't know a thing at all_

_Yeah baby you don't know a thing about me_

_You don't know a thing about me_

Once they finished that piece, they reorganized and spread out across the stage:

Nick:

_You know the bed feels warmer,_

_Sleeping here alone, _(Jeff:_ Sleeping here alone,)_

_You know I dream in color,_

_And do the things I want._

Jeff:

_You think you got the best of me_

_Think you had the last laugh_

_Bet you think that everything good is gone._

Trent:

_Think you left me broken down_

_Think that I'd come running back_

_Baby you don't know me, 'cause you're dead wrong._

All:

**_What doesn't kill you makes you stronger_**

**_Stand a little taller_**

**_Doesn't mean I'm lonely when I'm alone._**

**_What doesn't kill you makes a fighter_**

**_Footsteps even lighter_**

**_Doesn't mean I'm over cause you're gone_**

**_What doesn't kill you makes you stronger, stronger_**

**_Just me myself and I_**

**_What doesn't kill you makes you stronger,_**

**_Stand a little taller_**

**_Doesn't mean I'm lonely when I'm alone_**

Nick:

_You heard that I was starting over with someone new,_

_They told you I was moving on, over you,_

_You didn't think that I'd come back, I'd come back swinging_

_You try to break me but you see_

All:

**_What doesn't kill you makes you stronger_**

**_Stand a little taller_**

**_Doesn't mean I'm lonely when I'm alone._**

**_What doesn't kill you makes a fighter_**

**_Footsteps even lighter_**

**_Doesn't mean I'm over cause your gone._**

**_What doesn't kill you makes you stronger, stronger_**

**_Just me, myself and I_**

**_What doesn't kill you makes you stronger_**

**_Stand a little taller _**

**_Doesn't mean I'm lonely when I'm alone_**

At this point Nick found himself in front of Mercedes. He made eye contact with her, pointed at her and winked as he sang his line to her.

Nick:_ Thanks to you, I got a new thing started_

Jeff:_ Thanks to you, I'm not the broken hearted_

Trent:_ Thanks to you I'm finally thinking 'bout me_

All three:_ **You know in the end the day I left was just my beginning...** _

Trent:_ in the end... _

Jeff:_ in the end... _

Nick:_ in the end..._

All:

**_What doesn't kill you makes you stronger_**

**_Stand a little taller_**

**_Doesn't mean I'm lonely when I'm alone_**

**_What doesn't kill you makes a fighter_**

**_Footsteps even lighter_**

**_Doesn't mean I'm over cause you're gone._**

**_What doesn't kill you makes you stronger, stronger_**

**_Just me, Myself and I_**

**_What doesn't kill you makes you stronger_**

**_Stand a little taller_**

**_Doesn't mean I'm lonely when I'm alone._**

**_What doesn't kill you makes you stronger, stronger_**

**_Just me, Myself and I_**

**_What doesn't kill you makes you stronger_**

**_Stand a little taller_**

**_Doesn't mean I'm lonely when I'm alone._**

**_I'm not alone_**

Blaine couldn't help but smile wildly. At each chorus, while their choreography had all the rest pointing into the upper balcony as the boys sang the line "what doesn't kill you makes you stronger," the Warbler directly in front of him had al-ways pointed directly at him and Kurt rather than up with the rest.

They reorganized once again and the lighting changed before the boys started again.

Jeff:

_Yeah ... ohh..._

_So many times I thought I held it in my hands_

_but just like grains of sand_

_love slipped through my fingers._

Trent:

_So many nights I asked the Lord above_

_Please make me lucky enough to find a love that lingers._

_Something keeps telling me that you could be my answered prayer._

_You must be heaven sent, **I swear**_

_cuz..._

All:

**_Something happens when you look at me I forget to speak_**

**_Something happens when you kiss my mouth my knees get so weak_**

**_Could it be true is this what God has meant for me?_**

_cuz baby I can't believe ... **that something like you could happen to me**_

Jeff:

_yeah yeah ... Something like you_

Thad:

_Girl in your eyes I feel your fire burn (**feel your fire burn**)_

_All your secrets I will learn_

**_even if it takes forever._**

Nick:

**_With you by my side_**_ I can do anything (**can do anything**)_

_I don't care what tomorrow brings as long as we're together_

_My heart is telling me that you could be my meant to be_

_I know it more each time **we touch**_

_cuz..._

All:

**_Something happens when you look at me I forget to speak_**

**_Something happens when you kiss my mouth my knees get so weak_**

**_Could it be true is this what God has meant for me?_**

_cuz baby I can't believe ... **that something like you could happen to me**_

_Jeff: Something magical (**something magical**)_

_Trent: Something spiritual (**something spiritual**)_

Thad:

_Something stronger than the two of us alone_

_Something physical_

Nick:

_Something undeniable (**undeniable**)_

_Nothing like anything (**anything**)_

_That I've ever known_

_cuz..._

All, with the four soloists adding harmonies:

**_Something happens when you look at me I forget to speak_**

**_Something happens when you kiss my mouth my knees get so weak_**

**_Could it be true is this what God has meant for me?_**

_cuz baby I can't believe ... no_

**_Something like you_**

**_Something like you _**

Trent:

_That something like you could happen to me_

Thad:

_Something happened ... yeah ... ohhhh, _

Nick and Jeff:

_can't believe that you happened to me yeah..._

The lights dimmed and the curtain closed. The only thing left was the results. The judges deliberated and then all the groups gathered on stage.

You know the rest from here...

* * *

><p><strong>End note:<strong>

There you go, hope you enjoyed it. Don't forget to let me know!

The songs:

Don't You Wanna Stay by Jason Aldean and Kelly Clarkson

Just A Kiss by Lady Antebellum

Domino by Jessie J

Mr. Know It All by Kelly Clarkson

Stronger (What Doesn't Kill You) by Kelly Clarkson

Something Like You by NSYNC

Find a link to an audio playlist to the versions of the songs from this chapter on my Tumblr. virtualmage01-stories. tumblr. com/


	22. 22  Home

**Author's Note**:

I'm terribly sorry for the delay, I ran into some medical problems. Nothing serious, I Just had an infection and they wanted to run a course of IV antibiotics. Of course, I was admitted without my computer and sat there in the hospital for several days twiddling my thumbs, which broke my rhythm, and then it was almost impossible to get back into the swing of things... [sigh]

I also apologize again that the last chapter was titled The End and then you don't hear from me... Well I hope to make up for it with this one, and I also hope to get back into the groove and keep them coming more regularly now. Hiatus is over and now so is the season so we're in that arid desert between, I hope we all survive.

Well enough from me ... on with the show!

Don't know anything, don't know anyone, and certainly don't own anything. (I wish though!) Please feel free to review with constructive criticism, etc.

**22 - Home**

* * *

><p>Blaine was tapping on the door frame and dash of the van as Dan drove them home. "Would you calm down?" Dan said smiling over at him.<p>

"I ... I'm supposed to call Kurt when I get home about meeting him later," Blaine said.

"Glad you two are back together?" Dan said with a grin. Blaine looked at him with an expression that said 'are you high'. Dan laughed. "I'm glad you're back too. We're almost there; it'll just be a few more minutes."

"Sorry I'm freaking," Blaine, said rubbing his palms on his pants.

"It's okay, you deserve a little freak-out room," Dan said. "And look here we are, just a few more seconds."

"Shut up," Blaine said. "Don't judge me."

"Not judging, just trying to survive," Dan said with another smirk. "I thought you were going to get out and walk when we had to stop for gas." Blaine rolled his eyes. "Okay, here we are." Dan said pulling into the drive. "You head on in and get all ready for your man."

Blaine smiled and hopped out of the car as Dan grabbed his phone, swiped and tapped it. "He's all yours," Dan said with a smile then hung up and backed out of the drive.

Blaine jogged into the house and started for his room. About half way through the living room, he noticed that something didn't seem right. He slowed down as he walked more cautiously toward his room. When he got there, his door was closed. He didn't remember closing it on his way up front, but then he did end up dealing with Cooper once he'd gotten up there so his memory could be a bit faulty.

As he reached for the doorknob, he noticed the light on underneath the door. "_Now I know I didn't leave that on ... to be chicken and wait for Dan, or be brave and charge right in. Kurt's waiting ... brave and charge the fuck on in!_"

He grasped the knob and gave it a turn, rather wary of what he might find. Another dose of Sebastian or Cooper and he was going to lose it. He spied around the door and found his bed in an interesting condition. The comforter was pulled up and the sheet was suspended by several of the barstools from the living room. There were sheets draped about in other areas and his lamps were covered with scarves causing them to cast a warm glow about the room.

He smiled and entered closing the door behind him. "Hello?" He heard a chirp and the soft tones of Katy Perry began.

Katy was quickly joined by light male voice. "My heart stops when you look at me. Just one touch, now baby I believe. This is real, so take a chance and don't ever look back, don't ever look back."

Blaine leaned down, pulled back the sheets and looked inside. He smiled and joined Kurt, "We drove to Cali, and got drunk on the beach. Got a motel and built a fort out of sheets. I finally found you my missing puzzle piece. I'm complete."

Blaine crawled in and joined him. "Let's go all the way tonight; no regrets, just love."

Kurt reached for the remote and turned off the player.

"Fort out of sheets, huh?" Blaine said grinning.

"Anything for my missing puzzle piece," Kurt said with a wry smile. He leaned over and kissed Blaine's nose.

"Come 'ere," Blaine said pulling him back and placing a passionate kiss on Kurt's lips.

"Wow," Kurt said when Blaine released him. "I can't believe I was stupid enough to deprive myself of those."

"We've been through this, you had every right to be upset," Blaine said with a little frown.

"Baby, there's upset and then there's downright daft and going that long without letting you even try to apologize, fits into daft," Kurt said. "Anyway, we are not talking about that ... or anything. Dan and Sam have agreed to make themselves scarce for at least a few hours, so I have you all to myself."

"You kicked them out of their own house?" Blaine said laughing.

"Actually they volunteered," Kurt said. "Sam said he'd head over to Dave's for a while and I had mentioned going to a real motel to make the fort out of sheets and Dan gave me the strangest look." Blaine laughed. "No really, he looked at me like I had two heads or something."

Blaine rolled back on the bed laughing. "Oh my God!"

"Anyway," Kurt said moving over onto Blaine. "We have limited time before your housemates return and I'm through being the stupid one in the relationship."

"You could never be the stupid one," Blaine said staring up into his eyes. Blaine leaned up and took hold of his neck. He pulled Kurt into a kiss.

* * *

><p>"Are you sure staying over tonight is alright?" Sam asked Mr. Karofsky.<p>

"Of course it is son," Karofsky answered.

"I just don't want to overstep," Sam said.

"Look, you're just having a sleep over," Mr. Karofsky said. "Even if you two were ... going farther, I'd still feel better with you at home where you're safe than off God knows where. I do still remember what happened to you at the beginning of the year."

Sam nodded. "I still ... would you feel the same if I were a girl?" Sam asked.

Mr. Karofsky looked at him, and then his expression changed, becoming more thoughtful. "You know, honestly, I'm not sure," Karofsky said. "There's definitely more of a double standard. There's more of the 'you should protect her innocence' to it. The two of you are honorable young men though, and if you say you're not going to do anything - at least while you're here tonight - I believe you."

"At least for tonight?" Sam said with a smirk.

"Son, I was your age once," Mr. Karofsky said. "I know how it is for one of you to deal, and there are two of you. Double the pressure? Something's going to happen sometime."

Sam smiled through his blush as Mr. Karofsky smiled back and hugged him. Dave and Mrs. Karofsky walked in carrying drinks. Dave noticed the blush. "Dad, what are you doing to my boyfriend?"

"Nothing, we were just talking," Mr. Karofsky said smiling innocently.

"God Dad, don't scare him off, he may be my first, but I'd still like to keep him," Dave said smiling.

"I won't," Karofsky said.

"He'd have to try a little harder than that," Sam said. He took the glass that Dave gave him, sat it on a coaster on the table then stepped over to wrap his arms around Dave. "A hell of a lot harder actually," he said into Dave's ear before kissing his cheek.

* * *

><p>Blaine and Kurt lay sprawled across Blaine's bed, their clothes carelessly tossed away as the unneeded encumbrances they were. They both lay on their sides, each slowly and tenderly lavishing attention upon the other's manhood. A new foray built upon their last "practice session". The excitement and sheer joy of mutually pleasuring one another was almost like a game of one-upmanship as each tried to bring great enough pleasure to the other to break the rhythm he'd set up.<p>

Blaine smiled around Kurt shaft as Kurt released the warm suction from around his cock, but the smile faded and Blaine released Kurt as well as he felt him sit up. He frowned as Kurt rolled over, but then the grin returned as his gaze followed Kurt's hand to the bedside table and watched him retrieve a fistful of condoms and the lube.

"Take me," Kurt said as he rolled back over.

"I... Kurt we haven't for weeks," Blaine said shaking his head. "You're not ready. I'll hurt you."

"I don't care," Kurt, said his voice a low growl.

Blaine looked into his eyes and saw the deep blue orbs shimmering in the warm glow. The lust burning there made Blaine's cock jerk and he swallowed hard. His own lust had his lower body ready to comply immediately, but his heart knew that he couldn't bear to hurt Kurt. His head shook. "I can't..."

"Please Baby," Kurt begged as he lay back down. He brought his knees up and Blaine felt his cock twitch again as his mouth began to water.

Blaine exhaled sharply as he ran his hand through his hair and then wiped his lips. A smile then came to his lips. "I'm not going to hurt you," Blaine said, "but I have an idea."

Kurt followed Blaine with his eyes as he moved down between his legs. "Yes Baby, please!" Kurt said as Blaine lifted his feet from the bed. He handed Blaine the condoms and lube and Blaine took them and sat them down to the side.

Blaine leaned down and tongued the base of Kurt's shaft as he nuzzled his scrotum with his chin. Kurt groaned in pleasure and grasped each of his legs behind the knee. Blaine then gently lifted Kurt's sac with his thumbs playfully sucking on each of his balls and continuing downward. He replaced his thumbs with his fingers playfully rolling the balls back and forth, as he reached back with his thumbs to gently spread open Kurt's butt crack.

Kurt screamed as Blaine's tongue dove back again and licked over his puckered opening. He lowered his feet to Blaine's back as his hands flew out to the side balling the sheets in his fists. Kurt writhed above him as Blaine licked and teased at his hole. Each time Blaine pushed it farther, deeper as he tugged with gentle pressure from each side.

Blaine spent what to Kurt seemed like a blissful eternity licking at his hole. The exquisite noises Kurt made had Blaine's own erection making itself painfully known as it pressed into the mattress beneath him. He reached to retrieve the lube and then squeezed a generous amount onto his fingers before removing his tongue. Kurt groaned as Blaine leaned up farther, but quieted as he felt the tongue replaced by the pad of Blaine's finger. Blaine played at the opening, gradually increasing the pressure until it gave way.

He moved the single finger in and out and when he was certain that the action caused Kurt no pain, he slowly slid in two. Soon he spread them apart in a scissor and Kurt hissed slightly so he added a bit more lube and continued. Eventually he managed three fingers and spread them with no sign of pain so Blaine brought himself to his knees.

Kurt groaned again, but as his eyes opened and he saw what Blaine was doing, he smiled. Blaine returned it as he quickly rolled on the condom and began slathering on the lube. He moved up to Kurt and picked his legs up, resting Kurt's ankles upon his shoulders. His hands slid down Kurt's strong legs before taking hold of his thighs. Blaine's cock slid up the length of Kurt's crack and found its way to its goal and he leaned forward.

Kurt shuddered as he was filled, his eyes rolling back in his head. "YES!" he said deeply.

Blaine pushed until he was in to the root. He waited a moment and then scooted forward a bit more to give himself a better angle and then pulled out leaving only the tip in. Blaine then pushed forward again and Kurt let out a low moan.

"Yes!"

Blaine withdrew again and then slammed himself in more forcefully, gradually setting up a rhythm that screamed of his own want and lust.

"Oh. My. God. Yes," Kurt said as he reached above his head and grabbed the headboard.

The simple action was shockingly erotic to Blaine who leered down at his boyfriend almost wolfishly. His mouth watered as he watched the lithe muscles flex in Kurt's arms, chest and stomach. To the casual observer Kurt might look skinny, but that was hardly the case. Blaine unconsciously moved his hand over the muscles in Kurt's thighs and calves as he watched him nearly raise himself from the bed as he pulled at the headboard.

Blaine pulled Kurt's ankles from his shoulders and, placing his arms above Kurt's legs, reached down to wrap his hands around his sides. Kurt's eyes flew open as he felt Blaine pull him completely up from the mattress. Blaine sat partly back onto his heels as he pulled Kurt up into a lust-filled kiss.

Kurt's arms and legs wrapped around Blaine, as they tasted one another. He ran his fingers through Blaine's now damp curls and screamed into his mouth as Blaine's head raked over his prostate.

Spurred on by this, Blaine once again lifted himself from his heels as he took hold of Kurt's hips. He began pulling Kurt up his shaft and letting gravity help slam him back down. With each thrust, he moved himself ever so slightly until he finally managed his goal. Kurt screamed once more as Blaine managed to hit his prostate.

Kurt pulled at Blaine's hair as the pleasure became almost unbearable, the action serving only to spur Blaine on. Kurt's head dropped back as Blaine hit his target again and again. Suddenly Kurt gripped Blaine's shoulders and he began to spasm as Blaine felt his sphincter close around his shaft. Thick ropes of come shot between the two covering both their chests and stomachs. Kurt's back arched until his head was nearly touching the bed.

Blaine held on to him for dear life as he gently lowered Kurt back down, and then continued his thrusts. Kurt's orgasm had just begun to wane and he'd returned his ankles to Blaine's shoulders when with one last great thrust Blaine buried himself deep within him and found his own release. His back arched as he screamed. Kurt felt the jolts as Blaine filled the condom inside him, causing his own tremors to return.

Blaine slowly sank back to his heels, allowing Kurt's legs to drop gently to his sides. His head fell back as he panted. As he softened, Blaine's head slid free of Kurt causing them both to groan. Blaine carefully removed and discarded the condom, before bending down to kiss Kurt. He rolled off, coming to lie beside him on the bed and the two lay there panting.

"Oh my God, that was..." Kurt said.

"I know," Blaine, said smiling.

"We're going to have makeup..."

"Un, uh," Blaine said. "No more makeup sex." He shook his head. "We can do that anytime you want, but not for making up."

Kurt laughed. "Deal!"

* * *

><p>The two lay there arm in arm sharing kisses. Kurt had retrieved one of the towels that he had set out before hand and cleaned them both and now they merely basked in the afterglow.<p>

Kurt felt his cock twitch as he lay there playing with the hair on Blaine's chest. "Um, would you like your turn now?" Kurt asked.

"Not just yet," Blaine said.

Kurt sat up slightly to look at him. "You okay, Baby?"

"Yeah, sure," Blaine said. "I've just missed this, just being able to hold you. I don't want it to end quite yet." Kurt leaned in and kissed him. "Come here," Blaine, said pulling Kurt over onto him. His cock sprang to instant attention as Kurt's slid over it.

Blaine grasped the globes of Kurt's hips and pulled him closer, grinding their erections together, moaning up into Kurt's mouth. Kurt instantly got the idea and began grinding their cocks together. Blaine placed his calves over Kurt's interlocking them. The hairs of Blaine's legs brushing through Kurt's as Blaine pulled his legs up bidding Kurt to grind harder. Kurt's hands moved though Blaine's curls.

They weren't sure how long they stayed that way, but neither of them cared. They remained on the edge of the precipice until Kurt broke the kiss and bent down to take Blaine's right nipple into his mouth. He began to suck and nip at it, gaining a choked scream of pleasure from Blaine at each bite. Blaine laced his fingers through Kurt's dark hair. As Kurt moved over to his other nipple, Blaine pulled him into his chest prompting him to bite harder.

Suddenly Blaine's hands moved to Kurt's butt, clawing at him as he arched his aching cock up into Kurt. He tensed and then began to shudder as he came. Feeling the warm wetness spread between them also brought Kurt his release as he joined Blaine in orgasm.

The two breathed heavily as they slowly relaxed. Blaine brought his head up to place light kisses on Kurt's neck. Kurt turned his head, caught Blaine's lips and kissed him deeply.

"I had no idea that could work," Kurt said.

Blaine smiled up at him and leaned up to kiss him again.

* * *

><p>Dan returned home several hours later. He had treated himself to a leisurely dinner, a movie, and even read for a while, trying to give Blaine and Kurt as much alone time as possible. There were only so many things to do in Lima, Ohio by one's self, though, so he cautiously entered the back door and made his way through the house. There was no noise, but as he made his way down the hall, he noticed a strange red-orange glow from beneath Blaine's door. "<em>They wouldn't have gone candle crazy would they?<em>" he thought to himself. It had been a while for them and he knew that Kurt had been aiming for romantic, so he figured he'd better check.

Dan knocked lightly on Blaine's door and opened the door just a crack. As he peered in, he noticed the lamps and scarves and smiled. He was about to close the door when he saw a curly head pop up and look his way. Blaine held up a hand and Dan shook his head, but Blaine sat up and swung his legs off the bed.

Blaine looked around and seemed confused for a moment as he searched for something then he bent down to pick up the missing item. As he stood, Dan caught a flash of his naked butt as Blaine quickly slid up his briefs. Dan chuckled quietly to himself as he closed his eyes, turned and moved out of the room. Blaine joined him and pulled the door closed behind him.

"Sorry, I didn't mean to bother you," Dan said. "I saw the 'flame color' from beneath the door and thought I'd better check."

"It's okay, I had to go anyway," Blaine said waving toward the bathroom.

Dan smiled at him. "Is he staying over?"

"I..." Blaine looked back at his doorway then turned back to Dan. "I guess ... if it's okay..."

"It's okay with me, as long as his folks know he's here," Dan said.

Blaine shook his head with a shrug, "Burt and Carole are still in Washington, but Finn knows he's here so he won't be worried."

"Okay," Dan said nodding.

"Thanks," Blaine said.

"It's okay," Dan said as he reached over and hugged him. "Just get done and get back to your man." He turned back for his room as Blaine headed for the restroom.

"Is Sam not back yet?" Blaine asked noticing the empty room.

Dan turned back to him. "Oh, he called earlier and said that the Karofskys said he could stay over tonight."

"Sleepovers all around, huh?" Blaine said.

"Looks like it," Dan said.

"Now we just to get you another one," Blaine said quietly.

"What was that?" Dan said from his door.

"Nothing," Blaine said shaking his head and smiling back at him. "Night, Dan."

"Night, Blaine." Dan entered his room and closed the door.

Blaine finished in the bathroom and returned to his room closing the door again. He crossed to the bed, slid his briefs back off and slid back into bed beside Kurt. He sidled up behind Kurt and wrapped his arms around him.

Kurt stirred and turned in his arms. "Hi," Kurt said smiling at him.

"Sorry, I didn't mean to wake you," Blaine said brushing a few stray strands of hair out of his eyes.

"Was that one of the others?" Kurt asked.

"Yeah, Dan just got home," Blaine, told him.

"Oh," Kurt said with a frown. "I guess I should get ready to go then."

"You don't have to," Blaine said. Kurt looked at him strangely. "He said you could stay over if you wanted to."

"Really?" Kurt said. Blaine nodded. Kurt thought a few moments. "Think you're ready for your turn now?"

Blaine smiled and reached for the lube and handed it to Kurt. "I'm all yours."

* * *

><p><strong>End note:<strong>

There it is, and again, sorry for the delay. Leave me a note to let me know that I haven't lost any of you to deprivation, either of my story or to lack of network episodes. Oh, and don't forget my Tumblr for more goodies: virtualmage01-stories. tumblr. com/


	23. 23 Faith

**Author's Note**:

Okay, sorry for that long hiatus, I guess the network is rubbing off on me... That's okay, I bit my own tongue. lol

Well it's been long enough ... so on with the show!

Don't know anything, don't know anyone, and certainly don't own anything. (I wish though!) Please feel free to review with constructive criticism, etc.

**23 - Faith**

* * *

><p>Dan walked down the hall to find Blaine and Kurt hard at work in the kitchen.<p>

"Good morning," Blaine said with a smile.

"Yeah," Dan said noncommittally as he sat down at the bar.

"Uh, Kurt's making French toast, want some?" Blaine asked.

"Sure," Dan answered propping his chin on his hand.

"I'm handling the eggs, want your usual?" Blaine asked.

"Yeah," Dan said with a shrug.

Blaine took in the one-word answers and the slightly bloodshot eyes, then leaned a little closer and said, "Are you alright?"

"Yup," Dan answered with a nod and a compassionate smile.

Blaine turned back to look at Kurt, who was still busy at the stove, and he suddenly remembered his conversation with Kurt after the first time they'd made love. His eyes grew wide and he blushed as he turned back to Dan. "I ... I'm ... we didn't...?"

Dan smiled at him and glanced over at Kurt then shook his head. Blaine's eyes grew wide; he knew that Dan would never say anything to embarrass Kurt and he shook his head. Dan nodded at him telling him with his eyes that it was okay. Blaine bowed his head shaking it again.

"Everything okay back there?" Kurt asked looking over his shoulder.

Dan gave Blaine another nod. "Uh, yeah Babe," Blaine said. "Two, over medium, yes?"

"Yup," Dan answered.

"Coming right up," Blaine said heading for the stove.

"Oh, we have some little sausages, too," Kurt said.

"I seriously doubt that," Dan mumbled before he caught himself. His eyes grew wide as Blaine looked over at him in shock. Dan bowed his head and shook it, covering his mouth to hide an embarrassed smile.

"I'll take care of those, Babe, you just take care of the toast," Blaine said glaring back at Dan.

Kurt leaned over and kissed him on the cheek. "Thank you Baby."

* * *

><p>Dave lay in his bed and slowly began to rouse. He stretched slightly and registered the other body in the bed bedside him. He smiled as he remembered that he was not alone this time. Dave rolled over; he stretched his right arm above Sam's head and slid it beneath the pillow, his left he draped carefully over Sam.<p>

Sam moaned slightly and snuggled back against him and Dave nuzzled his shoulder with his chin. Dave ran his hand along Sam's smooth bare chest and absently brushed across his nipple. It stiffened at the attention causing Dave to smile.

Dave scratched the tip of his nose against Sam's shoulder and breathed in. He caught the unmistakable scent that was Sam's alone; a mixture of Sam's cologne, coconut from his shampoo, and the manly musk that Dave had come to recognize as Sam himself. The only thing missing was the background scent of lemons that used to linger when Sam used them to lighten his hair.

Dave found his hand brushing against the small trail of hairs just above the waistband of Sam's boxers and he smiled; apparently, his hand was on autopilot. He toyed with the waistband and lightly traced over Sam's hip. Sam moaned and rolled over onto his back.

Dave smiled as he decided to be bolder. He ran his hand across Sam's chest and circled his finger first around one nipple and then the other. They both stiffened at his touch. He moved down, brushed across Sam's fly, and felt his cock twitch at his touch. Dave placed a light kiss on Sam's shoulder as he followed his treasure trail down once more, this time delving below the elastic and grasping Sam's cock. He squeezed and began to stroke as he felt it lengthen and stiffen in his hand.

Sam moaned again and began to stir. His breathing quickened as he stretched. "Mmm," he said as he roused. "Dave?"

"Yeah, babe, just relax," Dave, whispered.

Sam took in a ragged breath. "Dave, we said we wouldn't."

Dave shook his head. "You said you wouldn't," Dave said smiling. "I didn't say a thing to anybody."

Sam started to laugh but it was swallowed by a shudder. He swallowed hard. "Dave I..." His muscles began to tense.

Dave moved his arm pushing the sheets and Sam's boxers down, never halting his strokes. He felt Sam's cock swell and he angled it toward Sam's belly.

"Dave!" Sam choked out as he balled the sheets in his fists.

"Go ahead, babe," Dave whispered. Sam came with a choked scream, all the while Dave continuing his strokes. Dave slowed as Sam relaxed. A few last strokes squeezed the remainder of the cum from Sam's cock and Dave brought his hand up. He looked at the thick liquid coating his hand then licked it off his fingers.

Sam looked at him and laughed.

"Quickest way I could think of to clean them," Dave said with a shrug.

Sam shoved him playfully, shaking his head. "You have a towel or something for the rest, or do you want that too?" Dave laughed and handed him the box of tissues from the nightstand. "Thank you."

"No problem," Dave said smiling. "So, how did you sleep?"

"Great," Sam said wiping the last of the cum from his chest. "But I think the wakeup call was the best." He leaned over and kissed Dave.

"I was hoping so," Dave said placing his hand back on Sam's stomach. He leaned down and kissed him again. A knock at the door broke them apart as Sam grabbed the sheet and pulled it up to his chin.

"Guys, mom's making pancakes whenever you're ready to get up," Mr. Karofsky said through the door.

"Thanks Dad," Dave said smiling over to a shocked Sam. "We'll be up in a few."

Sam let out a breath he hadn't realized he was holding as he relaxed back onto the pillow.

"Don't worry," Dave said. "I think he learned his lesson the last time he walked in on us. He hasn't opened the door since then without waiting for a come in, even when he knows it's just me in here."

Sam laughed. "We scarred him huh?"

"Looks like it," Dave said.

Sam noticed Dave's hard cock pressed into his thigh. "Um, are you okay? Do you want me to ... uh ... help you out with that?" Sam asked raising his eyebrows.

"Nah, I'm alright," Dave said. "You promised, remember? And I know how much your word means to you."

"You sure?" Sam said with a frown.

"Yeah," Dave assured him with one more kiss. He sat up and swung his legs over the side of the bed. "Ready for some pancakes?"

"Sure why not?" Sam said adjusting his boxers and sliding over beside Dave. "But I will make this up to you, as soon as my promise expires."

Dave smiled at him and helped pull him up from the bed. "I'll hold you to it."

* * *

><p>The next couple of weeks thankfully progressed without any of the prior's drama. Life got back to normal for all. Blaine and Kurt were their normal, loving couple selves; Sam and Dave were back to the usual humdrum of homework broken up by the occasional virtual play dates with Sam's siblings and the, just as occasional, dinner dates to see their friends at the Italian place where Sam used to work.<p>

One Tuesday found Dan sitting in his classroom as he went over some overhead transparencies for an upcoming lecture. At a knock at the door, he looked up to find Shannon in his doorway.

"Hey lady, how's it going?" he said cheerfully.

"Can't complain," she said entering. "Will sent these over for you." She handed him a stack of flyers for his GSA meetings.

"Oh thanks," Dan said. "I'm glad he remembered 'cause I forgot all about them." He glanced around the machine and caught sight of the shiner on her eye. "What happened to you?"

"Clocked myself with a speed bag," Shannon said touching the bruise. "It came out of nowhere," she said with a weak laugh.

"Sure it did," he laughed. "I just hope it took the brunt of it."

"Yeah," she said with another smile that quickly waned. "Well I better head out; I just wanted to drop these by since I told Will I would."

"Okay," Dan said. "You sure you're okay?"

"Yeah, sure," she responded all too quickly. "I ... gotta go."

"Okay..." he said watching her leave. He shook his head and went back to readying his transparencies.

Shannon walked through the halls toward the locker room and her office, a strange far off look on her face. A tear formed in her eye and she quickly scrubbed it away as she reached her destination.

"Hey coach," Joe said as she passed him.

"Hey kiddo," she said then entered her office and closed the door.

Joe looked around, found Sam sitting on one of the benches lifting a free weight, and went over to sit beside him. "Hey Sam, got a minute?" he asked.

"Sure, what's up?" Sam asked changing arms and turning so that he was facing Joe.

"Um, well, you're like the only other guy in the 'God Squad' so ... well I just wanted to ask you something."

"Sure, I'm not exactly the best one for advice, but I'll do what I can so shoot," Sam said.

"Well, you know I was homeschooled until this year, so I don't really have that much ... social experience." Sam raised his eyebrows. "I've never really dated or anything and..." He shifted around uncomfortably. "I've been hanging out with Quinn and ... I've started having these feelings and..."

"Oh," Sam said smiling. "So you like her?"

"A lot," Joe said with a crooked smile. "I get these feelings when I'm around her and..."

Sam placed the weight on the floor. "Well I don't really know what to tell you. Why don't you try asking me something specific."

"I just, I know you guys used to go out," Joe said.

"Uh, yeah, she's a great girl," Sam said. "Are the feelings mutual?"

"Yeah, I think so," Joe said. "I just ... I'm having trouble reconciling these feelings that I'm having with my faith. Holding off until marriage and all that, I mean how do you fight the urges and still hold it together."

Sam's eyebrows wrinkled. "I ... don't..."

"You're not a..." Joe shook his head.

"No," Sam said shaking his as well.

Joe looked stricken. "I..." Joe looked deep in thought. "You and Dave kinda have a thing too..."

Sam nodded. "Dave and I are going out."

"And you're not...?"

Sam shook his head again. "Are you okay with that? With both of those?"

"I ... well I was having enough trouble with me having those thoughts for Quinn," Joe said. "I never even... How do you reconcile your faith with you and Dave?"

Sam shook his head as he shrugged. "I never really thought about it."

"But you're in the 'God Squad' and..." Joe shook his head.

Sam shook his head as he scratched it. "I ... maybe you should ask someone else for their advice." Sam stared at some point across the room as he stood. "I ... I gotta go." He stood and left.

As Joe watched him leave, he deflated. "_That didn't go at all as I'd hoped._"

* * *

><p>"So do you have any plans for this evening?" Dave asked as Sam climbed into the other side of his truck.<p>

"No," Sam said.

"Did you wanna hang out or something?" Dave asked.

"No, not tonight," Sam said. "I ... I've got a lot of homework tonight."

"Okay," Dave said giving him a concerned look. "I'll just drop you at your place then." Dave started the truck. "Just call me tonight, if you change your mind or anything."

Sam nodded silently as he stared out the passenger window.

* * *

><p>Sam lay on his bed staring at the ceiling as he absently tossed his football in the air and caught it. A knock on the door shook him back to where he was. "Yeah?"<p>

The door opened and Dan poked his head in. "You doin' okay?"

"Yeah, I'm fine," Sam, said.

"Blaine said he asked you about dinner earlier and you said you weren't hungry," Dan said. "We cleared up dinner and put a plate in the fridge for you in case you change your mind."

"Yeah, thanks," Sam said.

"Are you sure you're okay?" Dan asked.

"Yeah, I've just had some stuff that I've been thinking about," Sam said smiling at him.

Dan nodded. "Okay, you know I'm here. We both are if you need to talk."

"I know," Sam said. "And, thanks Dan."

Dan nodded and backed out of the room closing the door. He smiled to himself as he realized that Sam had actually called him Dan and not Mr. D as was his usual habit, and then he went down the hall and entered his room.

* * *

><p>"Hey Joe, can we talk?" Sam asked walking up to the other boy.<p>

"Sure," Joe said leading him into a deserted classroom. "I wanted to talk to you too. What I said the other day ... I didn't mean to upset you." Joe looked extremely apologetic.

"It's okay man," Sam said. "It wasn't you, I just... I needed to think about it is all. You made a valid point and I honestly hadn't ever thought about it."

"I ... as long as we're still okay," Joe said.

"Yeah, of course," Sam said smiling at him and ushering him over to take a seat. "Like I said, I'd never really given it much thought and I started wondering why not."

Joe nodded.

"First, you and Quinn," Sam said. "If you really like her and she likes you back, go for it. Like I said, she's great and she's got her own compass that tells her how far she's willing to go. As to how far you're willing to go, that's between you and your faith. It all depends where your belief lies in the grand scheme of things.

"I mean I've thought about it in the background myself all along, but I've never really asked myself why I made the decisions I did until you asked me the question the other day. The only thing that I've come up with is that I know that the Bible is a living thing. It changes and adapts to keep itself relevant. I mean in the days of the Old Testament they needed literal guidelines: don't eat pork or shellfish because they can make you sick, don't spill thy seed we need more people, don't write on yourself, basically don't do a lot of things. Things have changed though, a lot. I mean even in the New Testament it's gone from 'an eye for an eye' to 'turn the other cheek'. Pork and stuff are cleaner and don't make you sick, and we don't need to worry about reproducing, we've made it to the point of overpopulation. We don't have to take it all so literally. Loving each other and respecting each other is the main idea I take from it.

"As for having sex, I do regret the first time I did it. It was for the wrong reasons, and it was with a person that ... I didn't have respect enough for her or for myself. The act itself is beautiful, and when you share it with someone who you really care about and they really care about you ... it can be so amazing."

Joe smiled at him.

"I know I believe in God, my faith has never been in question," Sam said shaking his head. "I think I like the way Dan ... Mr. D put it best: even if you believe in evolution and the big bang, the big bang theory says that everything in creation existed as a singularity. A single point, that in an instant, exploded and everything just was. Where did that singularity come from though, and why did it just explode. God must have sneezed."

Joe laughed and Sam joined him.

"Like I said, I shared something with Quinn, something wonderful. She's a great person and I wish you all the best. You guys will feel it out and whatever happens between you will be right. I'd recommend talking about it with her. Like I said, she has her own moral compass and she has her own views on things.

"About me and Dave... I've had girlfriends before, I've even had a boyfriend of sorts and..." He considered a moment. "You know, I didn't even like Dave when we first met. He was bullying Kurt and I hated him for it. He turned himself around though and I got to meet the real Dave underneath. Dave and I just clicked. When my dad lost his job, Dave was there for me, he helped me through it. Mr. D and Dave's dad helped my dad find his new job and that let us stay together. Mr. D coming into my life and helping me stay here, keeping me on track to graduate, keeping me here with Dave. I have great friends in Blaine and Kurt, and when Dave and I are together ... it just feels right. Too much has gone right, so I know that God has had a hand in it. My parents are good with us being together, his parents are, even my kid brother and kid sister love him. It's just too right for it to be wrong, you know what I mean?"

"Yeah, I got you," Joe said. "Look, I am sorry if the questions upset you. I didn't think before I asked."

"No, it's okay," Sam, said. "Like I said; I knew the answers deep down, but I just hadn't considered putting it into words."

"No hard feelings?" Joe said.

"No, of course not," Sam said patting him on the back.

"Hey guys, everything alright?" Dave said from the doorway.

"Yeah," Sam said. "We were just finishing a conversation from the other day."

"Okay," Dave said. "I'll leave you to it then." He turned to go.

"No, it's okay," Joe, said. "We were just finishing up." He scooped up his backpack and slung it over his shoulder.

"You sure?" Dave asked as Joe approached him.

"Yeah, I'm sure," Joe, said. "Thanks for the advice Sam."

Sam nodded. "Any time."

Dave watched him leave and waited for Sam to cross the room to his side. "Are you sure you're okay?"

"Yeah," Sam said. "Sorry, I've just been a little distracted."

"Okay, you were worrying me," Dave said.

"Sorry, didn't mean to." Sam leaned over and kissed his cheek. Dave unconsciously raised his hand to his cheek as he looked at Sam. "What?" Sam asked with a smile.

"That's the first time you've done that," Dave said dumbfounded.

"No it's not," Sam, said scoffing.

"First time in public," Dave said nodding.

Sam thought about it and smiled. "I guess it is then. Maybe we should do it more often." Sam leaned over and gave him another then took his hand and led him from the room.

* * *

><p><strong>End note:<strong>

Ah, I feel much better; don't know about any of you.

And for those of you wondering about that first little interaction, you should definitely go visit my Stories Tumblr - virtualmage01-stories. tumblr. com. ;)


	24. 24  Decisions

**Author's Note**:

Okay, I seem to be on a roll again, knock on wood. (Not that kind, get your minds out of the gutter!) I just hope I can keep the momentum going here.

Here's hoping ... on with the show!

Don't know anything, don't know anyone, and certainly don't own anything. (I wish though!) Please feel free to review with constructive criticism, etc.

**_Warning, the following chapter deals with adult subject matter and contains physical violence. Reader discretion is advised._**

**24 - Decisions**

* * *

><p>"Are you sure?" Blaine asked his voice thick with concern.<p>

Dan glanced over at the two on the sofa and saw the college brochures and course catalogs strewn about the coffee table.

"Yes, I'm sure," Kurt assured him.

"But ... it was all you and Rachel talked about," Blaine said.

"I know, but things change," Kurt said.

"Not that much," Blaine said. "You absolutely love performing." He paused a moment, collecting his thoughts. "At least tell me why. Put it into words so that I understand ... and that I know you understand."

Dan grinned as he filled his glass, hearing his own advice coming from Blaine.

"I don't know what it was exactly," Kurt said.

"Dan, help me!" Blaine said as Dan tried to move unnoticed through the room.

Dan bowed his head and shook it. "I don't suppose that I could decline?" he said hopefully.

"No," Blaine said. "I need help, I just... He says he's no longer interested in NYADA. I just want him to tell me why."

"You're not applying for NYADA anymore?" Dan said suddenly taking an interest. "Blaine's right, that's all you and Rachel have talked about for months. Why the change?" He came over and sat in one of the side chairs placing his glass on the table beside him.

"I..." Kurt started and then sighed. "I guess it started with West Side Story." Kurt shrugged.

Blaine's eyes narrowed. "This isn't because I got the lead and you didn't is it?" He looked extremely worried, as if he were dreading the answer.

"No," Kurt answered quickly. "Well ... to be honest yes and no." Blaine opened his mouth as if to speak, but Kurt cut him off. "It's not your fault," Kurt said emphatically. "My not getting the part is part of the reason, but not because it went to you instead."

"Then why?" Blaine said. "Just explain it to me."

"Blaine, calm down," Dan said. "His reasons are his own, whatever they are. I'm sure you couldn't have done anything. At the same time though Kurt, being able to think through it and explain it to him will make him feel a whole lot better about it, and strengthen your faith in it too I'm sure. Just think about it and give it to him straight."

Kurt shrugged and nodded. He thought for some time, trying to put all his feelings into words that they could both understand. "It was the West Side Story auditions. It wasn't because you got the part, but why I didn't get it." Blaine looked at him in confusion. "I don't have the vocal range."

"That's bologna," Blaine said. "You have a great voice and a wonderful range."

"I can push it, true, but it's not my natural voice," Kurt said. "The majority of the male parts out there are for someone like you, with a deeper and warmer tenor to their voice. My true voice is more suited to the range of the supporting parts or one of the female leads. I don't want to be relegated to just the male supporting parts. I'm not a transvestite and any type of drag is completely out of the question." Blaine and Dan both chuckled at the last statement.

"But..." Blaine started but then shook his head. "I ... you're..."

"It's okay Baby," Kurt said. "I took some time and let it sink in. I don't want my entire future to be filled with the same kind of disappointment that my school life has been. I don't want to audition time after time just to be told that my voice is wonderful, just not right for the parts I want. I still love singing, and I'll never give that up, but I'm just not Broadway bound."

"I..." Blaine said shaking his head.

"Have you given thought to what you might want to do instead?" Dan said. "I'd hate to think that you're changing your mind because you think you'll fail..."

"Oh, no," Kurt said. "No, this isn't about failing. It's about sticking with something that I know I'm good at and I know I can do well and that no one can say I'm not right for."

"Okay," Blaine said. "Then what?"

"I've always loved fashion," Kurt said. "You've seen my closets."

Blaine smiled. "Yeah, all three of them."

"Three and a half technically," Kurt said with a grin. "I've taken over part of Dad's since he's been in Washington." Blaine and Dan both laughed. "You know I love designer labels, and you know I never settle for ordinary. I always mix and match and pull from everywhere to come up with something superb for whatever occasion. I'd say my fashion sense is at least on par with my singing."

"At least," Dan said smiling.

Blaine smiled at him as well. "Are you sure about this?"

"Yes," he said. "I've thought about it a lot and I feel that this is the best answer. Not even a compromise; it's what I want, what I'm good at and what I know I can be great at."

Blaine smiled even wider and nodded. "I just wanted to know that you knew what you really wanted. You know I'm behind you two hundred percent then."

"I know," Kurt said as he leaned over and kissed him.

"So what are you doing?" Dan asked as he looked over to Blaine.

"I've been giving it some thought too," Blaine said. "I'm kind of torn, but I think I can't slant it so that I'm prepared for either eventuality."

"Do tell," Kurt said.

"Well I definitely like to perform," Blaine said.

"Like to?" Kurt said with a smirk.

"He's got you there," Dan said grinning.

"Okay, I love to perform," Blaine, said before sticking out his tongue. "I also think I'd sort of like to teach though, something with kids and passing on that love of music and performing. There are a couple of schools Miss Pillsbury pointed me to that have great Performing Arts departments. So I've been looking at those and I figure that I can also sneak in the courses that I need to teach to back it up."

"Sounds like solid plans for both of you," Dan said smiling at them both. "Kurt have you talked to Miss Pillsbury about some schools yet?"

"No, that's my next step," Kurt said. "I pulled some of the brochures and stuff that she had in her office, but I have an appointment with her next week to actually sit down and go over it with her."

"Good," Dan said nodding. "Well I'll let you guys share your catalogs and stuff and I'll get back to work."

"You know, I've told you time and again that you work entirely too hard," Blaine said grinning.

"I know," Dan said taking his glass and heading for his room. "You're still having the quiz day after tomorrow, though, so don't forget to factor studying into your plans."

"Well it was worth a try," Blaine said snapping his fingers.

"Yeah, yeah, I know," Dan, said rounding the corner out of sight.

* * *

><p>A few nights later Dan pulled up outside the Menkins household. The three of them were supposed to be heading out for a night at Rosalita's. He put the car in park and turned it off, pocketing the keys. Jogging up to the front door, he had his hand stretched out to ring the bell when he heard a crash. "Shannon, are you guys all right?" he yelled through the door. Hearing another crash and a loud bang, he tried the knob. Finding it unlocked he threw the door open and rushed in.<p>

Once inside he found Shannon in the dining room, her hands up in a defensive stance as Cooter held a chair, another of which lay beside Shannon in a heap. "What the hell?" Dan yelled.

"None of your business kid!" Cooter yelled. "She just needs to remember her responsibilities. Don't you!"

"Yes, dear," Shannon said meagerly.

"Yes what?" Cooter yelled.

"Yes, I should have had it done earlier," Shannon said.

"Why don't I believe that?" Cooter said. He raised the chair and threw it at her.

Dan shoved her aside and deflected the chair as best he could with his forearm. He clutched it as it hurt like hell.

"Damn it kid; get the hell out of here!" Cooter yelled.

"I don't know what the hell is going on, but throwing shit isn't going to solve anything," Dan said.

"Oh you pansy," Cooter scoffed. "You don't know shit about grown up relationships."

"Look who's talking?" Dan said.

"Danny, don't," Shannon said.

"Don't open my mouth?" Dan said. "He's throwing chairs!"

"You'll only make it worse," Shannon said.

"Worse?" Dan said as he kept his eyes on Cooter. "Hon, your definition and my definition are not quite meshing here."

"Damn stupid kid!" Cooter yelled. "Get the hell out of here!"

"Uh, you invited me," Dan said keeping Cooter's attention.

"Danny!" Shannon said.

"Fuckin' asshole!" Cooter screamed as he charged Dan.

With no retreat, Dan was backed into the wall he'd pushed Shannon from as Cooter came at him. He threw up his hands instinctively, but there just wasn't space in the small room. He let out a pained cry as Cooter slammed him against the wall. He felt a sharp, stabbing pain in his side as he felt a crack.

"Oh my God, Cooter, no!" Shannon screamed. "Danny? Danny are you all right?"

Dan hunched over, clutching his side as Cooter withdrew. He grimaced as Shannon headed toward him.

"Oh, why don't you just get the fuck out of here?" Cooter said.

"Not until you calm the hell down," Dan said through ragged breaths.

"You're not even fuckin' worth it," Cooter said shaking his head and heading into the other room.

"Danny are you okay, hon?" Shannon asked finally moving to his side.

He clutched his side. "Yeah," he said, and then he tried to straighten up. "No," he said quickly. "I think I might have busted something."

"Come on, I'm taking you to the hospital," Shannon said.

"No, I'm..." he started.

"No you're not," Shannon said. "Where are your keys?" He slid them out of his pocket and handed them to her. "Okay, let's go."

* * *

><p>Blaine waited as the phone rang in his hand. "Yeah, Blaine?" Dan said as the call was connected.<p>

"Hey, Dan," Blaine said. "I'm sorry to bother you guys while you're out. I was just wondering if you could grab some trash bags on your way home. Tomorrow night is trash night and we're out."

"Um, I'll see what I can do," Dan said.

"Doctor Jacobs, please call the Pod A nurses station," Blaine heard in the background.

"Dan, where are you?" Blaine asked suspiciously.

"Nowhere," Dan said quickly.

"Housekeeping please come to curtain fifteen, housekeeping curtain fifteen," this time the voice was muffled as if Dan was holding his finger on the mic.

"Dan, what's going on?" Blaine said this time even more concerned. "Are you at the hospital?"

Dan sighed. "Yeah ... I'm at the ED."

"What?" Blaine said. "Why the hell ... are you okay?"

"What's wrong?" Sam asked passing trough but catching the tail end of the question.

"Dan's at the hospital," Blaine said holding up a finger.

"Blaine ... guys, I'm okay," Dan said.

"If you're okay, why are you at the hospital?" Blaine said. "Oh, man, is it the coach?"

"No, no," Dan said. "Blaine..."

"Dan, damn it, tell me what's going on, please?" Blaine said.

"I had a ... problem," Dan said. "I'm going to be fine, there's nothing to worry about, I should be done soon and I'll be home."

"Okay," Blaine said. "Uh, don't worry about the trash bags or anything. I'll get them tomorrow before I come home. You just, get home same."

"I'll be there as soon as I finish up here," Dan said. "And Blaine, I am okay."

"Just get home safe," Blaine said. He waited as Dan hung up.

"What the hell's going on?" Sam asked as Blaine put his phone down.

"Apparently something happened and Dan's at the emergency room," Blaine said.

"What? Did he tell you anything?" Sam asked.

"No," Blaine said. "He did say he shouldn't be much longer and he's coming straight home though."

"Okay..." Sam said. The two sat there looking at one another. "Are you okay?"

"Yeah, why?" Blaine said.

"You just..." Sam shrugged. "I know you and Dan are pretty close ... and you look worried."

"Yeah, of course I'm worried; he's at the emergency room!" Blaine said more roughly that he'd intended. He shook his head. "I'm sorry. You're right I'm worried."

"I know," Sam said. "I am too and I'm not nearly as close to him as you are."

"Thanks," Blaine said. "Hey, did you and Dave finish all of your history?"

"Uh, yeah," Sam said nodding.

"I was going to finish it up in the morning, but I kind of need a distraction at the moment," Blaine said.

"Sure, I'll go get my books," Sam said. He snorted a laugh as he stood.

"What?" Blaine said.

"Nothing," Sam said with a smile.

"No really what?" Blaine said smiling back at him.

"It's just that last year, I would never have ever thought that anyone would be asking me to help them with their homework," Sam said.

Blaine's smile widened. "You knew it had to happen sooner or later."

Sam laughed shaking his head as he jogged back to his room.

* * *

><p>Hours later Blaine and Sam sat on the sofa absently staring at whatever was on television. They were both on the edge of dosing off when they heard the back door.<p>

"Dan is that you?" Blaine said hopping up.

"Yeah, it's me," Dan said as he walked into the living room.

"Thank God, are you okay?" Blaine asked rushing toward him, Sam right on his heels.

"Yeah, I'm okay," Dan, said. Blaine went to hug him, but Dan waved him off. "I have a few cracked ribs."

"What?" Blaine said.

"Are you sure you're okay?" Sam asked.

"What happened?" Blaine asked.

"I'd really rather not talk about it," Dan said shaking his head.

"I ... okay," Blaine said. "Just ... you are okay right? You wouldn't lie to me, right?"

"No," Dan said shaking his head and smiling. "I'm fine. I have a few cracked ribs and a contusion on my arm." He lifted it toward them.

"Okay," Blaine said.

"You guys really shouldn't have waited up for me," Dan said. "I'm a big boy and you guys have school tomorrow."

"Yeah, well you do too," Sam said. Dan nodded and smiled. "Can we at least help you to bed?"

"Yeah," Blaine said. "It's the least we can do. Besides you did it for me loads of times when my shoulder was messed up."

Dan laughed lightly, shaking his head.

"Do you want anything to drink or anything before you turn in?" Sam asked.

"Just maybe some water to take my meds with later," Dan said.

"You got it," Sam said jogging toward the kitchen.

"You need anything else?" Blaine asked as he led Dan back to his bedroom.

"No, I'm fine," Dan, said.

"Are you sure?" Blaine asked as they entered Dan's room. He turned on the light, went to the bed, and turned it down.

Dan grabbed his arm and turned him to face him. "Blaine ... I'm fine," Dan said emphatically.

Blaine closed his eyes and rolled his head around. "I know I can't get you to talk about it if you don't want to, but..." He sighed. "I'm glad you're okay, whatever happened.

Sam came in with a glass of ice water and a paper towel. He folded the paper towel, placed it on Dan's night table and placed the glass on top of it. "You need anything else?"

"No, I'm fine thanks," Dan said.

He looked over at Blaine, and gave him a compassionate smile. "Okay, I'll see you in the morning I guess."

"Night, Sam," Dan said.

"Night, Dan," Sam said as he patted Dan's shoulder then headed to his room.

Dan looked over at Blaine. He had a far off look in his eye. "I know that look," Dan said. Blaine turned to look at him and shrugged.

"You're not going to talk," Blaine said. He sighed. "I'm glad you're okay. I... You scared me..."

"I'm sorry," Dan said coming over to put his arm around Blaine's shoulders.

"You're the closest thing to..." Blaine sighed again. "I'm glad you're okay." Dan hugged him and winced. "Oh God! Dan?"

"It's okay, I just forgot for a second," Dan said.

Blaine looked on the verge of tears, but he was doggedly fighting them. "Call me if you need anything." He turned to go, but Dan caught his arm.

"Blaine, I know," Dan said. "I scared you, I know. I don't feel comfortable discussing it fully, but I am okay. I'm sore, but I'm okay." He looked at Blaine's unconvinced expression. "Come on, I'm not Kurt."

Blaine rolled his eyes, and then laughed. "I hate you."

"No you don't, we're not blood," Dan said with a smirk and a wink.

Blaine laughed again. "You know, I'm starting to understand Derrick more and more."

Dan hugged him again, this time more gingerly. He placed a kiss on his curls. "I'll see you in the morning."

"Please call us if you need anything," Blaine said.

"I will," Dan said as Blaine left.

* * *

><p>The next day at school, Dan managed to muddle through the day without too many problems. He remained a bit more upright with his taped ribs, and moved quite a bit more gingerly, but he managed to make it though. The last thing he wanted to do was to attract the attention of his students, knowing how the rumor mill worked at the school, besides, it wasn't his place to air Shannon's dirty laundry.<p>

At lunch, he made his way into the teachers' lounge carrying his lunch. Spotting Shannon and Sue seated at a table he made his way over to them. "Hey Shannon, are you doing okay today?" He placed his lunch on the table.

"Yeah, I'm fine," she said. "How are you doing this morning?"

"I'm still sore, but I'm alright," he said. "Are you alright? Did he give you any problems when you got your stuff?"

"Uh, no," Shannon said shaking her head.

"Well if you need any help let us know," Dan said. "I'm not going to be much help moving things out for you, but I can give you moral support." He smiled.

"Uh, Danny," Shannon said. "He apologized when I got home. I ... I didn't ... I mean ... I gave him a second chance."

"Is this the second," Sue, said rolling her eyes. "Or does this make the third or fourth?"

"What?" Dan said. He thought about it for a few moments. "Shannon ... you... There was no speed bag was there?"

"Points to the Whiz Kid," Sue said clapping. "Maybe you're not as big a whiz as I thought you were."

Dan closed his eyes and bowed his head. He swallowed hard as he picked up his lunch not looking at either of them. "Okay," he said, turned, and left, tossing his lunch in the trash bin as he passed.

* * *

><p><strong>End note:<strong>

There you go; another one in the can...

And don't forget the Stories Tumblr: virtualmage01-stories. tumblr. com.


	25. 25  Later

**Author's Note**:

I'm sending out this special "Thank You" to all those who were kind enough to leave reviews, but who were set to anonymous or who have their private messaging off so I couldn't send you a personal thank you. I'm always glad to hear from all of you. Please remember that I'm always available by PM, or feel free to leave a direct message on Twitter or Tumblr if you don't want to leave a "formal review" and you can ask questions or leave comments about any of my stories on the Stories Tumblr - virtualmage01-stories. tumblr. com.

Enough from me ... on with the show!

Don't know anything, don't know anyone, and certainly don't own anything. (I wish though!) Please feel free to review with constructive criticism, etc.

**25 - Later**

* * *

><p>Dave rang the bell and waited for Sam to say, "Come on in." He entered the house closing the door behind him and Sam met him in the hallway as he was headed back for his room.<p>

"Hey man, how's it going?" Dave said with a smile.

"Great, I even managed to finish most of my homework," Sam said.

"Cool," Dave told him arching an eyebrow. "But what are we going to do; I thought we were going to work on it together."

"Well, that was the original plan," Sam said. "I got home though, and found out that Blaine and Kurt were going over to Westerville to see one of the Warbler's performances. It's supposed to be one that they do every year at some nursing home."

"Oh, that's cool," Dave, said as he followed him into his bedroom.

"Yeah, and Dan's got that meeting at the school so he's not going to be home for hours either," Sam said raising his eyebrows.

"Oh?" Dave said smiling.

"Yup," Sam said winking at him.

"So you figured that we'd do something other than homework," Dave said, "since we have the house to ourselves."

"Well, only if you're game," Sam said grinning.

"I guess that all depends on what you had in mind," Dave said rolling his eyes coyly.

Sam's grin became wider as he approached Dave and wrapped his arms around him. "Well, I didn't want to be presumptuous."

"Presume away, baby," Dave said grinning himself.

Sam leaned in and kissed him, gliding his hands across Dave's back. The two slowly began to undress one another alternating kisses across the exposed skin. Once they were down to their boxers, Sam pushed Dave across his bed.

"What, we're leaving the boxers on this go round?" Dave said with a smirk.

"We'll get to those in a sec," Sam said crawling onto the bed beside him. "I just wanted to enjoy some time together. It's not all the time that we have the time to just ... be together."

"We get to be together and hold each other a lot," Dave said. "I mean, at least when we're home."

"Not like this," Sam said snuggling up to him. He nuzzled his cheek and chin against Dave's bare chest.

Dave shuddered. "I guess you have a point," Dave said breathlessly.

Sam smiled up at him as he kissed across Dave's chest. "Besides, I still haven't repaid you for that wakeup call the other mornin'."

Dave smiled at him as Sam's hand grazed the hairs across his tummy headed for his still sheathed erection.

With one finger, Sam traced along the shaft until he reached the head. He felt it jump under his touch as he did it once more. This time he was met by the small bit of precum that was soaking through Dave's boxers.

Dave gasped as Sam's hand snuck under his waistband and took hold of him. He moaned as Sam began a slow rhythm of strokes. He thought he noticed Sam grab something from the nightstand, but he couldn't be sure, nor did he care at the moment.

Sam broke his rhythm just long enough to tug down Dave's boxers, Dave lifting himself ever so slightly to help him. Sam returned to his dick, this time with his mouth instead of his hand.

Dave smiled to himself as he remembered Sam saying that he was the only person with whom he'd ever considered it. The knowledge made him feel special and loved. He shuddered and all conscious thought disappeared as Sam swirled his tongue around the head of his dick.

Sam smiled around his mouthful as he felt Dave's reaction. He gently pushed Dave's legs apart as he prepared his next surprise. He rolled Dave's balls around in his hands, first one and then the other, then he gently pulled on them both. Sam lifted Dave's sac with one thumb as he traced the other down the base of his shaft through the sac.

Dave groaned as Sam reached his puckered opening. His eyes rolled back in his head as his legs instinctively spread farther. Dave was so caught up in the feelings that he didn't even register the time it took for Sam to open the tube of lube he'd gotten out of his drawer. His eyes flew open though as he felt the wetness hit his hole.

"You said you wanted to try this," Sam said quietly. "I'm not ready to go all the way, but I figured it wouldn't hurt to play." Dave swallowed hard and nodded. "Just tell me if it hurts, or if you want me to stop." Dave nodded again.

Sam slurped Dave's cock in once more as he pressed his finger to his opening. He traced around it in lazy circles, allowing his finger to fall to the center on occasion. He gradually added more and more pressure until he could feel Dave's sphincter relaxing. Sam also alternated his attentions to Dave cock, alternating between sucking and licking at the balls and up the shaft not wanting him to come too soon.

Eventually Sam left his finger on Dave's hole and began to push with increasing pressure and it finally gave way a little. Dave gasped, but said nothing, so Sam pressed on. He added more lube to his finger and resumed his actions. His finger had breached the outer hole, but he now felt the second layer of muscle as it refused to give way. Sam began to stroke it, to tickle it as if gently telling it to let him in. After some time it finally gave way and Sam's finger sank in all the way.

"Oh my God!" Dave said.

Sam froze as he waited to make sure that Dave was okay. When Dave started moving around on his finger Sam smiled. He slowly began to slide his finger in and out and Dave became more and more vocal. Sam grinned then added more lube and added another finger. This time he not only moved in and out but also began to stretch and rub around the sides. He wasn't exactly sure about the anatomy of the area, but he had read about it after Dave had told him that he'd like to try something like this.

After several minutes of sucking on Dave, Sam rotated his fingers around until he found a little nub toward his belly. Dave screamed, his whole body jerked, and he came then and there. Sam tried his best to keep up with him, but he couldn't so he removed his mouth and just kept rubbing back and forth across the nub.

"Oh my God ... oh my God!" Dave managed. He continued to writhe beneath Sam until he was spent. He gradually settled and breathlessly said, "I'm okay."

"Are you sure?" Sam said smiling.

"Yeah, oh yeah," Dave said as he panted. "Come here please."

Sam grabbed the towel he'd set out earlier and wiped his fingers off then crawled up to Dave's head. He smiled at him and kissed him.

"I ... wow," Dave said. "I..." He shrugged. "Thank you."

Sam smiled over at him. "I take it you enjoyed it then?"

"You are kidding right?" Dave said.

"Yes," Sam said grinning as he nodded. "So I take it Blaine wasn't kidding when he said there was something to it?"

"Oh hell no," Dave said. "You hit that spot and ... it was all over."

"I could tell," Sam said.

"Thank you for doing that, even though you weren't ready for any more," Dave said.

"I'm just glad you liked it," Sam said.

Dave smiled and leaned over to kiss him. He traced down Sam's abs until he met his waistband. "Your turn now?" Dave said as he slid his hand beneath and took hold of Sam's cock.

"Mmm," Sam said as he fell back to the bed.

* * *

><p>A few hours later and Blaine arrived home. He came to Sam's door with a curious expression. "Okay, you're in here, so who's in the shower?"<p>

"Dave. We're going to head out and get something for dinner and he ... kind of needed it," Sam said with a strange expression.

Blaine smirked at him. "I get the sneaking suspicion that you're at least part of the reason that he needed it, but I'll be good and not ask." Sam blushed furiously. "I said I wouldn't ask."

"Well you didn't have to now did you?" Sam said.

Blaine laughed. "No, I guess not."

"Good performance?" Sam asked.

"Yeah," Blaine said. "We do it every year, so it's kind of like visiting another set of grandparents. The guys even let us do a couple of numbers with them."

"Great," Sam said. "You look like you had fun."

"Yeah," Blaine said. "I hope you and Dave did too."

"I thought you weren't asking," Sam said squinting at him.

"Okay, sorry," Blaine said. "Hey ... has Dan said anything to you?"

"Like about what?" Sam asked.

"Anything," Blaine said.

"No," Sam said shaking his head. "Why?"

"Well Mercedes was there with Nick and she..." Blaine started.

"Damn, girl," Sam said. "She's really hooked huh?"

"Yeah, and they're so cute together," Blaine said.

"Sorry, I interrupted you, go ahead," Sam said.

"It's okay, girlfriend get's high points from us all," Blaine said smiling. "Anyway, we were talking to her and she was telling us some stuff about the coach, and..."

Sam shook his head. "You know you're closer to him than me hands down."

"I was just wondering if he let anything slip to you," Blaine said.

"No," Sam said. "But I'll keep my ears and eyes open for you."

"Cool," Blaine said. Dave walked in with a towel around his waist as he toweled his hair with another. "I'll leave you two alone. Just let me know if I need to put my headphones on." Dave stopped toweling his head and looked at him, but Blaine just grinned as he headed for the door.

* * *

><p>Dan had been withdrawn for some time now. He kept to himself, eating lunch alone in his office and generally being unavailable to everyone except during class. Even at home, he tended to stay alone in his room. So Blaine cautiously approached his room and knocked.<p>

"Yeah?" Dan said.

"Dan, you got a minute?" Blaine asked.

"Sure," he said shrugging as he pushed back from his desk.

"You ... uh," Blaine said before clearing his throat. "You've been quiet. Keeping to yourself lately. I just... Are you alright?"

"Sure," Dan answered far too quickly.

"I ... uh ... I heard some things at school," Blaine said.

"You should know better than to listen to things you hear around that rumor mill," Dan said getting up and heading for the door.

Blaine let him pass and followed him to the front. He watched Dan as he entered the kitchen and got down a glass. "I ... the girls said that they were joking about Coach Beiste getting hit by her husband when she had that black eye and the other coaches caught them and called them on it."

"Well that's a good thing," Dan said adding ice to his glass. "Domestic violence is not something to joke about."

"I ... I know it's not," Blaine said. "I ... they said it was true ... that Coach Beiste told them that it was." Dan stopped pouring the juice in his glass. "Dan you went over to their house that night, the night that you went to the hospital. It happened again and you tried to stop him didn't you?" Dan didn't answer; and made no effort to face him. "You don't have to answer that. I know you; you did it just like you did when my dad came here off his rocker.

"The girls said that they thought she was going to leave him, but that they saw them together and they know she didn't," Blaine said. "They said they confronted her about it, and that she said she'd stayed."

"You guys really don't have the right to question what she does," Dan said.

"Bullshit," Blaine said. "He's abusing her and you got in the middle and got hurt for your trouble and she's staying with him. You're gonna tell me that that doesn't tick you off?" Dan clenched his fists. "Dan, she chose him over you! I know you're easy going, but..."

"Yes!" Dan yelled spinning around to face him. "Yes, alright? It pisses me the hell off more than you could ever imagine! Is that what you want to hear?"

"Dan..." Blaine said.

"I have cared for her since ... I don't even know when," Dan said. "But it's never been quite right; she's always looked at me more as a kid brother. She found Cooter and she said she was happy, and they got married, and I just stepped aside and took it because she was happy. And he's doing God knows what to her and I tried ... God I tried and ... she's still with him." There were tears begging to fall but he stopped. He closed his eyes and Blaine saw him will it back inside. Dan was shaking, from anger or frustration Blaine couldn't tell.

Dan swallowed hard then took a deep breath. "I can't do it for her. That's the hardest part. There is nothing that I can say or do to change this; she has got to want to leave. She's got to want to do it ... herself. Until then, there's nothing that I can do but wait."

Blaine was standing beside him now. He placed his hand on his shoulder. "I'm sorry," Blaine said. He gave Dan a compassionate smile. "Is it my turn to say that I'm proud of you?"

"What?" Dan said his eyebrows wrinkled in confusion.

"You're finally talking about it," Blaine said smiling at him. "How many times have you told me to just keep talking?"

Dan smiled back at him shaking his head. "Some example, huh?"

"Best one I've had for quite some time," Blaine said. "You know you told me you'd be proud to call me your brother. Well I'm proud to call you mine too. You're not perfect; you're just a dumb human like the rest of us."

"Where have I heard that one before?" Dan said chuckling.

"I think it's a song or something maybe," Blaine said with a smirk. "Your ribs okay now?"

"Yeah, for the most part, why?" Dan said.

"Good," Blaine said as he reached over and hugged him. Once he released him, he said, "Bend over a little."

"What?" Dan said laughing slightly.

"Bend over," Blaine said. Dan obliged and Blaine placed a kiss on the top of his head. "Not my fault you're taller than I am."

Dan laughed and shoved him playfully.

* * *

><p><strong>End note:<strong>

And there's another one done, hope you all enjoyed. Please leave me feedback. Until next time!


End file.
